A love before time
by silent wanderer
Summary: He had loved Emike, but love made you blind didn't it?
1. one

Heloo fanfic readers and thanks for giving my story a try. It's basically about how  
this young girl's parents died and she's forced to share her room with a Ghost?! He angers her   
like no man ever did, yet she also desires him like no other. Read on if your interested and   
remember this is an au fic. ENJOY!  
  
*NOTE YOU'LL HAVE TO READ A LIITLE BIT BECAUSE I HAVE TO ECPLAIN A COUPLE THINGS BUT THE S+S  
WILL HAPPEN. ^.^  
  
  
  
~A LOVE BEFORE TIME~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer  
  
  
flashback  
  
"Sakura? I think we should take a break."  
  
"What are you talking about Simon? You don't want us to be together anymore? That's  
it isn't it?" she spat the words harshly at Simon. "Fine! I don't need you, you meant nothing  
to me, NOTHING YOU HERE ME!" she grasped the locket hung around her neck and threw it at him  
with all her strength. "I never want to see you again!" she ran past him, wishing he would   
stop her. It didn't happen. hurt, she pushed aside everyone that got in her way out in the   
hallway and charged into the nearest bathroom stall.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
"We're almost there Miss Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura pushed down the side button along the passenger's door and allowed the windoe to   
open. She heaved out a sigh as a warm, seasalt breeze blew playfully along her scintillating,  
auburn hair. She closed her eyes waiting for another memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Dad? can you come and pick me up?"  
  
Fujitaka heard quiet sobs coming from the other end of the line.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine dad but could you come pick me up anyways?"  
  
"Yes okay hold on my little cherry blossom I'll be right there."  
  
Sakura made a face as her father called he by the translation of her name. "Okay bye."  
she hung up and stuffed her cell back into her back pocket.  
  
She remembered thinking how it couldn't get any worse.  
  
Flashback  
  
But it can she thoght bitterly, tapping her indax finger on her lap.  
  
"Here it is Miss Kinomoto, this is the famous li mansion." he glanced around before   
leaning in closer to Sakura. "Some say its haunted with a ghost." he waited until he was   
signaled to continue. "Thay say a young man was to have his wedding right up on that hill." he  
pointed to a beautiful, vast field, right across from the mansion with a small, old dirt patch   
Sakura assumed was the hill.   
  
"If you ask me it looks as if that ugly hill is blocking the scenery behind it."  
  
The limo driver agreed. "It was once a beautiful hill."  
  
"How beautiful can a hill get?" Sakura rudely interrupted.  
  
Undettered he finished what he was saying. "Well this young man had fallen in love with  
this beautiful, kind, graceful young girl. But when time came she cancelled the wedding for no   
apparent reason. The next day she was gone. Vanished without a trace." the man smiled   
michieviously. "They say she only agreed to marry him for his money and truly she was a conceited  
young woman and also she had found someone even wealthier than the li clan and mind you that was  
nearly imppossible at that time."  
  
Sakura shook her head in disbelief, feeling sorry for the young man. "So what happened to  
him?"  
  
"Thay say over the years his heart hardened and he never loved again. He died at a young  
age and they also say his ghost haunts this mansion, trying to figure out why his fiancee had   
really left."  
  
Sakura shivered as she got ouy of the car. "And I thought boys were bad, girls suck too."  
She studied the mansion. The shingles on the roof were starting to peel off and the mansion  
definetly needed a new shade of paint. The walls appeared as if thay wouls crumble if they ever   
made physical contact with anything.  
  
Sakura caught a figure at the higher windows and she slipped off her sunglasses to get a  
better view but oddly he was gone as if he was never really there in the first place. Weird she  
thought.  
  
"Sakura! It's so good to see you! It's been what? five? seven years?"  
  
"Eight years." she grumbled. Eight too short years.  
  
"Wow really? Well grandmother is waiting for you in the library and I'm sorry for your   
loss, Fujitaka was a great brother."   
  
Sakura's aunt Chigusa yanked on her arm and pulled he towards the entrance. "Don't worry  
dear, your luggage will be brought in by our servents."  
  
Chigusa opened the door that led into the main corridor, following it into the backwing   
of the mansion where the library was found. There an old lady sat in a large velvet armchair   
twice her size reading a hard covered book, petting a small, tiny fluffball curled up on her lap.  
  
"This is your grandmother, Trinity Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura strode nervously to her grandmother. She's so old. She couldn't help but notice.  
I wonder how old she really is?  
  
"And what are we staring at?"  
  
"Sakura was surprised at the woman's hostile voice. Weren't grandmothers supposed to be   
kind, gentle and caring?  
  
"Nothing grandmother." she replied bluntly.  
  
She played with her hair as she was being studied.   
  
"You are Sakura Kinomoto?, daughter of Fujitaka?"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
She scoffed quietly. "Your not shy are you?"  
  
The mocking infuriated Sakura. "Only to strangers." she shot directly back.  
  
Her grandmother ignored her, instead she asked "Your not wearing contacts are you?"  
  
"No I see perfectly well without them." Sakura beamed.  
  
Trinity smacked her lips and began waving Sakura away. "You're dismissed. Chigusa will  
show you to your room."  
  
Sakura growled at her manners. Well isn't she just rude! Fumed, she followed her aunt.  
Anywhere other than here was good. She stared at the rooms she passed, they seemed perfectly   
fine. She gestured to one of them. "Whay can't I just take one of those?"  
  
"Mother wanted you to have one specific room. She said it was special." Chigusa pushed  
open a large wooden door and flicked on the lights."All your luggage was brought in. Take your  
time to unpack."  
  
Sakura immediately felt at home. "There is something special about this room." she said  
happily yet she felt a lurid sensation about it. Slowly she began hanging her clothes in her   
wooden closet.  
  
"Ugh I'm all sweaty. I better take a quick shower."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Okay mother I did what you asked but of all rooms why that one?"  
  
"Because she will be the one."  
  
"The one? what one?" Chigusa was frightened by her mother's morbid look.  
  
"Past those beautiful features and that cocky attitude she is pure." Trinity blinked out   
of her trance and stared at Chigusa. "You may go and prepare dinner daughter."  
  
Chigusa obeyed, ever since Sakura had arrived, mother has been acting up even more than   
before.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
(now the part you've all been waiting for. ^.^)  
  
Sakura wrapped her towel around her body firmly. She trembled as she entered her bedroom   
quite taken back at what she saw.  
  
"Hey buddy? what are you doing in my room?" she blushed and scolded herself for not using   
a longer towel. Too much leg was showing, way TOO much. She tried pulling the towel down a bit   
and soon it was a little more balenced except for the excess cleavage showing around her chest.  
  
The young man gaped at the girl infront of him. He had seen her outside though he knew   
nothing about her, he suddenly had the urge to run his hand down her milky complexion. He glanced  
around wondering who she was yelling at.  
  
"Hello? didn't you you hear me? This room is taken." Sakura swiped the closest outfit  
out of the closet and ran into the bathroom to change.  
  
The man frowned, he was actually beginning to enjoy the view thought her voice was   
getting irritating.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes when she came back out. "OUT!" she screamed.  
  
The man's eyebrows rose. "You see me." he whispered silently.  
  
"Of course I see you, I'm not blind you know." Sakura grabbed him by the arm. "If you  
won't leave then I'll make you!"  
  
The young man pulled angrily away from her grip. "Don't touch me girl!" he pushed her   
roughly on the shoulder.  
  
Sakura stumbled onto her bed and was pushed back into another memory.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Awww little Sakura running to her daddy when she gets dumped." Simon's friend, Tyler  
flashed Sakura an evil look. "Wanna know why he broke up with you?" he hopped out of the way to   
reveal Simon and a youg girl holding hands lovingly.  
  
"Whore." she whipered.  
  
Don't call her that Sakura, she'd everything you can never be."  
  
Sakura was shocked at Simon's words. "I hate you." she told him.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Simon's girlfriend cackled. she strode over to  
Sakura and pushed her.  
  
"Don't touch me." she mumbled. Indignantly she pushed her back.  
  
Out of nowhere Simon stood infront of his girlfriend protectively. Skaura tried to pass  
him but he wouldn't allow it. He pushed her roughly on her shoulder causing her to fall down to   
the ground. Sobbing she closed her eyes not wanting to have anything else to do with him.  
  
Flashback ends  
  
Sakura felt her eyea start to heat up. "Men are all the same." she said placidly. Wearily  
she rose from her bed and repositioned her blue t-shirt. "Fine stay here just leave me alone."  
She unzipped the rest of her bags and slowly took out her photos.  
  
The man observed her go through picture by picture, stopping every now and then to wipe   
away her tears. How he wanted to be the one to dry those tears. Guilt was going through him from  
his earlier act.  
  
Sakura brushed past him making no eye contact whatsover. He growled slightly, not   
liking the way he was being ignored. After all she was the only one whose been able to see him   
for as long as he could remember.   
  
She set her pictures on her dresser and smiled sincerely.   
"I'm sorry dad and I know you won't forgive me though I'm asking you to. I love you."   
she turned to face the young man who now seemed to be studying her.  
  
His handsome, amber eyes were beginning to make her all squishy inside and that wild,   
messy hair brought out the child in him. By his soft features Sakura figured he was mybe   
nineteen,twenty? making him a good four years older than her.  
  
"Can you tell me why your here?"  
  
The man got a funny look on his face. "I'm not really here not unless I let you."  
  
Sakura cocked her head, confuded to what this young man was saying. "Then why can I see  
you?" usually she would've explored him physically but he seemed like a person who would get  
easily angered.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Sakura took a step away from the young man infront of her. "So you're telling me your   
a g..ghost?" she took another step away now heading towards the door.  
  
"Scared?" he asked, obviously amused.  
  
Sakura stood her ground. "No." she declared. "But hey you heurt me once what's stopping   
you for another go at it?"  
  
The man cringed after hearing this. "I didn't mean to." he mumbled, unfortunately Sakura  
hadn't heard or if she did she hid it well.  
  
"Are you haunting this room?"  
  
He leaned against her bed post not liking the term "haunt"  
  
"I'm not leaving if that's what you mean."  
  
"Well I'm not either so you're just going to havr to live with it." she declared   
stubbornly.  
  
He wasn't quite sure how she was doing it, but everytime he glanced back at her she   
was even prettier than the last he saw her. He snuffed out his thoughts. Love is a weakness he   
mentally reminded himself.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me as long as you don't bring in any of your boyfriends. I don't   
want to see that."  
  
Sakura smirked. "Okay FIRST of all I wouldn't want you to see either, SECOND I don't   
think any guy will ever go out with me at the moment let alone come into my room, THIRD I don't  
want a boyfriend and LASTLY men are scum." she took in a deep breath. "No offense."  
  
He shrugged as if it didn't matter but inside he was burning with excitement now knowing  
he has a chance with her.  
  
Sakura peered into the young man's eyes. "So can I atleat get a name?"  
  
"Li, Li Syaoran."  
  
"You're part of the Li clan!" Sakura jumped around gaily, hoping she could force some   
more information about the mansion from her new so called friend.  
  
Li couldn't help but smile. She was really adorable when she was happy.  
  
"SAKURA! COME DOWN AND SET THE TABLE."  
  
She poked her head out the door "Okay I'm coming!" she turned to face Li. "So I guess you   
don't eat?"  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Oh then just one more question. Why are you here? I mean don't ghosts haunt a plce for a   
reason?" she waited for an answer.  
  
"Don't you have a table to set?"  
  
Sakura nodded and left. "I can't believe how well I'm taking this. He's a ghost for   
god's sake. A GHOST!"   
  
Suddenly everything darkened, Sakura felt dizzy she felt like fainting. She collapsed.  
  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED........  
  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHA I'm evil. Who knows what happened? ANYWAYS should I keep this fic?  
I apologize if it does suck I didn't know where I was going with my other fic and I was just   
toning up on my writing skills so it didn't really matter. I'm not quite sure if I'm going to  
finish it but I hope you enjoy this fic :P Arigato - silent wanderer 


	2. two

Hello again and I know it took a while to write this next chappie but hey I'm a busy  
person what can I say? ^.^ but I thank everyone who is giving my story a try and I don't think  
it's that bad. hehe. In this chappie it's mostly about Sakura and Syaoran time. Well enough of  
me lets actually get to the story.  
  
  
  
~ A love before time~   
  
BY: Silent Wanderer.  
  
  
"Emike? didn't I tell you to wear a hat? The sun's rays can be harmful to you."  
  
Sakura frowned. Emike? Who's Emike and who are you? no you're Li?! but you're so   
different! and where am I? What did you do?! who am I?" she was beginning to fade away in her   
mind. Sakura no longer existed, only Emike.  
  
Emike smiled sweetly and leaned on the young man for support. "I'm sorry Syaoran, you   
were right."  
  
Syaoran loved how his fiancee's voice sounded. It could melt even the hardest of hearts.  
  
Her auburn locks hung playfully arond her face, matching perfectly with her emerald eyes.  
  
"I can't wait for our wedding darling." she lied easily. "You're everything I've ever   
wanted. " she ran her hand tenderly down his cheek.  
  
Syaoran smiled solmnly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer and  
shading her from the sun. They weren't really allowed to even be this close until after the   
wedding but Syaoran was longing to caress her body. It hurt to see her leave him or even not  
to be able to share his bed with her.  
  
I might as well give him some pleasure Emike thought. After all who wouldn't be attracted  
to someone like me?  
  
Slowly but passionately she pressed her lips against his. She tingled as she felt the  
affection in his kiss. His hands traveled lower doen her waist and she giggled.   
  
"We better stop Syaoran, it isn't proper." Giddily she pulled away. We must do that  
again before the cancellatiom she thought. His kisses are just too irresistable and who  
knows? maybe I'll let him get farther next time. It's a shame he just won't be the one for me.  
Darn that man who's richer than the li clan. Mybe I should just stick to Syaoran, after all he  
is handsomer not to mention a better kisser and I definetly wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him  
until all his money is gone.................  
  
  
"Sakura? when are you going to wake up?"  
  
Sakura's eyelids fluttered open, her whole mouth was dry and her heart seemed to be   
aching for something. She touched her lips. They're warm she realized. So does that mean I was   
Emike? did I kiss Li? she squelched her daydream and yawned.   
  
"I'm up, I'm up what time is it?"  
  
"It's noon. Aunt Chigusa phoned me to come over after the accident."  
  
Sakura's head jerked to the direction of the voice. "Touya? Touya!" she jumped into her  
brother's arms. "How long are you staying?" not that she cared.  
  
"As long as I want squirt. How you holding up?"  
  
"oh I'm fine don't worry about me." she wrapped her arms around her stomach. "I need   
food, right now."   
  
Touya nodded. "Hey Squirt who's that guy standing over there? he's been like a statue  
staring at you ever since I came. He a friend of yours?"  
  
Sakura locked eyes with Li, not able to forget how intense the kiss was between him and  
Emike had been. But why did I feel it? let alone dream it. She thought back to how his   
personality was completely different then it was now. He treated Emike like a porcelain doll.   
What happened to change that gentle personality of his?  
  
"You see him?"  
  
"Of course I see him, I'm not blind you know."  
  
Sakura smirked. "I guess you can say he's my roomate." she stared as her brother's fists  
tightened.  
  
"But there are plenty of other rooms why did you pick this one if he's already occupying  
this one?" he shot a scornful glare at Li.  
  
"I didn't CHOOSE this room. Grandmother gave me it, go yell at her." she watched as her  
brother stomped out the room probably headed to see her.  
  
Sakura forgot about her emty stomach as she was left alone with Li. Before she could stop  
herself she found herself blurting out. "You loved her didn't you?"  
  
Li's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When I faint...collapsed" she corrected herself not liking the term faint, it sounded   
much to weak. "I had a dream or vision about a girl Emike." she didn't mention the part about her  
actually being Emike, that just would have been to embarrasing.  
  
He grunted but didn't reply.  
  
Sakura was beginning to understand his past except for the part of the cancellation. Wait  
a minute she thought. What's happening is exactly like what the limo driver was telling me.  
  
"She cancelled the wedding didn't she?"  
  
Li adverted his eyes away from Sakura. How she reminded him of Emike. That voice, those  
facial features and most importantly her eyes, the eyes he used to get lost into.  
  
"So I guess I know why your here then. You want to know why she left you." she ignored   
her stomach which was growling. "I can help you you know so you can go to where you go to find   
peace after?"  
  
"I don't need your help girl I can figure things out myself."  
  
"Stop being so stubborn!" she cried. "How will you figure things out if you can't  
research things. did you forget your a ghost? I mean look at you, you've been figuring things out  
by yourself for gazillion of years."  
  
"nine hundred ninety-nine." he interrupted. "A thousand a month from now."  
  
Sakura gasped. "That long? wow don't you get lonely?"  
  
"no"  
  
Sakura ignored him. "Well I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." she smiled  
cheerfully. "After all I saw how you treated Emike. I would love to get to know that Li."  
  
He felt his face start to heat up as he recieved Sakura's kind words. Don't get sucked  
up by her kind words Syaoran, she's like all women. Decievers. He hated the way he still felt  
around Emike or atleast Sakura and her facial similarities.  
  
She left for a richer man. He knew that but deep down inside he still wanted to believe  
she cancelled the wedding for another reason. Maybe because she couldn't commit? but then why   
hadn't she told him? he would've understood. He loved her, he had given his heart to her. Was  
she really just a money grubber?   
  
Syaoran shook his head mournfully. "You won't find anything so don't try."  
  
"Oh I'll find something. I'll just look it up in the computer and find information about  
Emike uhh, what's her last name."  
  
"Kinomoto."  
  
"Huh? Kinomoto? b...b..but I...I"  
  
"Sakura! we're moving you into another room." Touya shot Li a dirty look and dragged   
Sakura out.   
  
"Touya! let go of me!" she protested. "I was talking to Li!"  
  
"So that's his name is it?" he flicked on the lights of the room right beside the one  
Sakura was just resigning in and ushered her into the room. "There your right beside him okay?   
now you can talk to him anytime you want. Just make sure all you do is talk."  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out in a disgusted manner. "I don't like him that way Touya,   
he's just not my type."  
  
"What happened to that Simon kid? He was actually pretty decent."  
  
"He dumped me." Sakura mumbled truthfully. "He's going out with someone else now okay?!"  
she yelled defensively, letting Li overhear in the other room.  
  
"What do you mean he dumped you? what the hell is wrong with him?"   
  
Sakura was flattered her brother cared but she stopped him from saying anything more.   
  
"It's okay Touya, I don't want to ever see him again so it doesn't matter. Anyways I  
can't wait to start school and meet new friends." though she knew that wasn't possible. Ever  
since she was young, she wasn't able to make friends easily. Maybe they think I'm too perky, or  
sharp tongued, grandmother seems to think that.   
  
"Well whatever you do squirt, just don't try to act any different then you are usually  
okay?"  
  
Sakura flinched. Busted she thought. Oh well I guess I'll just be friendless.  
  
"Okay I won't Touya but I'll make you a deal, If I don't act differently I get to go back   
to my original room. All my stuff is unpacked there anyways."  
  
"NO WAY! act differently then, like I care. You're not going to share a room with a guy,  
especially that guy."  
  
Sakura was puzzled. "Why not? I already told you I'm not interested in him."  
  
"Something is wrong about him. something unnatural."  
  
"Oh that's nothing he's just a ghost?............"  
  
"What?" Touya asked, obviously thinking Sakura was going a little crazy. "Are you sure   
you didn't bump your head when you fainted?"  
  
Sakura scowled. "You can't stop me Touya. I'm my own person." Quickly, she rushed back   
into her room and locked the door before Touya could grab her. Sighing she leaned against the   
door, feeling guilty for not opening the door when she heard him pounding on the door.  
  
"Aren't we rude."  
  
Sakura faced Li warily. "What was I supposed to do?" her stomach was beginning to throb.  
"Ohhhhh I need food but if I leave he'll force me back out."  
  
Just when Li was going to offer to get her something she cutted in. "Hey, remember you   
told me Emike's last name was Kinomoto? I was just wondering if she had any children."  
  
"I don't know." he stopped and watched Sakura suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Well it's just that I was curious you know, because she might be   
related to me. My last name is Kinomoto too." she kept talking so Li couldn't say anything. "So  
I was wondering did you ever...uhhhh, you know with Emike? cause I like could be like your   
descendent or something. No wait that's not possible because Kinomoto was her maiden name and   
her son or daughter would get her husbend's last name right?..... or not....." she was lost in   
her own thoughts now.  
  
"It didn't work that way."  
  
Sakura smiled. "What didn't work that way?"  
  
"Families decided whether the child would take the mother's name oe the father's."  
  
"Oh." Sakura said. "So I could be a descendent of you huh?"  
  
"No." he said loudly as if he wanted to make it clear Sakura wasn't related to him. " I  
never did what you thought I did with Emike."  
  
Sakura grinned somewhat happy that he didn't. "Wait a minute I kissed you though and it   
seemed like you would've gotton farther if I didn't stop you. Oh yeah and I remember thinking  
I would let you get farther the next time we kissed." she covered her mouth and walked past Li.  
  
"What do you mean you kissed me? I never did so such thing!"  
  
  
  
  
Well I'm going to stop it here and I really liked this chappie and I hoped you did too.   
This idea just kinda popped in my head so I do apologize, I really do if it's bad. I hope you  
like it!!!!!!!!! please R+R 


	3. three

Hey again readers and I just wanted to let you know I didn't allow anonymous reviews  
before but I've changed that. Hopefully all you anonymous peeps out there will review now.This   
chappie though will be about mostly Sakura and Syaoran again, not that thats bad right?  
Anyways NEXT chappie will be about Sakura and her starting school, not to mention her attraction  
to a young boy. How will Li feel about this? (JEALOUSY!!!!) hahaha ^.^ well heres chapter  
three!!  
  
  
~A LOVE BEFORE TIME~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer  
  
  
  
"UMMM, I don't know what you are talking about Li so I"m just going to go to bed. You  
know that collapse made me tired. Good night." she faked out a yawn and walked over to her bed.  
  
He caught her arm and gazed into her eyes with his serious expression. "It's noon."  
  
Sakura didn't answer, she was to aware of his hand touching hers. He's so warm she   
thought. Isn't he supposed to be all cold? and he's not pale like ghosts in the movies. More like  
a tan. He was wearing a white, long sleeved shirt, the top two buttons weren't buttoned leaving  
his chest bare. His pants were a matching black.  
  
He let go as he saw Sakura looking uncomfortable. "Go get something to eat." he opened   
the door revealing no Touya.  
  
"Thank You." she mumbled and awkwardly walked out the door, unaware of Li's eyes planted  
protectively on her.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen and made herself a sandwich, chomping it down mouthful   
after mouthful.  
  
"And how are we feeling?"  
  
Sakura's mood suddenly darkened as she saw the figure entering the room. "Fine   
grandmother." she took the last bite of her sandwich, thankful that she could leave.  
  
"Oh? no smart aleck remark? are you sure your feeling fine?"  
  
Sakura ignored her and bit her lip in order not to have a comment fly from her mouth.  
  
"Well if your okay, you'll be starting school tomorrow. Young ladies should have a good  
education."  
  
Sakura nodded but then curiously asked her. "Where's aunt Chigusa?"  
  
"In the garden why?"  
  
She smiled but didn't answer her grandmother's question. "Gotta go!"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Aunt Chigusa?! You here?" she nervously walked into the garden.   
  
"What is it dear?"  
  
Sakura gasped. Everywhere she looked there were flowers and tall beautiful trees. The  
warm air was blowing Sakura petals in all directions. "It's beautiful. Did you plant them all  
yourself?"  
  
Chigusa looked at her as if she was crazy. "No my son helped me."  
  
"You have son? You never told me?"  
  
Chigusa chuckled. "No I never married so I adopted a son." she patted the earth   
underneath her softly. "He's a great help. I let him go on a break right now but he'll be back.  
You can see him then."  
  
Sakura shrugged and knelt down beside her aunt. "I was just wondering Aunt Chigusa,do  
you know anything about the past of this mansion?"   
  
Chigusa brushed her blonde bangs away from her eyes. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Well do you know anything about a man named Li Syaoran?"   
  
She hesitated before answering. "He used to live in this very mansion."  
  
Sakura waved for her to continue. "I already know that, keep going."  
  
"He fell in love with a young girl." she stopped at studied Sakura. "Too bad she didn't  
feel the same way."  
  
"Keep going......"  
  
"Uh, that's all I know."  
  
Sakura sighed. Why doesn't anybody know anything? Or maybe there's something they're not  
telling me. Oh well I'll figure it out.  
  
"Hey mom! I brought the seeds you wanted." An attractive blue haired boy handed his mom  
a few green seeds and came face to face with Sakura.  
  
"Hey, I'm Eriol what's your name beautiful?" he flashed her an adorable smile that   
would have captured any girl's heart.  
  
"Oh I'm Sakura Kinomoto." She watched curiously as he stiffened at the name Kinomoto.   
Geez why's everyone so uptight around here?  
  
"It's nice to meet you Sakura. My mom's told me alot about you. Sorry about your father."  
  
"It's okay I'm over it. Listen I better go see you later." she waved and quickly ran off  
leaving Eriol very confused.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Sakura! I was looking for you everywhere! what are you doing?" Touya observed his sister  
punch in different keys on the keyboard.  
  
"I'm looking something up."  
  
Touya had never seen his sister this focused on a task. "For what? You didn't even start  
school yet and I know you, you wouldn't do anything if you didn't have to."  
  
"It's for a friend."  
  
Touya's eyebrows rose as did his curiousity. "You don't mean that guy sharing the same   
room with you do you? "  
  
"It's a favour."  
  
"I'm telling you that guys unatural and the way he stares at you. It's freaky."  
  
That caught Sakura's attention. "How does he stare at me Touya."  
  
"He looks at you like your his, like he's obsessed or something. Tell me how does he   
act?"  
  
Sakura clucked her tongue. "He doesn't really like me and so he said if I would help him  
figure his problem out he would leave me alone." It was a lie she knew but it was close to the   
truth. Anyways he wouldn't find out.  
  
"He doesn't like you?"  
  
Sakura thought about it for a minute. "I think he likes me as a friend but he loves   
someone else. You can see it in his eyes."  
  
"So your telling me you like him?!" Touya waved his hands in the air furiously.  
  
"I don't like him." Okay maybe that was another lie, because physically she was. "HE  
IS A FRIEND TOUYA." she paused after every word to put more emphasism in her meaning.  
  
"Whatever." he sighed in defeat. "Just a little word of advice sis. You've been having  
some real bad luck with men these past few years and just make sure you're careful around him.  
Who knows what his objective is."  
  
Sakura couldn't belive how untrustworthy her brother was. "Well I'm done here. I think I  
should take a nap. Wake me up for dinner." Tired, she dragged herself upstairs.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Hi Li I don't want to talk now. Too tired." her whole body felt heavy as she dropped   
onto her bed. Immeadiately she fell asleep.  
  
Past events  
  
  
"Time to wake up my princess."  
  
Sakura felt herself wake up. She gave The young amber haired boy a full hearted smile.   
Her whole body went fuzzy as he did the same.  
  
"We must plan the rest of our wedding today Emike. It's in a week."  
  
I'm dreaming again Sakura thought. This time I have control, I better just play along for   
now. "Good Morning Li!" she watched as he frowned. Darn, I'm supposed to call him Syaoran not  
Li. Stupid.  
  
"I mean Syaoran." she changed hoping he wouldn't notice too much. The name felt funny  
coming out of her mouth. "What else do we need to plan?"  
  
Syaoran lifted Sakura out of bed and she giggled. He's such a gentleman, I wish he was   
like this always."  
  
"The seamstress needs to make the final touches on your wedding dress Emike. They're   
waiting for you in the other room. I have to go to a conference but I'll see you later okay?"  
  
Sakura felt a surge go through her as she no longer had control, no longer existed. The  
spotlight had returned to Emike."  
  
"I'll see you later Syaoran my love." she couldn't seem to help herself. Quickly she   
leaned in and gave him a small kiss right on his lips. It seemed to linger as Syaoran returned  
the kiss.   
  
"What are we doing Emike?" he whispered in between.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pushed her toungue into his mouth. She  
giggled at how easy Syaoran was manipulated. "We're simply being the couple we are my love."  
  
Sakura awakes  
  
  
"Syaoran?" she murmured quietly.  
  
This made Li curious. She never called him by his first name before.  
  
"Stop. Emike doesn't love you, you have to stop." she woke up suddenly covered in sweat.  
She ran to her mirror and checked herself over. "It didn't happen, that didn't happen. You're  
okay."  
  
Hesitating she turned around. "You didn't hear anything did you?"  
  
Li didn't know what to say. He was dumbfounded. Why would Sakura be dreaming about Emike  
and me?  
  
"What was your dream about?"  
  
"Nothing" she squeaked.  
  
"I heard what you said Kinomoto now tell me what your dream was about."  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath. "I.. no You and Emike were doing stuff thats all." she made  
sure not to tell him she was Emike and that she had felt the love in his kiss. But her kiss   
definetly didn't.  
  
She watched for the first time as Li blushed.   
  
"You have dreams about my past?" he sounded angry and a little frusterated.  
  
"HEY IT"S NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
"You know what? forget about helping me. Your just making it worse. You shouldn't be  
watching my past. Maybe you should leave this room."  
  
Sakura's eyes glistened with her tears. "Fine I'll tell grandmother to move me after   
dinner. Touya was right, I shouldn't be in this room but you just don't know how wrong you are   
buddy. I'm still going to help you and I don't care about what you think, even if you are a jerk,  
no one should ever be broken-hearted." she blinked away her tears.  
  
"I know what it feels like to have you heart shattered by someone you thought loved you."  
  
"Sakura! it's time for dinner." Touya walked into the room hoping to find his sister   
sleeping instead he found her packing her things. "You going somewhere?"  
  
"You were right I'm moving out Touya."  
  
Usually he would've felt happy that Sakura actually listened to him but he couldn't help  
but feel angry.  
  
"Okay Li what did you do to her?"  
  
Li was beginning to feel really bad. "I didn't do anything, I told her to get another   
room because I uh, know you wanted her too."  
  
"Oh" he said. "Well come down for dinner Sakura" he left the room without saying anything  
else.  
  
Sakura headed for the dresser but was stopped by Li.  
  
"I.. I..I don't want you to leave Sakura. You can stay if you want."  
  
"I don't want to be a burden Li."  
  
He looked down to the ground, embarrassed. "I want you to stay Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Is that an apology Li?"  
  
He nodded, still not facing her.  
  
"Okay then I'll stay Li. So does this mean we're friends?"  
  
He didn't reply and Sakura thought that was cute. Unable to contain herself she flung   
herself onto him, giving him a warm hug. She was glad when he didn't pull away. "I'll make things  
right Li, you just watch. Emike will be yours again."  
  
Li didn't know what Sakura meant but until now he hadn't realized how lucky he was to  
have someone like Sakura. Hopefully she can be something more in the future.........  
  
  
  
  
What a weird ending eh? but hey I was tired and I just wanted to finish this chappie soo  
bad. Stay tuned for the future chappies. In the next one Sakura will be starting school. How  
exiting! hahaha. Well I'm signing off for now c-ya - silent wanderer. 


	4. four

Hello again reader and I'm sooo sorry for not updating earlier. You wouldn't believe how   
much homework I had, it was inhuman. Thank you to those who did review it means alot to me and   
as you know, this chappie will be about Sakura starting school. But don't worry Syaoran is   
pretty close by, so hopefully it won't be too boring.  
  
  
  
~ A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer  
  
  
Sakura nervously walked up the steps to the highschool.  
  
"Something wrong beautiful?"  
  
Sakura smirked, she was beginning to grow on that name. "Nothing's wrong Eriol."  
  
"He shrugged and opened the door for her. "After you."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. Being a gentleman doesn't suit him, well maybe not as much as   
Syaoran. She frowned. Li, I meant to say Li.  
  
She observed the girls silently as they passed through the hall. "You seem to have alot  
of admirers." she pointed out. The expressions on their face said it all.  
  
He flashed her a flirtacious smile. "Jealous?" he laughed at the face she made as they  
made their way into the office. Eriol winked. "No worries beautiful, you've already captured my   
heart."  
  
Sakura watched Eriol walk away. You are not attracted to your own cousin she told   
herself. Well, half cousin. He's not really related to me after all he was adopted. She sighed   
sadly. He's just being the flirt he is Sakura. You haven't captured his heart, you never will.  
He's not as cute as Li..... wait a minute, now I want to capture Li's heart? ugh I'm hopeless.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but are you here for a reason?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'm new here so I was wondering if I could get my schedule?"  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Uh, Sakura Kinomoto." she spelt it out for the secretary in case she needed the help.  
  
"Here you go Sakura, try to find someone who can show you around the school."  
  
Sakura took the schedule and thanked her before leaving.  
  
"I gotta find Eriol. Someone's gonna after to help me fing locker 2695." she scoured the  
hall. "C'mon where are you?"  
  
"Excuse me do you want some help?"  
  
Sakura faced the unfamiliar voice. She studied the young girl. Beautiful blue hair fell   
down her back and her deep blue eyes twinkled in the light.  
  
"You want to help me?"  
  
"Sure I remember when I first moved here, it was pretty tough."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe it, another friend!  
  
"Great could you help me find my locker?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura stuffed a couple of frys into her mouth. "Tomoyo? why aren't you eating?" she   
swallowed, remembering her manners. "You okay?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Of course I'm okay. I'm uh, on a diet."  
  
"A diet?" Sakura repeated as if she had never heard that word before. "But your already  
skinny as it is."  
  
"Not compared to Meilin I'm not." her eyes traveled down Sakura's body. "Wow you have a   
great figure considering you syuff yourself with greasy foods."  
  
Sakura cocked her head to one side."You think? I've never been on a diet before."  
  
" How do you do it? even Meilin can't get like that if she didn't diet."  
  
"I don't know I hust do it. Maybe you should just start eating, you'll get healthier, and  
wait a minute who is this Meilin you keep comparing me to?"  
  
  
"Meilin's the most popular kid in the school. She's after Eriol everyone knows that."  
  
Sakura frowned. Eriol was supposed to be mine! "Uh, so I take it you like him?"  
  
"Like him? the whole population of girls like him!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "You want me to call him over? he wouldn't mind."  
  
Tomoyo gasped. "You know him? how? aren't you new?"  
  
Sakura waved her hand. "No, no, no we're cousins sort of, he was adopted."  
  
Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief. "That's good but you like him don't you? I can see it  
in your eyes. It's that same look in mine."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "He's cute I'll admit it."  
  
"Are you talking about me beautiful?"  
  
Sakura jumped. "Hey it's not polite to scare people!" she held her heart as if it was   
about to explode.  
  
"Who's your blue eyed friend?" he asked.  
  
"This is Tomoyo, Eriol. She helped me find my way around school. Sakura sat back down on   
the grass. Eriol did the same.   
  
"Well any friend of yours is a friend of mine."  
  
"I wish I could say the same about yours."  
  
Eriol grinned. "They're okay once you get to know them." he paused. "So where are you   
going after school?"  
  
"History centre."  
  
"Uh, can I ask why?"  
  
"I need help on my history report about this guy."  
  
Eriol didn't press on. It was understandable that Sakura had a secret she just wasn't   
ready to share. "Okay well me and my friends are going to catch a movie, are you sure you don't  
want to come?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Tomoyo doesn't have anything to do, why don't you bring her?"  
  
"Sure do you want to come blue eyes?"  
  
Sakura groaned, what a flirt! It's amazing how those glasses of his seem to make him  
cute and not nerdy. She watched as Tomoyo was about to faint.  
  
"She'd love to Eriol." she answered for her friend.  
  
Eriol gave Tomoyo a mysterious smile. "Okay then meet you out on the front doors after  
school blue eyes."  
  
Sakura shook Tomoyo out of her trance after Eriol had left. "You look like you're in   
heaven." she chuckled slightly.  
  
She nodded. "Too bad he calls you a better nickname."  
  
"What beautiful?" she burst out laughing but stopped when she recieved a warning glare   
from her friend. "Hey blue eyes is cool."  
  
  
Li watched Sakura from afar. What am I doing? he asked himself. I look like a stalker.  
What's the point of this anyways? I hate her don't I? he used to think so but now he wasn't   
really sure. Don't hurt her Syaoran. She's not Emike, their personalities are too different. But  
don't fall in love with her either. Women are all the same. Decievers.  
  
Li smiled as he saw how carefree and happy she was outside. She's so nice he thought. I  
hate her for that. Why is she so caring. The way she promises to help me even after I hurt her,  
I mean what's wrong with her? what does she want from me? Too kind for her own good. That's   
what'll get her in trouble one day. That's why I'm here, to make sure that doesn't happen.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura walked slowly down the sidewalk letting the sun warm her face. She couldn't   
believe how nervous Tomoyo was to meet Eriol. She must really like him She thought. Which means I  
can't interfere.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" her happy mood had suddenly darkened. "Don't you ever learn from   
your mistakes Sakura? You vowed never to fall in love again. Men just keep you until they find  
someone better. You learned that the hard way. But some guys aren't like that. " she proccessed  
what she had just told herself.  
  
"Fine some guys aren't like that. Key word SOME."   
  
What do I look for in a guy? what made me attracted to Simon? Sakura stopped walking and  
looked down from the hill she was standing on. The beach was emty but come spring break the whole  
place would be full of women in their bikini's and men showing off. She began walking again.  
  
"I know what I want from the man I'm to love. He'll be gentle and caring. Even if he   
didn't show it, he would treat me that way. His looks wouldn't matter as long as he doesn't care   
about mine." Sakura bit her tongue. "That's every girl's guy, well maybe except for the looks but  
still........"  
  
As she walked into the building she finally came to her conclusion. "He'll be perfect,  
maybe not in other people's eyes but in my eyes." she frowned at how corny that had sounded.  
  
"I didn't think that painting was that bad."  
  
Sakura realized she was frowning infront of a beutifully painted picture. The aged woman   
sat in a velvet chair and her eyes were strangely familiar. In her hand layed a small bundle  
of someone. A baby perhaps.  
  
"Uh no I think It's very beautiful." she turned to face the old man. His eyes widened as  
she did. Quickly he took off his spectacles and cleaned them with his sweater until he put them   
back on.  
  
"Fascinating!" he whispered in awe.  
  
"Ummm yeah it's a great picture."  
  
"No, no not that. You."  
  
Sakura gave the old man a puzzled look. "Uh, why? what are you getting at?"  
  
He looked as if he was too shocked to speak. Gently he pulled Sakura into the next room.  
Reluctantly she followed.   
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
He stopped and positioned Sakura infront of another picture. "Look at this."  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes so she could get a better view of the young girl's facial   
features. "W....why does she look like me?" she stuttered.  
  
The man still bewildered shook his head. "The likeness is uncanny that's for sure. "  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Emike Kinomoto. They say she was to..."  
  
"Marry a young man named Li, Syaoran. She cancelled the wedding because of unknown   
reasons."  
  
The man nodded. "How do you know?"  
  
Sakura trembled. "I live in the Li mansion, My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You don't think  
I'm one of her descendents do you?"  
  
"It's hard to to tell. You say you live in the Li mansion?" he walked her to another   
picture.  
  
"Yes." she studied the picture. In this one. Emike was standing beside Syaoran. His hands  
wrapped tenderly around her waist. They're faces were inches away from each other and they were  
gazing in each others eyes.  
  
Sakura didn't know what it was she was feeling but it wasn't in anyway familiar. It kinda  
hurt but at the same time she felt sad and happy.  
  
"This painting is the oldest one we've got. It's quite amazing how much you two look   
alike."  
  
Sakura caught the look in the man's eyes. "What are you insinuating?"  
  
"Well you know the legend quite well, perhaps it's reincarnation?"  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why would I be her reincarnation? what's the  
purpose?"  
  
He showed no emotion. "You tell me."  
  
Sakura's bottom lip began to tremble. "How am I supposed to know? I just found out! I  
don't want to be a freak." her eyes began to glaze over with her tears. Don't be a cry baby   
Sakura.  
  
"Your not a freak, you're special. Maybe we can find out a bit more about Emike's past."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well if you really are reincarnated from Emike, you should know a thing or two about her   
past or your past."  
  
"So you want to use me as a test dummy?" she walked backwards towards the entrance.  
  
"Not a test dummy with your help we'll be able to find out more about the Li's clans   
past."  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I'll think about it, but until then can I atleast get a  
name?"  
  
"Carden, Walker."  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto." she slipped out of the centre before he had the chance to stop   
her.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura strode into the mansion and glanced over to the old clock. Six'o'clock.  
  
"I better start on my homework. I wonder if Eriol's home yet." warily she pulled herself  
into her room. She was surprised when she didn't see Li occupying the room.  
  
"Li? you here?" she was beginning to get an eerie sensation. What if he left? he   
probably went to another room she assured herself. "So I guess he didn't want me around after   
all."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sakura's head jerked up. "Where did you go?" she acted as if she didn't care by taking  
out her school books.  
  
"Away."  
  
Sakura pursed her lips, annoyed with the one word sentences. "Can you just leave whenever  
you feel like it?"  
  
"I go where I please."  
  
Sakura smiled. "But at the end of the day you still end up in this room. Why?"  
  
Li didn't answer.  
  
"Okay fine but can't you atleast tell me why my brother can see you? aren't you a ghost?"  
  
"Some humans have the ability to see ghosts that's all. You can see me so it's pretty   
likely someone of your bloodline can too."  
  
"So your only flesh to those who can see you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Sakura nodded knowingly. "Li?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I look like Emike. I don't like it. The man at the museum pulled me into a room   
dedicated to Emike and you. She looked identical to me, it gave me the creeps and he wanted me to  
come back so he could talk to me again. I don't want to though."  
  
Li's eyes narrowed as he peered into Sakura's eyes. "Then don't go back. Anyone can look  
like anyone."  
  
She didn't answer. You'd think he would be more helpful or more reassuring than that.  
She ignored him for the rest of the time she was working on her homework.  
  
Stupid, she told herself. Did you really think Li was going to say anything else but the  
obvious? He doesn't care about you, he's just letting you stay in this room because you look  
like Emike and until he finds her he'll keep you here just so he have you to remind him of her.  
  
Slowly she allowed herself to drift off to sleep.  
  
  
Past events  
  
  
"That's a beautiful dress Emike, and you look ravishing in it."  
  
Sakura nodded sorrowfully now used to her dreams. I'm starting to hate these dreams she  
thought shrewdly.  
  
"Master Li is quite lucky to find someone like you."  
  
No he isn't she wanted to say, unfortunately something else came out. "I'm the lucky one,  
that's for sure."  
  
The maids smiled at her modesty and Sakura felt disgusted at herself. This isn't right,  
I have to tell Li what's going to happen while I have the chance.  
  
"Excuse me but I must see Li immeadiately." she cursed under her breath for not using the  
name Syaoran.  
  
"Okay miss but we'll have to get you out of that dress first."  
  
"Yes but hurry please." out of no where there came that familiar surge. Sakura felt   
herself be pushed out of the body. Nothing but Emike stayed.  
  
"Here you are miss, go ahead now."  
  
Emike gave the maid a crooked smile. "Thank you." Gracefully she walked to the main room,  
to where she would hopefully find him."  
  
"Emike? what are you doing here? weren't you trying on your dress?"  
  
Sakura growled slightly as she saw her supposedly best friend walk up to her. "I was just  
making my way to see Syaoaran. Problem?"  
  
"Of course not Emike, please go ahead but you must understand he is at a meeting."  
  
"He'll make time for me Tomoyo, after all I'm his fiancee." striding she opened the the   
door.  
  
Sakura awakes  
  
  
"Darn I was so close." she counted the days until the wdding on her fingers. "I still   
have six more days to prepare. By then I should be able to stop the cancellation. Then Syaoran  
and Emike will be together for eternity. He'll never become a ghost because he won't have a   
reason to." she beamed at her own cleverness. "But then I'll never have met Li. Do I want that?  
No I don't want to be selfish."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Sakura turned to face Li. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I heard what you just said Kinomoto and if you didn't want me to hear you should have   
just kept your mouth shut."  
  
Sakura felt her temper rising. Who does he think he is? I'm the one helping him! ughh I   
hate him.  
  
"Sakura? you okay? it's time for dinner."  
  
Sakura felt her heart skip a beat as Eriol entered her room. He didn't seem to see Li.  
  
"I'm fine Eriol. When did you get back?" she started to cool down as he gave her that  
adorable smile of his.  
  
"Are you coming beautiful? you look sort of stressed."  
  
Sakura giggled and this made Li curious. He had never heard her giggle like that, it   
reminded him of the way Emike use to laugh around him.  
  
"Sure lets go." she let Eriol wrap his arm around her shoulder as they walked out the   
room, unaware that Li was boiling with anger.  
  
Li glanced at the ground. "Why do I care? she's not Emike just a copy." he didn't know   
it yet but he was beginning to fall in love with Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? please tell me in the reviews and I'll make sure to update as soon as I  
can. I'm tired right now so I'm going to bed. Good night and please enjoy this chappie. I'll  
make sure to include more S+S next time. - silent wanderer 


	5. five

Hey readers I woke up early this sunday morning just so I could write the next chappie  
just for you guys. :P and I'll clear up some confusion in the future chapters but anyways, going  
off topic here ^.^ in this chappie It's Saturday so things won't be as boring. Read on to find  
out what happens.............  
  
  
  
~ A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer  
  
  
"Sakura? what are you still doing in bed? get up, let's go somewhere."  
  
Sakura smiled. She hadn't had her dreams that night causing her to be able to sleep  
peacefully.  
  
"Eriol? you keep on coming in here. Do you like this room?"  
  
Eriol lifted Sakura out of bed. "No I don't like the room, I like what's in it."  
  
Sakura scowled. "You're a flirt Eriol." she walked into her bathroom, still half asleep  
so she didn't notice Li standing beside her bed post, protectively watching her.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Eriol can you leave, I have to change."  
  
Eriol grinned. "I don't mind, go ahead."  
  
Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. "Your disgusting, Go act like a cousin and get out."  
  
"Adopted cousin, beautiful." he pointed out as he as walked out the room.  
  
Sakura clenched her teeth. Darn him, I hate him. He's not supposed to make me fall in  
love with him.  
  
"What did I say about boyfriends and rooms?"  
  
Sakura spun around, shocked that Li had seen the whole thing. "He's my cousin, didn't  
you hear him? I like him as a cousin." she grabbed her outfit and stormed into the bathroom.  
  
"Could have fooled me."  
  
"I HEARD THAT LI!" she walked out the bathroom and gave Li a sympathetic look. "You know,  
you can come with us or err.... me while we go out. Just so you won't be lonely you know? I mean  
can't it get lonely being all by yourself here? They won't see you so that's good." she knew  
she was blabbering but she didn't stop. Deep down she wasn't asking, she was pleading. For some  
unknown reason, Li made her feel safe.  
  
Li felt himself drowning in her emerald eyes. They seemed to be begging for him to come.  
  
"No thanks." he scoffed.  
  
Sakura nodded. She knew he would say that. "Li?"  
  
"What?" he growled. When is she going? I can't believe I'm starting to feel guilty.  
  
"Why do you hate me?" she looked down to the ground, not wanting Li to see her tears.   
Don't let him see them Sakura, he doesn't deserve it.  
  
"Is it because I look like Emike. Do you hate me for that? because I'm sorry Li, I can't  
help it. I can't help dreaming of your past. " she couldn't believe how badly she wanted Li's  
respect.  
  
Syaoran was surprised at Sakura's tears. He wanted to tell her it wasn't her fault,   
that he didn't hate her, he definetly didn't hate her. "I know, I know." slowly he took out a  
blue hankerchief and handed it to Sakura. "Dry your tears Kinomoto, I'll come with you. Don't   
cry."  
  
She gladly took the hankerchief given to her. So he doesn't hate me Sakura thought.   
Gently she wiped away her tears, yet her face was still puffy. "Thank you Li." slowly she walked  
out the room with Li following closely.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Are you sure your okay Sakura? maybe we should head back to the mansion."  
  
"No Eriol I'm fine, really. Lets go pick up Tomoyo."  
  
He shrugged and ran his hand through his blue, sea hair. "So why are we suddenly picking   
up Tomoyo? what are you up to?"  
  
Sakura flashed Eriol a mischievious half smile. "Nothing. We'll go to the skating rink  
like you wanted except now with Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol frowned, still not understanding what Sakura was up to. "Okay beautiful, only for   
you."  
  
Sakura's heart gave a thump in her chest. Get over it she consulted. Tomoyo likes him,   
she liked him even before you knew he existed. Let her have him. It's the right thing to do. And  
don't you remember your little vow?  
  
"Stupid conscious" she muttered.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"So, why the skating rink?"  
  
Eriol grinned. "I thought it would be fun, don't you blue eyes." he made his voice sound   
all innocently sweet.  
  
Tomoyo blushed as all three or should I say four walked into the building.  
  
Sakura nudged her friend slightly. "Aren't you glad I brought you with us?" they waited   
on the bench as Eriol went to borrow the skates.  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I can't skate on ice Sakura."  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Darn I never tried either." she sighed. "I'm screwed." she  
turned to see Li smiling. "What are you smiling at she hissed.  
  
"You don't know how to skate?"  
  
"Did Emike know how?"  
  
Li flinched and avoided contact with Sakura. "Yes."  
  
"Great then I should be able to! and since your here, you can give me a couple of   
pointers."  
  
"Uh,.. Sakura? you talking to someone?"  
  
"No no one Eriol." she grabbed the skates Eriol was holding out to her and quickly put  
them on. "Okay I can do this, I was always great at sports. Rollerblading I loved, so it's pretty   
much the same thing." slowly she got on the ice.  
  
"One, two, one, two." she brightened as soon as she realized she wasn't falling. "Look   
Li! I can skate." Clumsily she fell. Her eyes immeadiately shut as she waited for the blow.  
  
"You can open your eyes Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura did as she was told. Li's strong arms gently pushed her back up. "Hey I didn't  
need your help buddy. I was doing great."  
  
Li found himself quite amused by the girl infront of him. "You can barely stand Kinomoto,  
let alone skate."  
  
Sakura glared at Li. "Was Emike this bad?"  
  
Li began to wonder why Sakura kept comparing herself with Emike. But he answered her   
question. "Women weren't allowed to participate in recreation."  
  
"But you just said she could skate."  
  
"I let her do whatever she wanted."  
  
Sakura stared at the sorrow on Li's usual emotionless face. "You taught her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh" she didn't ask anymore questions. "You must be a good teacher." she began skating   
again.  
  
Li observed Sakura skate. "She's so determined, exactly how Emike was." he watched   
curiously as she seemed to fall to the ice for no apparent reason. "Kinomoto?"  
  
Past Events  
  
"Emike? are you okay?"  
  
Sakura allowed Syaoran to lift her up. "Did you just call me Emike?"  
  
Syaoran stared at Sakura. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Then it hit her. I'm back in the past again! but how? I'm not sleeping. "Nothing's wrong  
Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Do you want to keep going?"  
  
"Yes please." she stood up, wobbling.  
  
"Okay Emike, bend your knees slightly so you don't wobble as much."  
  
Sakura bended her knees. "Now what?" she giggled, his arms were warm around her   
shoulders.  
  
"Now just push off with your right leg and then your left. Make sure you don't go too  
fast though."  
  
Sakura sighed. I can't believe Emike was lucky enough to find someone like Syaoran to  
love. He's perfect.  
  
Sakura pushed off with her right blade and allowed herself to slide on the ice. Next  
she pushed with her left blade and her speed seemed to pick up. "Syaoran? how do I stop?" she  
began panicking as she saw the end of the ice. Sakura shut her eyes. Please wake up, please  
wake up.  
  
"Emike? don't worry you're okay."  
  
Sakura looked around her surroundings. "Syaoran? thank you." she smiled as she leaned   
further into his embrece.  
  
Syaoran frowned. Emike seemed to be acting differently. Usually he was the one to start  
physical contact,yet now she was leaning into him. His whole body tingled. He had always loved  
his Emike but he had never recieved a tingle before. It felt warm,and affectionate.  
  
"Emike? I love you, you know that right?"  
  
Sakura stiffened. I have no right in answering that question. It was for Emike. But you  
are Emike right now, so answer the man. Your answer and Emike's answer would be the same wouldn't  
it? she stopped to think about what she had just said to herself. I can't believe it! I'm falling  
in love with Syaoran!  
  
"I love you Syaoran." she pulled away from him so she could look in his eyes. I'm   
breaking my vow. This man is making me break my vow............  
  
The Present  
  
"So beautiful, you okay? you've been out for a couple of minutes now."  
  
Sakura felt sore all over. "I think I just strained something. Where are we?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at her friend. "We just got our skates on and we saw you fall down to the   
ice. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Uh. oh yeah I remember." she lied. "Well I'll just watch you guys skate. Go ahead."  
  
Her two friends exchanged expressions. "Well if your sure beautiful."  
  
"I'm sure Eriol, go teach Tomoyo how to skate." she winked at the two couple.  
  
They nodded and headed for the rink.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sakura's heart jumped. "Syaoran? uh...I..I.....I mean Li. Uh, hi." Way to be smooth  
She thought.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
Li whirled Sakura towards him. She couldn't seem to look into his eyes. "Tell me."  
  
"It's n..nothing Li, I had a vision again." she struggled out of his grip but he was too  
strong. I'm getting beat by a ghost she told herself. She cringed as his grip tightened. "Li?,  
let go of me, your hurting me."  
  
Li let go. "If your helping me Kinomoto, I think I deserve to know what your seeing."  
  
"Fine. point taken. In this one you were teaching me how to skate."  
  
"You?"  
  
"No Emike, I said Emike."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"yes I did."  
  
"You said me, Kinomoto, I heard."  
  
"Hey, I think I know what I said Li." she crossed her arms angrily. "Anyways, I... Emike,  
was about t crash but then you saved her and you said you loved her and she..she...she..."  
  
"She.........."  
  
"She said I love you back that's it." she quickly turned her back on Li and plopped   
herself down on the nearest bench. Pretending he wasn't there she took off her skates.  
  
"Kinomoto? your Emike in your visions aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know what your talking about Li."  
  
"Don't play games with me Kinomoto." he spat. "If your not you wouldn't have corrected  
yourself so many times."  
  
Sakura was frightened by Li. "I..I..I don't"  
  
"Know what I'm talking about? I think you can do better than that Kinomoto. Now tell me,  
you're Emike in your visions aren't you." By now Li had cornered Sakura in a corner, not letting  
her escape because his arms captured her.  
  
Sakura couldn't hold it in any longer. "What was I supposed to do Li. You obviously hate  
me! I'm only here because I remind you of Emike. If I looked any different you would have already  
kicked me out of my room. And now when I'm having dreams about you and me you expect me to tell  
you?! That I know what it's like to kiss you without your present self knowing? that I know what  
Emike's thinking while I have to share the same body with her? "  
  
Li bagan to back away from Sakura. This was just too much.  
  
Sakura's voice softened. "To tell you that I, Emike loves you when deep down inside I   
know she doesn't? It hurts to lie to you Li, but I have to. If I told you I didn't love you,that  
look you would give me would be unbearable."   
  
Li took in a deep breath. "What do you mean Emike doesn't love me Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura saw a muscle jump in his jaw. One that she had never noticed before. He's mad she  
realized. Even after all I said to him, he's still mad at me!  
  
  
  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwww this story is breaking my heart. What will happen now that Li knows.   
Sakura's probably going to move out isn't she? but she promised to help Li didn't she? I mean  
she just found out she has some feelings for Li, what's going to happen?! Find out next chappie,  
until next time c-ya - silent wanderer. 


	6. six

Sorry guys, that was a bad spot to end my story last chappie eh? well I gotta to do what   
i have to to keep you guys interested. hehe. Anyways this chappie Sakura is grounded, yet she  
thinks it's so unfair. And why is Li suddenly acting so nice?. hahaahaha. Readon to find out  
more..............  
  
PS: I am writing as much as I can while I can because sooner or later, homework will   
come. Alot of homework!!!!!!!!  
  
  
~ A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer.  
  
  
  
"What do you have to say about yourself young lady?"  
  
Sakura hung her head shamefully, though she knew she did nothing wrong. "Grandmother? I  
don't understand what's the matter. It was a Saturday morning. You didn't tell me I had other  
things planned."  
  
"That is no excuse Sakura. You should have come and checked with me if you weren't sure."  
  
"Eriol didn't." she protested.  
  
"He knows he had nothing to do on Saturday."  
  
Sakura sighed. Stupid Eriol, you got me in trouble. "What did I have to do anyways?"  
  
"A man named Carden Walker phoned for you. I told him you would see him Saturday   
morning."  
  
"So in other words, you planned my day without even consulting me."  
  
"Do not speak back to me girl!" Sakura's grandmother shrilled. "Mr. Walker told me how  
rude you were. Running off before he had a chance to tell you anything about your past."  
  
Sakura's face hardened. "What are you talking about? My past?"  
  
Sakura's grandmother smiled.   
  
I hate that smile Sakura thought. It's like the caller of death. Once it's flashed, you  
know bad things are going to happen.  
  
"Oh I know that you've been looking things up about the mansion, don't deny it. You want  
to learn about Emike don't you?"  
  
Sakura froze in her position. "What's your point?" she said, trying to make it sound   
cold, yet her voice seemed to crack.  
  
"Well then may I ask why?"  
  
"Well maybe the fact she looks just a little like me, but that probably isn't it." she  
said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Watch your tongue young lady. Remember I am your elder."  
  
Sakura nodded. "So what's my punishment? washing dishes? going back to see Mr. Walker?"  
  
Trinity growled. "You just don't learn do you?"  
  
"Learn what?! I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
"Wrong! you did everything wrong Young lady!" her voice softened. "You just don't know   
it." she flashed the same smile Sakura hated. "I want you to go back and see Mr. Walker, you're  
correct about that but I also ground you for five days."  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed, suspiciously. Why not a week? why so specific? she shook away her  
thoughts. Oh well better than a week, take it while you have the chance.   
  
"Deal."  
  
"Okay then, go to your room. Your punishment begins now." she looked at the grandfather  
clock across from her. "It's now 2 'o'clock, you will go see Mr. Walker at four."  
  
"Yes grandmother." she said obediantly.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura rested her elbows on the window ledge and gazed out the window. "Great five days  
of being locked up...........locked up with Li."  
  
Earlier Sakura and Li had had another big blow-out because Sakura didn't... no, couldn't  
explain to Li why Emike didn't love him.  
  
I guess I would be heart broken to if I was Li. After all he poured his heart out to  
Emike, and she just cancelled the wedding for no reason.  
  
Sakura smiled solemnly. I wonder what it's like to wear a wedding dress? and have someone  
love you so much they would spend the rest of their life with you. It must be a good feeling....  
..............  
  
Past events  
  
Tomoyo stared at her best friend gazing out the window. "Are you okay Emike? you seem  
a little distant."  
  
Sakura was a bit taken back seeing Tomoyo in her room. "Tomoyo? what are you doing here?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "Should I not be here Emike?"  
  
Sakura made a sucking sound in her mouth. "Great, just great. Back to the past."  
  
"Emike? are you sure you are okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Tomoyo." Sakura turned back to the scenery outside. "Tomoyo?"  
  
"Yes?" Tomoyo took a seat beside her friend. "Do you ever feel torn between two   
decisions?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure what you mean Sakura."  
  
Sakura fidgeted in her chair. "Like when you know you want something but your not   
supposed to like that one thing because it would screw uh,...... ruin everything."  
  
Tomoyo signaled Sakura to continue.  
  
"But that one thing you want, you also shouldn't have because of uh.... reasons. Reasons   
that mean a lot."  
  
"Oh Emike, I wouldn't know I'm sorry. But it sounds to me this thing you want deals with  
the heart, am I right?"  
  
Sakura hesitated. "I don't know maybe it's out of friendship."  
  
"Emike? is this about your mairrage?"  
  
Sakura couldn't answer. Emike was now in control.  
  
"Of course not Tomoyo, you know I love him. How could you even think that?" she put on  
a hurt face.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, you were right."  
  
"Good now we still have some things to prepare for............."  
  
Present  
  
"Why don't these dreams end!" Sakura screamed. "I hate them, I want them to end." she   
was about to burst into tears or atleast maybe throw a couple things against the wall but she  
stopped herself as soon as she saw Li watching her.  
  
Fine she assuered herself, I don't need to show emotions. If he doesn't need to I don't  
need to.  
  
"Hi" she croaked, making her voice as soft as possible.  
  
Li couldn't lie. The reason he had allowed Sakura to stay was because of her appearance,  
well atleast for the most part. There was just something about her. The way she acted, was  
completely different from Emike. The way she spoke, was completely different from Emike and most  
importantly she had a completely different smile than his old Emike. It was alluring to him.  
  
He had even begun to wonder why he had fallen in love with Emike. Was it just for her   
looks? no I loved her for her personality. She was beautiful inside and out. He used to think   
you couldn't get any kinder then Emike. But then he met Sakura. Though Sakura didn't show it, and   
she was as stubborn as a mule, deep inside something was telling him that he had met the wrong  
girl at the wrong time. Emike was never the one for him, Sakura was. Their time periods were  
just written in the wrong times.  
  
He began to feel scared inside. Once Sakura figures out why Emike left me, I'll leave,  
and she'll never knowmy true feelings for her. I havr to tell her soon.  
  
Sakura saw Li's eyes widen as is he was scared of something or else he just realized  
something of great importance.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she bit her lip, waiting for Li to yell at her.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Sakura stared at Li curiously. She had never heard Li use such a soft tone with her, it  
was almost caring! her heart did a flip-flop inside her chest.  
  
"Li? you know I'm sorry. I'm sure Emike loves you, I don't know if she doesn't for sure.   
I don't know what came over me."  
  
Li tilted his head in one direction. Now he was even more cofused than ever. He couldn't  
just break Emike's heart to go with Sakura. I mean he didn't even know is Sakura loved him. He  
knew if Emike loved him though.  
  
What am I going to do? he thought. For the first time, he felt torn between two loves.  
  
"I'm sure she does. What made you think she didn't."  
  
"I don't know, I..I..I guess it was implied."  
  
Li nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two of them until someone entered the  
room.  
  
Sakura? I was told to get you. It's time for you to see Mr. Walker." Eriol tried to  
avoid contact with Sakura. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble Sakura."  
  
Sakura noticed Li's mouth twitch but he kept quiet. "It's okay Eriol, it's nothing, if  
anything it was my fault."  
  
Eriol's head shot up as did Li. They both were thinking the smae thing. How can she be  
that kind even after she know it wasn't really her fault.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure Eriol. Tell grandmother I'm coming down soon."  
  
Eriol smiled compassionatly. "Whatever you say beautiful."  
  
Sakura frowned. She didn't recieve the same tingle she used to recieve when he called her  
beautiful. Is something wrong with me?  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Would you care?"  
  
Li didn't say anything which made Sakura wonder. She got an unnerving sensation as he   
took a small step closer to her.  
  
"Li?"  
  
His face softened as he gazed at Sakura. "What?" his voice was husky,and seductive.  
Slowly he took another step towards her. He stopped as he saw Sakura's wondering, naive face.  
  
I shouldn't be taking advantage to her he thought, she's vulnerable right now. He took a  
step back.  
  
"You better get going, you're going to be late."  
  
Sakura swallowed nervously. "Uh.. hehe I'll just be going then, bye Li!" Sakura dashed   
out the door.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Ahhh finally you're here."  
  
Sakura was a bit frightened by the man's overanxious voice. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Oh don't worry, you'll be getting your answers young Sakura. Or should I say Emike."  
  
Sakura didn't laugh at his sad attempt of a joke. "No offense but I just want to get this  
over with and leave."  
  
Mr. Walker nodded, "That's understandable, now if you please take a seat on that couch   
over there beside you."  
  
"Can I ask why?"  
  
"You'll find out, and actually please lie down."  
  
Sakura did as she was told. "I feel like someone who needs help from a shrink."  
  
"Precisely" he replied.  
  
The room suddenly went pitch dark ecxept for the light shone down from a lamp.  
  
"Now Sakura, I will ask you some basic questions and you will answer them the best you   
can. Okay?"  
  
Sakura nodded now terrified of the whole room and of Mr. Walker.  
  
"Don't worry Kinomoto, I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
Sakura looked around the room. "Li?"  
  
This seemed to make Mr. Walker curious. "What did you say Sakura?"  
  
"Kinomoto, don't let him know I'm here."  
  
Sakura stopped searching for Li. "I didn't say anything Mr.Walker.  
  
He didn't seem to but this. "Sakura." he said, exhasperated. "If you want answers, you're  
going to have to tell me everything."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good, now just get comfortable."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to give you some instructions and just relax as soon once you start  
seeing images."  
  
"Isn't this a little personal Mr.Walker." she interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry if it gets too personal, I'll wake you up."  
  
"That won't happen." Li whispered in the dark.  
  
Sakura smirked. "It better not."  
  
"What was that Sakura?"  
  
"Oh I said that's good."  
  
"Yes, well anyways, I want you to think about the mansion. Think about your love Li, you  
will marry him soon. Think about yourself in the wedding dress......go there."  
  
Sakura suddenly felt limp her soul was being taken out of her own body.  
  
Past Events  
  
  
"Sakura? where are you?"  
  
Sakura could hear Mr.Walker's voice, yet she was living her past life. "I'm in the   
mansion. Syaoran is mad at me." she was surprised at her own openess.  
  
"Why is he mad at you?"  
  
"Because I left the mansion without telling him."  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"I needed to sort out my feelings."  
  
"And did you?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure."  
  
"Does Syaoran forgive you?"  
  
"Yes, he always does, he loves me."  
  
"Has he told you this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When is your wedding Emike?"  
  
"In five days."  
  
"Now what are you doing?"  
  
"Syaoran and I are kissing."  
  
"Should you be doing this?"  
  
"As long as he loves me."  
  
"What do you mean by that."  
  
"I mean he loves me."  
  
"Okay Emike, I have one more question for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you love Syaoran the way he loves you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoOo how is she going to answer? I don't really consider this a hang cliffy but  
it'll do. I think this is my best chappie yet but I don't know please R+R so I know. They do mean  
alot to me so thank you to those who did take the time to do do. Well I'm signing off bye.  
- silent wanderer. 


	7. seven

Hey you guys! I'm in such happy mood! My B-DAY's in five days, I can't wait!!!!!!!   
*clears throat. Anyways........I'm sorry for making you guys wait sooo long for Emike's answer   
and just to let you know I didn't have much time to read everyone's reviews but I checked them   
all today. They're sOoOoO beautiful! *starts crying. And in my defence, I am going somewhere  
with this and to the worrywarts out there, not mentioning any names. *cough (hana no tenshi)  
I'm sure you'll like the ending ^.^ well here's the next chappie!  
  
P.S: I had writers block so that's why it took so long to write this chappie.  
  
  
  
~ A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Walker waited impatiently as he waited for Sakura's or rather Emike's answer.  
  
Li on the other hand was on the edge of his seat. His heart was bursting for her answer.  
The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that he didn't know if Sakura would be   
answering or Emike.  
  
"Emike? do you need me to repeat the question?"  
  
"No, I don't know how to answer." she replied, frankly.  
  
Li slumped back into his chair, he was currently residing in. The moment he had heard no  
he felt his heart shatter. But then he hadn't heard the rest of Emike's sentence.  
  
"Can you tell me what you mean by that Emike? I mean it's a simple yes or no question."  
  
"I know that," she said a bit flustered. "But I'm curious to know, do you want Emike's   
answer or Sakura's?"  
  
Mr. Walker rubbed his chin, profusely, obviously intrigued about the topic.  
  
"What do you mean? Am I not speaking to Emike?"  
  
"You are and you aren't."  
  
"I'm not sure I know what you mean.Could you elaborate on that?"  
  
"The girl you call Sakura has quite a strong will, there is no doubt about that, I can't   
fully control her as Emike. So in a way you're talking to both, and since you're speaking to   
both, you could say the two girl's personalities are combined, they form the person you are now   
talking to. I see the future and the past."  
  
"Interesting." was all Mr. Walker could say. "But I'm curious, would the answers of my  
earlier question be different for the two girls?"  
  
"I can't say. Each girl might lie, for someone else's essence is in this room."  
  
Mr. Walker glanced around. "I see no one, who is this person?"  
  
Li froze. Just stay here he thought to himself, even if Emike says you're here, Walker  
still won't be able to see you."  
  
"He is none other than Li, Syaoran."  
  
Mr. Walker fumbled with his spectacles. "He is here?"  
  
She didn't answer,Sakura's body winced for no reason. "Let go!" she cried, suddenly.  
  
Mr. Walker immeadiately forgot about Li being in the room. "What's wrong Emike? did  
something happen?"  
  
"NO DON'T! You don't understand I love Syaoran." she seemed to be pleading. "I don't  
know." she suddenly whispered. "Can you give me some time to think about it? I just don't know  
who to choose."  
  
Li watched Sakura's pained face. Indistictive words were pouring out of her mouth and  
she appeared to be in some kind of pain. Move it doc he thought angrily, wake her up already!  
Look what she's going through!  
  
"Okay Sakura? you will wake up on the count of three. ONE............. TWO........THREE.  
......" he clapped his hands together.  
  
Sakura's eyes flashed open. She didn't know the reason but she was shaking all over, and  
she was cold, very cold. Tears streaked down her face and they didn't seem to be drying, in fact  
more seemed to pour out with every breath she took in. Her throat hurt, as if she had been   
screaming or crying.  
  
"W..w..what did you do to me?" she whispered. She looked down at her hands that couldn't  
stop shaking.  
  
"You don't remember anything Sakura?"  
  
Sakura massaged her temple and forehead. "Everythings so blurry" she said, groggily,  
still trembling. "What did I say?"  
  
"Uh, trust me Sakura, nothing of importance."  
  
Sakura nodded, trusting him. "C..c..can I go now?"  
  
"Yes you may." he stopped her as she was just about to step out. "Oh and Sakura? I think  
we're going to need another session like this."  
  
Sakura just groaned and pulled herself out the door.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Outside Sakura wrapped her waist with her arms. "Li?"  
  
He appeared instantly. "Yes?"  
  
"What did I say, you know back in there, when I was Emike?" her face was still swollen   
from crying.  
  
"Nothing." he said, a little too quickly for Sakura. "Like Walker said, nothing of   
impotance."  
  
"You're a bad liar Li." she chided.  
  
"I'm not lying Kinomoto." he said defensively.  
  
Sakura didn't really care anymore, her head was throbbing.  
  
"Are you uh, okay?"  
  
"I..I feel like I was drugged."  
  
"Drugged?" Li sounded out the word slowly.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Oh I forgot, you don't what most words mean from out of your century."  
  
For the rest of the way home, they walked in silence. Not that it was uncomfortable,  
actually for Li it was nice. Then again as long as he was with Sakura it always felt nice.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura rummaged through her locker, frantically trying to find her english books. Why?  
she thought mournfully, Why did sunday have to pass by so quickly?she was actually starting to  
enjoy spending her time with Li. For some unknown reason she found that he was being less hostile  
towards her everyday.  
  
She didn't realize she was day dreaming until he came along and broke her out of it.  
  
"Sakura, in la-la land?"  
  
Sakura turned to face the young man's voice. It was familiar, but then again many guys   
had asked her out since she arrived at the school, though she said no to everyone,this voice  
made her feel all mushy inside. She flashed her best smile.  
  
Suddenly she gasped. Her throat was completely dry, still she fought to talk. "What are  
you doing here?" she heard her voice crack and she scolded herself for being weak.  
  
"Can't I just say hi. I'm new here Sakura, you could try to be a bit more polite ya   
know."  
  
Sakura had to look to the ground or else she was afraid she would get lost in his eyes  
like she used to.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura?" The young man's dark mysterious eyes bore into Sakura, but she   
didn't show him the satifaction.  
  
"Don't think you're perfect smile can make me forgive you Simon. I was a fool for ever   
thinking you would love me."  
  
"Oh come on Sakura, lets let by-gones be by-gones." he ran his hand through his beautiful  
curly brown hair.  
  
"Forget it pal, I'm not the same girl you used before."  
  
Simon was deeply amused. "I didn't say you were Sakura. I just wanted you to forget about  
the past. I'm not the same guy you knew before either."  
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. She imagined her fist ramming into his gut.  
  
"You're unbelievable you know that?"  
  
"I try to think it but hey you said it."  
  
Sakura shot him an incredulous look. "Do you know what you had said to me? you said that  
your whory girlfriend was everything I could never be!" she took in a deep breath to calm herself.  
"You don't just get over that you know? and now you jsut come trudging back into my life hoping  
that I'll forgive you?"  
  
Simon shrugged. "Okay so you were right, Amy was what you say she was, that's why I   
dumped her. Sakura I was wrong,I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Sakura stared at Simon. "You can't be serious? I can never forgive you for what you did.  
I never want to speak to you again." She grabbed her books and brushed by Simon.  
  
Unfortunately he grabbed her by the wrist, and man did he have a strong grip.   
  
"Let go of me Simon, I mean it or else I'll...."  
  
Simon waited for Sakura to finish her sentence. "Yes........"  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Let go of me." she said sternly.  
  
Simon held his hands up in a surrendering position. "Hey I didn't mean any harm Sakura,  
I just wanted to talk."  
  
"I don't want to talk, atleast not with the likes of you."  
  
"Okay then that's understandable. I'll talk to you at lunch." he gave Sakura a small  
salute and strode down the hallway, probably unaware of the sighs he was recieving from all the  
young girls.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura walked into her last class before school ended, which was science.   
  
At lunch she had easily avoided speaking with Simon but only because Mei ling and her  
"cool" gang was sticking as closely as they could with him, keeping him proccupied.  
  
Unfortunately he was in her last class. She was hoping since she had asked to use one of   
the computers in the library, she wouldn't have to see Simon and another factor was that Eriol   
was with her.  
  
"Fancy I'd see you here Sakura." he waltzed casually to the computer beside Sakura.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "Stalking is illegal you know!"  
  
Simon just chuckled. "I have as much right to be here as you do Sakura. Stop being so  
paranoid, my life doesn't just revolve around you you know?"  
  
Sakura frowned. When did he get as sharp toungued as she herself was.  
  
"Uh, beautiful? aren't you going to introduce me to you friend?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Simon this is Eriol, Eriol this is Simon."  
  
Eriol frowned as did Simon.  
  
"Are you two a couple?"  
  
Eriol grinned. "Maybe." he wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and she smiled. Go  
Eriol she thought gaily. That's score one for him and zero for Simon.  
  
"Maybe? don't you even know if you're in a relationship or not?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. Now it's one-one.  
  
"And why would you care latin boy?" Eriol handn't changed his tone.  
  
"Oh me and Sakura go way back, don't we Sakura?"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything.  
  
Eriol pulled his arm away. "Sakura? are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." she said quietly, while shooting Simon with the dirtiest look she could   
conjure up. "I don't know what I ever saw in you."  
  
Simon didn't seem to be phased at what Sakura was saying to him. "We'll talk to soon   
Sakura, don't worry you just need to blow off some steam." and with that said he left the library.  
  
"Sakura? who was that?"  
  
Sakura growled. "He's nobody, just some guy."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath of the fresh air outside. Finally she thought. School's out.  
She walked to the sidewalk and headed for the mansion. Eriol had offered a ride but she had   
politely refused.   
  
"Sakura! you want a ride?" a beautiful convertable pulled up beside the sidewalk.   
  
"I'm fine Simon. If I wanted a ride I would have asked for one."  
  
"Are you sure? I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. Now leave."  
  
Simon began to hesitate. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay then See you tomorrow then." he flashed her an adorable smile. "Try to forgive me  
Sakura."  
  
Sakura felt a lump grow in her throat. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! she stomped the rest of   
the way home and with every step she imagined it was him under her foot and not the concrete  
pavement.  
  
"I mean who does he think he is? he's the one who dumped me and now he wants me back? okay  
maybe he didn't actually say that but why else would he want my forgiveness?"  
  
She pushed away her thought's as soon as she entered the mansion. "I'm home!" she cried,  
not that anyone would care. She rushed up the stairs and into her room.  
  
"I have to get my mind off Simon." slowly she dumped her homework out onto her bed."This  
should do it."  
  
"Doing our homework a little early aren't we?"  
  
"Yeah well I don't have anything better to do."  
  
Li raised an eyebrow. "Usually you find something to do. You're not sick are you?"  
  
"No I'm not sick. It's just that he's back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Uh, no one. Look Is it so bad to want to do your homework as soon as you get back from \  
school."  
  
"No." he sighed.  
  
"Good, now that we got that cleared, I was just wondering since I've gotten to know you  
a bit better now, can you tell me......"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not trying to be rude but hoe did you die? I mean you look so young that's all."  
  
"I don't know why I died, I just died."  
  
Sakura didn't seem to be listening, instead she just tilted her head to study Li.  
  
He is so different from Simon she thought. Simon's a flirt, Li's a loner, or someone who  
doesn't like company. Simon likes me or atleast that what it looks like and Li doesn't really  
want anything to do with me.  
  
I used to like Simon and now I seem to like Li, though I'm sure he doesn't feel the same   
way. So in a way they are complete opposites.  
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she was running her hand down Li's chest. "Li? can  
you change clothes?" for the past few days she had noticed how fashion challenged her so called  
room mate was.  
  
His black trousers were really weird looking and his white shirt looked like the ones   
that are worn underneath tuxedos, and to make matter worse, the two top buttons weren't buttoned,  
making Sakura feel awkward everytime she looked at him. But now she wasn't even noticing how   
rude she was being with the way she was running her hand down his clothes.  
  
Li was beginning to blush, no more like turning into a tomato. "Kinomoto?"  
  
"What?" she asked as if she was doing nothing wrong.  
  
"What are you trying to prove?"  
  
"Huh?" she pulled her arm back to her side. "Oh sorry Li, I didn't mean to......."  
  
"It's okay" he said, cutting her off. But before he could say anything else Sakura   
collapsed into his arms.  
  
Past Events  
  
Emike? where were you? you left the mansion without telling me."  
  
Sakura looked around at her surroundings. She shuddered, the room she was in was full  
of dead animal heads. Mostly deer and on the ground lied a brown carpet. Probably from a bear  
she thought, disgusted.  
  
"Emike? did you hear me? why did you leave? don't you trust me enough to tell me where  
you were?"  
  
Sakura stared into Syaoran's hurt eyes and she felt guilty even though she hadn't done  
anything wrong. "I trust you Syaoran, I undertsand if you're mad, but I just went for a walk."  
she knew it was a lie or maybe it was the truth she didn't know. All she knew was that she couldn't  
bear the fact that Syaoran was angry at her.  
  
Syaoran looked to the ground and then back at Sakura. "Okay then I believe you, but next  
time just please tell me where you're going before you actually leave. I don't want anything to  
happen to you Emike." he took a step towards Sakura, exactly like he had done the day before.  
  
This time Sakura didn't take a step back, Syaoran would think Emike was acting weird if  
she did.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran." she said. She held her breath as Syaoran placed his finger against  
her mouth.   
  
"Shhhh, It's okay Emike, I believe you." his voice was unusually husky. Slowly his finger  
traced Sakura's face and down her neck. Sakura shivered as he did so.   
  
"Cold?" he asked, seductively.  
  
Sakura nodded, and swallowed the saliva that had built up in her mouth.  
  
She hesitated as Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist. Never before had she felt  
something so loving. Her body seemed to melt in his arms and she gladly allowed it.  
  
"Better?" he breathed.  
  
"Better." she smiled.  
  
Syaoran felt a small sensation pass through him. This was the second time he had felt   
this warm tingle. She's definetly the right woman to marry he thought. No one had ever sent a  
tingle like this through his body before.  
  
He slowly leaned in for a kiss.   
  
Sakura felt her heart beat faster than it had ever as she accepted his kiss. It was the   
softest kiss she had ever had. His warm lips pressed lightly against hers though his tongue was  
polite. He never tried to force her to do something she didn't want to do."  
  
Sakura felt herself praying that this moment should never end. Until it happened, For  
no apparent reason Syaoran pulled away from Sakura and just stared at her or maybe he was   
gazing? well whatever he was doing it was making Sakura feel very uncomfortable.  
  
What did I do wrong? she thought in horror. Did I just mess up Syaoran's wedding?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whew pretty good chapter if I do say so myself. Well atleast it took a lot of energy, you  
know wut? I can't even type anymore. Good bye and please review. - silent wanderer 


	8. eight

Hey you guys. This chapter will be mostly about when Syaoran finds out about Simon and   
what he'll be feeling so yeah...........and yes I'm in a very bad mood so there will be some   
arguments. thank you to :  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf, eclipse(), Pink Cherry Blossom, sweetliliacblossom, Silver-MoonStar,   
Cherry Blossomz Gurl, Sheryl V, Hana no tenshi and KristiexxNguyen. I just wanted to thank you   
guys for reviewing my seventh chappie, you guys are great. Those who reviewed in the past are   
just as great so please don't stop. ^.^  
  
Here's the hopefully exciting next chappie...............  
  
  
  
~ A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
By: Silent Wanderer.  
  
  
  
Sakura was starting to get very disturbed by the way Syaoran wouldn't seem to take his  
eyes off her. She wasn't sure how long they had been standing, but it was beginning to feel like  
an eternity. She so despretely needed to sit down. What made the situation worse was the fact   
that Syaoran's mouth seemed to be catching Sakura's attention with every passing minute.  
  
"S..s...syaoran? please don't look at me like that." she managed to stammer out.  
  
Syaoran suddenly looked away, somewhat flustered. He didn't have anything to say and that  
made Sakura uneasy. It made her feel like she had done something wrong.  
  
Collecting her courage she took in a deep breath. "Syaoran? please tell me if I did  
something wrong." she watched Syaoran's mouth open as if to say something, but she didn't know  
why she didn't hear him. She bagan to fade away. Emike had returned.  
  
"Did I do something wrong my sweet?" she coated her words with her sweet tone.  
  
Out of nowhere, Syaoran brushed away Emike's bangs so he could see the expression in her  
beautiful, emerald eyes.  
  
A minute ago, he had seen the look of pure, naive love coming out of Emike eyes, even  
that kiss had sealed it, but now as he stared into his Emike's eyes, it seemed different.  
  
Am I just seeing things? he asked himself. That kiss was like nothing I have ever felt  
before. It made me just want to lose control. I've never felt something that strong, not even  
with Emike, or not until now.  
  
"Syaoran, darling? are you alright?"  
  
Syaoran smiled. "Emike? are you willing to participate in my little experiment?"  
  
"Well, of course Syaoran. What is it?" her breath was taken away as Syaoran just placed  
his lips onto her own. She let him take over until he stopped.  
  
"Syaoran?" she breathed. "What were you proving?"  
  
Syaoran recomposed himself, but he didn't smile. "Thank you Miss. Kinomoto, I have what I  
need." with that said he walked out of the room.  
  
  
Sakura Awakes  
  
"Took you long enough, now tell me what happened this time."  
  
Sakura scowled at Li's demand. "Thanks, I feel fine."  
  
Li rolled his eyes and sat down on Sakura's bed. "Well........."  
  
Sakura felt herself blush, Their faces were just inches away from each other. She had  
felt for the first time how Syaoran's kisses could feel like, and she yearned for more. Now that  
she knew how affectionate they were, it hurt to be so close to him yet still not able to kiss   
him.  
  
"Well?........." he was getting impatient.  
  
Sakura got out of bed to stop her urges. " You were mad at me for leaving the mansion  
without telling you first."  
  
"And......."  
  
"Hey! you should know, you were there!"  
  
Li shook his head. "It's been too long." He smiled softly to himself, he was lying for he  
knew where this was heading, after all it sounded quite similar to Sakura's session with Mr.  
Walker.  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip. " I was somewhat cold and you warmed me up. Them you kissed   
Emike."  
  
"You? or Emike?"  
  
"Does is matter?" she squeaked. She was relieved when Li didn't say anything. She headed  
for the door.  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
Sakura froze. He was obviously talking about the kiss. She wanted to scream out YES! oh  
yes, Oh Syaoran you just don't know how I feel about you. But instead she replied. "I don't  
remember."  
  
That would definetly be haunting her in the future.  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura sat on the bench in the garden. "The beautiful sea view was enchanting to Sakura,  
well atleast it was taking her mind off everything.  
  
Why does Li care if I liked the kiss or not? what does it have anything to do with him?  
Ok maybe the fact that he was the one kissing me but besides that nothing, so why?  
  
Can it be possibly he has feelings for me? Just me? she shook he head roughly. Forget  
about it, you're here to fix the wedding between the two of them not steal Emike's husband.  
  
What about Simon? She frowned. What ABOUT Simon?   
  
"He's nothing but a jerk." she picked up a small rock and chucked it into the sea. "Next  
time I see him, he better just watch out. "  
  
"Sakura! can you come here for a moment?"  
  
Sakura groaned. Her aunt sure knew how to break a private moment. "Coming!" she ran back  
into the house, following the paintings that led into the living room.  
  
"What is it?" she asked frusterated. She blinked a few times. "This isn't happening." she  
whispered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Simon wasn't fazed by Sakura's attitude. "Hello to you to Sakura, and how are you doing?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Chigusa stared at her neice's manners. "Sakura?! apologize this instant!"  
  
"But..." she began to protest. She stopped once she caught Chigusa's angry face. It was  
the same look her father used to get. "Fine. I 'm sorry Simon, I don't know what came over me."  
  
Simon grinned. "Oh It's okay Sakura, don't worry about it." he flashed a sexy smile at   
her.  
  
Chigusa's eyebrows rose as she brushed past Sakura. "Now Sakura he's a keeper."  
  
Sakura slapped her forehead as she watched her aunt leave the room. "Okay you have  
two seconds."  
  
"Sakura, why do have to be so rude? where's that Sakura I used to know hmmm?"  
  
Sakura smirked. "I'm not the same person you used to know, I slready told you that."  
  
Simon rose from the couch and strode over to Sakura. Slowly he ran the back of his hand  
against Sakura's cheek. "That's why I'm getting you back."  
  
Sakura slapped away his hand though it was beginning to feel nice. "Too bad I don't feel  
the same way."  
  
"Oh that's fine, I'm sure you won't be feeling that way soon." he smiled at Sakura's   
face. It was so serious. "Hey, Don't take it that seriously Sakura. Hey can't we atleast be   
friends then?"  
  
"If you'll leave."  
  
"Oh you know I would Sakura but your aunt invited me for dinner."  
  
"Well then I uninvite you."  
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea, your aunt seems to think of me as your future  
husband."  
  
Sakura showed a look of pure disgust. "Fine then, I'm not that hungry anyways." she   
started up the stairs.  
  
"Okay Sakura but your aunt might just start telling me a bit more about yourself."  
  
Sakura felt her fist tighten on the banister. "Fine."  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~  
  
  
Sakura started to mix her soup to get rid of steam, but soon she couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"Stupid Simon." she mumbled. "What a fraud." she didn't take her eyes off her soup.   
  
"Oh Simon, you're such a help in the kitchen." she mimicked he aunts voice.  
  
"You're not feeling sick are you beautiful?"  
  
Sakura forced out a smile. Eriol was the only one she could depend on. "If I say I am  
will you take me upstairs to my room?"  
  
Eriol chuckled. "So I take it you don't like him either hmm?"  
  
"LIke him? I hate him. " she kept her voice low as she spoke. "Why do you hate him Eriol?  
You jealous of all the attention he's getting from the girls?"  
  
"Something like that." he whispered. "So you want to leave?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Um, I don't feel so good suddenly, can I be excused?"  
  
Aunt Chigusa gave Sakura a sympethetic look. "Oh of course Sakura."  
  
Eriol stood up. "I'll take her to her room."  
  
"Okay but you better come back down Eriol."  
  
"Yeah okay mom."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Too bad."  
  
Simon watched Sakura protectively as she was being pulled up the stairs by Eriol.   
  
"She is so faking." he grumbled.  
  
"Something wrong Simon?"  
  
"Uh, nothing Miss. Kinomoto, I was just wondering, Eriol is Sakura's cousin?"  
  
"Well yes. What's wrong? A bit jealous?"  
  
"I guess you can say that."  
  
Chigusa nodded knowingly. "You can go and see her later if you want, just before you   
leave. Her room is on the second floor, last room."  
  
"Thanks you, I plan to."  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
  
Sakura hugged her pillow to her chest.   
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Simon's back. You know him right?"  
  
"No I don't."  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Oh I guess I just assumed you did. Anyways it isn't that important."  
  
"Whatever you say Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura heard a silent knock on the door.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you okay?"  
  
Sakura growled at the sarcasm in Simon's voice. "Get out of here Simon." she threw her  
pillow at his head.  
  
Swiftly he caught it and walked to Sakura and handed her back the pillow. "Hey I just  
wanted to see how you were doing? that's all."  
  
"I'm fine so get out."  
  
Simon watched Li from the corner of his eye. "So is this why I can't have you Sakura?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You and ghost boy here? what's he got that I don't?"  
  
"W..w..wait a minute. You see him?"  
  
Li gave Simon a dirty look. "She doesn't want you in here so leave."  
  
A crooked smile came from Simon. "Sorry I don't listen to ghosts, no offence." he turned  
back to face Sakura. "You've been in this room for a long time Sakura?"  
  
"Yeah........"  
  
"Well then don't you care if a ghost is sharing your room?"  
  
"I..I..I.."  
  
"I mean isn't it a bit difficult to change? let alone do other things without him   
invading your privacy?"  
  
Sakura saw Li's fists tighten. Her drawer began to shake. She was getting scared."I have   
the bathroom Simon, now I'm sorry if I didn't say it clearer, but GET OUT!"  
  
Simon pretended he didn't hear her. Carefully he studied Li.  
  
"Sakura? why don't you just help him get over himself so he'll leave?"  
  
"I am!" she cried.  
  
"So you two aren't in any sort of relationship."  
  
Li cut in before Sakura could say anything. "Don't answer him Kinomoto."  
  
Simon laughed out loud. "Is that what he calls you Sakura? I can't believe you'll let him  
order you around with the name Kinomoto."  
  
Li was ready to lunge at Simon. Sakura ran over to Li and stopped his arm from striking  
out.  
  
"Simon, why did you bother to come here in the first place?"  
  
Simon smiled and moved in closer to Sakura, while ignoring Li.   
  
"I just want to give you back your locket Sakura. You know the one you accidently   
dropped at our old school." he opened Sakura's fist and placed the small locket in her hand.  
  
"See you at school Sakura." Simon started walking out the door. "And just something else  
for you to think about Sakura. You and your ghost? it will never work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay and that's that. I kinda got into a better mood as I wrote, so things didn't really   
go as planned. Thanks for reading and please review. thank you. - silent wanderer. 


	9. nine

HEY, HEY readers! I am soOoOoOoOo happy!!!!!! it's my B-DAY today!!!!!!! hahaha, you're  
probably thinking how crazy I am. But I am so HAPPY!!!  
  
I want to thank those who reviewed my last chappie. You made my b-day just that much   
better. I hope you'll enjoy this chappie, I'm hoping it'll be the best one yet!!! please read  
on...............  
  
Ps: the next chappie will be when Emike's ghost meets up with Sakura. oOoOoOoOoOo!!!!haha  
  
  
  
~ A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer.  
  
  
  
  
"I'm disappointed to have to tell you this again Sakura. I repeat, you are not allowed to  
leave your room unless given noticed. That also goes to visitors."  
  
"I didn't want Simon to come into my room."  
  
Trinity nodded. "How long until your punishment is over?"  
  
"Uh, four days?"  
  
"Exactly so I want you to stay in your room."  
  
Sakura nodded and ran up the stairs, her temper was about to burst and she was afraid if  
she showed it to her grandmother, she would have to stay in her room even longer.  
  
Sakura swung the door open. Li was leaning on her bedpost studying the locket she have  
recieved from Simon. Her hand swiped it away.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of private privacy?"  
  
"I didn't know it was private. After all why would it be? if nothing is going on between  
you and...... I'm sorry what did you say prince charming's name was?"  
  
"I didn't say he was prince charming and as far as I'm concerned he's Mr. big-fat-ego-  
stupid-cheating-dummy." she beamed at her answer.  
  
"Cheating?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "I didn't say that."  
  
"Yes you did Kinomoto."  
  
"No I didn't." she stuck her tongue out at him, very mature she knew.  
  
Li threw his hands up in the air. "Whatever you say Kinomoto. I don't care."  
  
Sakura smiled. It was funny how Li always gave her the benefit of the doubt, actually it  
was quite flattering.   
  
She examined Li, looking out the window. The breeze was making his shirt blow in the   
left direction, exposing his chest, and Sakura had to admit he had a nice toned one.  
  
I wonder if he ever gets cold? she thought.   
  
"What?" Li tilted his head so he could get a better view of Sakura. She seemed to  
hesitate and this made Li confused.  
  
"W..w..what? I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You're staring at me like something's wrong."  
  
"No I'm not." here we go again she thought. "I was just admiring the scenery like you."  
  
Okay so it was a tiny lie, though she was admiring the scenery, it was just   
different from Li's. His was the scenery, hers was,.....well frankly it was him.  
  
"From there?" he questioned. He had a point, Sakura was sitting on her bed which meant  
she couldn't get a clear view of the window, especially if Li was blocking it.  
  
"Uh,yeah?" she started to blush, once she noticed how Li was staring at her. He wasn't  
smiling.  
  
"What's wrong? Okay so it was a bad lie. I was just wondering if you ever get cold."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Oh okay then, thanks for answering."  
  
Li nodded and continued to gaze out the window.  
  
Does he ever smile? Sakura wondered. His past self's smile made my whole heart melt, I  
just want to see it again.  
  
She sighed and glanced at her watch. Touya should be here any minute from now.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Li couldn't help but take small peeks at Sakura. She sat on  
her bed staring down at her dangling feet. He couldn't help but think she was waiting for  
someone.  
  
Someday soon, when she's ready I'll tell her. But until that day I can't help but be  
stern and cruel to her. But what about Emike? I still don't know what happened to her. If I did  
would I still feel the way I do about Sakura?  
  
"Hey squirt, you ready? it's time to go."  
  
Sakura frowned at her brother who had just made his way into her room. "I was ready a   
long time ago Touya."  
  
Touya glared at Li. "Okay whatever lets go." he grabbed Sakura.  
  
Li was curious. "Where are you going?"  
  
Sakura brightened when she heard Li'd voice. "We're............."  
  
"No where Li." Touya gave Sakura a look and Sakura shook her head dissaprovingly.  
  
"We're going to see Mr. Walker again for another session." she looked at her brother who  
was about to explode. She giggled. "Wanna come?"  
  
Li looked from Touya to Sakura. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why scared?" she yelped as Touya's grip around her tightened.  
  
"He doesn't want to come Sakura, quit forcing him to." Touya started to pull Sakura back  
out the door.  
  
"He wants to come Touya." Sakura grunted as she pulled herself back into the room.   
  
"You're just freaking him out, right Li? You want to come right?"  
  
Li"s cheeks were slightly tinted with a shade of red. Sakura could make him do anything.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura grinned. "Told you so big brother." she laughed on her way out the door, her   
brother grumbling throughout the whole way there.  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Are you ready Sakura?"  
  
"Yes I'm ready. Do you have to be here Touya?"  
  
"Hey Your little friend is here too."  
  
Mr. Walker's ears perked up. "May I ask what friend?"  
  
Touya opened his mouth to talk but Sakura slamed her hand to cover it.  
  
"He doesn't know what he's talking about Mr.Walker." she shot Touya a dirty look before  
taking her seat on the couch.  
  
"Real smooth."  
  
"Shut up." she retorted towards Li, she hoped her brother wasn't thinking she was   
speaking to him.  
  
"Okay then, I need it quiet Touya so I'm going to have to ask you to wait outside."  
  
"But what about Li? I'm family, he's a nobody."  
  
Li groaned as Mr.Walker rubbed his chin.   
  
"I'm sorry but what is this Li business? I see no one."  
  
"He's delerious doc, ignore him. You know Touya, if you aren't feeling to good you might  
want to head back home."  
  
"I am not crazy! he's right t..." he stopped in mid-sentence as Li hit him roughly on his  
arm.  
  
"Stay quiet Touya. Just pretend I'm not here."  
  
"What are you up to." he hissed.  
  
"Kinomoto can tell you later, for now be quiet."  
  
Touya frowned but nodded. He left the room.  
  
Mr.Walker was getting very irritated by all the interruptions. Heaving a sigh he returned  
hi attention back to Sakura.  
  
"Okay just relax and take deep breaths."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Now see yourself on the hill. The hill that had such a great significance in your life.  
The hill you were to say your vows on........"  
  
Sakura felt a calmness surround her whole body. She was cold, trembling even. She blinked  
a couple times. I'm at the field she realized.  
  
"Now Emike, are you in the field."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Torn, cold. I'm thinking."  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"About marraige. About how I'm going to spend the rest of my lifetime with the man that  
I choose to marry."  
  
"And that's Li right?"  
  
"You mean Syaoran."  
  
"Yes Syaoran."  
  
"He is quite a possibility. The one I think I want."  
  
"And the other?"  
  
Sakura's body froze as if she was afraid to answer the question. "Simon, Simon Donovan."  
  
"Simon of the clan?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where did you meet him."  
  
"Before Syaoran."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We had an argument and I hoped never to see him again."  
  
"But........."  
  
"But I did."  
  
"And......."  
  
"And I may be falling back in love."  
  
"So you don't love Syaoran anymore?"  
  
"I do, that's the problem."  
  
"But shouldn't your heart know who you love?"  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My plan isn't going as expected."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"To marry Syaoran and never seeing Simon again."  
  
"I see. Emike, can you tell me why you wanted to to marry Li in the first place?"  
  
"At first, for his money and his shelter, his protection from Simon. But then I began  
to felt different. He treated me like I was precious. He would never get angry at me."  
  
"Did he have a reason to get angry at you?"  
  
"Yes. I saw Simon again and I don't know what came over me. One thing led to another. I  
had no choice to marry him. Syaoran would have never forgiven me. Not even that." Sakura sobbed,  
uncontrollably. "I loved him. I wanted to spend my life with him. It was to be perfect because  
he was perfect. The problem was.....I wasn't perfect. If only I can go back, I would do   
everything different. Simon would have never entered my life.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine." she sniffed.  
  
"Okay then Emike, I want to ask you, how did you and Li meet?"  
  
"I ran away from Simon. I had nothing. Syaoran's maids were passing through the   
marketplace. They felt sorry for me so they took me to the palace where I was treated as a   
princess. The moment I was brought to Syaoran, I thought I was going to thrown into some sort   
of dungeon. Instead the moment he laid his eyes on me I could see the love he had for me. His   
smile seemed to brighten my day or atleast I told him it did. Of course I was lying though."  
  
"And what did you think of him when you first saw him."  
  
"You mean after the thought of him wanting to torture me in a dungeon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"After I found out he loved me, I couldn't care less about him. But soon the wedding was  
planned so I just made the best of it. As soon as I opened my heart and gave him a chance, I fell  
completely in love with him. He owned me though he would never do so. But my whole world changed  
when I met back up with Simon."  
  
"How did Simon make you feel?"  
  
"His dark, brooding eyes made him mysterious. The smile he gave me was irresistable. They  
could make me do anything. I wasn't sure if he loved me like Syaoran did but he was quite   
envious of anyone who dared to look at me. To him though, I was an object who he could play  
around with. To Syaoran he had been polite and he had treated me with respect."  
  
"Okay, that's enough Emike thank you. On the count of three you may wake. One...........  
Two......... Three..........." he clapped.  
  
Sakura's eyes snapped open. Her whole body felt incredibly light, as if she had just   
gotten a load off her. Like she had recieved some amazing gossip and she had told someone.  
  
"What did I say?"  
  
"Plenty Sakura. But I will have to tell you another time. Go home and get some rest."  
  
Sakura didn't argue, she was very tired. She rose from the couch and signaled Li to   
leave, she noticed how distant he was.   
  
What did I say? she thought angrily. Why can't I remember? she walked out the room.  
  
"So how did it go, It took you long enough. An hour to be exact."  
  
Sakura nodded and leaned on her brother for support. After the sessions she just seemed   
to be so weak.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm okay." she turned Li. "I'm sorry Li. Whatever happened, you know it wasn't me  
right?"  
  
Li didn't answer. He was hurt she could tell, yet it looked as if he had discovered   
something to.  
  
I wonder what he's thinking?  
  
What Sakura didn't know was that Li had listened intently to the words flowing out of   
Sakura's mouth during the session. He had discovered somethin new. He never knew....and now he   
did. Emike had always loved him but she wasn't sure how he'd react to her if she was ever to tell  
him about her past with Simon.  
  
For the first time he smiled. He forgot all about Sakura. Emike had loved him and she  
was the only person in the world he would ever love. In his mind there was no doubt about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for this chappie. Please review! ^.^ but it's kinda sad don't you think   
about Syaoran not ever loving anybody but Emike. I mean HELLO! what about Sakura? what's going  
to happen? only I know. hehe :P well then I'm signing off. It's my birthday and I intend to   
celebrate it! (right after I finish my homework.) hehe. BYE BYE! - silent wanderer. 


	10. ten

Hey again you readers! I really don't know what happened to my last chappie, so I can't  
really explain to you why it wasn't there..... *clears throat. But I think it should be fixed by  
now.^.^(no duh after all I haven't updated for like forever! And you just don't know how sorry I  
am for not writing more for you guys. It's not that I didn't have time, it's just that I was so   
stuck on what to write. (you're probably thinkin yea right, sure........)But I really hope you   
forgive me and enjoy this chappie!:P  
  
Ps: I really liked the reviews you guys gave me. Thx for taking the time haha :)  
~A Love Before Time~  
  
BY: Silent Wanderer.  
Sakura pushed her salad around with her fork. The day couldn't get any worse. She had  
barely passed her math exam, failed to bring her gym strip which meant she couldn't participate  
in the class and to top it all off Li was definetly acting hostile towards her.  
  
"Sakura? you okay? Why aren't you eating? Are you sick?"  
  
Sakura gave Tomoyo a reassuring smile, though she had to force it out. "I'm okay, I'm not  
hungry and no I'm not sick." She watched the hurt expression on her friend's face. "Thank you for  
asking Tomoyo." she quickly added.  
  
Tomoyo gave a quick nod. "Sakura? you would tell me if something was wrong right? I mean  
we are friends."  
  
Sakura sighed. She knew she was going to have to come clean, it was either that or having  
to live with an unhappy friend. Sakura put down her fork and leaned against her usual oak tree.  
  
"Look Tomoyo, I have this friend right?" She didn't wait for a reply from Tomoyo, instead  
she just kept on going.  
  
"Well atleast I think he's my friend, anyways that's not the point. All I know is that   
he's been acting strange around me ever since I...well I guess you could say I revealed some   
stuff to him unwillingly."  
  
Tomoyo just looked at Sakura. "This friend's a he?"  
  
Sakura flashed her hands infront of her face and began frantically going up and down with  
them. "Yeah it is but don't worry it's not Eriol don't get mad!"  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura one of her rare disgusted looks and pulled her swaying hands to a   
halt.  
  
"Well then why don't you just apologize for what you said to him? What did you say to   
him?" she asked.  
  
Sakura bit her toungue uneasily. "I don't know." she mumbled. "That's what's bothering   
me." She crossed her arms and placed them on her knees. "Anyways even if I try to say sorry,..  
which I won't." she managed to throw in. "He's not the kind of person who would understand, so  
why even bother?" Slowly she put her head into her arms, cradling it.  
  
The bell suddenly rang. Tomoyo got up and collected her things. "See you last period  
alright?" She could tell Sakura was depressed, her diluted eyes seemed to say it all.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Last period, Sakura was dreading last period. It meant Simon and Sakura was beginning to  
think the cause of change in Li's personality was because of him. She walked into the classroom  
muttering everything Simon was.  
  
"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted. "Wanna sit with me? It's just a work period today, nothing  
special."  
  
Sakura smiled and treaded over beside Tomoyo, glad that she had asked before Simon even  
had a chance to.  
  
Tomoyo gave her friend a mischievious grin. "You know that problem you were telling me  
about?"  
  
Sakura sighed. "Yeah. you know just forget about it, I'm sure it's just him being him."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head. "Sakura? How come you never told me Simon was your ex boyfriend?  
He said you still had feelings for him so I said you would go on a date with him tomorrow   
afterschool. Isn't that great?!"  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped. "I don't have feelings for him! Why did you believe him?" she had  
quite an urge to begin strangling her friend.  
  
"B..but I already promised him. Wasn't he the guy you were talking about during lunch?"  
Tomoyo looked as if she was about to cry. The corners of her eyes were already crinkling.  
  
"Hey it's okay Tomoyo It's just that I'm grounded and I can't go out with him." She   
thanked her grandmother mentally for grounding her in the first place. "not that I have any   
interest in him either."  
  
Tomoyo glanced over to Simon who seemed to be fidgeting around in his chair while   
listening to a young girls mindless chatter. Probably bored of it.  
  
"But what am I supposed to tell him? It was already promised, and what do you mean you   
don't like him? Why would he lie?"  
  
Sakura processed all the questions that were just demanded. "Fine, I'll go and talk to   
him myself later to sort this out, and I don't like him. Every word that comes out of that dirty  
mouth of his is a lie so don't listen to any of it."   
  
Sakura saw Tomoyo's eyes widen.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"So there is another boy isn't there?"  
  
"Uh, what are you talking about?" Sakura began to gain interest in her textbook. " Just  
because I told you it was a guy doesn't mean I love him."  
  
"But you also haven't told me which boy so it must mean you want to keep him a secret."  
  
Sakura's hand reached for her pencil. She didn't remember picking it up. Everything   
became black.  
  
Past Events  
  
"Very nice of you to present yourself to me again Miss. Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura felt dizzy. " Li?"  
  
Simon sneered as he heard that despicable name come from Emike's mouth. "Of course not  
my sweet, it's me Simon."  
  
Sakura's pounding head ceased. "Simon?! whoa! why am I here?"  
  
Simon examined Sakura. Something was different. "Emike? did something happen between you  
and.." he scoffed. "Li?"  
  
Sakura didn't answer, she didn't know how. She couldn't even begin to comprehend why even  
Emike would be with someone like Simon. This Simon looked and appeared to act like the same Simon  
she knew and learned to hate in her time.  
  
He smiled and gave notice for everyone in the room to leave. Slowly he sauntered over to  
young Sakura and and placed a knuckle under her chin, pulling it up so their eyes met.  
  
Sakura's body tensed. If Emike was here she might have pulled away but then she might not   
have. What am I supposed to do?  
  
"Do you really love this Li Emike? I could give you so much more you know that."  
  
Sakura shook her head while trying to advert her eyes from him. "Li..uh, Syaoran" she   
quickly corrected. "Loves me Simon."  
  
"It takes two for a marraige Emike. Li might love you but do you love him?"  
  
Sakura could thought about the question while Simon waited impatiently. Suddenly she   
began to feel Emike taking control again and she didn't want to even think about what they do,   
alone. " I have to go, I'm sorry." Quickly she broke from Simon's embrace and ran out of his   
mansion.  
  
Outside, she had no idea where she was going but she kept running. "Stupid dress." she  
muttered. She wasn't sure why, but her eyes were watering. "What's wrong with me? I've never been  
the crying type." Deep inside she was feeling funny. Like she had betrayed Li.  
  
Her eyes darted to a small carraige heading her way. She stopped.   
  
"What if it's Simon again? I'll turn any second now and who knows what she and Simon do   
on their alone time?"  
  
But try as she might her legs couldn't carry her any farther, she was too tired.  
  
Slowly the carraige window was raised. "Emike?! where were you? I was looking for you   
everywhere. What happened?! and why did you go out alone again?!"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything. Instead she smiled and entered the carraige. Inside Li put  
his arms around her.   
  
She couldn't even begin to say thank you when Emike took control.   
  
" It was so terrible." Emike whispered, hoping Syaoran would somehow forgive her and  
comfort her like he usually did.  
  
Sakura awakes  
  
"Ow my head's pounding." Sakura waited as her vision cleared.   
  
"So you're finally awake eh? you gave your friend quite a shock."  
  
Sakura's head jerked to the direction of the voice and she was quite taken back at who   
she saw.  
  
"What are you doing? Why am I in..." she looked around. "Your car?!" she reached for the  
door. " What in your right mind would even begin to think I would want to enter your car? This  
is a kidnapping!"  
  
"Uh Sakura? I'm driving you do know that right?"  
  
Sakura frowned and leaned into Simon's leather seat. Thank god she was in the back.  
  
"Take me home right now."  
  
Simon smirked that quirky smirk of his. " Did I hear a please?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
He nodded. "That's what I plan to do. Jeez Kinomoto what do you think I am? I'm not going  
to hurt you."  
  
Sakura glared at him. "Don't call me that."  
  
"What Kinomoto? Your boyfriend calls you that, won't you let your ex do the same?"  
  
" Do you practice being annoying or does it jut come naturally?"  
  
Simon didn't answer. Solemnly he let out a sigh. "Sakura? why can't we just get along? I  
already told you I was sorry didn't I? Why can't you just forgive me? You're so stuborn   
sometimes."  
  
Sakura crossed her arms. "Is that the reason you dumped me?" she mumbled placidly.  
  
Simon pulled his convertible infront of Sakura's mansion. Abruptly he turned around to   
face Sakura. "Look." he began in a exasperated tone. " I didn't transfer just so I could get you  
back Sakura. I'm here so just deal with it."  
  
Sakura yet again imagined her fist ramming into Simon's face. But it would be such a pity  
to hit that handsome face. That olived skin, those dark mysterious eyes, and that beautiful  
tousled hair that fell over his eyes...she shook away her thoughts.  
  
Simon seemed to be grinning. "Something wrong?"  
  
Sakura reached for the handle to the door. "Just leave me alone and I'll be able to deal   
with it fine."  
  
"Whatever you say Sakura. See you tomorrow afterschool."  
  
Sakura didn't bother to ask what he meant by that. She ran to the front step and looked   
back. Simon hadn't left. Instead his eyes were plastered on what appeared to be her window from  
her room.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"Why did Sakura allow him to take her home?" Li's watched as Simon drove away. "What is   
she thinking? He obviously has an attraction to her, does she?" he put the locket back onto  
Sakura's shelf so she wouldn't have noticed he was examining it again.  
  
He smiled slightly as she made her way ito the room and plopped herself down onto the   
bed.  
  
"Problem?" he asked in a bored tone. Though he only asked so he could hear her sweet  
voice once again.  
  
Sakura rose from her bed and just looked at Li. "You're asking me?"  
  
"Is there anyone else in the room?" he wondered if he had heard wrong. Something in   
Sakura's voice seemed wrong.  
  
"Like you'd care." she grumbled as she picked the locket up. Biting her lip she parted   
the heart to reveal two thinner hearts holding a small picture each.  
  
On the left was a picture of none other than Simon. His hair blew in the wind. The   
second surprised Sakura. It wasn't the picture it was before. She wondered how he had found a  
picture like this. Her hand traced over the small photograph. It wanted to rip the picture out  
yet her heart wanted to keep it in.  
  
Sakura was plopped on top of Simon, laughing and he was tickling her so he could get up.  
Her lips slowly curved into a small smile. He really was so cute.   
  
Maybe I should give him a second chance, I mean it's not like he meant to hurt me right?  
He probably had a good reason to why he did what he did. But now he's back and nicer than ever   
so maybe I should just give him another chance.   
  
Li really didn't like the look on Sakura's face. It was very disturbing and quite   
familiar. She looked so happy but not a very good happy.  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Sakura cocked her head. "Stop what?" she frowned, not understanding what she did wrong.  
"Looking at the locket?"  
  
"No. Looking like you just entered paradise when you look at the locket."  
  
Sakura shrugged and placed the locket around her neck. She shuddered as the cold metal  
touched her skin. "Li? have you seen my backpack?"  
  
"No."  
  
Another smile found its way to Sakura's lips. "it must be in Simon's car. I'll go and see  
him so I can get it. Grandma will understand. I have to be able to do my homework." she floated  
off her bed and slinked over to her phone. "I'll call his cell phone."  
  
"Kinomoto?" Li treaded over to the phone and gently took the phone away from Sakura.   
"What did he do to you?"  
  
Sakura smiled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"A day ago you hated the man and now..well" he pointed to the mirror. "Go and look at   
that expression on your face."  
  
Sakura brushed the thought away. "Well you know I was just thinking I could give him a   
second chance you know? We could be friends again." she grabbed the phone back from Li and  
punched in the numbers before he could stop her again.  
  
"Hello?" Simon's voice sounded confused. Not many people knew his cell phone number.  
  
" Uh, Hi. It's Sakura."  
  
"Sakura?!" Simon straightened in his car. " Never thought the infamous Sakura would phone  
me. I'm flattered you remembered my number."  
  
"Hehe yeah. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Simon began to wonder why The girl on the other end of the line was acting nothing like  
the Sakura he knew. "You're asking? I would think you would be demanding."  
  
Sakura grinned. "No I was just wondering if you had my backpack? I think I might have   
left it in your car."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose?" he heard a small groan come from the other   
end. Most likely a male. "Sakura? Is your boyfriend in the room with you?"  
  
"Hey! he is not my boyfriend."  
  
Li jumped at the thought of this. He averted his eyes as Sakura looked at him. Slowly he  
faded and left the room, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. No matter how much he   
wanted to stay.  
  
A sigh escaped from Sakura's mouth. "So is it there in your car?"  
  
"Actually it is in fact. Want me to come over?"  
  
"Uhh, NO! I mean I need to check something out. Meet me at the cemetary okay?"  
  
"Anything for you Sakura."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura wrapped her coat tighter around her body. The cold, brisk wind was hitting her  
face like ice shards and weaving its way into the locks of her hair.   
  
"When are you getting here?"  
  
"Right now."  
  
Sakura jumped as his hoarse voice blew against her skin. "You should warn somebody when   
you do that!" She was suddenly embarassed that his locket was around her neck. She quickly  
pulled and wrapped her scarf around her neck.  
  
Simon tried not to smile as he saw a thin gold chain push out from Sakura's scarf. "So  
here's your backpack."  
  
"Hold it. We're going to check something and you're going to help me."  
  
Simon followed."Why didn't you ask your boyfriend to come with you?"  
  
"He's not my boyfriend okay?"  
  
"Oh I believe you, I just like hearing it."  
  
Sakura bit her lip from smiling. "Anyway he's not very talkative and I don't think he'd  
be very happy if he knew what I was doing."  
  
"So you're going behind his back?"  
  
Sakura ignored him, though she knew he was right. She stopped as she reached two large  
tombstones.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Her hand trembled as it pointed to the first tombstone. "Read it."  
  
Simon checked it over and grinned. "Oh yeah I've been here alot. He was one of my  
ancestors. My parents say I look just like him at this age."  
  
Sakura stared at Simon. "His wife was Emike Kinomoto?"  
  
"That's what it says. Something wrong?"  
  
"No, no this is wrong." she whispered frantically. "I'm going to change this. I have to  
go Simon."  
  
Simon reached out and caught Sakura's arm. He studied her somewhat tear drenched face  
that was inches away from his own. "You know something don't you Sakura?"  
  
"No. It won't be like this. I don't know anything." she reached for her backpack. "I'll  
find my own way home."   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I can take care of myself." she took one last look at the tombstone and started to  
saunter out of the cemetary.  
  
Li followed close behind Sakura. The determined look on her face told him something had  
happened. He wondered if she should be rubbing her forehead like that every once in awhile.  
  
"What was she thinking?" his pulse was racing with worry. "Desperate little fool. Why  
does she have to help me?" his expression darkened as he watched her fall to her knees and not   
get up.  
  
Past Events  
  
"Three days until your marraige Emike. You are so lucky to find someone as Li. You can  
tell he loves you very much."  
  
Sakura glanced around the room. It was some sort of women gathering. Perhaps it was tea   
time.  
  
A large lady took a sip from her cup. "Well i think it's just truly romantic that our  
leader has found someone he can spend the rest of his life with, Don't you Hortensia?"  
  
A thin, bony lady eyed Sakura. "Yes Helena I think it's just marvelous."  
  
Sakura wondered if she had heard the mocking skepticism in Hortensia's voice. She   
precariously opened her mouth to say something, but thought better and shut it.  
  
"Emike?" Tomoyo waited for Sakura to answer.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Li wants to see you in the courtyard."  
  
"Oh." Sakura rose from her chair and followed Tomoyo in silence.  
  
"Good luck." she mentioned quietly as they entered. Sakura watched her friend leave as  
she thought about why she had said good luck. What was it supposed to mean?  
  
Li's head snapped to Sakura's direction as she strayed towards him. Something was yet   
again different about his fiancee.  
  
"Hello." he greeted impassively.  
  
Concern rose within Sakura. "Hi..uhh, Hello. You wanted to speak to me?"  
  
Li wasn't sure what to say anymore. He had practiced. Why did it seem so hard now? he  
stared into Enike's green orbs, hoping to find what she was hiding.  
  
"Are you okay Li?"  
  
"you called me Li."  
  
Sakura cursed under her breath. "Yeah I meant to call you Syaoran hehe sorry?"  
  
Li shook away his thoughts and stopped himself from looking at Emike while he spoke. "I  
have something to tell you Emike. I just wanted to say sorry first."  
What!!!! what was he going to say? Will it be bad? I mean he did say sorry first. *ahem  
Well I am sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chappie but you won't have to wait long   
for the next one. Or maybe I should make you wait a little longer.. hehe after all I did recieve   
more reviews that way... :P Yes well I know I said Sakura would meet up with Emike's ghost but   
things kinda changed. BUT HEY!! don't worry cause it'll happen soon. Bye for now! -silent wanderer. 


	11. eleven

Hey you guys I started this chappie immeadiately after the last time. *beams I've learned  
my lesson thats for sure haha. Well anywayz I was just wondering if you guys want me to drag it  
out any further or maybe you just want me to end it all soon. Just put your input into ur reviews  
thanx :) I hope this chapter pleases u ppl.......  
  
Ps : For those who r readin and rootin for the s+s i tried to make alot of it for you! ENJOY!  
~ A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
  
Sakura was quite taken back with Li's apology. " What do you have to be sorry for?" she  
recapped all the events that had happened over the past week she had known Syaoran.  
  
He smiled that rare smile at her, though he didn't look her in the eye. She trembled with  
pleasure as she usually did when Li gave any action toward her. Her daydream quickly disappeared  
as soon as Li stopped smiling. Her dread had come back.  
  
Did Emike do something to upset him? Did I? Maybe he met someone else! Whatever it was  
Sakura knew what was going to come out of Li's mouth.  
  
"I have to ask you one more time Emike, where do you go when you leave the mansion?"  
  
The voice Sakura heard was extremely cold and stern. She knew it was time to explain  
things to Li.  
  
"Your going to cancel the wedding if she..I don't tell you aren't you?" she scowled for  
letting her voice crack.  
  
Li stared at Sakura provacatively as if he was seeing her for the first time and was  
unsure of what her intentions were. " Why do you always seem to correct yourself?"  
  
Sakura cast her hair behind her shoulders and stuttered. "I don't know what you're   
talking about." she squeaked. "And you didn't answer my question!" she slapped herself mentally  
for raising her voice at him. He probably hates me even more now. Just great....  
  
Li advanced towards Sakura now more suspicious than ever. "Your vocabulary is also quite  
odd at some times."  
  
Sakura backed away but Li just persisted. " What are you..." she stopped to think of a  
word. "Implying?" she asked in her posh voice. She hastily took another step back and bumped  
into a wall. She cursed under her breath.   
  
Li shrugged and slammed one hand against the wall, inches away from Sakura's head. She  
cringed and hoped he wouldn't put his other arm on the other side of her or else she would be   
completely trapped. Not to mention how she wouldn't be able to think of anything besides the  
fact that she was captured in his arms.  
  
"I'm not implying anything sweetheart. It was a simple question, now why is it that you  
call me Li and then correct yourself to call me Syaoaran? even after I have given you the  
permission to call me by my real name?" he raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.  
  
"Uh. I get confused sometimes?"  
  
Li nodded. "Reasonable. Now answer me this. Why is it that you refer to yourself as Emike  
and not I when you speak of yourself?" he cocked his head. "Is it perhaps you get confused of   
who you are too?"  
  
Sakura growled at his cocky attitude. "Because I....I...I...." she let out an exasperated  
sigh. "Just because okay?!" she was beginning to forget the fact that this was not the future Li  
and she couldn't treat him anyway she wanted.  
  
Li rubbed his chin as if he was thinking. "Interesting. You've never rose your voice at  
me before."  
  
"Are you going to throw me in the dungeon?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Do I have reason too?" he watched a flicker of guilt run across her face. he had forgot  
what he was going to tell her. This wasn't supposed to happen. "Yes I was thinking about it."  
  
"Sakura's head snapped up. "Thinking about what?"  
  
"Cancelling the ma......." before he could finish Sakura clasped her hand against Li's  
mouth.  
  
"No! don't say it!" she gently took her hand off. "Uh and yeah sorry but you can't say it.  
You have to marry Emike or else you'll end up in my time again and bother me for the rest of my   
life."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Look I'm not who...." Nevertheless Sakura couldn't finish what she was saying. Emike had  
returned right on time.  
  
"Syoaran? What were you saying?"  
  
Li frowned. "Don't you mean what you were saying?" he suddenly felt emty as if he had   
lost something. Yet again there was something wrong with the woman he was standing with.  
Something different.  
  
He frowned. "Emike I have to tell you something." This time there was nothing holding him   
back.  
  
Sakura awakes  
  
Sakura opened her eyes. Anger roused deep within. "If only I had a couple more seconds!"  
she slammed her fist down into the earth.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She immeadiately recognized the impassive voice. "Li! I tried I really did but then Emike  
took over and you might tell her that you're going to cancel the wedding! but I couldn't stop it  
and I was really close to telling him about you now and I was going to tell him who I really was  
because he was beginning to get suspicious and now I don't know what's going to happen...and..."  
  
Li placed a finger to Sakura's lips which stopped her blabbering all too quickly.  
  
"Take a breath. Now try to say the key information."  
  
Sakura did as she was told and looked at Li with huge eyes. "I think you're going to tell  
Emike that you're going to cancel the wedding."  
  
"Did I tell you why?"  
  
Sakura hesitated. "I don't know."  
  
Li's expression darkened. "Come on Kinomoto, you're not a good liar."  
  
"You wanted to know where Emike goes when she's not in the mansion."  
  
Li just looked at Sakura for awhile. "You know don't you?"  
  
"No!" she rapidly got to her feet and collected her things. "Maybe I'll find out next  
time."  
  
He grunted but didn't say anything. "Did I say it yet?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "He might've but not to me. I think he knows I'm not his Emike.   
He was asking me alot of questions." she stopped. " He kept looking at me funny too. It was  
like I did something to make him gawk at me."  
  
Li didn't answer. Instead he began to wonder about his past self. "You are not to tell   
him who you are or even about me."  
  
"Why? I think he should know." she countered.  
  
"Don't Kinomoto." he ordered. "Or my marraige will be ruined."  
  
"How?" she questioned clearly puzzled. "Well?" she tried again when he didn't answer.  
  
He suddenly turned abruptly to her. "Let me ask you this. What do you think of me?"  
  
Sakura fidgeted with her scarf. "I think you're a nice a guy that's just trying to bottle  
up all your feelings but deep inside you're really kind."  
  
Li blushed as he heard this. "Not me in the future, me in the past."  
  
"Oh." Sakura embarrassed turned away from Li. "Well I think your cute and innocent in a   
way and loving or well atleast you've been to me being so called Emike."  
  
"What do you think he thought of you?"  
  
Sakura was getting tired of all these questions. What was he trying to prove? "I don't  
know he used to think of me as Emike but now that he sort of thinks I'm not Emike he just asks  
me questions like you're doing." she pointed out. "And I told you he just stares at me in this   
weird way."  
  
"Exactly." he whispered coarsely.  
  
Sakura just watched as he slowly faded away leaving her alone right outside the cemetery.  
  
" You can't stop me Li." she mumbled.  
  
"Oh but I can."  
  
Out of nowhere Sakura found herself in a tight headlock. She wanted to scream for help   
but thought better not to. The pointy object held to her jugular probably meant this person meant  
business.  
  
"What do you want?" she managed to croak out.  
  
The familiar voice just laughed. "You know what I want and you should know who I am. I'm  
here to give you a warning. You will not tell Syaoran who you are. Got it?"  
  
Sakura gasped for a quick breath as the stranger's grip tightened around her neck. "Let  
me go!" she tried ramming her foot against the strangers but he had already sensed the attack  
coming.  
  
Quickly he pulled his foot away and tilted Sakura's head until a vein was visible. "One  
more move like that might cost you your life."  
  
Sakura growled. "How do you know Li? Just who do you think you are?!" she mentally  
reminded herself to control her anger. She did after all want to live.  
  
"Oh I know Syaoran better than you ever could little girl. Now I'm not going to repeat   
myself,Stay away. You just stick with Simon." she pressed the knife into her neck. Sakura  
winced. She was beginning to feel quite numb. Everything was starting to get blurry. All she  
could make out was the stranger's voice...barely.  
  
"He loves me. Now I know that, but if you were to tell him who you really were......."  
she limply let Sakura fall to the ground with a soft thud. "Stay away if you know what's good for   
you! I want it and Syaoran wants it. " with that the stranger seem to fade into the darkness.  
  
Sakura could feel her own labouring breathing. "It's all spinning." she murmered. She  
chuckled for unknown reasons. The taste of her bitter blood was rising up her throat. "Li...Li?  
I need you..." she didn't have anymore energy. She felt weak. Her eyelids were getting so heavy.  
  
Li cursed out loud as he appeared beside Sakura. Thank god she had called him.  
  
Stupid he thought. What in my right mind made me think it was okay to leave her alone at  
night?! Li knelt down and checked for a pulse. Slight, but it was there.   
  
He couldn't help but smile as he gently picked her up in his arms. Still smiling he ran  
his hand through her soft hair. Li allowed his fingers to trace Sakura's face, then to her lips.  
How he wanted to kiss them. Yet for some odd reason he somehow knew what they would taste like,  
as if he had done once already. Slowly he leaned in and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again Kino...Sakura." he brushed a small lock of hair   
covering her face. "Lets get you some help now."  
  
Past Events  
  
Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. She was in her own room. Everything was  
once again clear. She rubbed her eyes. The drapery was so different, her bed so much softer than  
her regular bed. "Where am I?" she touched her neck ever so gently. No cuts. Just smooth skin.  
  
"Am I back in Li's time?" she walked out the door. The corrider was exact to the one in   
her time. She stopped one of the maids. "Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Li..Syaoran?"  
  
The woman smiled gently almost sympathetically. "Try waiting outside. I'm pretty sure he  
went for a walk."  
  
Sakura thanked the woman as she headed outside. She couldn't help but notice everyone was  
looking at her. Some appeared to be smiling solemnly like the earlier maid while others seem  
to glare at her with hostility. She thought best not to make any eye contact whatsoever.  
  
Once outside she looked around. No sign of Li. She heaved a heavy sigh and walked to the   
back of the mansion. Her face lit up incredibly when she saw the man she was looking for  
standing on the hill.  
  
She thought first before she opened her mouth. "Syaoran? Is everything okay? everyone   
was staring at me. Did I do something wrong? Why was I in my bed?"  
  
Li swung around. His mouth twitched but he didn't answer either one of her questions. His  
eyes seemed so cold, his lips pursed tightly together.  
  
Sakura reached out for his hand. Her head snapped up as he pulled fiercely away. Nothing  
was said for awhile. "You're being worse than you usually are."  
  
Still he said nothing.  
  
Sakura nodded. "So you did it didn't you? didn't you Li? How could you?"  
  
Li finally looked up into the green glowing orbs of Sakura. "I don't know what you're  
saying."  
  
"Now what am I going to do?" Sakura said to herself. "Li's going to kill me." she wrapped  
her hands around her ears. "This isn't happening."  
  
Li knelt down beside Sakura. Hesitating he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm not going to   
hurt you...Emike."  
  
"I know." she whispered. "Just tell me, Did you just cancel the wedding because you  
didn't know where I went when I was not in the mansion? Or was there something else?"  
  
Li brushed away some hair that was shadowing the young girl's face. He suddenly smiled.  
Sakura could see how passionately he was looking at her. Something pulled at her heartstrings. No  
one had ever looked at her like the way he was doing. He gently cupped her right cheek.   
  
"It's you." he whispered. "I found you once again."  
  
Sakura felt his warm breath hit her skin. Something was caught in her throat. She opened  
her mouth but nothing came out. Was she scared that Li had found out she wasn't Emike at that  
moment or was it just fear that she might've just fallen in love with a man she wasn't supposed   
to be with?  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Sakura broke out of her thoughts. She adverted her eyes to stop him from staring into   
them.   
  
He sensed her being distant. "You're obviously not Emike. Why can you not say?"  
  
"I'm not allowed." she stopped to think about what she had said. Since when did she start  
listening to orders? Why shouldn't he know? If I don't tell him and he does marry Emike, he'll  
never know the truth about his wife. Yeah right she thought. You're just saying that so you  
could have him all to yourself. Not that I can stay in this time anyway.  
  
Sakura sighed. But it's what Li wants so it'll be what Li gets.  
  
She smiled. "I'm Emike who else would I be?"  
  
Li frowned. Slowly he took Sakura's hands in his and lifted her to her feet. "What's   
stopping you from telling me?"  
  
She shook her head. "Fine I'm not going to lie, I'm not Emike." she watched as Li just  
nodded. "But you still have to marry her."  
  
"I can't, Atleast not now. Maybe I might've but not anymore." he let her hands fall to   
her side.  
  
"You're so stubborn, just marry the girl! You love her don't you?"  
  
"Stubborn?!" he scoffed. "You are pushing me into a forced marraige, You're calling me   
stubborn?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"But you love her! You want to marry her in the future."  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "You're a ghost in the future where I am. You told me to come   
back here and save your marraige, okay?!" Sakura covered her mouth. She couldn't believe how   
easily that had come out!  
  
Li couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I died?"  
  
"Well only because of a broken heart. You know, because Emike left you. But now you can   
see things have changed. You actually left her."  
  
Li got a curious look on his face, then it seemed to show amusement. Sakura eyed him.  
  
What could be amusing at a time like this she thought? I just told the man he died!  
  
"You know me in the future? Where do I live?"  
  
Sakura nervously took a step back. "M..my room?"  
  
A grin spread on Li's face. Sakura wanted to rip it off, though it was nice to see Li  
smile. It really was a beautiful smile.  
  
"And what's our relationshop like?"  
  
"We're friends, uh I think. Well it's not like you sleep in the future so we don't share   
a bed or anything."  
  
"Of course not." he signaled for her to continue.  
  
"Well...ummm.. well your just plain mean okay?!"  
  
Li jumped back at her sudden outburst.  
  
"I mean I'm here doing you a favour and all you do is tell me what I'm doing wrong." she  
kicked at the dirt pile beside her. "You are not to tell him who you are or even about me." she  
mimicked. "Who do you think you are telling me what to do?!" she walked over to Li and started  
poking his chest with her finger. "You act like you have no feelings whatsoever. And you don't  
ever smile!" she took in a deep breath. "Sorry, you asked."  
  
"I'm not." he ran a hand through his careless chestnut brown hair. He was actually  
surprised that his future self acted like this towards this girl infront of him. He really didn't  
think it was possible.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Syaoaran." he corrected.  
  
"Okay Syaoran. I have to go soon. Emike will be back I can already feel it. Just keep her  
around the mansion for now okay? even if you won't marry her. I'll be back soon. Just try to get  
along. You really want to marry her."  
  
Li rubbed his temple. It was all confusing. "Fine anything for you...I'm sorry, your   
name?"  
  
Sakura let out a soft giggle. "Sakura Kinomoto. Now I just have one more question. Why  
won't you marry Emike?"  
  
Li shrugged. Sakura loved how he did it. With only one shoulder rising. He raised his   
eyebrows and moved seductively towards Sakura. She held her breath. Her whole body went frigid.  
  
"Well Sakura." he began as he walked towards her, stopping just inches away. He wrapped  
his arms around her waist.  
  
Sakura swallowed. She couldn't move. If his hands hadn't held her his mysterious eyes   
would have. She simply hoped he couldn't hear her heart thumping against her chest.  
  
He smoothed her hair. His gaze seemed to be fixed on her mouth. Lovingly he tightened his  
grip around her waist.  
  
Sakura herself began exploring. She traced the outline of his lips with her finger. Her  
face lifted to see Li. Their eyes locked for but a moment. He seemed to be searching for   
something in her eyes. She had hoped he found it.  
  
"Syaoran?" she breathed.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmm?" He bent his head and their mouths moved closer........  
Well?!! pretty good eh?......haha jk. Anyways I'm just so happy I have finally reached  
the 100th mark. Now everybody clap! *silence. Okay... enough of that. I just really wanted to  
thank everyone who stayed interested in my story. I'm juss gonna take sum time rite now to  
answer sum of your guyses questions.  
  
1. kimi-chan : well to answer ur question...i think you know whose goin to end up wit who... hehe  
2. AnimeObsessionFantasy : I really am sorry Emike didn't appear up in the last story but i think  
this chappie should have cheered you up! :) hope u got wut u wanted!  
3. And for the guys who wanted more s+s i believe u got wut u were lookin for? haha  
4. Cherry Blossomz Gurl : did i explain enough? ^-^ *crosses fingers hehe. Still confused?  
5. brandy : yea ya kno wut? I don't think sakura should end up wit simon. Who knows? :p  
6. Di : Now that I think about it....It really would be kinda cute if Sakura kissed the future Li  
wouldn't it? I'll definetly think that one over hehe :)  
7. And finally...*whew i've updated!(to those who have been waiting.)and here u go! hope ur real  
proud of me! jk  
  
Until next time! I'm signin off -silent wanderer 


	12. twelve

Hey you guys! I'm kinda stuck on wut to write now so I'm just wingin it and makin stuff   
  
up as i go along. is dat bad? hahaha antways i hope this chappie isnt to borin or anythin cause  
  
Sakura isnt really goin to go into the past but stuff might happen wit the future Li...u never  
  
know......  
  
Oh yea I just wanted to thank you guys for reviewin this fic for me it really means alot :)  
  
~A LOVE BEFORE TIME ~  
  
  
  
Just one kiss Sakura thought. Li would never find out. One kiss wouldn't be terribly   
  
wrong.  
  
His lips brushed against Sakura's own. The lightest touch made her tremble. Then his kiss  
  
deepened as his embrace did. Maybe it was just too bad she didn't get to feel it.  
  
Li loosened his grip from Emike's waist. Something was missing in her green orbs.  
  
"Syaoran?" she breathed. "I thought..didn't you say the..."  
  
Li spun around and screened the area. "Where did you go?" he whispered mournfully.  
  
"What does this mean Syaoran?" Emike stared at Li with sad eyes. How she had grown to   
  
love this man. But something about Simon was just so enticing. She shook her head. Syaoran was  
  
truly the better choice.  
  
"Syaoran? I have to confess."  
  
Li crossed his arms, angry that he had lost her so soon. His head turned to Emike. He   
  
took in a deep breath. "What confession is that?" his heart didn't care anymore. Emike had   
  
somehow lost his trust.  
  
Sakura awakes  
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly, in a dreamy way. "Where am I?" she moaned in pain, her  
  
neck was throbbing. She touched it gently, it was swollen.  
  
"Try not to move Sakura." A man in his fifties smiled and patted her arm. "I've numbed  
  
it for you so it doesn't hurt as much. You had a few stitches taken care of but they shouldn't  
  
cause any problem. I'll check up on you soon. Don't touch it and try not to speak."  
  
Sakura didn't answer. Once the doctor left she stuck out her toungue rudely and sat up  
  
on her bed. Unbearable pain shot up her neck. She did her best to ignore it.  
  
"Who found me?" she pondered quietly to herself. She desperately hoped it wasn't Li. She  
  
really didn't want to see him. He might ask what happened this time while I was visiting the   
  
past. I don't want to tell him that your lips brushed against mine and I enjoyed it! She  
  
frowned. Too bad it was all I felt.  
  
Sakura looked out her window. It really was different compared to all the times I felt  
  
Li kiss Emike. This time it was me.   
  
An idea snapped in her head. She might be able to see Li again if she went to sleep. A  
  
grin crept up to her face. Unfortunately the sleeping process was cut short.  
  
"I told you not to do it Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura looked at Li leaning against the wall beside the window. She bit her lip, it was  
  
quite disturbing knowing that she had kissed...well somewhat kissed this man infront of her.  
  
"How do you know I did." she asked innocently.  
  
Li shot her a dangerous look. "I rememeber what happened in the past. You changed it."  
  
Sakura returned him a puzzled look. "But then why do you ask about what happened   
  
everytime?"  
  
"Most of it's insignificant things that don't need to be remembered just reminded." he  
  
glared at Sakura. "I would however remember if a girl that looks identical to my fiancee told  
  
me she was from the future and that I was dead!"  
  
Sakura winced from the loudness of his voice. "Hey it's not my fault I'm getting sent to  
  
the past. You try going to the past and not change things."  
  
Li stared out the window. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"He would've found out by himself."  
  
"You also told him your name. Do you think he would've found out your name by himself?"  
  
That cocky attitude again she thought. "Well it doesn't change anything, you'll still  
  
marry Emike at the end."  
  
Li didn't say anything for awhile. Sakura couldn't help but think Li was angry about   
  
something else. He really did seem furious with her. She could see it in the fury of his eyes and  
  
the slight curl of his fingers. Her heart ached for him. He seemed to love Emike yet she herself  
  
was falling in love with him.  
  
"Kinomoto you can't just go and play with someone's feelings."  
  
The words shot through Sakura like needles. She looked away."I'm not trying too." she  
  
rotated her head to face Li. "I asked you why you didn't want to marry Emike. Do you think it's   
  
my fault, that you don't love Emike?"  
  
"I would have if it you didn't come along." his voice trailed off. The words barely  
  
heard from Sakura.  
  
"Thanks anyway." Sakura smiled. She was not going to give him the benefit of doubt. His  
  
attitude was not going to get to hers. "You know for saving my life and that."  
  
Li's gaze hadn't moved from the view outside the window. But slowly he tilted his head so   
  
he could see Sakura. He hated the way she could just brush her troubles away. How she was so  
  
forgiving and stubborn at the same time. He hated that and loved it about her.  
  
He grunted. How could he be thinking about loving Sakura?! He loved Emike. He was quite  
  
sure. He remembered back to when his lips barely met Sakura's. Just the simplest touch seemed to  
  
scare him so much. Never did he feel that way about Emike. He needed to admit it. He was falling  
  
in love with Sakura, and so was his past self.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you happen to know what happened to my locket?"  
  
Li hesitated. Sakura stifled a slight chuckle. She had never seen him this flustered.  
  
"I took it off. It's in your bag."  
  
"Well thanks." she turned to face him and he quickly averted his eyes. "You still mad?"  
  
Li didn't answer.  
  
Sakura sighed and blew her bands away from her eyes. She couldn't believe how much she  
  
wanted his forgiveness. She traced her neck gently. The numbness was starting to kick in and she  
  
wanted to just get up and run her hand down his face.   
  
Why does he hate me so much? she thought to herself. He must really like Emike if he's  
  
holding such a grudge on me. Sakura brushed away a piece of hair from her face. The next time  
  
she saw the past Li she would stay on track, Her feelings would not get in the way of his love   
  
life.  
  
The phone just rang at that moment. Sakura let out a surprised gasp as she picked up the  
  
phone wondering who it would be.  
  
"Sakura?! are you okay? how're you doing?"  
  
Sakura suddenly felt quite dizzy. "Is that you Simon?" she asked in an incredulous tone.  
  
Li looked at Sakura. The reliefed look she had on her face was quite disturbing. He had  
  
half a mind to take the phone out of her hands and set this Simon person straight. I mean she  
  
can't still have feelings for him can she?!  
  
"Yes it's me" he laughed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you walk to your house, who did   
  
this to you?!"  
  
"It's nothing, really." she really wanted to hang up the phone. "I have to go Simon,  
  
not supposed to talk, you know doctor's orders."  
  
"Oh yeah sure Sakura, I'll catch up with you later okay?"  
  
"Uh yeah sure." she hanged up then. Usually she would have made a snide remark but her  
  
energy seemed to be draining.  
  
"Since when did you start listening to people?" Li's chestnut eyes twinkled   
  
mischieviously.  
  
Sakura leaned on her door rubbing her temple, not even noticing his smile. "Since now."  
  
He frowned. concerned about her. he left his his window and stopped infront of Sakura.  
  
"Who did that to you?" he asked curiously, brushing away the hair that was touching her  
  
neck. He caught the frightened expression on Sakura's face and he possesively moved closer to   
  
her. "Tell me." he whispered huskily.  
  
"I didn't see." she lied as her voice cracked. Her eyes watched his own and suddenly he  
  
raised his eyes from her stitches to meet her green orbs. Their eyes locked and she could hear   
  
her heart slamming against her chest. She wondered if he was feeling the same way she was. Her  
  
breath was growing ragged while his was calm. Her hands dropped to her sides. They felt so  
  
sweaty.  
  
His gaze never wavered. "Why can't you tell me?" he didn't show it but inside he was   
  
craving to get closer to her. He could feel her warm breath upon his skin and without thinking   
  
his hand touched her cheek, slightly grazing it with the back of his fingers.  
  
"There would be nothing you could do." she swallowed, hard as his fingers ran their way   
  
back up her cheek. Her breath seemed to stop. She couldn't look away.  
  
"That wouldn't stop me, you should know that by now." Li smiled at her just then and   
  
slowly he inched a little closer to her.  
  
Sakura didn't know what he meant by that but she didn't care. She was focused only on   
  
him. Wherever he touched her it burned with desire. Whenever he moved closer she wanted to just   
  
wrap herself in his arms.  
  
  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Can't what?" he ran his hand down to the back of her neck, keeping it there as played  
  
with her hair. But his face hardened, her eyes were displaying such hurt, it almost broke his   
  
heart. " Are you in pain?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Did I hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head. Why was he doing this too her? didn't he know how she felt about him?  
  
Was this just his way of taunting her because he knew this was the closest they would ever get?  
  
How could he be so cruel? Why was he being so nice? He didn't care who hurt her, he was probably  
  
the one who had planned it. So many questions. She couldn't think. Her chest tightened.  
  
"Stop." she whispered quietly.  
  
Li stared at Sakura. His hand froze but he didn't take it away.  
  
"You have Emike, why are you doing this? does it make you feel good to see me like this?"  
  
Li ignored her and moved even closer, his body was now barely touching hers. He didn't  
  
say anything.  
  
"Stop it." the orders barely escaped from her mouth. "Don't. How can you do this when you  
  
just told me that you loved Emike." she wouldn't let herself cry, he wasn't worth it.  
  
His chestnut eyes melted into a soft liquid chocolate. "Why aren't you stopping me   
  
yourself?" he asked gently. "Did you ever hear me actually say I loved Emike?." he added. He   
  
traced his hand down her nape once more before taking a large step away from the door and taking  
  
Sakura with him as if he knew it was going to open.  
  
Slowly it did. Her aunt came in. "Sakura? are you here with someone? I heard voi..." she  
  
stopped in mid sentence and stared down at her niece's face. Her eyes sparkled as if she has been  
  
crying and her face seemed red, red though not puffy so she could only assume someone had made   
  
her like this.  
  
  
  
"Sakura! your grandmother told you, you couldn't have any guests here."  
  
"I don't have any." she whispered as she glanced behind her shoulder. Li stood behind her   
  
still, arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"Well then why are you crying?"  
  
Sakura averted her gaze from her aunt. "I'm not, just thinking."  
  
She nodded and decided not to say anything more. "Your grandmother wants to see you, if   
  
you're feeling better."  
  
Sakura started to make up an excuse but thought better not to as she took another quick  
  
glance at Li.  
  
"Tell her I'll be right down." she sighed. She waited until her aunt left before going to   
  
the mirror and checking her wound. Maybe if she was lucky her grandmother would feel sorry for  
  
her and let her go without to much trouble. Not that she needed her to feel sorry for her.  
  
Li hated the way she was ignoring him just like the first time they met. He approached  
  
her. "Are you afraid?"'  
  
Sakura frowned not knowing what he meant by that. But she shook her head bravely. Her   
  
muscles tensed. He wasn't very close but it scared her the way he looked at her. His expression  
  
seemed almost gentle as his eyes bored into hers and she couldn't seem to forget what he had said  
  
earlier 'Did you actually here me say I loved her?' what had he meant by that? did he or did he   
  
not?  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura's grandmother's hands lay on her lap. They seemd to be clasped she was turning  
  
white. Her expression was shadowed from her hat and her posture was rigidly straight.  
  
Sakura stood her ground and waited for her grandmother to start lecturing. Instead she  
  
was surprised with a question.  
  
"Do you ever listen to what I say?"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing when I stand here?" she quickly retorted.  
  
"This is the second time you've disobeyed me. Is it hard to stay in your room? Do I have   
  
to chain you?"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, instead she was pressing her lips quite tightly together, for  
  
she was afraid a rude comment would just come flying out her mouth.  
  
Trinity sighed, almost tediously. This is never going to work she thought. Perhaps I   
  
should just give up.   
  
"Uh grandmother?"  
  
Trinity ran a finger along her chin and stared at Sakura. " Go and see Mr.Walker."  
  
"Again? Will this be the last session? "  
  
"We'll see." she waved Sakura out the room and shook her head. Things were not working   
  
out.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura sat in her usual seat in the cold room. Her eyes kept searching the room, but   
  
no Li was to be seen. She stretched and watched Mr Walker wearily as he collected his papers.  
  
What were these sessions supposed to prove? But in spite of her hatred for the sessions she  
  
gave Walker a sweet smile.  
  
He nodded and walked her through the steps until Sakura found herself in her room.  
  
Walker caught the pale hue tinge on Sakura's complexion.  
  
"Is something the matter?"  
  
"Syaoran wants me to leave."  
  
"Leave?" his voice seemed filled with doubt. "Why ever would he tell you to leave?"  
  
"He loves someone else." she replied somewhat hoarsely. There was an uncomfortable   
  
silence as neither person in the room knew what to say. "I begged him." Emike's voice cracked  
  
before she continued. "Begged him to reconsider about the wedding, but he walked away." she took  
  
in a long, deep breath to calm herself. "I thought he loved me. Who does she think she is?"  
  
Walker cocked his head confused. "Who is this person you speak of?" he asked humbly.  
  
"I don't know her name. She's but a fraud to me."  
  
"And so where are you now Emike?"  
  
"Wandering." a short pause made Walker even more curious. "Simon loves me, he always has.  
  
Perhaps it was meant to be with him."  
  
He listened carefully. "Did Syaoran send you away already?"  
  
"N..no, he still hasn't called the wedding off either but...I can see it in his eyes. He  
  
can't even satnd to look at me. He's never been this coarse to me. H..he..doesn't...please we   
  
must stop."  
  
Walker blinked. "As you wish. On the count of three. One...Two...Three."  
  
Sakura looked up at Mr. Walker, not remembering what she herself had said. "You get what  
  
you need?" she asked, groaning as the pain returned, throbbing, as the numbeness was wearing off.  
  
"Yes thank you, you may leave."  
  
Sakura scowled at his order but headed for the door without another word.   
  
"And Sakura?"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Try not to damage the past anymore than you've already done. Don't worry eveything will   
  
work out. You seem to have someone watching over you."  
  
She froze for but a moment, yet she couldn't help but smile. His words were reassuring  
  
in her ears though she didn't quite understand what he meant about the last part. She gave him a  
  
small salute as she walked out the door, to where her brother was waiting with an unexpected  
  
man....  
  
Sakura almost squealed for delight as she raced towards the figure forgetting all about   
  
her wound........  
  
OoOoOoOoo WHOEVER COULD IT BE!!!! haha well you'll just have to find out. Hope you guys   
  
liked this chappie and what was up with Li? someone was acting a little strange eh? certainly  
  
sent out some messages to Sakura.... Anyways sorry for makin you guys wait for so long (mostly  
  
you Di) hahaha ^.^ hope you'll stick around for the next chapters! Oh sorry if it was kinda   
  
written poorly cause I worked on it a little everyday and I kinda lost track of wut was   
  
happening, I promise to try harder next time! thx ;) c-ya - silent wanderer 


	13. thirteen

Hello! Hello! again my fans. Thanks for the reviews you've given me, means alot really.  
  
I can't believe how many of you readers have stayed loyal to this little ficcie, you guys are   
  
just to good to me ^.^ (yea u kno who u r) So anyways... wuts been happening? I know it's been   
  
a while, but hey you can't blame a girl for partying on summer holiday can you?! haha. Well guess   
  
what? I am now fully rested so you can be sure to find great quality in this chapppie of mine.  
  
Enough yapping lets get on with it...  
  
  
  
~A LOVE BEFORE TIME~  
  
Sakura almost squealed for delight as she raced towards the figure forgetting all about   
  
her wound...  
  
She stopped infront of the man, taking in his features. Those warm brown eyes, gentle  
  
smile. Hair still a little too long to Sakura's liking but who was she to tell him what to do.  
  
"Dad?" she asked in an incredulous tone. "I..Is it real? I uh mean." she shook her head  
  
trying to get things straight. "Are you real?" she could barely recognize her own voice.  
  
"Sakura..." That one word. She had been waiting to hear someone say her name like that  
  
for so long and only one person could have filled that hole in her heart. That did it. All the  
  
tears that she had been inside her, that she wanted no one to see suddenly can pouring out as  
  
she flung herself into the man's arms. He caught her obligingly, his hand rubbed her back   
  
soothingly.   
  
"Shhh don't cry Sakura." he consoled. But he himself was fighting back his own tears. It  
  
had seemed like years- an eternity and now his daughter was in his arms again. He held her   
  
tighter as if she would slip from his arms again. "I won't let go again." he whispered in her  
  
ear. "Please don't cry." He felt her body stiffen as her sobs turned into ragged breaths.   
  
Fujisaki smiled. The only reason she had stopped crying was so he wouldn't be unhappy. He  
  
gently planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead. "Okay?"  
  
"Okay." she answered. She looked up at her father. "I missed you."  
  
He gave her a small smile. She couldn't help but see it was sad looking.  
  
"I missed you too Sakura." he ruffled her hair and reluctantly let her go. His mood  
  
changed just then as if he didn't like the depressing shadow that was hovering over them. "So  
  
you're brother tells me you've made some friends in you're new school."  
  
"Touya told you?" she shuddered as she looked at her brother. His expression was   
  
inexplicably grim. "Well I have made a couple." she replied modestly, grinning like there was no  
  
tomorrow. Until it finally hit her. Her mouth seemed to go sour as she tried to get her bearings  
  
straight.  
  
Her hands flashed infront of her face. "Hold it!" she stared at her father intently. "I   
  
thought... I mean I was at...Y.your...your"  
  
"Funeral?" Touya helped, his voice lower than it usually was.  
  
"Yeah." she said quietly. Hating that word.  
  
"Oh Sakura..." He gave his daughter a weary half smile. "You did. Thank god you can see   
  
ghosts."  
  
"Whaaat?!" she sputtered. "Ghost? You are not a ghost. It's not possible!" she refused  
  
to even believe that.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Touya accused harshly, causing Sakura to cringe. "You've  
  
been talking to that ghost in your room for the past two weeks you were here." He was definetly  
  
infuriated.  
  
Sakura brushed his accusation away and quickly swallowed her argument knowing her father  
  
never did like it when she and her brother fought. Instead she stuck her tongue out indignantly.  
  
Fujisaki couldn't believe he was gone this long, everything was exactly the as when he   
  
had left. He looked at his daughter. "You look tired Sakura, we should talk later." he leaned  
  
over and put another kiss on her forehead, knowing she just had a long session earlier.   
  
"Touya take her home, we'll talk later."  
  
Touya gave his dad a curt nod. "Get in the car Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked at her brother. He wasn't joking around. She even noticed a vein at the   
  
side of his jaw she never really saw before. Besides that he had called her by her name. She  
  
hesitated and looked at her father.   
  
"I want to stay with dad." she said with as much emotion she could bare to use. Sakura  
  
couldn't believe how well her brother was taking this. Did he already have experiances seeing  
  
ghosts? Or maybe he just thinks he's hallucinating after all he sounds a bit frustrated not to  
  
mention disbeliefed.   
  
"And what?! he told you what he was a ghost. Did you also forget you're grounded?!"  
  
"Touya." Fujisaki interupted. He shook his head indicating he didn't like the tone he was  
  
taking with his sister.  
  
Touya sighed and rammed his hand through his hair, opening the passenger seat with his  
  
other free hand. "Get in the car Sakura." he ordered.  
  
Sakura shot her brother a look that could break stone. She got in the car but glanced   
  
back at her dad before her brother could ram the door close. "I'll see you again right?"  
  
Touya heart softened at his sister's pleading tone. He was hurting too. He needed to   
  
be alone to recover and maybe spend some time alone with his dad. Touya closed his eyes and took   
  
in a deep breath. Maybe he was dreaming. Ghosts just don't exist! but his dad had said he was   
  
one...he couldn't not believe his own father.  
  
Sakura braced herself for her brother's upcoming lecture. He did take quite a big breath.  
  
She was surprised when he reopened his eyes and just looked at Sakura.   
  
"You'll see him again kid, don't worry." he slammed her door close and climbed into the   
  
driver's seat. He waited until Sakura put on her seatbelt, and gave Fujisaki a small salute.  
  
"Bye dad!!! I'll see you soon. Don't leave again." she waved frantically as Touya stepped  
  
on the gas pedal.  
  
The last words hit Fujisaki like needles, as he watched the car drive away. "Never again  
  
my cherry blossom." he whispered. "I won't leave."  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura lifted her arms and stretched hoping her brother would notice and start talking to  
  
her. To her disappointment he just looked at her and then back to the traffic without even one  
  
word.  
  
She shrugged. Fine, she didn't need his company anyways. Once she got home she just  
  
wanted to be left alone and maybe take a long nap, without any dreams or interruptions. Slowly  
  
and not even noticing her eyelids were getting heavy. Her head bobbed up and down for a few  
  
times until she easily fell asleep, her head dropped to her chest and her body slumped in her   
  
seat.  
  
Past Events  
  
When Sakura finally realized where she was, she was halfway there to throwing the biggest  
  
fit she could conjure up. She was outside in the fields.  
  
"How dare this happen!" she stalked out the environment and entered the mansion   
  
slamming the door with all the strength she had. Throwing her hands in the air she walked into   
  
the hall. "Never fails! Just when I fall asleep, this has to happen. Can't I get one moments of   
  
peace?!"  
  
"Uh ma'am?"   
  
"What?!" Sakura immeadiately felt guilty at raising her voice at the lady as soon as she   
  
had recoiled. The lady had mousy looking hair that was gray and even grayer eyes. She seemed so  
  
shy.   
  
Sakura smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. In a bad mood you know?"  
  
She sighed when the lady just nodded still in fear of her probably.   
  
"Uh what's your name?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Maude miss." she looked surprised as if she never thought anyone would even bother to   
  
ask.  
  
"Well Maude...oh and please Just call me Sak...uh Emike's fine. Can you tell me where...  
  
Lord Li is?" she was going to set this straight this time.  
  
Maude shook her head. "He's in the library Miss. Emike."  
  
"Thank you." she replied politely and quickly strode into the library.   
  
Her eyes widened at how large the room was.   
  
"Wow this guy must read." she said aloud. Her legs seemed to have a mind of their own as  
  
she walked from one shelf to another.   
  
"Li?" she hissed. "I need to talk to you." she slowly made her way up the staircase  
  
ignoring the way her shoes hurt and pounded with every step. This was not going to drag out   
  
and longer. "At least he hadn't kicked Emike out yet." she muttered quietly.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Sakura growled. Where was he?! "Li you get out here right now or else you're going to  
  
regret it buddy." she turned the corner, now huffing and puffing like a mad woman. She didn't know  
  
it took so much energy to just climb a bunch of stairs. No wonder women used to faint so much.  
  
Relaxing in a large red velvet sofa, Li raised his gaze to look at Sakura. Uninterested  
  
he went back into his book.  
  
Sakura watched him, her lips pursed. Everything about him including his nonchalant way of  
  
sitting was angering her. After a few moments she realized he wasn't even going to try and make  
  
conversation with her. Obviously he and Emike had gotton over the formal casualities of enjoying   
  
each others company.  
  
"You're a real guy you know that?" Sakura glared at him when he looked at her again, This  
  
time with a more mild interest. She took another step towards him. "I've been calling you for the  
  
last ten minutes. Couldn't you have even said something?!" She watched uneasily as a spark of...  
  
something appeared in his eyes she still didn't know what it was.   
  
Sakura shot daggers at the man and took another step towards him. "We have some things to  
  
discuss, about you and Emike's wedding and so help me god you are going to listen to me" she   
  
tried to sound as demanding as she could.  
  
Li slowly rose from the sofa and let the book slide from his hands without even giving  
  
it another thought. His eye narrowed as he strode to the girl grabbing both her wrists before she  
  
could argue.  
  
"Hey! let go of me!" she cried frantically. "You're not even listening to me. I'll scream   
  
and then everyone will run in and see that you're holding me against my will."  
  
"Ahh but they can't hear from up here." It was the first thing he had said to her   
  
since she had entered the library.  
  
  
  
"It's a library, they'll hear." she said threateningly.  
  
Syaoran chuckled at her adorable, earnest attempt. "They'll obey me."  
  
"We'll see about that won't we? now let go!"  
  
  
  
"Shhhh" he quieted and tightened his grip on her wrists pulling her towards him with so   
  
much force she came crashing into his chest. Her breath held.  
  
"Sakura? look at me."  
  
Sakura kept her gaze on his chest. "You remembered my name?" she asked pitifully.  
  
He thought she sounded so cute. "Am I forgiven?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him and shook her head. "Nope." She started struggling out of his  
  
arms again, which had now encircled their way around her waist. She pushed against his chest but  
  
he was too strong. Her body tensed as he nuzzled closer.   
  
When she realized he thought she was going to stop resisting him she raised her knee to  
  
his shaft making him cringe in pain, yet she saw he hadn't let her go.  
  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?!" he questioned testily.  
  
Laughing Sakura started squirming around in is arms. "I'm surprised you didn't fall. Next  
  
time I'll ram harder."  
  
Li frowned. "I'm not letting go so you can just stop wiggling?" he hissed.  
  
Sakura put on her most dazzling smile. "Please?"  
  
He gave her an unconvinced grunt.  
  
"I won't run, I give you my word I won't."  
  
He sighed. Reluctantly he complied.   
  
Sakura quickly took a few steps away from the man. Rubbing her wrists she stole a look  
  
at him. "We gotta get a couple things straight before we continue." she insisted.  
  
"You mean about our relationship?" He was definetly amused.  
  
"We" she emphasized. "Do not have a relationship." she assured him.  
  
Li cocked an eyebrow. "Then do you mind explaining what happened the last time we met?"  
  
"That was before. This is now. Anyways you love Emike and you're going to marry her."  
  
His expression darkened at the mention of his fiancee's name. "You should know how I feel  
  
about her."  
  
"I don't read minds." she blurted. "I'm not telepathic. Why don't you tell me."  
  
Li stepped forward now, ignoring her question. "Sweetheart...come here."  
  
Sakura didn't move. Remember she said to herself. Li wants you to just go back and just  
  
let the wedding happen. He does not want to end up with you.   
  
The words stung her more than she thought it would. She shook her head violently. "I   
  
can't." she smiled. "And I am not your sweetheart."  
  
He grinned."What's stopping you?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around her waist. "You are." she whispered.  
  
"Are we talking about me now or the ghost Li you seem to claim in the future?"  
  
"Future." she choked. She looked up at him. "You believe me about that?"  
  
His face softened. "Come here love, forget about the future."  
  
Sakura locked eyes with his amber eyes, her eyes narrow and suspicious. Slowly she   
  
walked into his arms not taking her eyes off his. Still unsure what his intentions were she   
  
tightened her body not letting herself relax against him.  
  
He pressed his cheek against her hair. He could feel her trembling and he couldn't even   
  
begin to comprehend how torn she felt. He couldn't even do anything about it and that made him  
  
angry.   
  
"Oh sweetheart...I'm so sorry." he played with one of her auburn lock. "You know I thought  
  
you were going to run away from me when I told you to come. Tis simply amazing you didn't." he  
  
teased.  
  
Sakura chuckled silently and buried her face into his chest. She was torn between her  
  
loyalty to this Li and the future Li but she thought about how he would yell at her when she awoke   
  
again and all she could say was that she would choose this Li over him anyday.   
  
It just felt so right to be in his arms right now. She began to loosen herself in his   
  
arms, liking the feel of his hand caressing her face.  
  
"I can't imagine myself raising my voice at you." he continued teasing.  
  
Obviously he didn't know his future self very well. "You're warm." she smiled.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Not anymore." she looked up at him and swallowed. "I'm going to have to leave soon. Emike  
  
will be back."  
  
He studied her for a moment, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"I hope your not going to be too mad at me when I get back." she joked to lighten the   
  
mood. "You don't really like me you see."  
  
"Sakura don't." he whispered.  
  
She ignored him, needing to get everything out before it was too late. "Promise me you'll  
  
marry Emike?"  
  
Li placed his knuckle under Sakura's chin and pulled it up to him. "No promises." he  
  
said softly.  
  
"You haven't cancelled the wedding have you?"  
  
He gritted his teeth. "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
  
  
Instead of answering, Li traced Sakura's full lips with his thumb.  
  
"When's the wedding to be held?"  
  
"Too soon." he replied.  
  
"Li? tell me."  
  
"It's Syaoran." he dipped his head before Sakura could do anything about it. She gasped  
  
against his mouth as they just lightly brushed her own. Quickly she pressed her lips together so   
  
he had to stop. He groaned.   
  
"Do you know how tempting you are?" he kissed the corner of her lips.  
  
Sakura shook her head still not loosening her lips. When he sighed in defeat and lifted   
  
his head back she had the satisfactory to continue. "Syaoran when's the wedding?"  
  
He groaned. The way she had said his name, he had to taste her now.   
  
Sakura growled. "Don't you think about anything else you pig!"  
  
Li continued running his thumb along her lips then to her mouth. "Not at the moment."  
  
"I won't give you a kiss until you tell me when the reception is."  
  
A small growl crept up his throat. "Four days from now."  
  
A slow smile grew on Sakura's face. One that Li had never seen before. For the sake of   
  
that kiss he told himself he would have done anything to see it again.  
  
"Okay I have four days to get you to marry Emike." her eyes glinted in the light. "Thanks  
  
for not cancelling the engagement when I told you not to." before he could interrupt she added.   
  
"But I now need you to be as nice to Emike as possible so everything will be as it was before you  
  
ever met me. Hmmm k?"  
  
Li blinked at the girl infront of him, wrapped so close around him. He couldn't believe  
  
thay were this close and she was still talking about how she would make him marry another woman?!  
  
How can she not feel anything between them!  
  
He tightened his grip around her waist catching Sakura's attention. " How can you just   
  
stand there and talk about my reception with Emike when I'm about to kiss you?" his voice was  
  
husky Sakura noticed and she tried to take a step back.  
  
"Let me go." she warned.   
  
He almost laughed out loud. "You promised me something didn't you?"  
  
"I was lying." she laughed.  
  
Li looked almost shocked. "How can you lie about something like that?"  
  
"I just did." she stifled her giggle when she saw the primitive expression appear on the  
  
young man's face. "You can't kiss me" she warned. "It's for your own good. I'm going to leave soon  
  
and Li is going to yell at me and say it's my fault when it's going to yours"  
  
He didn't seem to care.  
  
"Li" she tried once more to push away but he was much stronger than she herself was.  
  
When she finally gave up she refused to look at anything but his chest. "Don't do it Li..." she  
  
stopped herself. "Then again..." she raised her head and met his gaze. His eyes were   
  
expressionless.   
  
Sakura gave him a bright smile. "Hey I just realized something it doesn't matter if you  
  
kiss me because Emike will be back any second now and it'll be her you'll kiss not me."  
  
"I'll take my chances." he swooped down to take his sought after kiss.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and without thinking she turned to the left, causing her cheek to  
  
be the target of his mouth.   
  
He didn't even flinch as he planted one kiss and another on her soft flesh. She   
  
immeadiately began wiggling. "Li let go." she ordered.  
  
"It's Syaoran." he whispered in between kisses. Slowly his left hand made its way up to  
  
the cheek he wasn't occupying. He let the back of his hand slide down her jaw line touching her  
  
face so reverently as if she were so fragile she would break with the slightest of pressures.  
  
Sakura muttered something under her breath, still trying to pull away. "Syao...Li let go."  
  
Her face was beginning to burn everywhere he grazed. Everywhere he planted a kiss.  
  
Li growled. He hated how she started to say his name but then changed it back to Li. It  
  
told him that his kisses were doing absolutely nothing to her if she was still able to think. He  
  
stopped planting kisses on her skin and stared at her, making sure she couldn't look away.  
  
"You have no idea how you make me feel do you?"  
  
"You now or future Li?" she tried her best to show she wasn't effected by his kisses   
  
whatsoever.  
  
"You're impossible you know that?" his mouth gave her a slanted smile.  
  
"Thank you I try my best." she paused and waited. "Can you let go now?"  
  
Li scowled but let her go. "As you wish milady." he mocked. He watched her under his lidded  
  
eyes. "I'm going to get that kiss next time you know."  
  
"There won't be a next time with us Li because next time I plan to make you fall   
  
completely back in love with Emike." she could feel Emike rising in her, taking back control.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?"  
  
"Gotta go for now Li, we'll talk next time." Slowly she felt herself fade away.  
  
Emike looked at the man in the sofa completely absorbed in his book. He glanced up,  
  
uninterested he resumed his book and to his satisfaction he was able to see his fiancee leave the  
  
room without another word.  
  
Wouldn't Sakura be proud...  
  
Sakura Awakes   
  
Sakura groaned when she woke up. Her hair was damp and it stuck to her forehead. She was   
  
still in the car, her brother obviously had no intention of waking her up when they got home.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" the voice mocked.  
  
Sakura froze, knowing whose voice it belonged to. "Oh not again." she whined. "You   
  
just can't seem to leave me alone can you?" she whirled herself to the back seat of the car to   
  
see a young man with a very grim face, oddly enough with an older man.  
  
  
  
"I'm guessing you two have introduced yourselves already?" she rubbed her face with her   
  
hand and then began messaging her temple. Considering how her life has been these past few weeks,  
  
this was somehow not that surprising.  
  
Well,well,well what a way to end it huh? Oh you'll be able to find out who these two   
  
people are...NEXT TIME!!! ;) anyways I'm pretty sure you guys have a good idea on who they  
  
already are. Now onto another subject I think I did pretty good considering it was me...how about  
  
a hand? *hearing crickets* ahem okie dokie nuff of dat thanks for the reviews gotta tell you I  
  
really love them ^-^ and I'll get the next chappie up as soon as possible. BUH BYE!  
  
Thanks -silent wanderer 


	14. fourteen

Hey you guys I am soOoOoOo sorry for making you wait so long. It was just because I was   
  
so mad!!!! My computer crashed and so everything had to be rebooted. I even lost chapter 14 so   
  
now I have to write it all over again!!!!! I loved that chapter *whines* okay whatever lets move  
  
onto the future, I just wanted to let you guys go that I did take the time to say thanx to you   
  
guys who had taken their time to review my last chappie but after I needed to write everything   
  
again I was just too pooped to write all those responses again, I'm soo sorry. I promise you guys   
  
that I'll have responses to the reviewers of the next chappie. Thanks you guys it really means   
  
a lot. ^-^  
  
  
  
~A LOVE BEFORE TIME~  
  
Sakura groaned when she woke up. Her hair was damp and it was clinging to her forehead.   
  
She was still in the car, her brother had no intention of waking her up when they got home.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" the voice mocked.  
  
Sakura froze knowing whose voice it belonged to. "Oh no not again." she whined. "You just  
  
can't seem to leave me alone can you?" she whirled herself to the back seat of the car to see a  
  
young man with a very grim face, oddly enough with an older man.  
  
"I'm guessing you two have already introduced yourselves already?" she rubbed her face   
  
with her hand and began rubbing her temple. Considering how her life had been for the past few  
  
weeks, this was somehow not that surprising.  
  
"Kinomoto, you've never told me you had a father. We have a lot in common." he grinned  
  
that evil little grin of his.  
  
"You never asked." she retorted looking hesitantly at her father, his frown was probably   
  
a good sign that he was upset.  
  
"Li...what d...did you say t...to him?" she began to get even more nervous when Li opened  
  
his mouth to say something but her father stopped him.   
  
If Li was obeying her father than he must be somewhat familiar with him. After all  
  
he was not the kind of guy who would listen to anyone.  
  
  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath. If Li did tell anything she didn't want her dad to know,  
  
she swore she wouldn't help him anymore.  
  
"Sakura." it was just one word, he had just said her name but that was all it took for  
  
Sakura to realize he was displeased. "Sakura I don't want you..." his thoughts seemed to trail   
  
off as he glanced back at Li, and if she didn't know any better he was holding his breath.  
  
Ugh! what had they talked about? It was as if they now had this sacred bond. Her thoughts  
  
disappeared as quickly as they wence came.  
  
"Yes?" she urged. "You don't want me to...cause I'll do what you say dad." she added,  
  
this time wondering why Li was glaring at her. Geez did she feel like an odd ball.  
  
"It's nothing Sakura I'll come and talk to you later tonight okay? Your friend Li tells  
  
me you two have things to talk about." and with that he seemed to dissintigrate into the air.  
  
Anger seeped through her, she had wanted to spend some time with her father, even if he  
  
was going to lecture her. Li and her had nothing to talk about as long as she was concerned. They  
  
could talk anytime!  
  
She muttered something and got out of the car, slamming the door on her way out. She   
  
didn't look to see if the young ghost was still in the car.  
  
Li frowned as he watched Sakura make her way up the steps. How could she mad at him? He   
  
didn't do anything...still knowing she was hurt or angry made him want to help her in some way.  
  
He smiled suddenly reminiscing about the time he tried to kiss the young girl. The way   
  
she pressed her lips together so tightly they paled to a white. Even the way she tried to ward  
  
off his advances. She was definatly true to her word. She would help him get Emike back, but was  
  
it what she wanted? No woman had ever made him this crazy. If only he knew how she felt about   
  
him. Maybe, just maybe he would fufill her wish. Not just for her, but for the deep craving that   
  
was slowly consuming him day by day.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura forced her feet to pull her up the stairs and into her room. She was tired,hot,  
  
and her neck was beginning to throb again. She did not have to deal with her grandmother or   
  
anyone else now. All she wanted was to take a shower and go back to sleep.  
  
The room was dark when she entered the room but she didn't bother to turn on the lights  
  
because the light would probably just hurt her eyes and take away her fatigue. She really didn't  
  
want that. Sleep was all she wanted.  
  
Head drooping she went to her closet and took out a long towel and her clothes. The   
  
chance of Li seeing her in a towel again was just to great.  
  
"And just where are you going?"  
  
Sakura ignored him and kept walking toward the bathroom. She stooped short when her head  
  
banged hard against a flat hard chest. It felt nice. Too nice. Uh oh this was not good. She tried  
  
to back away but found it impossible. She was frozen and he wasn't even holding her against her   
  
will.  
  
"Get lost. I'm hot and I need a shower, you can give me time to that can't you?"  
  
"You can shower after."  
  
"I'll be too tired after we talk."  
  
"Then don't shower and you can go directly to bed."  
  
"I'm sticky with sweat, no." she didn't care she was telling him she was sticky with her   
  
own sweat and she didn't care how odd it might have looked that she was talking into his chest.  
  
Except, she knew she was staring into his chest but what was he looking at exactly?  
  
"We need to talk." his tone made it a demand more than a suggestion.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." she dismissed.  
  
Li sighed. "Is this about the way I acted before?"  
  
"I don't know refresh my memory." she met his gaze head-on. She couldn't believe how  
  
calm she was at that moment. Were his eyes always this dark?  
  
"You want me to describe it word by word?" his eyes flashed even in the dark. What I   
  
wanted to do while you were in my arms?"What I was thinking every passing second? because I for   
  
one know nothing of what you were thinking."  
  
"Okay stop it!" her face was warming and she was sure if the lights were on she would   
  
look like a tomato. "What do you want? You seem to remember every detail of our last meeting.   
  
Now what do you want from me?"  
  
He was suddenly irritated with her beyond all reason. "Why do you flush when I talk about  
  
us in our past?"  
  
An apalled look appeared on Sakura's face. A quick reply sprung to her lips but died   
  
unsaid. Lamely she replied "I don't."  
  
He moved even closer to her then, pushing his hands against her back and letting her body  
  
crash into his. "Why do you freeze when I touch you?"  
  
"I'm caucious."  
  
"Like hell you are."  
  
"Let me go! I need a shower."  
  
"Fine." he released her and allowed her to enter the bathroom. "Next time you decide to   
  
take a little nap try to act a little more like the Emike I know."  
  
Sakura peered out of the bathroom door. "Huh?"  
  
Li's eyes had a stark look in them. "Stop being yourself Kinomoto and act like Emike. Get  
  
me to,"  
  
"Love Emike?" she finished for him, hoping she didn't sound too pethetic.  
  
Li seemed to stop and tilt his head in Sakura's direction. His eyes reflected no light  
  
even as the moon shone through the window.  
  
"Love Emike." he finally confirmed.  
  
Sakura quickly shut the door before he had a chance to say anything else. Behind it she   
  
started to lean against the hard wood as a large lump grew in her throat. If anything she had to   
  
admit to herself she had already fallen in love with Syaoran.  
  
*past events*  
  
Li stared at Emike at the dinner table. The girl had no shame. Acting like nothing had   
  
ever happened between them. Did she think he was a fool? Her smile no longer affected him. Her  
  
voice no longer brought chills down his spine and her eyes were no longer those innocent green  
  
emeralds he used to love looking into. No that had all changed. Everything was different now that  
  
Sakura had came into his life.  
  
Ahh his Sakura, just thinking about her made him more alert. He never took his eyes off   
  
Emike. Not because of Emike herself but because he couldn't wait until his angel would come back  
  
for another one of her visits. When would she show? Why was it taking so long?  
  
He couldn't understand why but he was jealous of his future self. He probably got to   
  
spend every second with that girl. The lucky bastard. All he got was a a couple minutes, even   
  
more if he was lucky!  
  
God he needed her right now. The household was just so boring without her. He had been  
  
as sincere as possible with Emike after Sakura had told him to but you could be nice to a person  
  
you despise for just so long. He also couldn't comprehend why Sakura wanted him to do this, could  
  
she not tell he wanted her? He knew she felt the same way or she wouldn't have walked into his  
  
arms the last time he told her too, so why was she fighting it?  
  
No...no...he felt like choking himself. Of course it must be his past self! He was the   
  
one who wanted him to marry Emike and he got His Sakura to do his dirty work! But that still didn't   
  
explain why his past self was doing this. Did he not see Sakura as the person he himself saw her?   
  
She was a thousand times better than Emike.   
  
Li's eyes took a certain faraway look. He would have to ask Sakura when she comes back.   
  
That is if she ever comes back...  
  
*back in the future*  
  
Sakura sighed as she rentered her room, leaving the nice, warm steaming bathroom. Her  
  
eyes scoured the room. No Li. Boy was she relieved.  
  
Smiling she pounced onto her bed. Things were finally going her way.  
  
Sakura gasped as a cold arm encircled her throat and squeezed. She'd have screamed but  
  
the tightness surrounding her throat was preventing it.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave Syaoran alone?" the tone of voice was familiar. Oh yeah  
  
definetly familiar. Then again you don't just forget the voice of a person that slashed your  
  
throat.  
  
"What d..o you want?!" she managed to gasp. Her nails dug into the woman's arm.  
  
"What do I want! You idiot I want you to stop helping yourself and start helping me!!!!"  
  
her other free hand moved infront of Sakura's face. A knife dangled before her blurrying eyes.  
  
"Know what I'm going to do with this?" she taunted.  
  
Sakura would have nodded but the rings on the woman's fingers were digging into her gums  
  
and she could feel her own blood dripping onto her tongue. If she moved she was afraid the   
  
bleeding slits would grow deeper. So instead she panted out the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"If you hurt Li or anyone else in this household I swear I'll get my revenge."  
  
The woman burst out in laughter. Her voice was strangely musical, edged with just a slight  
  
accent. "I don't think your in any position to be threatening me."  
  
Sakura thought about ramming her elbow into the woman's stomach. "Maybe not but neither  
  
are you." she did as her thoughts said, she rammed her elbow as hard as she could into her attackers  
  
soft stomach.  
  
She began to panic as the attacker did nothing but cringe at the light hit.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura whispered as she stopped struggling altogether.  
  
"Don't you know? Twin sister?" her voice was definetly mocking. "Why don't you call your  
  
precious little Syaoran to come and rescue you?"  
  
Sakura didn't say anything. But her eyes said it all.   
  
She called me twin sister! but the only person that even came close to looking like me is   
  
and was...No it just wasn't possible! I mean she was dead for centuries now.  
  
"E..Emike?" she thought aloud.  
  
The woman let out another one of her bell ringing laughs. "Surprised are we?" she quickly  
  
placed the knife upon Sakura's hollow spot of her throat. "Now once I leave here I want you to   
  
drft back to sleep got that?" she pressed the knife harder into Sakura's skin, which was now   
  
threatening to peirce through her skin.   
  
"Then when you see my Syaoran you will act like me not you me. Because Syaoran will love   
  
me again and he will marry me."  
  
Wearily Sakura answered "Li will love you again."  
  
Cackling Emike began loosening her grip on Sakura's throat. "There's a good little girl,  
  
do this and I might just let the people you care about live." with that she dissintergrated into   
  
the air.  
  
Sakura was alone again. Her ragged breath seemed to fill the room. Her arms were limp, her  
  
neck felt like it was going to rip off any second. She stayed in her position for a few moments.  
  
Knees on the bed, arms drooping to her side, chest heaving. She didn't know what but she felt  
  
like she was waiting for something. Whether it was for Emike to return, or herself to faint she  
  
wasn't sure. Probably neither of them.  
  
After minutes had passed and realization came that no one was going to come she pulled   
  
herself out of bed and waddled into the bathroom. She stared at herself for a few minutes as  
  
thoughts floated inside her head.  
  
Twice today she had been told the next time she went back to the past she should act more  
  
like Emike. To stop being Sakura and be the Emike Li would fall in love with. Had she done such a  
  
horrible job that Li had to even call Emike in to threaten her?  
  
Her heart felt like it cracked into two just then. She didn't think it was possible but  
  
she was so sad she couldn't even force herself to cry. Her eyes raised themselves to lock at  
  
her refection.   
  
Lips wrenched crookedly back at her, lightly covered with dried blood. Lifeless eyes   
  
looking back at her. The reddest neck she had ever seen glared back at her and her face?   
  
completely dried. That's what terrified her. Where were the tears? even the glaze over your eyes   
  
that created tears?  
  
She tried to bring herself to smile. Both times were futile. Is this what it felt like  
  
to be betrayed?  
  
Slowly she opened the tap and allowed the water to drip onto her hands. She cupped her  
  
hands together and still taking her time gathered enough water to fill her mouth. The liquid swished  
  
around inside along with her saliva a few times before she spit it back out. She repeated this   
  
act again but no matter how many times she did it blood would always come seeping back into her   
  
mouth.  
  
Giving up she turned off the lights and walked back into her room.  
  
She was halfway to her bed when a cool hand touched the small of her back. She glanced up  
  
in surprise. Li appeared by her side, his piercingly dark stare eyes her with intense curiosity.  
  
He waited for her to say something but she remained strangely quiet. The room was still  
  
bathed in darkness so he couldn't make out the expression on her face. Though her eyes...he  
  
studied them for awhile.   
  
"I could've sworn I felt another presence in the room." he mumbled to himself. More  
  
clearly he asked Sakura "Why are you up?"  
  
She didn't answer, didn't even move as far as Li could tell.  
  
"What happened?" he lowered his voice. Her eyes were holding secrets. Secrets he couldn't  
  
read and she probably wouldn't tell him. He cursed silently to himself for leaving her alone.  
  
"Are you okay atleast?" he put both hands on her shoulder and gave her a light but firm   
  
shake. "Did something happen?!"  
  
"I had a bad dream, that's all." she finally replied.  
  
Li's mouth twitched. "Are you sure? because I felt something in this room. Something-"  
  
he stopped short and gave Sakura another hard shake. "Why aren't you moving? fighting back?,  
  
talking?"  
  
"I'm tired." she answered lifelessly.  
  
"Why were you in the washroom for so long?"  
  
She didn't answer again.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you woman?!" he pushed her into the moonlight and his eyes  
  
narrowed. This was not Sakura's face. What had happened to cause such an expression on her face?  
  
She looked so dead. He placed a knuckle underneath her chin and gently raised her head   
  
to his. "What happened in your dream?" he asked softly.  
  
Sakura dropped her eyes unable to meet his dark eyes. Everytime he touched her she felt  
  
a small rip in her heart. Slowly she slunk away from him. When she turned her back on him she  
  
felt a little braver.  
  
"I'll do it." she paused and clenched her hands into fists. "I'll do it so you can just  
  
stop." she stopped and smiled crookedly. "It's funny isn't? Just when you think someone has   
  
earned a spot in your heart they don't want you anymore. It makes me wonder why they even   
  
bothered with you. You know Li? I know you've never trusted me to do what you asked. I make   
  
mistakes, you yelled. I try explaining, you don't give me the chance. When yelling doesn't work  
  
you try to make me listen to you by using my own feelings against me. It hurt Li, it hurt   
  
knowing you would do that even after I told you I would make sure you and Emike get married.   
  
I knew you didn't believe me. It hurt knowing when Emike wasn't around you just played with   
  
the girl who's just her imposter." she took in a deep breath. "But I guess that's what I am   
  
right? an imposter. A girl that is second best to the better, nicer, better and original Emike."  
  
Sakura closed her eyes tightly. "It hurts Li everything hurts." Building up as much   
  
courage as she could she turned to face the man whom she was talking to her. "I dreamed day by  
  
day you would get to know me, trust me as a friend would. But I was naive wasn't I? people don't  
  
change do they? But It's better this way. Atleast I get to see you a few more times until the  
  
marraige." She swallowed silently. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying hard enough Li Syaoran." She smiled  
  
sadly and quickly ran out the door, never once glancing back. Though she would always consider  
  
Li a friend, he had broken her heart, the one precious thing she finally realized she only gave  
  
to him.  
  
Li stood motionless. He had gotten his wish. Sakura was definetly going to do her job now.  
  
But at what cost? This was one argument he had lost. For he had been to blind to see what burdens  
  
Sakura had carried. Too stupid to realize who his own heart was calling for...  
  
  
  
Well, well, well interesting chapter eh? okay so maybe it was a little to melodramatic   
  
in the end. hahaha you know I was actually hoping I was able to stir some emotions in you. DID  
  
IT WORK? haha tears pouring yet?!!!!(*bunch of dead pans) ARE YOU PEOPLE DEAD INSIDE?!!!!   
  
okay so I didn't do such a good job oh well..there's always next time. HAHA ^.^  
  
Please tell me what you thought about this chapter hmmm k? if not any... I'll have the next  
  
chapter with the responses up real soon. Bear with me! -silent wanderer 


	15. fifteen

Hey there again my wonderful fans!!! what is up? ahha .......yea well thats all I got... (ahem) so what was it I wanted to say? oh yes THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!! loved them haha ^-^ I might actually reach my 300 reviews eh?....well anyways, I'm sorry for leaving the story at such a critical point of time but hey it gave you people stuff to think about didn't it? (* tomato's start flying) OKAY okay so I'll make it up to you guys, for you s+s fans out there (I mean who isn't one?) this story will definitely be interesting.....I know it will be for me HAHA ;p  
  
*here are the singular responses I owed you ^-^ Thx you guys really are the best!  
  
sprout- I tried to get this next chappie out as soon as possible, sorry for making you wait for so long! ^.^ Thanks!  
  
Lugia-mew- you didn't cry did you? awwww thx that means so much to me.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- Yea Li did realize it didn't he? haha do ya think he thinks Sakura doesn't feel the same? it's so sad... o_0  
  
Skylover- HEY!!! ahah you did comment a lot, I've noticed....THANKS! love ya!! u_@ your reviews in the past have been great and I appreciate them.  
  
Shinsei Kokoro- do you really think my story is very good? *Kicks at the ground in modesty u_u* thx!  
  
Geminikika1- HAHA *ahem* seems like it doesn't it? but maybe it won't end up that way...after all you can't predict the future...Thx for the review in the mean time!!!  
  
kimi-chan- Yea! so there are poeple in this world who aren't DEAD PANS! woohoo...yes well I'm sure there are many others out there just like you *looks around* hope you enjoy this chapter ;P  
  
Di- Hey what's up? guess you arent dead inside either haha not that I thought you were...anyways thx for the review LOVED IT! hope this next one lives up to your standards! 0_o  
  
Yuki-rabbit- short and sweet, thx for the review and perhaps you'll like this chapter as much as the next! *hopefully* this one should be more calming haha.  
  
christina- I hope I didn't take too long...blame it all on the homework *grumbles* no free time I swear! haha good to know you like the story though cause I sure love your reviews!  
  
Corrine- Hey my fan! you're the best! awww am I really one of your favourite authors? that's is so nice!!!! you are definitely one of those people who keep me motivated in my writing! plz enjoy ;)  
  
DespitefulSaint- IT IS SO SAD!! wahhhhh *SLAP* whew...back in control :p hope you find what you're looking for in this chappie!  
  
Dragonstar03- Geez I know eh? GET IT ALL TOGETHER LI!!!!! *that man needs to get his priorities straight...* ya know you love her...go after HER!!!!! haha hopefully he will tho Dragonstar03 ^.^ keep your fingers crossed!  
  
loveangelli- wow....HAHA! now that's what you call anger! yes, let it all out girl! ;) Emike is uhh..how do you put this? a bb..b..*sounds it out* bb...ba..baaa..d person isn't she? *Is this place censored?* oh well this chapter should make you happier! hope you still find my story interesting even if you hate this Emike person so much! haha @_@ thx for the review! love ya  
  
Season sweetheart- Do you really think the story is getting better?! *YEA!!!!!* I'll try to make the chapters longer don't worry ;) Syaoran...hehe he is kinda ho...*ahem get yourself together* this chapter should very much please you I think...haha thx!  
  
Drunken Little Monkey- Love the name! haha who wouldn't...thx for the review and hopefully you'll like this chapter u_@  
  
Shima and Tempis- hehe how you doin? great that you've followed my story for so long! ya think vegeta and Li are alike? haha kinda I guess I see the likeness 0_o and yes Sakura does have to go through a lot of crap! *beat LI up!* but then all you guys seem to like Li a lot so I won't risk it...hah thx!  
  
sheryl v- Hey!!! I loved your review!!! probably more than you love my story haha and I'm sorry for making you wait for so long!!! forgive me!!!! haha GOMEN!  
  
lilazngrl4lyf89-Favour granted! haha hope this story is to your liking! hopefully you'll have the same reaction as the last...(tho im not sure of the killing thing though....WATCH OUT LI! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!) ^.^ just jokes you know how I am.  
  
^.^ - awwww I hope your stomach got better! this chappie should make things more settling...hahah thx for the review, it means alot!  
  
Hill- Thanks for adding your review! did I make you wait too long? *probably doesn't even cum back* WAHHHHHH! HAHA jk please enjoy!  
  
Star96- You said it ahah I'm kinda growin on this story. Don't think it's up to Kool yet but we'll see...hahah Thx!!! ^_^  
  
Dragonia-Darkwood- haha hey! to answer your questions....don't worry her dad was still talking to Touya and never got around to check up on Sakura, and..........well anyways you'll see..;P and also I kinda think its better that Emike isn't all that great too cause the way I see it is that if Emike was just as nice as Sakura and in the end she did end up with Li *juss sayin....maybe she won't* wouldn't you feel bad for Emike? and vice versa for Sakura if Emike ended up with Li? but then again maybe that isn't what I'm planning...hehe never know...I'M THE MASTERMIND HAH *ahem* anyways Emike isn't all that mean either, you'll see..^.^ Thx for the review! good questions! haha  
  
mizutenshiai- wahhh! it is so sad....hah I definitely agree, enjoy this next chapter, I assure you it'll be more relaxing  
  
bluetoast- Thanks thats what I've been wanting to hear for so long.  
  
liz- haha well I adore my fans too haha I tried to get this chapter out as soon as I could! thx luv ya!  
  
MegamiNoHikari- I was kinda freaked out as I was writing too....It's like my fingers were moving but my brain wasn't thinking.....*probably thinks you're a freak now...nice job* anyways I've updated *no duh einstein* hope you enjoy! ^.^ *smile and she'll think you're normal....*  
  
lildrummergirl23- thanks! I try to be as original as possible ;p in all modesty of course....hehe well I got this chapter as soon as I could. ENJOY!  
  
Cherry-Blossom-Sakura4- It is heart wrenching! I went through it again and I was so sad after!!! I SWEAR hahah *thinks...Shuddup before she thinks you're an idiot for crying at your own story..*THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
lilazngurl- haha well I guess if it's any constillation prize I'm still happy to know I didn't make you cry your eyeballs out haha did I make you wait long? if I did sorry....*she doesn't believe you probably* oh well... haha plz enjoy!!!thx for the review, did I mention it means alot? haha  
  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla-85:P- awwww you're so nice!!!! though don't cry too hard ^.^ and try not to feel too bad for Sakura :) I'm sure she'll be fine u_u can't stop making faces haha :P thx for the review, I loved it!!!!  
  
Sakura Li 2389-Magic!!!! that's how they'll get together... hahah that is if they do get together.....*your giving everything away!!! shuddup!!!!* oops haha anyways like I told others before....Emike isn't all that bad....you'll see why ^.^ *Shuddup, you're doin it again!!!* wow I can't control myself haha but don't worry things will work out, it's just all the tension....hehe well I updated as soon as I could THX!  
  
kawaii neko- haha thx I loved your review!!!! it was so encouraging ;) Hopefully it'll thicken sum more by the end of this chappie haha did I mention I loved your review? I kept readin it over and over hahah just to make sure it was real ^_^ *great now she thinks I'm a nutcase....* THX anyways plz enjoy the next chapter!!!! hehe  
  
horselady- Hey horselady! how's it goin? Thanks for that fab review!!! I loved it haha did you wait really long? I'm sorry!!!! haha hopefully this chapter won't make you cry. awww is my story really your favourite? omg thats means so much haha well if you're still waiting heres the long awaited chapter...*blame it all on the homework lady* ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
KristiexxNguyen-YEA!!!! another great compliment!!!!!! THX SO MUCH!! you don't know how much this means to me. Then again a girl can never get tired of too many compliments haha ^.^ were you really searching for this story? and wow... does this story really get you into ccs again?! whaaaaaaa!!!! that's such a nice thing to say, omg I'm goin to start crying like for real....*wow I sounded like a valleygurl for a second there....* hope you got my email and enjoy this chapter!!!!! I can't get over what you said.....THAT'S SOO NICE!!!!! luv YA!!  
  
Jhs Rockerbaby-I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long!!!!!This story will definitely get happier just for you hmmm k? haha Thx for the review!!!!* add you in my good people list* hahaHAH thx!!  
  
sally- hey!!!!! thx for giving writing that great review!!!! I'm sure you have better things to do haha :p anyways......I hope you like this next chapter!! thx for stayin with this fic for so long!!!! You're the best!!  
  
QTKawaii25- OMG!!! thanks so much!!!!!! the bomb!! wow never been called that before ;) hope you got my email and enjoy this next one!!! wow the bomb....haha I like it @-@  
  
yingfacherryblossom-hahah WILL Li know the difference? we'll see won't we? haha don't worry I'm sure it'll be answered soon -_- thx for the review!!! all the best ^.^  
  
Kristi-Yea it really has been a while eh? haha sorry! hope you enjoy this chapter!!! that is if you're still interested.....hehe THX!  
  
Cherry-SweetHeart-Well its great that someone likes my writing.....hahaha THX your review was great, such a nice thing to say!!!!updated as soon as I could!!! *I've said that like a million times now haha* YOUR THE BEST!!!! haha  
  
anonymous- hey! don't worry I did what you asked....after a long period of time though haha sorry if you're still waiting.....^.^ and thx for writing to me to encourage me on!!!! haha  
  
Mari- I'm so sorry!!!! I didn't even realize there were any spaces!!!trust me I didn't make them..0_o *grumbles...so mad at myself* I fixed it so if you wanted to go over it you can. I'M SO SORRY!!!!! hope it didn't bother you too much @-@ thx for tellinh me though or else I would never have known ; ) please enjoy this next chapter, I've doubled checked just in case hahah THX!!!!!  
  
Okay well you guys thats all *phew* but don't worry it was all worth it!! I swear you guys are the best ever! ^_^ so encouraging haha. I loved the reviews and the constructive critiscm, you guys are sooooo nice!!! I can't get over it hehe sorry for making you wait for so long...AGAIN hah hopefully it'll be worth the wait.....THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! now on with the story!!!!!  
  
`A love before time '  
  
Eriol smiled to himself, satisfied with the night. Who'd have thought quiet, little Tomoyo would catch the eye of the great Eriol? and better yet she liked him too! He was going to have to spend a little more quality time with the blue eyed girl.  
  
She wasn't like regular girls, when he was with her he felt relaxed though he could easily tell the young girl was not. He chuckled to himself at how shy she got around him. And she listened to him!Not many girls paid attention to what he had to say. They just spent time with him so the next day they could tell Meilin they got to him. No that wasn't his Tomoyo. She didn't nod her head mindlessly at whatever he said. Sometimes she would even summon enough courage to give her opinion of the topic. Ahhhh Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol's head snapped up from the novel he wasn't really reading anyways. He silently bounced off his bed and peeked out the door. What the??!!!  
  
Sakura?! what was she doing out so late? He glanced down at his watch. 1:37. He studied her in complete silence as he watched her walk back and forth down the hall, once in awhile stopping at the top of the stairs and frowning as if she was unsure if she could go down them or not.  
  
After a while Sakura sat down on the first flight of stairs. When Eriol realized she wasn't going anywhere he joined her.  
  
"Hey beautiful, why you up?" the whole hall was lit pretty dim though he could tell she was between the properties of dispaired and angry.  
  
Sakura waited a few moments before looking Eriol in the eye. "I need somewhere to sleep?"  
  
"Sleep?!" he almost laughed out loud but he held it in, knowing it would just anger her further. "What happened to your room?"  
  
"I can't sleep in there."  
  
Danger seeped through Eriol suddenly. "Why not?" he demanded, immediately relowering his voice when Sakura glanced around to see if anyone woke. "Did someone go into your room?"  
  
Sakura thought about how she would answer, and instead she asked "Are there any empty rooms? I'll return back to mine tomorrow so grandma won't know the difference."  
  
Eriol stared at Sakura. "Sakura if something's bothering you-"  
  
"No I'm fine." she cut in. "It's just cold. The windows need to be fixed." she held her breath waiting for a reply.  
  
Eriol shook his head wearily and finally gave in. "Okay, I'll put you in the room beside me and your brothers. How about that?"  
  
Sakura gave Eriol a weak smile. "Thanks, you're the best."  
  
"Glad you finally realized that, beautiful." he lifted her up gently amazed at how much weight she had lost. He was going to have to spend more time with her and not just Tomoyo. He wondered why he hadn't done so earlier. Her being grounded had put them so far apart.  
  
He swore to himself under his breath as they sauntered into the empty room. Hadn't she been eating? Why the hell was she so pale?! he grumbled all the way to the bed when she climbed in with slow resignation.  
  
Pulling the covers up to her chin she gave Eriol a quick glance before turning away from him. "Good night Eriol"  
  
"Good night beautiful." he sighed. He scoured the room, making sure there was nothing in it besides Sakura, before closing the door.  
  
Li seemed to flash in almost instantly. He watched Sakura move around, almost as if settling into a more comfortable position. He sighed and straddled a chair beside the bed, making sure he could see the girl's expression at all times. If he saw she was in any sort of stress he would wake her. The next meeting they had in the past would make it clear to Li what Sakura wanted.  
  
~ Past Events ~  
  
Sakura sighed and glanced around the room without looking to suspicious. It was some sort of dance like ball. To the right fine, tall men cluttered together. All casually chatting in their well tailored suits. To the left, more people then Sakura could count were giggling festivally, drinking champagne. Men spoke with the women and she even saw a man nip flirteously in a young lady's ear. To the centre, Sakura was overwhelmed with the amount of people dancing to a slow waltz. Their ryhthmic movements kept her dazed for a while. Frilly skirts swished this way and that. Coat tails sweeping the ground and completely in sway with their partners. Right at the far end, though she couldn't see very well, she could hear the soft playing of an orchaestra filling the room with its warm, soothing music.  
  
A soft sound came from her own mouth as she rose and was suddenly unusually happy. Maybe it was because everyone else was all so pleasant and kind. She didn't know, but the whole environment made her feel serenely calm and safe. Not as safe as when she was around Li but safe enough for her to feel comfortable. Now all she had to do was keep acting like Emike and spot Li.  
  
It wasn't very hard to track him, for his dark hair stood out and his forced out laughter rung in the air. he saw her rise from the chair and before Sakura could even manage a greeting he yanked her by the arm and out of the cheerful room. Outside in the main room it was dank.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to stay still?" he growled his words out so harshly at her she took a step away from him. He noticed this and his eyes narrowed. "I will not have you ruin this party Emike." his voice was softer now.  
  
Sakura took in a deep breath and nodded obediantly. "I won't Li."  
  
Li threw his head back and gave a loud shout of laughter. "Li? why do you use Li? do you not refer to me as Syaoran?"  
  
Sakura tried to play shy and looked away from Li. "I did not think you wanted me to call you in such familiar ways."  
  
"And this was since when?" he asked sardonically. He smiled when she didn't answer. He began to walk back into the ballroom.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Now what?" he snarled.  
  
"Where am I to go now?"  
  
Li frowned and looked at Sakura. "You are asking me? well isn't that a first." his amusement faded when she didn't answer. "You may take part in the revelry but I will not allow you to flounce youself in public. Especially with that Simon around." he made a face.  
  
Sakura's nose scrunched up. "Simon's here?"  
  
Li glared at her so darkly Sakura's breath caught. "Of course he's here. You haven't taken your eyes off him the whole evening."  
  
Her mouth dropped but quickly she looked away and nodded in compliance. She should've asked how Emike acted. Was she rude? shy? ugh what to do now?! Li's going to find out.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he suddenly asked, walking forward towards Sakura. "Are you ill?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened slightly remembering what had happened earlier in the future. "Please do not worry about me. I do not want to take you away from all those women waiting for a dance." she took another step away as he came closer. "Don't come any closer." she gasped silently.  
  
His gaze flickered down her body. Sakura was not ignorant enough to stop a blush from rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Did you want an escort back to the room?" he voice was still slightly resigned. He waited patiently for an answer. His eyes once in a while wandering back down her body.  
  
"You'll allow me to go back in even if Simon occupies it?"  
  
Li couldn't help but smile. that had sounded just like something his Sakura would have said and in exactly the same tone. "I'll trust your better judgement."  
  
Sakura shrugged and cautiously took Li's arm. "What's the point of this ball?" she asked softly. "I mean why are you holding it?"  
  
Li gave a her a quick check over. "Are you sure you aren't ill?" his voice was showing signs of weariness.  
  
"Why do you keep asking?"  
  
"Because this morning I told you that this ball was being held for our merger with Mr. Donovan" he said the name with disgust. "'s clan had been successful."  
  
"Oh." was all she could say. "What merger was this?"  
  
"We've been planning it for quite a while----are you sure you aren't ill?"  
  
Sakura squeezed Li's arm as if she was warning him. "I am not sick." she stated slowly, treating him as an invalid. "Now answer the question." her worry of being too bold seeming to have vanished.  
  
"It was your plan to unite our two clans as one Emike have you forgotten?"  
  
"A..as one?" she was dumbfounded. "But why would you do that if you two are seperate clans to begin with?"  
  
Sakura waited for an answer but he didn't reply. Actually all he appeared to be doing was staring at her, though her thoughts remained on the situation. She didn't even notice when Li pulled her along the side of the room.  
  
Why would they make two clans into one? no one does that! Is Li's clan somehow falling apart so in order to make it stronger he had to unite with Simon's? No. Even if that was the case, Li would never stoop to that level and merge, especially with Simon. He hated that man. Now and in the future, so why? Wait...he had said it was my idea, Emike's idea! what was that girl up to? she wanted to marry Li but then she was playing with fire when she was with Simon...ugh! and why was Li listening to her? this is so confusing!  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as Li placed a warm hand behind the small of her back. Then in a swift movement Sakura found her own hands around his neck and she was slightly crushed against him. Her mouth gave out a silent gasp.  
  
"I can't dance." she whispered in Li's ear, once she realized why she was in this foreign position. Awkwardly she tried to pull away, frowning when Li's firm grip wouldn't allow it.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Hmmm?" he sounded so relaxed as he gently placed his chin on her head.  
  
"You aren't angry?" she found her own feet moving with his, and as easily as if she had done this since she was born.  
  
"At what?" his frustration was growing, she could tell.  
  
"Weren't you mad at me a second ago?"  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk." he lifted her face so he could study it. "This is the best way without being interrupted."  
  
Sakura blinked a few times. The man thought of everything.  
  
"Will you answer my question now Li?"  
  
He sighed in disbelief. " You pointed out the idea and I thought it had potential."  
  
"Potential?!" There were no words to express her emotions at that moment, though there was a fine line between pure terror and helpless fascination. "Why are you doing this? why does this idea have potential? you two are different clans, with different customs! how can you even consider of doing this?"  
  
"Your tired, I'll accompany you up to your room." he placed a light hand on her left shoulder and urged her back outside.  
  
"Don't dissmiss the question Li."  
  
"You don't need to understand Emike, you don't know what you're getting into." by now they had reached Emike's room. He swung the door open with ease and wisped Sakura in before she had the chance to complain.  
  
"Go to bed, I don't want to get into this with you any further."  
  
His suggestion was impossible "and what exactly are you getting yourself into?" she inquired disdainfully. Before the conversation went any further, she quickly thought it best to have some idea to keep Li somewhat interested, since he was surely losing patience.  
  
"Nothing I can't handle I assure you."  
  
Well that's just not good enough Sakura thought angrily in her head. She was going to have to figure things out quicker. But how to keep him in here? she was getting desperate by the time Li headed for the door.  
  
"Good night Emike."  
  
"No!"  
  
Li stopped in his tracks though he didn't allow himself to look at her. His hands were clumped into fists. "Go to sleep Emike." his tone of voice left no room for disobedience.  
  
"I'm not tired yet. I want to talk for just a moment longer. Please?"  
  
Li let out a gusty breath and rolled his eyes like a child would have. "I do not have time, I have to return."  
  
"Well then I want to go back too." Sakura declared. "I can't fall asleep either way." she forced herself to sit on the ground, her legs folding under her.  
  
Li glared at the young girl and ran his right hand through his messy hair. "Geezes." he closed the door, grabbed a pillow from Emike's bed and plopped himself on the ground, leaning against the bed post.  
  
Sakura smiled sadly. He still held a spot, however small for his Emike. Too bad this was the way it was going to be. She wished they could've stayed like this a little longer. It was nice. If only they could've had conversations like this. Him, just a reach away and in his arrogant position even as he gave in to her commands.  
  
"What do you want to talk about? hurry up." his impatience made Sakura think about the Li in the future. She kept forgetting they were the same person.  
  
"Well I don't think we've ever talked much about our past."  
  
"No we haven't." he agreed. "You never liked to."  
  
"Oh." she was going to have to be more careful. "Well I think now's a better time than any." she tried to smile as cheerfully as she could.  
  
"What do you want to know about?"  
  
Sakura felt so relieved when he didn't begin to ask her any questions. She moved closer to Li, unaware of what she was doing.  
  
"Do you have any brother or sisters?"  
  
"No, you should know that by now."  
  
"hahahhaa I knew that." She was going to have to be more specific in her questions. She took in a sharp breath when he cocked his eyebrow.  
  
"Li?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
His eyes narrowed. "No."  
  
She took in a deep breath, ready to ask the question before it was going to be too late."Why am I still here Li? Why is the wedding off? Why do you allow me to stay here?" her voice seemed to have lodged in her throat.  
  
After what seemed to have been an eternity, he answered "I have my reasons." his eyes locked with her own.  
  
"It's not because of Sakura is it?"  
  
Li's eyes widened. They seemed to be growing darker by the minute. "How do you know about Sakura?"  
  
"I heard the workers talking." she relaxed when the lie came out quite smoothly.  
  
"And what else have you heard?" he rose from sitting and Sakura was overhelmed by his shadow looming over her. Like lightning she got up to her feet too, though he still managed to stand over her.  
  
"Nothing except for the fact she's the reason why you are keeping me here."  
  
Li said nothing.  
  
"Answer me truthfully Li. If it was up you would you have already put me out on the streets?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Li lowered his gaze but didn't say anything.  
  
"What if I told you she won't be coming back?" she tried to sound as sincere as possible.  
  
His hands suddenly clamped on her shoulders. "How do you know that?" his voice was filled with so much hurt Sakura found herself showing the same emotions.  
  
She hadn't meant to cause him any pain. She stood frozen.  
  
I don't know if I can do this. I cc...c..can't.  
  
"Tell me!" his voice thundered. "How can you know something like that?!"  
  
She had never seen him like this. He looked so betrayed. So tense. So angry. Her eyes searched his.  
  
"I'm sorry." she found herself whisper so silently she could barely hear herself and for a while nothing was, until Sakura thought she was going to explode.  
  
Don't feel sorry for him Sakura. He loves Emike, he just doesn't know it yet. If he forgets about her he'll die again and that's just not going to happen. He has no right to be angry right now. I'm the one whose going to lose the man I love. He? he's going to get the woman he wants. Oh yeah that's right, just suck it up Li.  
  
"Li? how can I make you believe that you don't want Sakura?"  
  
Li seemed to have regained his control. "I know what I want. Sakura." his voice was very calm. He kept looking at her. His eyes seemed to have been lit on fire. She had never seen him like this.  
  
"You haven't called the wedding off yet."  
  
"No I haven't." he looked like he was trying to hold his emotions in now. The planes on his face were hard. That vein she had seen before was back now.  
  
"Then we're getting married?"  
  
"Yes we are." Out of nowhere he snatched Sakura up and held her in a tight embrace. One minute he was taunt with anger and the next he was holding her like he never wanted to let go. Sakura heard him swear softly under his breath, then mumbled something she couldn't make out.  
  
Sakura didn't know how she should have felt. It felt so right in his arms. No other word to describe it. And did she hear him right? he wanted to get married? was she supposed to be happy? she didn't expect this. Actually it was the last thing she thought would happen. She had done her job. Li had fallen back in love with Emike. What to do with her life now?  
  
Ahhhhh wow I'm sorry you guys but I'm going to end here okay? I'm writing the next chapter already so you don't have to worry!!! wow!!wow!! even I want to know what happens next. This is crazy man hah 0_0 I mean does he really want to marry Emike? and I wanna know whats happening in the future!! wheres future Emike at? Sakura's dad? future Li? what are they all gonna think? then theres grandmother Trinity......ahhhh I need to know what going to happen!! *says darkly* DOES THIS MEAN SAKURA WILL END UP WITH THE DREADED SIMON? or will she end up alone?? ^.^ I know you guys might be confused because of all these questions that still need to be unraveled but have no fear!!!! I will answer all these questions soon. *REMEMBER....I KNOW HOW IT WILL END!! THE STORY IS JUST BEGINNING......... -silent wanderer  
  
Ps. sorry it was so short. The next chapter will compensate for all that, no worries!!!!!! ;p (so tired now hehe arigato you guys!!! I love the reviews!! Thanks! ^_^ ) 


	16. sixteen

Konnichiwa!!!! haha got this out as soon as I could. ANDDD I got up early just for you guys just to finish this next chapter for you guys....ya ungrateful...*shakes fist* haha jk jk so anywho...you guys want me to answer the all these questions that are flowing eh? well give the readers what they want I say HAHA ^.^ oh yea and just as a side note, I think I'm getting writer's block again so bare with me okay guys? haha don't worry though, cause the bigger block I get, the more I'm just going to write about S+S hehe *It's easier that way.* ;p plz enjoy this next chappie I wrote just for all you people out there!  
  
' A Love Before Time '  
  
He hadn't said anything for quite some time now. Just kept her in his firm, warm embrace. By now Sakura didn't care for a thing in the world. She was with Li, and that was good enough for her. A satisfied smile crept on her face as she wrapped her own arms around his body. Her movement though caused him to press his body closer.  
  
"Don't ever leave me again." his voice was rough with emotion. "Sakura..."  
  
She stiffened, "Wait, how do you know its me?"  
  
He looked down at her and smiled, telling her in his own way that she had just confirmed his accusation.  
  
"When did you know?"  
  
He reguarded her her for a moment. "Probably earlier but most likely when you began asking all your nosy questions." his right hand swept up to Sakura's face and pushed her bangs up slightly. "You have the most beautiful eyes, did anyone ever tell you that?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I can't marry you, you know." she said, remembering when he had so bluntly told her she would.  
  
He didn't say anything but found himself a chair and pulled Sakura down on his lap. Instinctively her arms went around his neck. She scowled at him. "I have to return back, it'll never work." she tried to make light of things, but she could see there was no amusement in Li's dark eyes.  
  
"We had a big fight in the future too." she added quickly. "We don't get along, so the arrangement wouldn't work."  
  
"I'll make it work."  
  
The determined look his eyes displayed made Sakura smile. But nonetheless she shook her head.  
  
"You don't understand, you want to marry Emike. You'll regret it in the future."  
  
His hand brushed her cheek gently. "No, it's you who doesn't understand. Either I get you or no one. And trust me love I always get whet I want." he smirked arrogantly as he had done so often in the future.  
  
Sakura glared directly at him. "Don't be stupid." she didn't want to have to tell him that her own life was on the line, because if she didn't do this Emike would definitely be back. But then if she did explain things, he probably would think she was just looking out for herself and she didn't want to sound so conceited.  
  
Li sighed and Sakura couldn't help but think since she had known him, he had sighed so much he could've powered a small ship with all that energy.  
  
Wearily he asked, "Can't you speak with me from where ever it is you're from? Tell him what's to be done." he eyed her suspiciously. "It is what you want isn't it?"  
  
Sakura's voice caught in her throat. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what do you think of me?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well..." he gave her the lightest of shakes.  
  
"Uhh, that is...I am...what if? Do I have to?.....what do you want me to say?" she gave a nervous laugh as Li's eyes flashed a dangerous sign. Her feet tried to push her up but Li pulled her back down and replanted her on his lap.  
  
"What?!" she said exclaimed.  
  
He gave her a slanted curious look and gave a crooked smile. "What would you say?"  
  
Sakura wetted her lips. "I would say," she hesitated, as his eyes grew narrower and narrower. "Let's not waste our time on these trivial things, I'm only here for a few moments longer." she gave her most cheerful grin.  
  
Li looked as if he would fall over. "You're leaving again?" he asked exasperated.  
  
"I can't control it." she said slightly irritated. "Now I...I'll talk with Li okay?" she averted her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the large grin appearing on Li's face. "But think about it before you decide Li. Emike really does love you."  
  
"Love? The girl doesn't seem to comprehend what that word means."  
  
"Why? Why are you angry with her? What has she done that is so terrible?"  
  
"Simon." the name grounded out from his teeth. "He...he..." he turned to Sakura, the anger evident on his face. "That man-"  
  
"Is boorish? Ungentle manly? Stupid? Unnecessarily rude? Conceited? An idiot?"  
  
"Well yes all these, but I was going to say-never mind." he glanced suspiciously at Sakura. "How is it that you know him?" he played with a small lock of her auburn hair, taking it between two long fingers and twirling around with it, though seemingly unaware that he was doing so.  
  
"Well there's a Simon in my time too." Sakura decided right then that she for sure did not want to get into the fact that she was once involved with the man. "What did he ever do to you?"  
  
"He did something to Emike. She was always so light headed when she came back home." the grim look on his face told her he wasn't in the brightest of moods.  
  
"How do you she was with Simon? Where would they meet?"  
  
"She sneaked out whenever I was too busy to notice." his tone was smothered with...something. Sakura wanted to reach out and reconcile him with her touch but didn't want him to take it as something else.  
  
"But you did." she said. "Do you know if they did do anything? I mean how would you know?"  
  
Li looked at Sakura. "It's not the fact that she did anything with him, but why she had to lie to me. I take that very seriously Sakura, take note of that."  
  
Sakura was suddenly puzzled. "But I know she still loves you. Can't you forgive her? Would you call a wedding off just for that? what if I did the same thing to you?"  
  
He pierced Sakura with a look of scorn. "How can she still love me if she still stares at that man with glued eyes? She wants me for my money Sakura, not for love, obviously that's already been given to him." He kept his voice steady and calm, but the feelings he wasn't letting on could easily have been made out.  
  
"I know what you mean Li but she made a mistake, you have to forgive her and get on with things. I know you still love her, and you're just making it worse by running her back into the arms of Simon. She'll need comfort and she won't find it with you Li. Do you really want that?" she gave a small pause. His eyes were plastered on hers so he was listening. She tried to make her voice level, and not sound like she was lecturing him. "Marry her before its too late. You know we can never be together. I don't want you to die a broken heart Li. You don't love me like you do Emike."  
  
His hand brushed over Sakura's right arm and stopped at her face, cupping her cheek with his warm hand.  
  
"Do you not love me Sakura? Am I not worthy of you? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Sakura covered his hand with her own and with her other hand pressed on his chest. Frustrated she gave him a push. "Don't die on me Li. If you do and I see you back in the future, you'd think I'd be happy but I won't. Find your own happiness and I'll find mine soon enough. This is why I'm doing this. Not because you told me to in the future but because I know what's right. I wouldn't even be doing this if I didn't think Emike was a good person. In her heart I know she is. She's just more confused than ever. I know she regrets it in the future too." Sakura scanned him over, watching if her little speech had moved him in any way.  
  
Li searched her eyes for but a moment and then pulled her into his embrace. Sakura frowned but complied easily enough, snuggling in to gather his warmth, his strength.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" he murmured into her hair.  
  
That was the last thing she heard.  
  
Sakura Awakes  
  
Sakura tried to ignore the soft, persistent nagging that she was getting and pulled her sheets higher over her head.  
  
"Wake up!" the voice practically screamed.  
  
Sakura jumped, covering her ears as she did so. As soon as she figured where she was and who was here with her she gave a peaceful yawn. Slowly the distorted images from the sleepiness in her eyes grew much clearer. A quick smile acknowledged both people.  
  
"Where were you last night dad?"  
  
Fujitaka stopped scowling at his son and turned to his daughter. "I'm sorry Sakura, Touya and I had a lot to talk about."  
  
"Oh" she gave a long stretch, "So we can talk now?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then why's he here?" she shot a joking look of disgust to the young man sitting on a wooden chair on her right side, his arms crossed and lips pouty as if he didn't want to be here in the first place.  
  
"You tell me." he grumbled.  
  
"Well Sakura." Fujitaka cleared his throat. "We both have discussed this for a long time and since you're living in this house I" he corrected himself, "WE think it not very suitable for you to, I mean under the circumstances-"  
  
"He doesn't want you in the same room as that Li guy." Touya rolled his eyes.  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip. "Well as you can now see, I've been moved to a different room."  
  
"Newsflash Sakura, grandmother is going to send you back into the room. Then what are you going to do? I don't know if you've noticed much, but that guy isn't the kind of person who'll do anything anyone says let alone reason with them. Why aren't you in your own room?" he added.  
  
Sakura stared at her brother. He was being very protective. "The window kept me up with its rattling." She lied flawlessly, feeling quite guilty. "Anyways, I can make him listen."  
  
"Yeah that'll work," he began his grumbling again as soon as Fujitaka intervened.  
  
"Sakura, these dreams you've been having aren't exactly normal."  
  
"Wait, how do you know about them?" she was more puzzled then ever.  
  
"Li was in here earlier." Touya sneered.  
  
"Stop interrupting Touya." Sakura turned back to her father, who was patiently waiting. "Even so dad, I still have them wherever I sleep."  
  
"Okay, well...What's the problem Sakura?" Fujitaka patted his daughter's hand softly. "Maybe I could help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I'm not completely useless now that I'm dead Sakura. I've found that I have special abilities; at least I guess you could call them that. Sakura, I can enter people's thoughts quite easily."  
  
"What?" her curiosity was getting the better of her. "You mean you can stand beside me while I'm in my dreams?" she knew ghosts had some power normal people didn't have but entering dreams? That was just a little bizarre.  
  
She remembered the times that when Li would get mad at something and her drawers or mirrors would rattle but they would always stop when she asked him to. She shuddered wondering what other things her father and Li could do.  
  
Fujitaka scratched his chin and frowned. "Well not exactly. I can see what's going on but only from the outside. I can't touch you while you're in your dreams but I can communicate to you."  
  
Sakura tilted her head. "Can all dead- uhh ghosts do this?"  
  
Fujitaka chuckled. "I haven't been dead that long cherry blossom, I 'm sorry I wouldn't know."  
  
She felt stupid for asking such a question. "Sorry." she mumbled quietly, but as of now her hopes were soaring. This would definitely help things if what her dad was saying was true and just in time too. Three days before the wedding and if Li could do this ghostly act then it would help, help alot.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked.  
  
"Quarter to eight." Touya replied, wondering what the girl was planning and not liking the way he was being ignored by both people in the room. She was still grounded so she probably couldn't leave her room and grandma Trinity said she shouldn't go to school until the next day. "What are you thinking about squirt?"  
  
"I need to go and talk to Li." She rushed out of bed and stepped past Touya, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him. He didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't worry big brother. I'm developing a plan. First I need to talk to a couple of people." She tapped her head and smiled.  
  
He looked at Sakura for a long time. "Be careful Sakura, things are getting dangerous. I lost dad already I don't want to lose my sister too." he released her arm.  
  
Sakura blinked. Did he just say that? That was the nicest thing he had probably ever said to her in their whole life of knowing each other. "Thanks Touya, I'll keep that in mind. I gotta jet before grandmother realizes I'm not in my room." she gave a loving wave to both men in the room and ran out the room. "Come see me later!"  
  
"Call me if you need help brat!" Touya shook his head. The girl was always on the run. Slowly he pushed the chair that he was occupying just a minute ago back into the nearby desk and walked out of the room, ignoring the look of approval his father was giving him.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Sakura's grandmother sat in her own room, looking at her old album. They had been left behind from so long ago. She was happy her family had decided to keep them. Now they were hers.  
  
No one had lived in this old mansion since she had moved in here with her family. Even as a little girl this house was what she called home. It was homely in its own way and she had lived here since she was six.  
  
Her ancestors had lived here so long ago too, but really they were only half of her ancestors, as it had been only half the clan, the Donovan one. Though their name might have been lost, she had their blood. The other half was lost as soon as the Li clan's leader had died. Li Syaoran. Yes they were her ancestors too, for both clans had joined into one but no trace of their blood ran through her veins. The Li clan no longer functioned when Syaoran was gone, so over the years they slowly dissipated while the Donovan clan grew.  
  
She was amazed at how well the pictures were kept, for though they were dusty and appeared as if they would fall apart at any given moment, you could still make out the pictures. And if her prediction was right, some of them may soon change, as the future will do some shifting on its own too.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Sakura glanced around the hall making sure the coast was clear and in no way could she be caught. Then she charged into her room, checking every once in a while if anyone was behind her.  
  
Without a sound she slipped into her room and pulled open the curtains. She never did like the use of artificial light; it was so dull compared to natural light.  
  
"I was waiting."  
  
Sakura didn't jump as she expected the voice. Stifling a sigh she turned to face the man in front of her. Thoughts of her last encounter with him flashed through her mind as she tried her best to ignore them.  
  
As if on cue her mouth began sputtering words. "I did my best Li," she didn't know why she needed to explain to him but she did. She didn't realize how badly she wanted his approval. "I-"she stopped short.  
  
"I know." he whispered. "I never doubted that you wouldn't."  
  
Sakura nodded mindlessly and clasped her hands together. As if she was cold she began rubbing them until they felt like they were chaffing. She wasn't mad at him, just hoped the last time they spoke she wasn't too much of a drama queen. "What do you want me to do now?"  
  
Li gave a nonchalant shrug, lifting just one shoulder. "There's nothing you can do now."  
  
"What do you mean?" she moved the chair out of the way so she could stand in front of the window, the spot where Li often stood and looked out through. All week she had been forced to stay in bed and now just the sight of a bed or chair made her want to scream. "I can try harder if you like."  
  
He took a small step towards her as if he didn't want to alarm her. "I won't budge. The way I see it, I'll probably just end up here again." she couldn't help but notice he said it as if he didn't care.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I'm going to die again."  
  
Sakura shook her head violently. "That won't happen, I won't let it. You haven't lost Emike yet, don't give up yet Li, you'll come to your senses."  
  
"Not very likely. I've lost Emike already and I don't think I want her back."  
  
Sakura blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Then what have I been doing for the past couple of weeks?" she frowned, "What do you want?"  
  
"You don't get it do you?" his eyes darkened. "I want you."  
  
Sakura stood shocked for a minute before she seem to have come to her senses. Her brain processed the words he just said. Three measly little words. She could feel hot tears beginning to form behind her eyes. "I thought you hated me."  
  
"I did." he replied quite easily. He didn't move from his position. The rising sun played shadows on his soft features as he stood unsmiling. "I know it's impossible for us to be together."  
  
Sakura studied his emotionless face. He had been through so much. She wanted to comfort him a at that moment, maybe give him a hug, but if she did it looked as if she would have to pry open his arms. He didn't want her comfort yet he said he wanted her. She loved him, he wanted her. They were two different things. So why did he want them to be together? Did he not love and want Emike anymore?  
  
Sakura looked at the ground. "Are you sure you don't want Emike? It can still work. She still loves you and-"  
  
"I no longer love Emike, Sakura just forget it."  
  
Sakura stood frozen. "You just called me by my name."  
  
Li cocked an eyebrow. "So?"  
  
"You've never called me by my first name before." her heart felt like expanding. It was foolish to feel this way but she couldn't help it. Why had he suddenly called her that? Why not Kinomoto?  
  
"It's just a name Kinomoto." he quickly changed back but wasn't sure why he was going to call her by her last name again but saying her real name made him feel somewhat insecure. He didn't like that feeling. Why did he even say her first name? Why was she looking at him like that?!  
  
He averted his eyes then.  
  
Sakura gave a light shrug and remembered that she was getting side tracked. "Emike still loves you Li, doesn't that mean anything to you?"  
  
Li immediately flashed a hand in the air in front of him. "Don't start with the sweet speeches Kinomoto, tell them to someone who cares. I've told you what I've decided."  
  
Sakura stared at the hand that lashed out, beginning to feel her anger build deep in the core of her body. Her fists began unclenching and clenching. "And just what have you decided? To die?! I don't think that's something you're going to look forward to in the past. What do you want me to do? Go back and tell you that- oh the future Li doesn't want to live anymore so get ready to die. Maybe prepare yourself a good coffin and say your goodbyes because you're going to die-"  
  
"Kinomoto."  
  
"Oh yeah and just one more thing, get ready to give your clan over to the Donovan's because it's going to all belong to him once you desert your clan, give up your life just over something stupid."  
  
"Kinomoto."  
  
"No Li this time you're going to listen." she took a large step towards Li and stuck a finger out right in front of her face. "Why are you doing this? All this was for Emike and now you want to just end it all when we're so close? Admit it, it's her you want, her you love!" Li's hands clamped down on her shoulders just then.  
  
"You know what Kinomoto? Go ahead and finish what you started if you want to so badly. Fulfill your damn quest if it'll make you satisfied. Somehow convince me that I want to marry Emike, because you know what? No matter how good a job you're doing I'm not going to see it in any other way. Back in the past, I want you and if I can't have you then I'm probably going to die, if I don't kill myself first." he spat his words out so harshly Sakura felt herself flinch.  
  
She locked her eyes with his and shot daggers. "Fine don't worry I'll knock myself out."  
  
"Fine." he answered without missing a beat. "Either way he'll want you."  
  
Sakura glared back at the eyes that were doing the same to her. She didn't want to ask but she couldn't contain herself either. "Fine that's all dandy. I know what he wants but what do you want?"  
  
"We're the same person Kinomoto." he sighed in regret, or maybe it was disbelief.  
  
"Well you've proven that you both act very different from each other so how would I know?" she wanted to put her arms on her hips but his hands were making that impossible. "Do you want the same thing?"  
  
"Yes." he leaned in and touched his forehead with Sakura's. "Yes I do."  
  
Sakura drew back. Tentatively she asked, "You want to be with me?" her voice was nonetheless surprised.  
  
He cocked an eyebrow, making it seem all too obvious.  
  
Damn this man! One minute he's treating me like dirt and the next he has to say this. Sakura felt like ramming her fist into his face but couldn't get herself to do the act. It was going too perfect too! He was mad at her, she was mad at him. They would both be happy when it was time for one of them to leave, Stupid, insufferable man!  
  
"When did you want this?" she asked suspiciously, though she was very much in awe at the moment, and her voice was hoarse. She didn't have to speak very loud since he was so close. His skin felt cool on hers.  
  
He chuckled. "Trust me Kinomoto, before time."  
  
She tried not to but smiled at that comment. "How was I to know whom you wanted?" she asked placidly. "You loved Emike. You love Emike." she corrected herself.  
  
"Now just replace the name with yours Kinomoto."  
  
Sakura saw Li smile and now she smiled back with all her heart. It was the most beautiful smile she ever saw and received from this emotionless man. His eyes shone like amber in the sun as he released her. Sakura liked this feeling of being together. For once she could look into his eyes and not be yelled at for staring, for she would always think she was ill, probably because she looked like an idiot.  
  
Suddenly she was also quite aware at how his gaze no longer held hers but had dropped to her lips.  
  
Eh? eh? Satisfied?! I put a lot of effort into this people haha and trust me this is still not the end....there's still the problem on how they'll be together!!! And what of Emike? Simon? Grandma Trinity's kinda scaring me.....man how old is she? she seems to know a lot too...0_0 (face not a bad thing...;p )hehe soon my loyal subjects.SOON... ^.^ jk jk  
  
Well was this chapter long enough for some of you out there? *fingers so cramped....need help.* haha ; ) you know you guys are worth it! anyways I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can, thx for the reviews @_@ but I'm sorry you guys I gotta jet as Sakura says .....got my violin lesson soon and can't be late for that! haha hope you guys like this chappie because I really tried to follow the guidelines you guys gave me...did I do good? *Gets chucked at by a bucket and falls* aahhh!! haha anyways my fingers right now feel like they're going to fall O_0...HOW AM I GOING TO VIBRATE ON MY VIOLIN STRINGS?!!! Oh well, C-YA GUYS!! I'll figure something out...ARIGATO!! you guys really are the best! ^.^ signing off *finally ahaha* -silent wanderer 


	17. seventeen

Hi guys..hehe mad huh?.well I don't care.AHHHHH yes I do, YES I DO!!!! I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean for you guys to wait so long, and after all those emails I got from you people I just felt so guilty for making you wait. forgive me!!! I will finish this story; it's just that I haven't had much time so I worked on like one sentence everyday.as you can see it didn't work out very well.so I finished it all at once. YEAH!! Hope you're still interested ^.^ I understand if you aren't. It's like there just isn't enough time in one whole day is there? Why can't this be a 48-hour day? Or even a 36-hour day? It's not too much to ask is it? Haha anyways I wanted to thank you once again for all the compliments that I received from you people. I was planning on giving individual thanks but I wanted to get this chapter out, as fast as possible and considering how much I've already lagged, I didn't think you wanted to wait any longer. 0_o so next time! Haha hmmm what else did I want to say? Oh yeah I just realized that I'm very stupid and to make this story work out Imma gonna have to drag this story out longer, just for a little. Darn, I should've just put more into my chapters huh? Well that's me for ya.anyways sorry if this story is getting too long for you but I still have to work a couple things out SORRY! ^-^ I hope you at least enjoy this chappie!! Thx!!!  
  
~A Love Before Time~  
  
"W..what do you want now?" Sakura's eyes widened as she leaned back, slightly intimidated. No matter what he said wasn't he still the one who had lost her trust? Broken her heart? And finally sent his old girlfriend after her?  
  
That night she had lain silently in bed, thoughts running through her clear head. She had felt Li's presence and realized he had found her in the room she had sheltered herself in. She had shut her eyes, but that didn't mean she didn't feel the way his cool hand brush away the strands of hair that had fallen over her face, or the way he pulled the covers right to her shoulders when she gave a light shiver. Neither gestures meant anything to her but they did oddly enough confuse her. Why would he care if she were cold or not? For gods sake he just had someone threaten her and almost kill her! To Sakura, that was her turning point.she had been hurt so much times in her life and it was as if she couldn't learn from her mistakes, but no, no longer would she be swayed by the past Li's charming smiles, or the way he pulled her down into his lap when she wouldn't listen to what he had to say, or even the way his eyes, which were already a warm ale brown turned into a dark mysterious pools when he was looking at her.  
  
That's right, yesterday night she had built an impenetrable shell around her. The way the future Li treated her was too perfect. Whatever hurtful thing he said to her she would just push it down, deep inside of her and pretend it had no effect on her. Her wall would be strong.no one would be able to break it down. But then while the past Li was gripping her shoulders demanding how she knew he would never see Sakura again she had felt a painful spasm through her chest. Then an unexpected feeling grew deep in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't able to speak for she knew her voice would have cracked, as already did the firm invisible wall around her. She had to look away. If she raised her eyes to see his pain, the wall would have completely shattered.  
  
But then something unexpected had happened. He had pulled her into his sudden, warm embrace and spoke her name! She had melted just like that, just that fast. She didn't stop to think or even begin to protest when he had pulled her into his lap either. It was pathetic but she hadn't been prepared. His promises of their future together hadn't helped the cause. If she had a choice she never would have left him, but in this case she hadn't had a choice, and so was hurled back into reality.  
  
Now everything was falling apart. How could they be together in two different times? What about Emike's threats? Sakura lifted her gaze to Li's, feeling the strain of his stare. His eyes flickered to her mouth, down her body and then back to her eyes. More often than not Sakura would dream of what a kiss would be like between Li, now that it might be happening she wasn't so sure, in fact she was nervous. Nervous in finding pleasure in that kiss and then later to find he would betray her.  
  
She had to ask, the words formed on her lips. "Last night," she started out weakly; her whole body was warm with the young man so close. She forced herself to take a few cautious steps away from him, so she could gather her wits. "When she came-, did you know? Have you been planning it all this time?"  
  
Li felt his heart jump in his chest as his fists clenched. "Last night," his voice was dangerously low. "You told me nothing had happened." His eyes were still dark but now they were a more brooding, angry dark.  
  
Sakura gave a light shrug. Pretending to be fascinated with her blouse buttons, anything to get away from his intense stare. "I lied," she said disconcertingly. "Anyways I thought you sent her into my room, so I kept quiet."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Whose she?!" he narrowed his eyes at her. "Did she hurt you?"  
  
Sakura's eyebrows knit together as she gave Li a puzzled look. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about? Doesn't he know that "she" is Emike? He sure was a good actor if he was lying. Sakura slowly shook her head in a painstakingly slow motion until it quickened into a wild shake. "You d-d.don't know? But the threats, and what she said.and.a.and the knife, that is what she said during the time, it doesn't make sense." She looked up at him, curiously, her eyes searching his. "And then you came right after as if it was planned, I don't understand how you could have known."  
  
At the mention of a knife Li's eyes had widened in surprise. Half the things she was saying he couldn't put together, but if there had been threats and a knife then he had been right last night. Someone had been in her room! His first instinct was to grab Sakura to his side and run his hand over her body in order to see if she was in any way hurt but he had stopped short, as the young girl had still seemed apprehensive of him. Who was this person she was mumbling about? And why was she saying that he had sent her? Did she really think him that low, that he would send someone to hurt her? One thing he did know, if he ever caught the person who had hurt Sakura, they would definitely get theirs.  
  
Sakura lay deep in her thoughts, rethinking things over. Had she been wrong? Had she missed something? Maybe he hadn't sent Emike after all, he did say he loved her.but Emike had said they belonged with each other. Did she assume wrong?  
  
"Sakura?" he gave her a light shake. He had some questions he needed to ask and he was damn sure he was going to get them. His heart melted when she looked up at him with those warm green pools. He liked the way she didn't instinctively push away from him. "Tell me what happened." He demanded in a light manner.  
  
Sakura reluctantly obliged. "I was angry at you remember?"  
  
Li gave a slight nod, smirking at the remembrance of the young girl's seductively flashing eyes at the time she was yelling at him.  
  
"When I came out of the bathroom, uh, she was I think behind me,- are you sure you hadn't set the whole thing up?"  
  
Fury seeped through Li's veins. "Damn it, I told you I didn't! Continue." He barked.  
  
Sakura sighed, irritation lacing her words. "I didn't hear her, or notice anything, probably because I was too tired to be looking, plus I figured the only other person who comes into my room at that time of day was you so I simply ignored everything."  
  
Li rolled his eyes at the last comment, quickly signalling her to keep going. "What else?"  
  
"Well the next thing I knew there was an arm around my throat and there was a sharp pressure pressing down.about here." She pointed to a small silver scar right underneath her last one. Almost immediately Li's right hand had extended out, cupping Sakura's chin and firmly pushing her head up. Sakura's breaths quickened as he traced a long finger down the small scar the knife had left. He muttered something under his breath but she couldn't catch it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?" his voice was low and hoarse, almost to the point where it was husky. He could feel her breathing pattern speed up and he knew what he was doing to her. "Did you really think I was that base? Sweetheart if I had problems with you, I would tell you not send someone to hurt you." He frowned as he brushed the back of his hand against her warm skin. The scar was hotter than the rest of her.  
  
Sakura stared up at the young man with deep admiration. His hand still traced her neck in a soothing motion, calming her down as she resumed her story. She knew what she was heading into, god she knew what she was getting into, but he wanted to know. She couldn't deny him that; after all he deserved to know.  
  
"She told me that I wasn't doing a good job of what I was doing," she gave him an accusing glance that made him flinch, "like you had said earlier before, and that you would end up with Emike the way it was supposed to be. Then she made me promise that I would do my job the next time I went back." She didn't mention the or else part.  
  
"This ghost that threatened you, that is I'm assuming it was a ghost." He gently loosened his grip, still not letting go but allowed her enough room to manage a nod. "Who was she?" he already had a pretty good idea though. "Emike?" he couldn't understand it himself but his heart rate had sped in anticipation, not noticing the pain he was causing the girl in front of him.  
  
"You're good." Sakura replied sullenly aware of the feelings flooding through him. She wanted to run away at that moment dreading what was going to come but she bravely stood her ground.  
  
On cue, surprising Sakura he released her with a firm force that caused her to stumble. She hadn't been ready for that. She gasped silently as her hand shot out to catch the doorknob before she hit ground. Oh god what had she done? Slowly she urged herself back up, regaining her composure.  
  
Sakura just looked at the man who had recently said he loved her while she noticed he suddenly changed moods again. Unfortunately it was back into the dark, grumpy, non-talkative mood. If she asked him what was the matter, she knew he would snap at her. She had opened her big trap and now that he knew Emike was in their time. From what she could tell he didn't have much use for her anymore. Yep back to reality, sure she was handy when the real Emike wasn't around but here Emike was, here for Li to talk to. Mentally in the past she had warned herself not to get too involved with this man but she never did pay much heed to her own words. It was really going to be great.  
  
Sakura had let her guard down again, let this man get to close to her and now he had reacted the way she thought he would have. Why couldn't she have lied? She loved him that's why. She knew he would be happier with Emike then if he were ever with her.  
  
Li bit back a curse as he began to see how rough he was being with her. His chest expanded as his eyes caught the look or torn in her eyes. It was gone as soon as it had appeared though. Her whole face was a blank, pale colour. What was going through her mind at this moment? He mentally slapped himself for changing moods so quickly when he had heard Emike was in this time period. I mean what in hell did it matter? He loved Sakura and he was not going to lose her. She was his god damn it and he would make sure she knew that. With cat like grace he treaded over to her.  
  
Sakura recoiled as soon as he took his first step, turning the doorknob frantically. "I'm going down for something to eat." She yanked the door wide-open and all but lunged out into the hallway. She immediately felt safe, for she had never seen Li anywhere but her room. On her way out she said, "Now you know everything, I understand if you take back what you said earlier. Do what you must, I won't bother you anymore."  
  
One day she would look back on this and laugh.one day.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Sakura poured herself a glass of orange juice and made a quick jelly sandwich, slathering the artificial strawberries on a slice of toast and slapping the two pieces together. Leaning over the sink she nibbled on the edges of the bread.  
  
Why was she so gullible? It made her mad to think how many times she had believed Li and his lies. As god was her witness she was not going to go to bed ever again. She would become an insomniac if need be. The next time Emike came back for a visit, Sakura would in painstaking detail tell her about Li's feelings for her. That is if the girl didn't kill her first. Ghosts had an advantage against her. They could very well sneak up on her without her even knowing. People were loud and clumsy but ghosts were agile, and graceful. She had noticed from being around one for so long.  
  
"Now don't you look out of place?"  
  
Sakura shot her grandmother a disconcerting look. "Grandmother" she politely acknowledged. She gently placed her sandwich down, not able to take another bite though she had eaten in a long time. She cradled her orange juice between her palms. "I was hungry, so I came down to make me something."  
  
"So I see." She shot a look of disgust at the barely eaten sandwich with red goop dripping out at the sides, and then shooting her grand daughter with a worried glance. "Finish what you made Sakura." The girl had grown unhealthily thinner and she couldn't help but blame herself for it. Locking a young energetic girl in her room was unfitting.  
  
"I can't. I'm too full."  
  
"Well how about I make you a deal?" her eyebrows rose as she pulled her shawl closer around her.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Sakura asked, slightly intrigued and amused at the same time. She took a small sip of her juice, scrunching her nose when the warm liquid hit her tongue.  
  
"How about I let you go anywhere you like in this house of you come down to eat meals with the rest of the family."  
  
Sakura almost jumped with joy at the thought of more freedom and less Li. Her lips began to form the words yes but she clamped them shut instead and asked, "Why?"  
  
Trinity faked a shocked look. "Well I understand if you don't accept."  
  
"No!" she yelped. "I accept, does it start now?"  
  
"Yes." Trinity gave an odd smile. "Hurry up now, you have a visitor. He's been wanting to see you for a long time now, but I never could let him see you because of your circumstances, but everything's changed now, am I right?" she signalled to Sakura's dish. "Don't dawdle now. Companies waiting in the main room." As she walked out Sakura could hear the lady snickering.  
  
Sakura wondered what was running through that lady's mind. Why was she being so nice? Had she had a change of heart? She shrugged and decided not to put too much thought into it. Instead she forced the rest of her drink down her throat and left her sandwich lying on the counter. She was curious to see who her visitor was, yet at the same time angry because this person was taking away her time when she could be going outside for some fresh air. She was sure the backyard garden was part of the household, and even if it wasn't her grandmother should have specified a little more clearly. Humming, Sakura skipped into the main room, thoughts of getting out of this musty mansion on her mind.  
  
Who she saw froze her blood. "Witch." She muttered under her breath, referring to her grandmother. That old lady knew Sakura would jump at any chance of freedom from her room. Who wouldn't? And so she had persuaded Sakura into believing she was kind when she was just an old, tricky witch! She wanted Sakura to be able to roam the mansion in order to see him! This boorish man in front of her made Sakura want to lash out, but she constricted herself. She would deal with him now and deal with her grandmother later. Simon. The name made her want to cringe. She was sure that the only reason Trinity had allowed her a sliver of freedom was because she had wanted her own grand daughter to see him, but why?  
  
"What are you doing here?" she accused, walking towards him.  
  
He seemed to think of that as an invitation as he too walked towards her. "You didn't come to school after that night, and when I phoned you, you said you were fine. I came to see you. Remember that night?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura managed to grind out, warding the man off so he wasn't too near. "I guess I should thank you shouldn't I? For the help."  
  
"No need, it was my pleasure." He ran his hands through his thick hair. "I was surprised when I first saw you. I came times before but you were not allowed to come down. Grounded hmm?"  
  
Sakura ignored him, realizing she was getting side tracked. "You didn't answer my first question." She stated calmly. "Why are you here."  
  
"I was worried about you okay?"  
  
She looked him in the eye. "Well I'm fine now, you can leave."  
  
"I can see that." He gave her a quick assessing glance. "What are you so mad about?" as he remembered they were on pretty good terms the last they met.  
  
"I'm not mad. I just don't understand why you were worried."  
  
"Should I not be?" he gave a loud sigh when she didn't say anything else. "Something happen between you and that ghost?"  
  
Sakura's body tightened as she kept her gaze steady with his. He was always very good at guessing her emotions. "No, everything is fine."  
  
"Sakura, look I'm not going to take advantage of you okay? If your boyfriend wants you so badly he can take you but so far I can't say that he's doing a good job. Weren't you supposed to fix his problem? How come he hasn't left yet?"  
  
"It's not that simple." She mumbled. "And he's not my boyfriend okay? He doesn't like me like that and whenever I think I'm doing a good job everything screws up because another thing happens and I can't control it." She was babbling and she didn't care.  
  
Simon cocked an eyebrow making him look a bit wolfish. "I take it you don't want any help?"  
  
"Not unless you can help me locate another ghost." Her voice was flat and defeated.  
  
Simon seemed thoughtful as he appeared to be thinking for a while until he finally said, "Well actually that could be arranged." He gave Sakura a wink and smiled. "Now what would you do without me Sakura?" he watched as her eyes widened.  
  
"You could actually locate a ghost for me?" Sakura hated the way he was always so nice to her. She could never tell if it was a false niceness or actual sincerity. He was an odd man that way. But what would he want in return? Her heart swelled up when he gave her a small smile. "How are you going to do it?"  
  
"Uh uh, it's how are we going to do it. The tools are at my house." He flashed her a mischievous smile. "You've never been to my house before have you? My old one perhaps but definitely not my new one."  
  
Sakura hesitated. "Couldn't you just bring them here?" she wanted those tools but she knew it would be under his terms.  
  
"Guess I thought wrong. You seemed desperate so I suggested the idea but hey it's okay, I'm sure you're handling things great." He gave a slight wave to her as he made his way out of the room.  
  
"No! I'll go with you to your house." She caught his sleeve and pulled him back to face her. "I want those tools, but you have to promise business only."  
  
"You got it Kinomoto." He smirked as she gave a quick glance back before she closed the door behind them. "Something wrong? Second thoughts maybe?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "Shut up, I'm fine. Don't call me Kinomoto either." She slipped into the back seat of his convertible, feeling safer that way.  
  
Simon gave a light chuckle as he too got into the car. "Reserved only for your boyfriend eh?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Li slammed his fist into the wall as he watched Sakura drive away with Simon. What was that girl doing? His eyes floated to the locket on her desk. It couldn't possible still mean anything to her could it? That man was dangerous. He made Sakura light headed and Li didn't like it. Where was she going? The last time they were together she had gotten seriously hurt, though he doubted Simon had hurt her. Even when she had been on the phone with him, she had sounded so happy. He couldn't exactly follow them if he didn't know where they were going. Anger flashed through him as he realized he was helpless. Sakura had better come home completely intact because he definitely would be waiting.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"How much farther?" Sakura stretched in the back of the car, her body parts felt tight and it had been a long drive. "I didn't think you lived so far away from our school." They had passed many other schools that he could easily have gone to but no he had gone specifically to the one she was attending.  
  
"I do." He answered simply, not giving any other explanation. Smoothly he pulled the car up a large driveway. "We're here."  
  
Sakura stared at the house. It was very new and extremely large, though not as much so as the mansion. It still managed to hold its own. The roof was a chocolate brown while the rest were a deep mocha colour. She thought it suited Simon quite well.  
  
"You going to stay in there all day?" Simon pulled the door wide open so she could get out. Sakura gave a slight scowl as she trudged out. She followed him up the concrete stairs and into the house.  
  
Inside there were no signs of just being moved in. Sakura thought this odd from the fact that she could recall Simon living with anyone but his uncle.  
  
As she walked up the stairs she asked, "You've had this house for a long time haven't you?" she gasped as he pulled her by the arm and pushed her into a random room.  
  
"How'd you know?" he flashed her a sly smile. "This is my room." He left her alone to evaluate the room while he went back out.  
  
Sakura frowned, thinking he probably went to get something to eat. Content to look around she viewed the room with curious eyes. The room was fairly neat, more so then hers. A bag tossed in the corner, a few notebooks and pieces of paper lying messily on his desk and a middle-sized bookcase at the far left end of his room. Nothing very unusual, that is until she caught a framed picture above the bookcase. She didn't seem able to swallow. She was in the picture with Simon's arms wrapped around her waist. His head was bent down just enough so his face touched her own. A warm sensation flowed through her, though she couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty. But why? She didn't owe anybody anything.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" the cool voice earned Sakura's attention. She glared at him.  
  
"Why do you still have that picture?" she whispered coarsely, indicating to what she was speaking of.  
  
"Why do you have to be so suspicious all the time?" he countered, throwing a small pouch to Sakura and placing four large crystal shards on the bed. "This is the stuff you'll need to find your little ghost."  
  
Sakura nodded, still angrily suspicious she opened the small pouch. Inside she saw it carried a small amount of a fine, pink powder. She innocently gave the powder a whiff, making sure none of it went into her nose. She withdrew her head immediately and closed the bag. "What is it? It smells so rotten." She gave a few hoarse coughs.  
  
"Pig's blood." Simon cackled at her reaction. "It's in powdered form. I didn't care much for the real stuff." He signalled to the shards. "You'll need these too," he sighed when she appeared confused. "Put the crystals together so they form a circle," he eyed her as if she were prey. " You'll also need something that's valuable to the ghost you're looking for."  
  
"Something that's valuable to the ghost I'm looking for." Sakura echoed, while tapping a finger on the base of her chin. "I don't have anything like that."  
  
"What about your boyfriend? He must mean something to this ghost, am I right?"  
  
Sakura bit her tongue. "I can't use him." She flushed when Simon's eyebrows rose. "He doesn't know what I'm doing."  
  
"But I'm assuming he's all you got to reach the ghost?"  
  
"W.well yes, but he won't let me do it-,"  
  
"But he doesn't know what you're doing." He interrupted. "Does he?"  
  
Sakura looked at the ground, feeling guilty. "No I never told him."  
  
"Then there's nothing to worried about is there?" he clapped his hands together and lifted himself from off the bed with ease. Casually he took out a small piece of paper from his back pocket. "Here." He said as he handed the sheet over to Sakura. Scooping up the shards, he placed them on the wooden floor in a small, - more triangular than circle shape. Then getting up to his feet he asked, "Aren't you going to call the man?"  
  
Feeling quite lost, Sakura stuttered. "Why?"  
  
"Once you call him, we can start." He answered, irritated. "Tell him to stand in the middle of the crystals and use the powder I gave you. Sprinkle it around the crystals and read what's written on the paper. Then say the ghost's name when you're done. The ghost will show up immediately." Swiftly as if in a rush, Simon pulled opened the first desk drawer of his desk and yanked out four candles. "These need to be within the crystals and lighted when the object, which will be your boyfriend is standing in the middle."  
  
Sakura wobbled, feeling light headed with all the information she had just received. It didn't feel right, going behind Li's back. "Are you sure the ghost will appear?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure." his lips were pursed as if he truly were angry she had even thought of such a notion. "Are you calling him?" he looked impatient. He crossed his arms, the ivory coloured candles still in his grasp.  
  
Sakura cast a worried glance out the window. The sun was indicating that it was noon. Why was she getting the feeling something was going to go terribly wrong? What if Li found out what she were doing? What if the plan really followed through and Li gets to see Emike? Is this the lat time she'll ever get to see Li?  
  
"Li." the whisper hadn't meant to reach him. She had just been thinking out loud but either way he had appeared just like that. An unreadable look covered his face and Sakura had the urge of telling him to go back to the house. But she needed to talk to Emike to work things out. She needed Li for that. This morning she had saw the expression in Li's eyes and automatically knew he hadn't forgotten her. Nothing could make him forget the woman he loved. His love for her would always be second to Emike's.  
  
"Well, well, well what do we have here? So your boyfriend did appear Sakura." Simon made an tsk tsk sound under his breath.  
  
Li hadn't said anything. He was seething in fury but he was glad to see Sakura unharmed. Why was she so pale? And what was she holding so tightly in her hand? His breath caught when she looked up at him with unreadable eyes. In the past Li had always been able to tell how the young girl was feeling just by reading her eyes, but now they gave no clue of what she was feeling. The urge to connect his fist with Simon's face was burning. The picture up on the wall didn't help with his anger.  
  
"Let's go Sak-Kinomoto." He grabbed Sakura by the arm and urged her out the door.  
  
"Li, wait." She commanded. "I need you for something first." She loosened the man's grip and turned to face him. "I'm looking for." she gave a quick glance to Simon. "For someone and I need your help."  
  
"Fine." He growled, tugging on her arm again. "I'll help you back at the mansion."  
  
Sakura sighed, but complied. "Simon? Can I borrow your equipment? I'll return it tomorrow." She gave the man a pleading look.  
  
His smile was sardonic as he answered Sakura. "Sure, whatever you like Sakura." He pulled Sakura's bag off her shoulders and easily scooped all the supplies into the black bag. "Remember what I said." He whispered into Sakura's ear as he placed the bag back on her shoulders.  
  
Li looked like he was about to lunge at the man. Fortunately Sakura pushed him out the door. "Thanks." She muttered on her way out, pulling on Li's sleeve.  
  
She had no idea that the time she was spending with Li now would be so precious to her later.  
  
Now what did that mean? Hmmm, what would happen to Li? Well you never know haha, anyways how was the chapter? I think this one's my longest yet.but hey whose keeping track? ^.^ so did you like it? Satisfied? Don't worry if you wanna know what's going to happen next cause I'll get the next chapter out..um, SOONER THEN LAST TIME!! Haha yea.well hope you liked this chapter, I really am sorry for keeping some of you waiting for so long, please forgive me! *bows * until next time, take care! -silent wander 


	18. eighteen

Waves weakly Hi?....Geez I mean what can I say? I feel so horrible, its crazy. I swear it was the worst block I have ever had. Things are getting better though...I mean I know where I'm heading now I think...hehhe 0o how to rid this tension ahhh bows frantically. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. How about some personal acknowledgements next time? that should make things better right? haha - I think I promised them last time but I feel real bad for making you wait so NEXT TIME. geez I'm so undependable

_

* * *

**A Love Before Time**_  
  
Sakura wasn't sure if he was really angry or just being his usual self. They were halfway home by now and neither one of then had said a word to each other, well besides when he told her he would carry her bag. Torn between half laughing and being half worried she turned to face him. Worried that he was ignoring her and laughing at the fact that they were about to walk into the park full of people ready to stare at a ghost holding a bag.  
  
"Uh Li?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could I get my bag back? It looks like it's floating." She gave a quick look around to see if anyone was staring. Her hand shot out on reflex and covered Li's grip over the strap as a young boy glanced suspiciously her way. She gave him a nervous smile, wondering if she would have to explain herself. After some time she gave Li a curious look. He hadn't given the bag back. "Something wrong?" she knew he was probably thinking of Emike.  
  
"No." his voice was gruff and his eyes seemed to daze off. "Everything's fine." He eyed the little boy that was still staring at Sakura, probably wondering how she was able to perform such a trick with her bag. Sullenly, he returned his gaze at the young girl and watched her hair get whipped across her face. Hesitating, he dropped the bag.  
  
"You should have brought a jacket."  
  
Sakura merely shrugged. "I didn't think I'd be walking home." She hadn't meant anything by that but nevertheless from the corner of her eye she managed to see Li flinch. "Anyways, it isn't very cold." She flashed him a warm smile. "You aren't cold are you?"  
  
"I'm a ghost." He simply stated. His white shirt blew rapidly in the warm breeze. Sakura noticed that the same breeze must have been blowing at her clothes too, since he had asked the question. She smiled sympathetically. He might have been able to see what was going around in his surroundings but he sure couldn't feel it. To him breezes immediately meant a sort of coldness. He couldn't feel the warmth that was coming from it.  
  
"You've never been out of the mansion have you?"  
  
Li looked cross. Uncomfortably he studied Sakura. "Yes, I have." He muttered childishly.  
  
Reminiscence flashed in Sakura's mind. Yes she did remember, how could she have forgotten? Once when she had been eating with Tomoyo, and he had been...well frankly spying on her. The second time during the ice skating with Eriol. Third time when she and Simon had been out looking at tombstones. Fourth time when she had invited him to one of her sessions, and now. Yes there were quite a few actually.  
  
"You know, I can't help feeling the only time you leave the mansion is when I'm with someone else. Eriol and Simon mainly." She kept a cheerful smile on her lips as she looked up at him.  
  
Li was the first to look away. A small blush rose to his cheeks as he stared up at the blue sky. He couldn't recall ever feeling this hot. It was a...strange sensation. Why was she smiling at him so much?  
  
Desperate for something to say he glared at the young girl. "You look like you're talking to thin air. People are staring." Dismissing her statement he brushed past the young girl and continued walking.  
  
Sakura gave a small frown as she watched Li walk away from her. Why did you pick me up from Simon's Li? Every move the young ghost took confused Sakura more and more. As if she needed more problems in her life. Usually when she was alone with Li she would be scared stiff from his intensity but when he distanced himself from her, she would somehow always feel oddly sad. She understood he cared for her well being, but Sakura had soon concluded that all the kindness he showed her was out of their friendship and should never be taken as anything else. Silently she watched him walk further and further without looking back, admiring the grace of his saunter, and the way he stopped every few seconds to admire the scenery. Not once did he look back at her.  
  
_Sakura._ Li's mind floated to the young girl. His heart felt oddly grave, as his feet automatically stopped, and his eyes floated up towards the sky. _We haven't known each other for very long, but already I've made you cry so many times. Maybe that's why when you give me one of your rare smiles, I look away. I feel as though I don't deserve them. As if you're wasting them on me. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have such burdens to bear.  
_  
Li realized Sakura wasn't following him. He gave a worried glance over his shoulders. She had stopped to lift a whimpering child back onto its feet. The child didn't seem to want to let her go.  
  
Li gave a slight chuckle, though it was anything but happy. _That's how I feel, kid. I don't want to let go of Sakura, but I can't help it when my mind drifts back to Emike. I'm so confused. If I stay with you Sakura, I may always be thinking of you as Emike. That wouldn't be fair to you now would it? You deserve more than a ghost like me can ever give you.  
_  
"Li? Are you okay? Sakura had never seen the young ghost like this before. Why was he looking at her like that? As if...as if he had done something horribly wrong and he was just about to confess. His eyes appeared so sad and his mouth kept opening and closing, like he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to say it. Whatever it was she didn't want to hear it. She couldn't have heard it. As if on her own accord she was flung back into the past, and she was never happier from leaving Li and his pained eyes. What she didn't know was that she'd be faced with the same prospect during this time too.  
  
Past events  
  
Sakura took a deep breath. The corset she wore was tighter than usual, making it hard to breath. She never did get used to this. Blinking a few times to rid herself of the blurriness before things came into view, Sakura immediately heard loud voices coming from the room behind her.  
  
"You dare to back out now? We signed a contract!"  
  
The calm voice didn't quaver in answering. "Rip it, it does not matter to me whatsoever."  
  
"You signed it yourself, you cannot go back on your word now. Our clans have already merged." The familiar voice was contently exasperated.  
  
"No." the clear voice rang out. "I do not care what you think. I have made my decision. We do not have an accord Donovan. I'll have the contract be dealt with myself if you cannot handle it."  
  
"And what of the contract? The bond that you promised between our two clans." The man's voice seemed to grow unseemingly harsh. "You promised that bond to Emike haven't you? What will she think now that her own future husband broke his word."  
  
Sakura felt herself leaning closer and closer to the large wooden door. She could barely hear what the two men were discussing about. She gasped when she realized she was pushing the door wider with every time she leaned forward. Quickly she pulled the door back.  
  
_So, nobody knows the your calling the wedding off huh Li?_ Sakura gave a weary sigh. _But then why are you calling off the merger? What were you not telling me?  
_  
Sakura had but days left before the wedding that she had been dreading. Everytime her thoughts had floated to the future she squelched them. She couldn't even begin to think of life without Li. The prospect horrified her. Will he really leave her? She was pretty sure she already knew the answer.  
  
"The wedding...the wedding is cancelled."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened at Li's announcement. Her breathing grew deep and she tried to hold it, scared that someone would be able to hear in the deafening silence that loomed in the room. Patiently she waited for someone to say something. She didn't quite understand it herself but she was feeling magnificently lightheaded and full of awe. Was she wrong to be feeling this way?  
  
"My god Li. Cancelled the wedding?" the man hid his smirk well. Li was playing right into his hands and he was uncapable of seeing what lied ahead of him. "Does Emike know of this?"  
  
Sakura almost gagged at Simon's fake concern. That man was such a snake! She was sure Li saw through him. It was impossible not to.  
  
"No body knows. Yet." he added. "I would like it if you told no one of this yet Donovan. I seem to be the only one who doesn't forget words just flow through your mouth at times."  
  
"Of course, I'll tell no one of this." Simon gave a quick unnoticable glance to the door where Sakura was standing. Sakura froze. He knew she was standing here! And he hadn't said a word! A guilty feeling began to eat away at her stomach, making it feel like acid was burning inside of her. Could it have been Emike was already spying at the two before she had even arrived? Why else would she have been so close to the door when I first arrived? And Simon! did he tell Emike to stand near the door?  
  
By now Sakura was seething with anger. Logical thoughts were anywhere but in her head at that moment. Oh Li, why did you tell that to him? of all people. Did you actually think he was trustworthy. Sakura let out a weary sigh. she had to get out here before she actually did blow up. This was not how she wanted to spend the day. Now she didn't want to go back to either time.  
  
"Unfortunately, Li..."  
  
Simon's voice stopped Sakura in her tracks. _No. He wasn't..._  
  
"Your fiancee just found out." he turned his full attention to the door where Sakura was standing right behind. "Emike? I don't suppose you would like to grace us with your presence."  
  
Sakura gathered her thoughts, hoping no one would come out and get her. She could run, and Li would think Simon was lying right? no, that wouldn't work Li wasn't stupid, he would just come after her. Or she could go in and deny she heard anything. Not good either. Ugh, she would just have to go in and hopefully Li wouldn't recognize her. She thought about this notion for a while. Did she want Li to know it was her or think it was Emike? Slowly she weighed out the pros and cons.  
  
If Li knew it was her, he wouldn't be mad at Emike for listening. But if he thought it was actually his ex fiancee, then he would expect her to know everything when Sakura leaves which she won't. Finally, making her decision, Sakura strolled calmly into the room. Vaguely she caught the look of pure astonishment on Li's face from the corner of her eye. A sharp pain, like a needle passing through her chest silently went through her.  
  
"Emike?" Li's voice rang out in the large room. "What did you hear?" his voice was dangerously low. He ignored the other man in the room.  
  
Sakura blew out a large sigh. "Everything." she glared at Simon who was staring too intently at her.  
  
Abruptly Simon made a low throaty sound, that sounded as if he was smugly unsatisfied."Well I'll leave you two, to carry on." Simon gave a quick nod to Li and headed to the door just behind Sakura, puzzling her because there was a a closer one just to the left of him. He brushed right past Sakura, touching her very slightly though it still caught her attention.  
  
"We'll talk later too, won't we Emike? Try to finish what we had planned hmm?" he gently lifted Sakura's right hand and planted a gentle kiss on it before leaving the room.  
  
Sakura watched him leave, not wanting to make eye contact with the man standing a few feet away from her. Clamping her mouth shut she turned to him.  
  
"Emike..." he started.  
  
"No, wait." she peered at him. _He wasn't angry!_ Her heart reached out to him as soon as she realized that he didn't want to hurt Emike and thought he did. She would just play along then for his sake and forgive him so he could move on. Weary of how the day was being carried on she took a deep breath and blew her bangs from her eyes. Time to put her acting skills to use...that is if she had any.  
  
Sakura looked up at Li, wondering what she was going to say, now that she had told him to wait. "I just wanted to say," she hesistated when he gave her that oh so familiar look appear in his eyes. Cautiously she took a step away.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You mean the marriage." Li eyed at the way she moved away from him and the corner of his lips quirked up.  
  
Sakura scrunched her nose and nodded. "Of course I mean the marriage." she didn't know whether to start pacing at that moment or walk over to that man and wipe that smirk off his face. " Have I done something wrong that would make you this angry, and break the marriage that we've planned for so long?" she took a deep breath, waiting for an answer.  
  
"The fact that we have not planned out our wedding for so long, thus not able to break off anything my dear sweet Sakura."  
  
Uh oh, so much for her acting skills. Sakura felt her voice catch immediately in her throat as she suddenly felt very vulnerable, like she did whenever she was alone with Li. An urge bloomed in her to escape. Without another thought, Sakura turned on her heel and slipped out of the room.  
  
"Sakura." She could hear his teeth ground out the name but she dissmissed it and kept walking, not knowing where her feet was taking her. He was behind her, she could hear his steps just behind her. Not stopping she glanced back from her shoulder and gave a light gasp when she saw the man just trailing her. His long, strong legs were making quick work compared to the small quick steps she herself were taking.  
  
"Damn it Sakura, stop running away."  
  
Sakura just shook her head violently and ran into her room. She closed the door with a sigh of relief. Her hand rested itself on the door while her other snapped to her chest protectively. Deep breaths racked her body; the corset not helping in her cause.  
  
Li wouldn't come in. He wouldn't dare. Over the visits she had to this time period, she had learned that men did not enter the women's room under any circumstances. It was ungentlemenly, as Li had patiently explained to her. He wouldn't break his own rule...would he?  
  
Sakura took a giant leap back as the door flung wide open and Li came calmly in. He rolled his eyes at the way Sakura warded him off with her hand. Nonchalently he leaned himself on the doorframe and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Any reason you're acting like a mad woman or is this some form of exercise in the near future?" Li tapped his finger on his chin and cocked his head to one side.  
  
Sakura had been debating her chances of whether she would be able to run past the man and out her room but his remark flung Sakura into deep laughter. He had sounded so serious, the fact that he was teasing her didn't even bother her as she found herself needing the support to stand. She no longer needed to breath from the running, but needed to breath from giggling so much. She didn't care if he thought she was a maniac, all she had to do was take a look at his impatient, frowning face and fall into another appeal of laughter.  
  
Li stared at Sakura. He had never her seen her laugh so much or so hard for the matter in his life. She barely smiled when she was around him, but now he couldn't help but slightly smile at the girl's infectious laughter. What did he say?  
  
During all this time, his expression never faltered while she was laughing like a member of an insane asylum, but it had done it for him when her emerald eyes, sparkling, took one look at him and broke out into fresh new laughter. His calm facade faded as he tried to catch her attention.  
  
"Sakura." he tried not to smile, he had to speak with her before she leaved him again. Frustrated, he strolled to the young girl and caught her before her legs gave out on her. "Sweetheart, we need to talk."  
  
Sakura heard the uneasiness of his voice and her laughter turned to that of a weak nervous tittering. She tried to shake him off but was denied of the chance. The last thing she wanted to do was talk. Especially of a topic she knew there was no hope on. His strong arms encircled her as his hands were rested gently on her shoulders, searing her skin and causing her heart rate to increase dramatically.  
  
"Li." she breathed out softly, beginning to like his arms around her. No one had ever held her like this. She stopped fighting. The cold man she knew was once again melting into this compassionate man who she cared so much for.  
  
Warily, she hid her face in Li's white cravat, a way of not only showing him she was not inclined to speak to him, but to also hide her blushing face. "I do not wish to talk." her muffled voice was barely heard from him, as a confused look almost to the edge of despair washed over his face. Usually it was her who wanted to talk and now she was refusing it when he offered it? That was what caused him the despair. Did something happen to her?  
  
he softened his face. "What happened this time hmm?" he gave her a light shake when he realized she didn't plan to give him an answer. He placed a knuckle under her chin and raised her eyes to him. His eyes shone with demand. He wanted an answer.  
  
"If I tell you then Li will know when go I go back." Sakura explained bluntly.  
  
Li raised his eyebrows inquiringly. " It that so horrible?" he gave Sakura a teasing look down. "Hiding things from me now aren't we?"  
  
Sakura flushed and lightly pushed away from the man. "I have nothing to hide from you." she cried indignantly, frowning at the way he aprroached her, incasing her between his strong arms against the wall. Oddly she felt a sense of security by this act. The future Li did do this very often after all.  
  
"Now," he began, his voice rough with emotion. "tell me what's going on in your mind right now." he ignored her attempts to free herself from his grasp. She was hiding something and he wanted to find out what. He could no longer tell her mood just by her open carefree face. She was somehow...more confined towards locking her feelings up. If he had known her laughter earlier had been such a rare thing he would have kept it going.  
  
Sakura was somewhat surprised at Li's attitude. He was the one that was always carefree, but the determined demands that were coming from him was so much like her own Li in the future. In her mind she had concepted them as being to diferrent people but now she wasn't sure. For a brief moment she had seen the future Li's expression flash across his face. A cold, hard look that came from a man who could get anything he wanted, anyway he wanted.  
  
She racked her brain for something to say. If she were to tell him her real feelings than he would know how she felt around him, how she would feel when Li left her, and how vulnerable that would make her. Sakura looked up into the deep pools of his eyes. Never could she deny the things he wanted from her and she feared she was going to have to explain everything right at this moment.  
  
" more days until the wedding, yet Emike still doesn't know you cancelled it." the words barely left her mouth. "Don't you wonder how this will end Li?"  
  
Li almost faltered when she lifted her heart wrenching eyes to his. His chest tightened and numbed. He didn't say anything but allowed her to continue, ignoring the way he so badly wanted to sooth her pain, and rid himself of his. He looked away from her sharply so he wouldn't catch her expression.  
  
"I lay at night dreading to fall asleep, to see you. We're of different times. What if Emike does love you? It would be wrong if I just came and changed your mind, and break the bond that you two would've shared."  
  
Sakura lifted her hand and ran the back of it across his cheek. "I met Emike." she smiled, Li's expression was unreadable. "She regrets never marrying you. I think...she loves you." she said the last part fast. "Guidance. That's what she needs from you. There must be a reason why you two agreed to be wed in the first place."  
  
"Perhaps, though I would say I was somewhat insane at the time."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "Don't cancel the wedding Li." a sort of serene look grew upon her face, as she confessed. "You looked at me just before I arrived here you know. I think ...I think I knew what it was about. I couldn't help but ...admire the way you were going to tell ...tell me the truth. You could never be with me, and all because you loved Emike. That's what you would've said."  
  
"Sakura, stop this." he turned her roughly so her whole body was facing him, holding her arms steady at her side. His eyes narrowed. "Tell me you don't love me and I will carry on with the marriage."  
  
She was somewhat shocked of what he was demanding from her. Is that what he wanted to here? Her mind froze for a split second, knowing what she had to say."And if I say the opposite?" she could feel hot tears at the back of her eyes but she forced them back down.  
  
"Then I will never be unfaithful to you." he rested his forehead against hers, his voice trembling with emotion. " Sakura, I love you."  
  
He had admit it. Freely.  
  
Sakura's whole body was panicking, barely holding back the tears now. That wasn't what he was supposed to say. Her bottom lip trembled and she felt a large clog up her throat. She could never be with him, things would never work. This was just a dream. Her body stiffened as she conjured up all the will power that was left in her. Her eyes locked up with his. If she didn't say it now, she would probably never say it if given another chance.  
  
"I'm sorry." she whispered, already seeing a difference in the man's expression. It was too horrible to hold out any longer. Through clenched teeth she managed to ground the words out. "I do not love you." they came out achingly slow.  
  
Time froze as she searched his eyes for anything, but all she was left with was a coldness that she had never seen in her life. He had pulled away from her as she had said that, as if she was a snake full of poison. Sakura shook her head violently and reached for his arm. Before even given the chance to redeem herself he forced his arm from her, disgusted by her touch.  
  
"I have heard what I needed." he gave Sakura a look of pure hatred, burning every inch of her. "The marriage will continue. You have what you've always wanted. You do not have to come back anymore. But if you do, make sure you never find yourself in my presence again." his lips portrayed a cruel snarl that Sakura wanted so desperately to take away.  
  
Immediately as the words came out, Sakura could feel another form take over. As if the only thing that had kept her here was Li's love. Now that it was depleted, she would never see him again. Slowly she gave a slight bow, saying goodbye.  
  
"I understand, I won't bother you anymore." and with that she faded away.  
  
He hadn't understood. Indeed, she had said 'I do not love you' but every word had ripped a piece of her heart which screamed out with the last strength Sakura possessed even as it was being held under by its owners own words. Even after it was battered by the torment its love had left. One thing still remained, and would always remain. Her heart whispering the words,  
  
_'I love you Syaoran.'_

* * *

...you know what you guys? I actually felt kinda bad about writing the ending of this chapter...is that weird? hehe...odd. Anyways...I hope this doesn't discourage any of you guys. And this is an SS ficcie, so things will work out. Promise. Wow...I do feel depressed now. Hope you guys don't feel as bad...well until next time. salutes -silent wanderer 


	19. nineteen

Hi guys, I really was stuck on how to play this out, I mean I had an idea on how this was gonna end after that dramatic moment with Li and Saku, but now I'm not sure. Oh well, tell me how you like it okay? haha .  
  
It didn't take quite as long as last time did it? 0.o yeah yeah I know the answer...  
  
**_A Love Before Time  
_**  
Li stared at the girl lying on the bedspread in their room. It had taken a lot to carry Sakura home once she had collapsed; a lot being a big understatement. Not because the girl was heavy, but in reality because he had made it so everybody in their environment was able to see him. If he hadn't done this, people would have thought this young girl who had fainted was floating. That was what had taken energy, energy that he would have to rebuild. As of now he made sure no one could see him, not even a worried Touya right by his sister. Fortunately no one else had seen Li, being the stranger he was, carry Sakura into her room.  
  
Never once did Li move from his position in front of the window. In fact he just stared at Sakura the whole time, hoping she would wake up. The expressions that shone on her face would make anyone who noticed cringe. Her hair looked damp from sweat, her clothes tangled in the spreadsheets, and her voice letting out a few moans and sighs of his name, and making him long to ease her pain.  
  
The pictures of what Sakura had changed this time kept playing in his head, and Li thought he was about to go crazy. He knew he would disappear as soon as Sakura woke up, wouldn't he? I mean the wedding would still be on right? He would get married in the past with Emike; just what he had wanted, right? Why the hell could he not remember ?! No matter what he saw in his thoughts though, he knew he wanted to spend his last few minutes with Sakura.  
  
Before Sakura had collapsed, he had wanted to tell her that he really could never be with her, and he was pretty sure she knew it. But now...  
  
Li gave a low, cold chortle of laughter under his breath. It's funny how he could seem to think of nothing else except for a sweet child crying out "I do not love you." Reluctantly his eyes closed, as he rested his head against the back wall. The things he had done to this girl since she arrived...sardonic amusement washed over him. He had to admit though, she had done her job. Sadly she had performed her duty. His only worry was how come she still hadn't woken up when all he could see she changed was done. In other words, her dream was over from what Li could see and she should be doing anything but sleeping.  
  
Li knew Sakura was lying with her statement. He wondered why he had been so blind to Sakura's real feelings in the past. Maybe it was shock, after all he had been so sure of himself. Thinking back, he remembered how forced out her words sounded and how pain had flashed on her eyes when he pulled away from her. But the question was, would he carry on with the wedding? He was beginning to think he was cursed. His head pounding, he placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.  
  
Everything Sakura did made him fall in love with her even more. You'd think a person would have a limit to how much he could love an individual, but no Sakura seemed oblivious to these limits. He didn't want to marry Emike, he wanted Sakura. He wanted Sakura to be in his time. Being torn apart from her...it was hard to think of. But If it meant dying once more he would do just that. He would die for Sakura because he wanted to be with her. That wasn't selfish was it? Expecting the girl to be with him when he had nothing to give her? What if one day she forgot about him? Li gave an emotionless smile.  
  
It didn't matter. Ghost or no ghost. It didn't matter.  
  
**_Past  
_**  
Syaoran sighed roughly and strolled into the courtyard. Leaning to the nearest wall he placed two fingers on the bridge of his nose, and shut his eyes. For the past hour he had been ignoring everyone, from the maids, to his family members here to bask on his wedding day. They couldn't expect him to carry on with the wedding did they?...Fools.  
  
But Sakura. Li gave a disgusted scoff. He had told her that he would marry Emike. That she had fufilled her purpose, and she needn't come back anymore. And if she did? stay away from him. What if she never came back again? The question had been bothering him ever since their last meeting, and it was growing worse.  
  
"I didn't even give her a chance to react. Just pulled away." Li's face displayed nothing but blankness as he crumpled to the hard floor, one leg propped up and his right hand half resting, half dangling on it. There was a deep growing discomfort at the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before, and he knew it wouldn't disappear until Sakura was back into his life. No matter what he did, nothing changed the fact that he loved her. Sure things would never be the same again but he still loved her.  
  
What the hell was his problem? he had acted like she was acid as soon as he heard what she said. Was his ego that big that he was sure she would have said 'I love you?' she made a choice to a sudden question he had shot out and he had treated her like dirt because all she had done was answer his question. What a moron he had been. All this was his fault. He had to make things right again. Or atleast as right as they could ever be.  
  
"She hadn't answered correctly." Syaoran grumbled, sounding like a little child. He had meetings to go to, jobs he had to attend but he wasn't doing them. How could he if everything flooded back to Sakura?  
  
"Ahh you must be Li, Syaoran."  
  
Li raised his eyes lazily to an older man a foot away from him, his whiskey eyes showing such mirth. He was incredibly tall, having to bend to meet Li's own eyes. His glasses made him look like a professor of some sort, no one he had ever met. Rolling his eyes he continued to lose himself in his thoughts, ignoring the man like he had done everyone.  
  
The stranger smirked and stood straight up. "You're quite similar to yourself in the future Li."  
  
This unwillingly caught Li's attention as he returned his gaze back to the man, now able to see all of his attire. A white shirt with sleeves, and a very odd, yet long looking cravat of some sort. His pants were brown and straight, accompanied by matching, shiny, quite foreign shoes. All in all, not an outfit of his time.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't often converse with strangers in my household. You are?" his voice still showed uninterest but his eyes were narrowed suspiciously now. He still hadn't rose from his position.  
  
"I'm Fujitaka. You can say I'm a friend of yours in the future."  
  
"Friend you say? well then perhaps you could acknowledge my wanting to be alone and leave."  
  
Fujitaka grinned. "To make it more clear, I am Fujitaka Kinomoto."  
  
Li's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he lifted his whole face now to meet the man's. "Kinomoto?" remembrance flashing through him, Li forced himself to his feet. "Sakura." he whispered silently.  
  
Fujitaka nodded. Li in the future had treated him like this too before Fujitaka had intoduced himself to be someone of importance. Sakura's father. It wasn't like Li's composure changed dramatically,of course not. He was still very stubborn, arrogant, and untalkative, but the position of Fujitaka had Li speak to him with a fairly enough respect.  
  
"You don't appear so well Li."  
  
"I do not feel so well." Li crossed his arms, wanting to get past these little polite casualities. "You traveled all the way from the future is it? you must have something of importance to tell me."  
  
Fujitaka didn't say anything. He knew Sakura had just visited him, after all how else was he supposed to get into her dreams. He felt bad for making Sakura continue in her sleep while he was having a conversation with Li so he wanted to make this quick. Except Sakura was no where to be seen. If she wasn't awake, and not with Li then where?  
  
"Where's Sakura?"  
  
"She went back." Li tapped his fingers impatiently on his arm, not wanting to yet again be reminded.  
  
"She couldn't have, I'm here. That is unless-"  
  
"Unless what?" Li interupted. Why was he looking like that? Was she hurt? Damn it, if it was my fault...  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine as soon as I leave. But the truth is I wanted to speak of Sakura's burdens."  
  
Fujitaka smiled once again, irritating Li with his cheerfulness. This was where Sakura got it from. He didn't like being around this man. Qualities were too similar to his daughter's.  
  
When Li didn't say anything, Fujitaka continued. "To sum it up, Sakura's job was to change your past so in the future you would never have died, instead you would be happily married to the one you love. Emike. It makes you wonder how a job as simple as that would take as long as it did."  
  
"What are you implying?" Li looked up into the sky, watching the clouds move slowly in the wind.  
  
"You fell in love with her didn't you Li?"  
  
For once in his life, Li had nothing to say as he teared his wide eyes off the environment and snapped his direction to the man in front of him. "I...I..." he wanted to look away but was caught in the heaviness of the older man's gaze.  
  
No one had ever asked him that, not even when he was with Emike, and he had never told anyone who he really loved. He might have said it to Emike, and Sakura but never to another.  
  
Li stared into the knowing eyes of Sakura's father until he finally admitted his answer. His voice was hard and grim, showing this concept was a very difficult and new concept. Except there was no shame, just pure logic and truth.  
  
"I did."  
  
_**Future  
**_  
"Eriol?"  
  
Eriol stopped walking and gave a worried glance back to Tomoyo. "What is it Tomoyo? You're not sick are you?" he flashed her a sad look that looked like it would get sadder if she wasn't able to resume with their date.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at the look before shaking her head. "Have you seen Sakura these days? She hardly eats at lunch, and she always looks sad, and kinda sick and angry at the same time, maybe-"  
  
Eriol paced back and placed a long finger to Tomoyo's lips, stopping her run on sentence. "Hey, blue eyes your going way too deep with this. I'm sure Sakura has a lot on her mind." His shoulders gave a slight shrug. "You change when you go through the things Sakura's gone through."  
  
"And what has she gone through Eriol?" Tomoyo's eyes gave a sharp glance at the usual slick boy rubbing the back of his head in an awkward way. "Don't try to keep something from me Eriol, I'll find out. Has Sakura been telling you things?"  
  
"Of course not." he quickly regained composure. "A night ago, I found her sneaking out of her room, but I knew something was wrong. I didn't say anything though, she looked upset enough as it were. Actually she just told me she wanted to sleep in another room because drafts were coming in from hers." Eriol tugged on Tomoyo's arm to get her off the street they were currently standing on. A red convertible flashed across the street almost immediately after that.  
  
"I found her a room and stayed with her until she fell asleep, which was pretty much when she hit the mattress." Eriol ignored the look of gratitude Tomoyo gestured towards him when he pulled her off the street. The young girl was so innocent and thought every little act of kindness was such a big thing. Undeterred, he continued. "We spoke little though, because she looked unusually pale. When I asked her if she was sick she just replied 'No' and that a night's rest should take care of it." he smiled at the sapphired eye girl as they entered a small, expensive looking coffee shop. "That's all I can tell you blue eyes. I didn't press on after that."  
  
"Oh." she replied lamely. He was keeping something from her but she knew if he was keeping it from her, there must have been a good reason. Besides, she didn't want to hear about Sakura's condition from someone else. Only Sakura could tell her. "Eriol?"  
  
"Tomoyo?" Eriol took his attention away from his menu, dropping the laminated paper to the table. Tomoyo had been very quiet since he had told her about Sakura's state, more so than usual, and he was hoping she wouldn't think she would have to fix this problem. It was just like Tomoyo to flounder over such small problems.  
  
"Can we go see her after? It wouldn't interfere with anything you'd planned would it? I mean..." she bit her lip nervously at Eriol's inquiringly, raised eyebrows. "Never mind, forget I brought it up." Embarassed she even suggested a thing, Tomoyo lifted her menu up so it covered her face. She was so lucky to be even going out with Eriol, who was she to demand such a thing from him when he had their time already planned out?  
  
Eriol grinned at Tomoyo's flustered state, thinking he had never seen anything cuter, though he was worried she thought she wasn't worth his time because he was pretty sure it was the other way around. To hell with it, he was whipped. There was nothing he wouldn't do for this girl; too bad she just didn't know it because if she did, she could do some serious damage.  
  
Leisurely Eriol pulled the menu out of Tomoyo's grasp in a quick, smooth motion, earning a sharp sound of protest from the still embarassed girl. He leaned back in his chair in a more comfortable position, his hand still holding the menu. He watched amused as the girl tried to get her hands on his own menu in front of him, but was denied the chance when Eriol picked that one up too.  
  
"Eriol." her voice showed her exasperation as she looked down at her hands not wanting to make eye contact with the playful man.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Begrudgingly, Tomoyo raised her gaze so it met with Eriol's. She felt an uneasy feeling grow inside her and pull at her heartstrings as it was growing to be customary whenever she looked at the man. His blue eyes shown with mirth and his lips quirked up.  
  
At first Tomoyo didn't say anything, just studied the man and his overconfidence. Until it finally hit her. "You're not angry." she frowned as his grin grew larger, as if to say 'took you long enough' " Her embarassed state rapidly flew into a large rage. She glared at him with all she had. "Eriol, you horrid, impertinant, vindictive man!" not wanting to create a scene she stayed in her seat and narrowed her eyes at Eriol, conjuring up the largest glare she could come up with.  
  
He pretended he hadn't heard anything. "I'm surprised you think I was angry Tomoyo. You don't think me a monster do you?" he slowly gave back her menu, laughing when she snatched it roughly back. "Don't worry, we'll go see Sakura right after this."  
  
"Truly?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Eriol just smiled his calm, warm smile. "Your wish is my command."  
  
"She told you she did not love you?" Fujitaka urged on. The man was in a foul mood and it was hard getting answers out of him. "How did you react?"  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to react?!" Li leaned further into the wall, his strong shoulders slumping. "I told her not to come back anymore, and I didn't want to see her anymore." he waited patiently for an upcoming lecture from the older man. He didn't get one.  
  
This conversation was taking a long time and Li was very annoyed. Was the man trying to make him feel bad, because it sure was working. I mean did he love Sakura? Yeah right...did he love her his ass. Of course he did, wasn't it obvious? Geez, was he purposely trying to provoke him?! If he had been anyone else, Li would have already let loose his rage.  
  
"And I assume you aren't going to carry on with the wedding any longer?"  
  
Li gave a cold, harsh bark of laughter. "You're the first to say that Fuijitaka." everyone still thought Li would continue with the wedding. Perhaps even Sakura...but he wasn't going on with it. He had told Sakura he would but under the circumstances you couldn't...you could blame him. Damn it all to hell, why did he have to say that?! Now he'll never see her again.  
  
It had been a blow to his ego when she had said she didn't love him, and now he wanted to take everything back.  
  
Li had always had a cool exterior. One that he showed everyone. But despite his accustomed coldness, bitter outlook on life, and untalkativeness to anyone, layed a small area that he had given to Emike. During the time with Emike, he had changed. People around him were all evident to it. His tone grew softer to the public, and he felt more sympathy to others. No one knew if the reason for his personality change really was at the fault of Emike but he began to smile. No one had seen him do so since he was but a child.  
  
Then Sakura had made an entrance into his life. He must admit when he found out who she really was he couldn't stop his advances on her, and deep inside he might have even felt a small sliver of guilt, as tiny as it was for Emike, and yet there was something about the girl. Her accent was a lot different then the people who resided in this land, though she did sound fairly well when she tried to change her voice, and there appeared to be a fresh childish innocence that radiated from her whenever she was around. Her eyes weren't the same green as Emike, and finally she had the sharpest tongue he had ever had the pleasure to go against.  
  
At first, the fact that Sakura seemed to care so much for his future self made Li suspicious even as he was growing fond of the young girl, but until recently he finally began to understand the length at which she would do anything for him in the future. Besides, her face was very easy to read. Not recently, but in her past visits. He'd noted this. Sakura kept her feelings bottled up for his sake and she played her duties responsibly. Too responsible in Li's opinion. His future self can't possibly still love Emike could he? How dense was he in the future, because from what Sakura was telling him, he appeared to be a dolt. Death didn't make you stupider did it?  
  
Li made a face. "I'll have a conversation with Emike first and then we'll see." he couldn't cancel the wedding, where would that leave Emike? No matter what happens he couldn't desert her. If he did, would she run off with that Donovan? Never mind that, would Sakura be with Donovan if she ever decided return then? The thoughts were running off in his head, and making him go out of his mind. Just thinking of those two together made his heart wrench.  
  
Fujitaka gave a light shrug telling him it was his choice and he had no say in it. He quickly changed the topic. He was noticing Li didn't like to talk about Sakura for too long a time. "And of this Simon Donovan? What have you decided for him?"  
  
Li blew a gusty sigh. Did everyone know his problems? "He is of no concern to you, or anyone for that matter."  
  
"Li, does this have anything to do with Emike and Simon's relationship?"  
  
"I do not know if there is a relationship Fujitaka so I am not confirming anything, and I already told you that this is my business."  
  
"Well then, what about the merger you had with Simon's clan? Does that mean anything?"  
  
"There is no merger. If you haven't heard, I've called it off." Li rubbed his forehead. When he went out into the courtyard he had expected to get some peace, he did not however expect a long, droning conversation with Sakura's father. "Anything else? I have work to attend to." it was just an excuse but Fujitaka didn't know that.  
  
"Well yes, why did you plan a merger. You seem to despise this Simon." Fujitaka's face formed a frown, that didn't seem to fit his usual self. "Was it just because Emike told you to?"  
  
A corner of Li's mouth twitched up in an unnerving way. His fists tightened. What had Sakura been telling everyone?! He was going to pull his hair out anytime now. Everyone surrounding him seemed to be hounding him for answers. What else had she told people? He felt a small blush creep up his face at her choices. They hadn't really spoke during her visits as he recalled.  
  
Forcing himself to focus, Li regained his composure and shook off his flustered feeling. "I owe you no explanation." he did his best to avoid contact with the man who was looking at him now quiet curiously.  
  
"Li, I would think Sakura would want to know when I get back. You do owe her an explanation do you not?"  
  
"I..." Li growled under his breath. He did. He owed alot to the caring girl he loved. What a manipulative, blackmailing man!  
  
Slowly Li looked at the paved ground underneath him, bracing himself for the whole truth. "Yes, Emike supported me while I was planning the merger. I hadn't wanted it. Donovan's lineage wasn't something I would be proud of, however I couldn't deny his proposition of integrating our prosperity." he looked up at Fujitaka. "We had unfortunately fallen in wealth this year because of the wedding." he explained patiently. "Striking the bargain seemed to be an accommodating decision, so I did what I thought needed to be done. But until recently I couldn't comprehend why Emike wanted it so badly. When I realized it was because of that lout Simon I continued with the plan, hoping I could do something about it. As you can see, I did not have to. Sakura has made things work out." he said the last sentence in obvious distaste.  
  
"And so why have you broken the merger then? Didn't you just say it was an accommodating decision on your part?"  
  
The young man raked his long fingers through his hot hair, gleaming lighter under the glaring sun. "Well as accommodating as it was, I had my suspicions between him and my fiancee. Each day I grew to despise the man's face even more. I tried to keep him away from Emike, in a pathetic attempt for her to stop listening to the Donovan's lies. It was only when I finally grew out of my fondness for Emike that I could see that Donovan's intentions to join with my clan were least then obliging." Li's face grew solemn, as it took a while to put together the pieces. Not the story exactly. No, that was burned into his heart, but why he had been so obliviously blind to the whole ordeal.  
  
"And that was?"  
  
"The man wanted to take advantage of my state and rid the rest of my people. I could even go so far as to say there might have been quite a massacre here if I hadn't noticed soon. His clan is double my size Fujitaka, but the intelligence and lack of initiative they have is enormous. They could never fair with my people. His purpose of joining with my clan was so he could gain the knowledge to get rid of us. I couldn't have that now could I? What would that say about my ability as a capable leader?" He smiled crookedly as he made direct contact with Fujitaka, his eyes changing from impish to grave. "Because I had been so blind to love, I almost had my populace hurt. I take it that was what happened in the future? I died a pathetic death while my clan was eaten away by the reigning of Simon and Emike?"  
  
Fujitaka sympathized a smile. "Give or take." he answered.  
  
"I owe your daughter an uncountable sum then Fujitaka."  
  
The older man just nodded knowingly. "You still want her in this time then?"  
  
" A king needs his queen doesn't he?" he watched the man's reaction, suprised to see he smiled back.  
  
"What are you going to do with Emike?" Fujitaka could see quite clearly he wasn't going to get the answer to that question. He wasn't even sure, Li knew the response, so he changed the direction of the discussion. "And if Sakura comes back to this time once more? What will you do then Li?" he gave a sad smile as he placed his right hand into his pant pocket. "I can only begin to comprehend what she's going through Li."  
  
"Going through? She's not going through anything Fujitaka." Li scoffed at the man's remark. "She'll probably go back with a free conscience, now that she's gotten everything she came here to do, and she can be left alone in the future." his jaw tightened. "Yes, she's gotten everything she desires. She won't be coming back to this time anymore." he murmered the last part.  
  
"You'll see her again Li."  
  
At that comment, Li's head snapped back up to gaze directly into Fujitaka's face. " What makes you so sure?"  
  
"I know my daughter." he gave a final smile. "I must be leaving you now Li, think about what you plan to do in the next couple of days. This isn't the last you'll see of Sakura, and you should get an idea of how you want your conversation to flow the next time you meet. After all, it might be your last."  
  
Li just glared at the teasing man as he vanished out of thin air.

* * *

Sakura twitched slightly as she felt the first sliver of light enter her eyes. A tiny moan of confusion had her widen her eyes to slits just so she could make out her surroundings. An odd heaviness made her feel like lead as she turned to her right side in order to check her clock.  
  
Her green eyes immediately lost their weariness as she spun and came inches away from a very familiar face.  
  
Li, Syaoran.  
  
He just appeared to be staring at her her, though he said nothing. She did the exact same, her own thoughts wandering in contrast to his expressive face. Li had almost a sort of child like essence as he looked at her. He was crouched down, and his hands were against the floor. He would have appeared to be in a pounce like ready state, except his face, a nose away displayed utter curiousity and confusion, mixed in with what looked like a state of guilt. Sort of like a child who had just done something wrong, and was waiting to see how he would be reprimended. His eyes were huge and more exxpressive than Sakura had ever seen.  
  
The moment they made eye contact, Sakura's heart thumped hard against her chest, and both individuals blinked before Sakura felt an uneasiness cover over her like a thick atmosphere. Making a gargled sound she pulled nervously away, and sharply pulling her face in another direction.  
  
Li frowned as soon as Sakura pulled away but he too suddenly felt very strange just staring at the girl. Falling to the ground in a very awkward way, he felt a deep blush flow over him and to his face. He sat with a leg propped up and the other touching, examining his face and wondering why he felt so embarrassed and hot. He hadn't done anything wrong, had he? He had just been examining the girl up close, remembering the short conversation he had with Fujitaka when the girl had abruptly woken. And as if she knew he was there, she had spun around to just inches away from him. It wasn't like he had spied on her.  
  
But now Li stopped thinking of how red he was turning and directed his attention to his whole body. He was still here? Li's eyes shook as he raised his hands to his face. He had not married with Emike then. Confusion hit him in waves as he looked around the room. Sakura's bed, Sakura's closet, Sakura's mirror, and Sakura's desk. All of it was Sakura's. He was still in her time! He had died once more then? Why couldn't he remember what he decided after the conversation with Fujitaka? Did he get to see Sakura once more before the arranged marriage?  
  
"Things are still the same then." his soft voice was echoed in the silent room. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, his two hands supporting him from falling to the ground. "Nothing's changed." he paraphrased from his words.  
  
Sakura slowly turned her head so she gave a quick glance over her shoulder. He didn't seem to acknowledge her existance, and even so she didn't know what to do at that moment. The memories she beared were still freshly imprinted into her. She just wanted to get this over, so why was he still here? He seemed to think he was supposed to leave too, so why hadn't he disappeared yet? In reality, she felt the tiniest of happiness he was still here with her, but that was quickly overcome from the fact that he wanted nothing to do with her. Wearily, Sakura turned back around to her position, her back towards the man behind her. She sighed as softly as she swung her feet back and forth in front of the bed.  
  
"Kinomoto."  
  
Once again Sakura found her face inches away from the dreaded man. He was on his knees and each hand on either side of her. Even then, his eyes met evenly, and directly to hers. His eyes displayed such grief, and Sakura thought she was at the fault of this.  
  
"I'm dead."  
  
"Yep." Sakura nodded, trying to lighten the mood, despite the circumstances.  
  
"I didn't marry Emike?"  
  
"There's still two days until the wedding." she shrugged indiferrently. She tried to not keep eye contact because visions of pained brown eyes would glare back at her. She tried not to touch him because her touch had been like a disease the last time. "You still have time." she added, hoping her words made him a little happier.  
  
"Kinomoto. Look at me." his voice showed no room for hesitation.  
  
"I am." Sakura stretched the truth. Of course she was looking at him, just not at his face. "Something wrong?" she asked, cheerfully.  
  
"A... are you o...okay?" Li's voice showed deep concern, as he felt his face heat up, as it normally did.  
  
"I'm fine." Sakura answered, finally giving him the benefit of the doubt and looking up at him.  
  
"You don't look fine." he questioned right back.  
  
"I am fine." Sakura realized he was trying to take her mind off everything in the past by making her annoyed with him. He had once told her how entertaining it was to be the cause of her irritation.  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me for asking?"  
  
"Thank you." Sakura gave a small smile. He had said that in hid usual cold voice which made it very amusing, but it didn't take her mind off of what was more important.  
  
Li must have sensed this because he began to look at her with his narrowed eyes. Sakura wondered what he was trying to say, and soon understood that his eyes were telling her he was sorry. Sorry for all the grief he had caused her since he had known her. Sorry for something Sakura thought he needn't be sorry for.  
  
"It's not your fault Li. I said the words didn't I?" she didn't give him a chance to say anything because he seemed unable to think of anything appropriate to say. Instead, Sakura leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closely into her.  
  
Li was caught off guard with the action."S...sakura." Both his hands were still on the bed, his face now resting on her shoulder. "What a...are you doing?" after all that happened, this was the last thing he thought Sakura would do.  
  
Sakura shook her head into Li's own shoulder crook. "Don't look at me like that Li." she pressed him closer to her as if he would disappear. With the hug she was making up for what could have been. If she had only said the three simple words when she had the chance. "I was so afraid. I thought I was never going to see you again. When I said what I did, I really thought you would marry Emike and I would never see you again. I'm so glad. Even if I only have two more days until you're gone. I'm happy you haven't left me yet. I was so afraid."  
  
Li's eyes widened in wonder. She was afraid for him. Relaxing, he slowly encircled his arms around the hesistant girl. Gently he pulled her into him. "I'm still here." he reassured. "I'm not going anywhere." he placed a hand against the back of her head and allowed her to nestle closer into him.  
  
As he held her, he questioned whether she knew herself, what she wanted. She told him she did not love him, and yet was scared he would leave her. But that wasn't the case. Li knew perfectly well that though she wanted him to stay with her, she couldn't ruin the relationship between Emike and himself. And so she was forced to say what she had in order to respect what she had once promised to him. Emike's love. She just didn't want his hatred towards her in the process.  
  
"Do you think I'm going to have to go back?"  
  
Her enthusiam had Li break out in a smile. "Perhaps. That is unless you stop your faintings, and decide not to sleep for the next two days."  
  
Sakura, unamused and grimacing hit him on the shoulder. "Shut up." she quipped, pulling her head further back and asking, "What will I do next time then? Should I stay away from you?" she narrowed her eyes roguishly. "I'm not going to be responsible for the actions I take if things get bad."  
  
Li too disasembled himself from the girl, growing too attached. He stood up so he was towering over her, forcing a smile back down. "Try not to hurt me too much then." he smirked. "I can't tell you what to do though Kinomoto" he looked down into her curious eyes. "I'd say yes stay away, because I know what I am capable of. You're going to have to decide for yourself. " he tossed the girl an irritated glance. "I don't think I'm going to attack you." he snapped suddenly. He glared down at her petrified face. "Stop looking like that."  
  
"Like what?" Sakura asked impishly.  
  
"Like I will attack you!"  
  
"I'm not." she responded right back. "I'm more scared that you'll be happy to see me. Then I'll be forced to take actions."  
  
"Save your antics." Li rolled his eyes. "Why would I be happy to see you?"  
  
"Why were you staring at me sleeping then?" Sakura jumped out of bed, happy to stretch her stiff body.  
  
"It doesn't mean I was happy to see you Kinomoto." Li rose his eyebrows, contemplating Sakura's logic.  
  
"Of course it doesn't." Sakura said. "I was already there for you to see. You were waiting to be happy to see me awake."  
  
The ghost crossed his arms. "Enjoy your fantasies." he said, unconcerned and regarding her conclusion with skepticism.  
  
Sakura just shrugged. "Li?"  
  
"What?" this conversation was quite pointless, yet he was somewhat entertained by it, especially with the next choice of Sakura's words.  
  
"I just wanted to say...uh, I didn't exactly...but I can change it, no Syaoran-uh Li, I." she chuckled nervously, scratching her head, completely embarassed. Boy was she acting like a total loop head. She looked up at him to see him watching her in that way that made her lose all the thoughts in her head, her blood rush to her cheeks, and her eyes watch him with intense curiosity. She stuck frozen in her position, her lips parted slightly. After a brief moment of silence, Sakura felt the deep need to change the subject, not that they were speaking of anything anyways.  
  
"You think you'll forgive me if I go back?"  
  
Li's eyes softened as he took a step forward to brush a strand away from Sakura's face. "I'm not sure." he gave a wolfish grin and shrugged when he saw the she had wanted a better answer than that.  
  
"It'll all depend on whether you can resist seeing me in the past again, sweetheart." he didn't give the chance for Sakura to scowl back at him, before he disappeared out of the room's atmosphere. Sakura hated it when he did that, because you could never tell if he was still in the room or not. Either way, she still stuck her tongue out, calling him a jerk in the process, and hearing the lightest of chuckling at the back of her head.  
  
Was everything fine again? Things were always different in this time and in the past. If the future Li was angry at her the past one wouldn't be, and vice versa. It was like two different people. Odd, for she knew why the past Li wouldn't be angry for he knew nothing of what happened in the future, but the future Li did. He knew what went on in the past. Yet he was never angry at her unless she made him go mad in their time. Sometimes thinking about that made her smile. She understood that the reason Li left was because he didn't want to cause her any more pain, and staying would cause recent memories to surface. Besides, she had been blabbering like an idiot. When had she become so soft? She could barely recall the sharp tongued, distrusting, cynical girl that she was. If her past self could just see her love sick self now, she was sure she would be sick. Even now she was taken back by her change in attitude as she became more and more attached to Li. Sure at first he had been rude and cocky himself, but he had changed somewhat too. Sakura often liked to believe it was because of her.

Sighing Sakura gathered her thoughts. So in the end, things wouldn't go her way. Only Emike's. Slowly her gaze rested on her backpack, the thing not interesting her by itself but the contents within. Would the plan work? Ignoring the feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, she assumed as longing, Sakura began taking out the equipment and setting things up. She would call Li as soon as things were ready, feeling almost a hundred percent sure he would comply to the request once he knew the purpose.  
  
During that conversation, neither of them had not touched the topic of Sakura's last words to Li in the past. Not because it was insignificant, hardly. But because Sakura knew she had been lying,...  
  
Then again, Li had known it too.

* * *

Hmmm, does Sakura know Li loves her? she seems pretty dusgusted at herself for losing pessimism...haha it's okay Sakura, being nice is a GOOD thing. . meh, who am I to judge. What is this 'niceness' you speak of... haha. OKAY well how was it? explained some things didn't I?- OH no!!! Sakura's setting up Simon's dirty plan! AHHH stay tuned to see what'll happen. Hope you were satisfied. 0.o Yell at me in the reviews. ;)  
  
What else...Oh YEAH! if you guys know any good escaflowne fics, can you keep me posted? I'm going into this deep thing with it...maybe even growing a bit obssessed...haha thanks so much. And if you want, check out my own little fic about Van and Hitomi, I call it Hesitated strike, Hesitated kiss! I feel real good about it! cough, only TWO chapters, cough Well until next time, bye guys! thanks for all the reviews. -silent wanderer 


	20. twenty

Hi again readers. Sorry for the delay. Please enjoy this chapter, and to all those who reviewed, I really don't know how to thank you. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas, and once again Thank you! I'll reply to your questions in the next chapter, or email you personally myself. .

_**A love Before Time**_

**Past Events **

The flowers were picked up, the wine was chosen, decorations were being hung, food was prepared, and the outfits had been threaded. It was all done. Everything was all done. Just the last minute touch ups were being handled.

"Will you say the vows first sir, or is Miss. Kinomoto to conclude first?"

"She will." Li waved his hand to dismiss the irritating man. If he was to carry on with this wedding he'll be happy to hear the girl's vows first. Her lies. After all, hearing them would make it easier to read his own.

"And the one to walk her down the aisle, is to be Mr. Donovan?"

Upon hearing the name, Li gave a dark glare to the man, indicating him to leave. Without hesitation he did. Talking business with a furious Li was the last thing anyone would do. It was like committing suicide.

Everyone in the household was beginning to think it odd how Li was roaming the hallways with a glazed over look over his eyes, and how he would barely eat during meal times. He was doing his best to avoid his fiancée, and when he was with her, he turned colder than anyone had ever seen. They also noticed Emike's growing impatience with the lord.

It was obvious to see that neither one of them wanted to see each other, and right now if they had a choice, both people would gladly leave the room. That was because at that moment the two did find themselves in the same room. It wasn't like the two wanted to be there. No not at all. The last minute arrangements needed to be made by both individuals, and it had dragged out long enough. Finally his mother had forced the couple into the same room to talk things out, and tie up the loose ends.

Li's mother had never been one to support this marriage Li had wanted so bad. She had thought Emike was nothing but trash. Trash that her son had found one day on the street. Was Emike even fit to be a mother? never mind a wife. At first she hadn't said anything, believing her son's infatuation with the girl would dissolve slowly. But that wasn't how things played out. In fact, Li's love for the girl grew and developed further and further as time passed. That was when she began to have her doubts. Perhaps they were perfect for each other? accepting this, she had prepared everything. Nothing was done without it passing through her. And so everything was under her influence. It wasn't until a week ago that she noticed her son begin to gain back his coldness the Li household had grown accustomed to over the years. It was quite a surprise for everyone. No one had seen him like this since before Emike had come flouncing into his life. It was part of the reason Li's mother allowed the marriage. Because this Emike woman brought her only son happiness. What suddenly caused this personality disorder? They hadn't fought. There was no evidence that supported it. Things had been playing out nicely, and the wedding would have been promising. It was to be a grand event. Emike would have bared her grandchildren. So what had happened?! It was as if Li woke up one day, and began to see he didn't want this. Well it was too late. She couldn't possibly change plans now. Everything was in order, everyone knew when the event was happening. To cancel now would be disastrous. People would talk! They would talk of her son, Li. But then, what was more important, her son's happiness, or his reputation? All she knew was that if Li didn't console things soon with Emike, a cancellation was very likely. That was why the two were put together in the same room at that moment. She just prayed Li's tongue would be mild enough to keep the conversation civil.

Li averted his gaze to the decorative vase of flowers in front of him, virtually the only piece of furnish in the whole entire area they were occupying. The blandness in contrast to the deafening silence was more than he could stand.

"Is there a problem Emike?" he volunteered, acting as if everything was fine.

"I'm not entirely sure myself Syaoran." she plunged back into talking before Li could say anything. Whether that be commenting on how stupid this conversation was, or that she no longer had the privilege to call him by his first name. "Perhaps it has gone unnoticed by you, but in regards to your behaviour for the past few days, many of us residing in the household are seeing a drastic change."

"That you think I'm oblivious to." he simply stated.

"Not at all. If you were oblivious to such a thing, you would not know what you were doing, but in this case you seem to be in full control of what you're feeling. And if I may say Syaoran, your emotions are having quite a toll, concerning everyone."

"In other words, the majority of the people in the household think I've developed some sort of resentment towards them, that was never there before? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I see this as no concern of theirs." Li couldn't believe how ridiculous this discussion was. His mother had caused a confrontation between him and Emike to explain himself of his behaviour?

"Well yes." Emike replied confidently. "Individuals inside the manor are wondering why you've developed such a display of bitterness you had not had before. This is their concern. Has something happened?"

Li rolled his eyes. "Sometimes the majority only means that all the fools are on the same side Emike. Are you a fool?"

"I..." she was surprised by the abrupt question. "Is it me?" her meek voice made Li's eyes narrow. "You must think me a fool… to be able to display such resentment towards everyone else."

_Because of you…It's because of you Emike. _

"Is that so?" he had a large urge to tell her the problem lied only half against her, and Sakura was his main issue here. Pushing aside his feeling, he leaned farther back in his chair, and crossed his arms. "Well I suppose I should just lean to the truth and tell you I do not plan to change and to anyone who wants to take that differently and try to 'fix' me, will fail miserably. Do you plan to try Miss. Kinomoto?"

He hadn't called her that for as long as she could remember. The lost of familiarity left her oddly bereft. "I do not think it would make a difference, like you said." Contrary to what he might think, Emike was no fool. For the past few weeks she had been battling with her feelings, doing her best to play out her plan, but day by day it was becoming more and more tedious. Somehow she knew if she carried out with her end, this bereft feeling would never subside. But why? Why when things were too late?! In a way she knew a part of her didn't want this with Simon, but now it seemed almost sinfully wrong. Had she taken Syaoran for granted? Emike had been looking into those soft spoken eyes for so long now she didn't dare think she had missed something in them. Except...she did. The real warm amber jewels were hidden under that coat of dark, unreadable pupils.

He stretched as lithely as a cat in his chair. He was obviously not bothering to act as gentlemanly as was proper.

"And so we are at an impasse."

Emike hesitated, playing with her gloved fingers. "Please Syaoran. I deserve to know the reason. Please."

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Sakura looked at her placement of materials on the carpeted floor and then looked back at Li. "You promised to help me remember?"

"That was before I saw all this junk." he scanned across the crystals, to the candle wicks, and lingered his gaze on a small tan pouch in Sakura's hand. "No. Find yourself another guinea pig."

"But you said you would help!" she could barely hear the whine in her voice as she squared her shoulders and gave him a steady look. "You said if I left Simon's house you would-"

"So? You came freely." Li lounged on Sakura's bed taking sharp looks at her equipment every now and then, as if making sure she didn't come near him with any of those sharp pointy shards.

"As I recall it, you forced me."

He gave her an unamused look. "And I don't recall you objecting."

"You were pulling on my arm." she shook her head. "Besides, you're right I don't need you."

He sat straighter then. "Indeed?"

"I'm sure Simon can think of something. And if he can't, at least I can return the equipment he so graciously lent me." she bent down to gather her things, sure that he would stop her any second, but was never going to know whether or not it would happen, because her door swung open at that moment.

"Sakura! Surprise?" A smiling Tomoyo wandered into the room and looked over the room. "Did I hear voices? Oh! I'm sorry, did you have company Sakura? I'll leave."

"No, it's okay Tomoyo. No one's here." she ignored the scoff from her bed, and welcomed her friend in, surprised at seeing a blue haired young boy enter in as well. "Eriol...Did you both come to see me?"

"Of course, you know you've been acting differently for the past few days, we just wanted to spend some time with you." Tomoyo gave a bright grin.

"Of course." Sakura sputtered, almost touched by the affection they showed for her. A warm feeling bloomed in her stomach, one that was only familiar when she was able to catch a glimpse of Li's smiles. "Did you want to go downstairs?" she offered, tossing a look at a indifferent Li lying on her bed, looking if not a tad too comfortable against her sheets. At the mention of switching rooms he turned to her.

"The blue haired brat on the right has to go." he indicated Eriol with a nudge of his chin, while the statement caused a small chuckle fall from Sakura's mouth. She turned to her friends. "Kitchen then?"

Sakura sipped at her tea, savouring the taste. _Eriol and Tomoyo came to see if I was okay…What am I supposed to tell them? Eriol's already suspicious but he wouldn't intrude. And Tomoyo...she wouldn't press either but to lie to them? Lie to them like I had lied to Syaoran. I c…can't._

"Sakura?" Tomoyo put down her own ceramic cup on the counter, worried. "You're shaking."

"Oh." Sakura ducked her hand under the counter. "It's cold isn't it?"

Eriol raised an eyebrow as he was rummaging through the fridge. He didn't need to see Sakura's twitchy fingers to hear the disparity in her soft spoken voice.

"Hey Sakura…This may be overrated but…" Tomoyo smiled warmly, an effort that didn't do its job in hiding her true feelings. "Anything you tell me…I mean, I won't think any differently of you. And I don't want to guilt you into telling me but I just wanted you to know that even if I won't be much help in what's bothering you, I'm…" she looked to the ground. "still here."

Sakura didn't move. Instead she opened her mouth. "Thank you. I never thought you weren't there for me Tomoyo. But I-"

"Need time?" Tomoyo finished off for her. She nodded. "I really didn't mean to intrude. Anyways, I'm pretty busy for the next few days. We'll talk later then." she pushed out of her seat and left the room without another word.

Sakura looked at Eriol. "I wasn't rejecting her."

"I didn't say you did." he picked up Tomoyo's unfinished drink and slugged it down.

"Yeah well, you're face is starting to make me feel bad so stop it."

Eriol gave an odd laugh. "Now see, if I was making you feel bad I'd just come right out and say whatever it is I gotta say. But I'm not doing anything right now. Sorry to say it, but you're making yourself feel bad, beautiful." he placed the mug in the sink and gave Sakura a calm look before he walked out. "You know…if I didn't know any better Sakura, I would swear I had saw you standing right outside in the back hill right before we came inside the house. Except it vanished as soon as I laid eyes on it." he gave a mysterious grin. "Then again, it hadn't felt like you either."

* * *

Sakura charged to her room not thinking as she immediately began pulling at her window. The sharp edge pierced her skin but she hardly noticed as she finally pulled free the lock and raised the ancient thing.

_Emike. Eriol was talking about Emike. _Sakura's eyes scoured the backyard. _On the hill…Please, where are you? Maybe I don't have to carry out with the ritual to find you if you're already here. _She waited for a long time, not keeping her eyes plastered to one area, afraid that she would miss something. Her grip on the window ledge grew taut. _Why won't you come out? You say you love Syaoran and yet you've never even once come and see him. Why? Why are you doing this?! I just want it over…It would have been better if I hadn't woken to Syaoran's face…You're growing too attached Sakura. Syaoran doesn't belong to you…_

A warm hand gently pried Sakura's hand from the ledge and carefully raised it.

Sakura's eyes widened as she spun around. Maybe it was because she had been looking for Emike that she was so paranoid, but despite the soft grip, she had thought when she turned she would be faced with her counterpart. Then again, maybe it was because she had been referring to Li as Syaoran in her mind more regularly now that she said what she at that moment.

"Syaoran…"

His mouth was grim, but his eyes shone with almost a half surprised, half knowing twinkle. He seemed to know that Sakura was about to correct herself, so he glared at her. "Shut up." he ignored the look he gave him and tugged her hand closer to him. "Feel much?" he asked.

Sakura dropped her gaze to her right hand. _Oh, that's right. I cut myself._ She frowned at what she saw. Whether the laceration was small, deep, or long wouldn't be revealed until the blood was cleaned. The palm that had been cut while she had been urging up the window, and the wound was steadily dripping red liquid. Her wrists were lightly drizzled in dried blood, and the nooks between her fingers were caked in with semi wet liquid. Strangely, her arm felt soothingly numb. She noticed the warm glow from Li's own hands.

"What are you?…"

"Don't move. We'll wash that off." he sat her down on her bed.

Sakura did as she was told, the glow remained even as Li took his hand from hers. "The glow…it's warm."

Li quickly emerged with a wet towel. "It won't heal it. It's just there so you won't feel the pain." he kneeled and pressed onto the cut. "Damn" he muttered under his breath. "What were you doing?"

"The window was stuck."_ Gosh…Li's never shown concern for me. Not like this. He's…less scary when he's like this._

Li tilted his head to give her level look. "Just because it doesn't hurt doesn't mean you should be smiling like a dolt."

Sakura's face fell. "You sure know how to ruin moments." she said, grumbling. Quickly, she snatched the towel from Li. "Here, I can do it myself."

"What's the matter now?" Li rose to his feet, and planted himself on Sakura's bed.

"Nothing, you're right. I want to see how bad it is." she instinctively waited for any pain to hit her as she pressed the towel down on her cut. Nothing happened. Looking down she saw a small, deep laceration. "You think I should go to the hospital? That ledge was a bit rusty, and-"

"Stop playing me around!" Li grabbed the towel from Sakura.

"I'm n…not." Sakura reached for the towel. "The ledge really was a little rusty."

Li raised his arm higher. "Don't you think I would have suggested medical attention if you really were hurt?!" he barked his words, but if Sakura was affected by his yelling, she just blinked.

_If I really were hurt? He would have told me?…_Sakura had to suppress her emotions then. _He had known even before I had begun to think I could be infected. He had been…looking after me? _She didn't know how much longer she could keep her feelings controlled.

"Uhmm, I'm going to put something on this before the glow wears off." she got up and reached one last time for the towel.

He yanked her unhurt hand so she collapsed back on the bed.

"Hey…That hurt." she moved her hand, making sure the bed was unstained before turning. Li pinned her to the bed, his body concealing hers.

"Syaor-Li what are you doing?" her breath caught as he inched his face closer. His eyes penetrated through her.

"I want you to stop it. Tell me what you were doing. What you're going to do with the earlier junk."

"But I…" Sakura swallowed.

"You can tell me." he breathed the words out. "Sakura."

Sakura pressed against the bed to escape from Li's heat. His hands were plastered on either side of her head, but she was severed by the warmth of just being this close. "Nghhh…" Sakura tried to squirm away.

Li's head fell beside hers as if he no longer had the strength to hold it up. "Does it take that much effort to be this close to me?" his voice was slightly muffled from the mattress.

Sakura grew alarmed. "No! of course not!" The answer to his question? It didn't take any effort at all. Sakura always wanted to be close to Li. She could even begin to feel him in her presence when he wasn't visible. It was her own natural instinct. Alarmed, her hands wrapped around his arms. "I actually…really-"

Li lifted his head back, this time leaving almost no space between their faces. "like to be with me?" he finished for her, his lips curving into a soft smile.

"Well…yeah..." Sakura's heart throbbed. Her head was pounding.

"Does it mean that much to you?..." Li gave a soft smile. "Sakura…"

Something bloomed inside Sakura's heart then. He had said her name. Not Emike's, but hers. The realization only made her head and heart want to explode. She didn't do anything as his lips came closer to hers.

Li's body shook as he leaned in for what he sought. _Just once. If not forever, then just this once. _His lips grazed Sakura's and for a moment he had to pull back, sharply. What the? _Why can't I…? _

Sakura felt the pressure leave from her lips and she gazed up at a very disdained face. He had been so close to kissing her that she had just shut her eyes to stop herself from being pulled into his warmth. Now when he pulled back, she didn't know what to think. She reached out in mid air but pulled back before she was able to touch him.

"Hey…we better go and finish what we started." Sakura rose, and Li moved out of her way. Except when she took an uneven step, a flash of worry came across Li's face as his hand snapped out to level her.

Sakura shook her head, knowing she had to fight to stop herself from returning to the past. "I can't go back." Sakura whispered harshly. "Not yet."

Li stared at her. He didn't know how she was going to deal with it when she did return, and he didn't want to ask. He also knew he couldn't wipe that soft frown on her face, so instead he released his grip and nodded his support. "Whatever you want Sakura."

As he watched Sakura redistribute the crystals, Li gave one last look to the pig's blood sitting on the edge of her desk. He didn't say anything but something had seemed off from the moment he laid eyes on his determined Sakura doing what she was doing. But he hadn't said anything. It was to make her happy right?

In reality he had no idea what Sakura was trying to accomplish with her "borrowed equipment" as his eyes flew to the absorbed young girl.

_You don't want to see me in the past…Of course not. You were the one that hadn't said the words back._

_The one who doesn't know what she wants._

The emotion that shone in Li's eyes at that moment would have worried Sakura so he teared his pained face towards the window. True, in reality he had no idea what she was planning, but it didn't matter. Because what he had said in the past had been true. And in reality… he trusted her with his life.

_Why didn't you say the words back?! Little brat…_

As Li continued to gaze out the window, hiding his expressions, he began to think of what would happen if Sakura would make the wrong choice. That is, the choice that would leave him without her. He knew there was a chance that he could guilt her into staying with him, but Sakura was someone who stuck to her guns. He would only manage to make her depressed. That was why this was the least he could do for her. To do what she asked at this moment. Whatever it was.

_No matter what I do…Even if I never hear the words from you…Why?!…Why can't I hate you?_

"Uhmm, okay so that should be it. Are you ready Li?"

The feeling sunk deeper inside Li. He ignored it without a second thought. Taking one last look out into the clear sky, he turned to face Sakura. He thought he would have to force his face into an uncomfortable position in order to keep the girl from worrying, but as soon as he laid eyes on her, he knew that wouldn't be necessary. A customary sly grin fell into place as an appealing idea came into his head, immediately after spotting Sakura with a candle in her hand, and a large bucket of water alongside her feet.

_It doesn't matter. I will acquiesce to anything she asks…_

Because _I love her._

* * *

"Mother!" Li allowed a exasperated sigh, running his hand through his loose hair.

Yelan remained sitting at the table where earlier Li and Emike had been conversing in, except now the young girl was no where to be seen. She patiently sipped at her tea. "Syaoran. If you aren't going to treat your own mother with respect, I will not answer you." The jewellery that was hemmed along her dress jingled as she reached for the sugar.

"Moth…" Li begun to growl until he saw his mother was serious. He sat back down in his chair. "You're being unreasonable." he sighed once again, not taking the cup of tea his mother offered.

Yelan placed it in front of her son anyways. "I'm not the one that has chosen to marry. Now if you can't even carry out a simple conversation with your fiancée, then I must say it is you that is being unreasonable."

"She left on her own accord." Li slumped in his chair like a two year old, and swirled a small spoon in his tea.

"She was practically in tears son."

A pang of guilt crossed his features for the slightest of a moment. "I'll check on her later." he mumbled. "Is that all?"

"No." Yelan replied, strictly. "I don't want to tell you that you should have listened to me in the first place and not have declared the wedding to be so early, especially when you've had but a few weeks to truly contemplate the situation. You had so much to deal with the past few weeks with the mergers and all…But what is done is done."

"And?"

"And," she continued, undeterred. "You should never have been this hasty." she stopped mixing her tea. "What I want to know is why her? You've come by so many offers and each time you've turned them down without a second thought." her ruby lips were put in a sad line. "I've asked of you to not marry any one of those ladies but only to give them a chance."

"I obeyed you did I not?"

"Do not use that tone towards me Syaoran." she looked her son in the eye. "However, you're right. You have always heeded to my requests. You took each one of those ladies and courted them." Her despaired eyes were somewhat glazed as she gazed at Li. "Did you realize…that the way you treated all those women…"

Li studied his mother. This was the first time she had mentioned his past offers, and courtings.

"No one could ever tell you didn't mean what you said to those women. You smiled at each one as if they meant more to you than the whole clan. Your eyes lit up whenever they had something to say. And most importantly, you treated them as though they were the only thing you saw in the world."

Li remained silent, stirring his tea.

"And yet, at sunset every night you would sit outside on that hill of yours and stare up at the sky as if waiting for something to happen." Yelan shrugged. "I suppose I may be conjuring my own ideas, however, I would come to you every night as you sat on that hill as well."

"I remember."

Yelan smiled then. "Then you remember what I would ask you every night?"

"I do."

"I'd walk up to you and ask still lost? It started when you were a child, as a sort of teasing because you would walk around outside before sitting down on that hill, though…"

Li pulled his gaze from his mother.

"You never would answer me. And so the offers kept coming. If you recall, Emike arrived here soon after." Yelan touched her temple. "You treated her as you treated everyone else, so I never thought you to succeed into marriage. You're announcement caught me off guard." she sipped the last of her tea. "You visited that hill less often after. That was when I decided to give in and allow the marriage. Perhaps it was because I had been so blind to the emotions between the two of you that I had opposed to it at first."

"Enough mother." Li rose from his chair and released the spoon in his hand. The silver clanged against the wooden table. "I have work to attend to." he walked to the door, surprised when the two guards pushed their swords to stop him from moving farther. He waited.

Yelan nodded in approval, ignoring the tense looks on the sentries, as they were not allowing the passage of their own lord through the door.

"I allowed the marriage son. You will carry it out." when Li didn't say anything, Yelan pushed herself out of her own chair. "Syaoran…" her hand wrapped around her son's shoulder as she indicated the others in the room to leave.

"My earlier question. Why? Of all your offers. How were you not able to turn away Emike like the others? Why did you fall in love with her?"

"I saw her." Li answered in a blunt way. "I saw her on that hill."

Yelan grew puzzled. "Is that why you've always…You witnessed Emike on that hill before you two met?"

A silent scoff fell from Li's lips, as he heard his mother's insinuation. "I will continue with the wedding mother. You need not worry." he pushed the door and walked out.

_I saw you on that hill…_Li strolled to the window in the hallway. His face darkened as his gaze fell to the hill. The area where he would trade his vows with Emike. _On that hill, I saw you…_

_Sakura._

* * *

"Dad! You're being dumb about this." Touya leaned against the alleyway's concrete wall, checking to see if any passing strangers were suspicious of him having a conversation with thin air.

"I'm sorry I had to pull you out of work. I should come back later."

"Forget it." Touya stopped him. "It's just a part time gig. Anyways I'm on break. You didn't interrupt anything. Just tell me what you learned."

Fujitaka smiled at his son. " I spoke to Li."

"Which one are we talking about?" Touya rolled his eyes.

"The one from the past. I believe before I arrived, he and Sakura had already met."

"What did he say?"

"He wouldn't tell me much. Touya, it may not be right to speak of all this."

Touya gave his dad a tilted look. "Awe c'mon dad. How's he supposed to know if you accidentally leak out a few points. I mean it's not like I can do what you do." his eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He averted his face to the side. "Sorry."

"It's fine son." Fujitaka placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "But you're right. You deserve to know what's happening with your sister. But first, how are your studies going?"

"Studies?…" Touya hesitated as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Great I guess. The university here is slower than the one back home, so it's been easier for me. The workload's been smaller."

Fujitaka nodded his approval. "Is Yukito still back home?"

"Yuki? Yeah I guess. I haven't spoke to the guy for a while." Touya brushed off the subject. He'd grown up with his best friend, and the first few weeks had felt odd without him and his happy attitude.

Sighing, Fujitaka looked at his son. "Touya. Li cares for Sakura." he continued as he received a sharp look from his son. "Remember when I told you of an Emike he was to wed? Well it seems he will carry out with the wedding."

"That's good." Touya stated.

"However, if Sakura does go back to see him. There is a good chance that he may cancel the wedding because of her."

"What the… Why? I already told you this was stupid dad. It'll never happen. They live in different time periods. It's impossible. Right?"

"Touya…"

"No!" Touya screamed. "Answer me dad."

"I wouldn't know son. I'm just transferring what I know to you."

Touya's fist shook. "Well, what else did he say?"

"He wants to cancel a merger with another clan, something he didn't do the last time."

"Will it change the future?"

"It may. Different people may be born instead. Other problems may also arise."

"Will Sakura be born? You and Mom?" Touya pushed himself off the wall with his foot and uncrossed his arms anxiously.

"We won't be affected. It may not be for sure though. Our line doesn't extend that far."

"Well if you're sure…" Touya frowned, a finger rested on his chin. What was he thinking leaving Sakura alone. He told her he wasn't going to lose another family member. _Probably sitting in her room all cozy with the Li brat._

"Touya?"

"Hmm?" he looked up.

Fujitaka seemed to hesitate. "It may be best if we leave Sakura alone."

"What do you mean 'alone'?" his eyes narrowed as he studies his father. His suspicions proved themselves to be correct with the man's next statement.

"I mean that we should leave Sakura to her own problems. We may burden her even more if we help."

"You don't know that." Touya said confidently. "Anyways, I've left her alone for a long time already. I'm going to have a talk with her after work."

"But Touya…"

Touya gave his dad a hard look. "It'll be fine dad. I have to get back to work. Come see me later okay?" Pulling on the company's cap, Touya jammed his hands into his pocket and ambled into the shop.

* * *

Sakura stood by her bed, immobile and completely drenched. A long, white candle was in her hand, the smoke still coming from it in wavy strands, even after being put out.

Li held a large water pail in his hand, trying to hide his amused face from the girl's unreadable expression.

"Are you okay?" he asked with feigned concern.

Sakura's fingers twitched against the candle.

Once.

Twice.

Slowly, her grip tightened and she lifted her face.

"Am I okay?! AM I OKAY?! I was fine until you poured that water over me you jerk!" she took an angry step towards him.

Li had a confused look on his face. "But you were on fire…" he pointed dumbly to the candle. "I didn't want to see you hurt so I put it out."

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously as she gestured to the candle. "This is a candle." she gritted. "I was holding it…" she took in a careful breath and took another step towards Li. "I WASN"T ON FIRE!" she threw the wax tube at him with every ounce of her strength.

Li caught it with ease. He dropped the pail and examined the stick. "You weren't on fire?…" he ran a finger along the wax. "Candle." he repeated, as if hearing the name for the first time.

Sakura's breathing grew hard, as her whole body grew tense. "I'm wet." to her disbelief he didn't seem to care in the least.

"So this candle holds fire?" he touched the nubby string at the top, now slightly black from the fire.

Her temper reached its limit then. Her hand swung out and hit Li square in the stomach.

Li gave a slight groan as he dropped the candle to the ground.

"Moron! You have candles in the past! How could you think I was on fire!" she bombarded him with consistent blows to his chest. "I'm going to kill you!"

Li tried to ward off her hits because she was surprisingly strong. Over her name calling, he raised his own voice. "It's just a little water. You can go dry off and fill the pail back up while you're at it."

"You!" Sakura forced him to move backwards against the wall. "Don't you boss me around! This is your fault! Idiot!"

Li grabbed Sakura's wrists to stop her from giving anymore blows. He raised her hands over her head so she wouldn't be able to control them. "Temper, temper Kinomoto." He looked down to see his shirt had worked their way from his pants. "I was just learning what that instrument was."

Sakura struggled from his grip. "You knew what it was." her eyes narrowed as she shot him a threatening look.

"Hmm." he bent down to look her in the face. "I don't think you're in the right place to be making threats."

Sakura pressed her face closer to his. "This is your fault, you dolt!" she hissed her words. "Being dead doesn't give you the right to be stupid. Let me go! Liar!" she pulled against his strength. "You knew what you were doing!"

"Did I?" Li cocked his head. "Though…It was entertaining while it lasted wouldn't you say?"

Sakura opened her mouth, but quickly clamped it back down. He was too close again. She shivered involuntarily.

Li's eyes ran over her body, causing Sakura to glow a deep red. Her arms were still pinned up high in the air, so her position only made the situation more awkward.

"Did you want to change before we start?"

He had thought she was cold because she was drenched but it didn't matter because as soon as Sakura realized she was wet once again, she glared at Li. Leaning in, she gave him a smug look. "I'll get you back buddy. You just watch your back."

Something caught in Li's throat as he saw Sakura lean in. He hesitated and she took the chance to pull away from his grip. Even as he rubbed his temple, reminding himself what Sakura was capable of doing to him, Sakura had relit all four candles and placed them within the crystals.

"Okay, step in Li."

Crossing his arms he did as he was told. He watched intently as the lights were turned off.

"Li?"

"What?"

"After I finish reading the words from the paper would you leave the room for a while? Don't ask why. Please?"

Li gave her a tight look. "You brat…" he indicated to her hand. "Once I leave that cut won't feel like nothing."

"What?…" Sakura looked down at the warm glow surrounding her hand. "Oh. But really it'll be fine. I'll manage. Please Li?"

Li cast her an irritated look. "If that's what it takes for you to hurry up then fine."

Sakura nodded her thanks, and dropped her gaze to the sheet of paper. As she read, she sprinkled the red powder over the flames.

A large green glow wrapped around Li, as blue smoke rose from the crystals. Li opened his mouth to say something but as the glow rose higher and Sakura's soft voice created a gentle hum in his ears, he could feel himself grow lighter. His alarmed eyes searched for Sakura but darkness enveloped him. The smoke was gone, but the glow sheathed him from the outside.

_Damn it. What's that brat doing?_

Even as he tried to vaporize away from the area, he was held in reserve. It was silence everywhere.

"Kinomoto!"

Li took a step in a direction. The light that hit him was almost like direct sunlight as pulled his arm over his eyes.

* * *

Sakura stopped reading for the slightest moment. Something had flashed in her heart then. The paper blew in her hand, as the brisk wind from outside blew inside. The sound made Sakura cringe as she read the last word on the paper, and said the name.

"Emike."

Immediately a flash of midnight black appeared in the centre of where Li had once stood. Sakura waited for the figure to come fully into view.

She held the paper close to her chest, but even as the pain had subsided, Sakura wasn't looking at the figure forming. Her eyes were glued to her hand, shaking as it grasped the paper tighter, and tighter. The cut had quickly reopened and was slowly staining the paper. She dropped it with a short gasp.

Until a drop of glistening water followed the paper to the floor, Sakura hadn't known her face was streaming with tears. She grazed her face with her unwounded hand, and shivering she pulled it down to see the tears.

_Tears. I'm…crying._

"You found me."

Sakura's head snapped up then. The tears in her eyes flashed brilliantly into the air from the movement. The glow from her wound was gone like he had said.

Sakura looked around the room. He was gone.

Just like she had asked.

* * *

-silent wanderer 


	21. twentyone

Hello everyone! I just wanted to start off by giving thanks and answering some questions to all you reviewers of this story. Thank you so much!

* * *

Sakura Li 2389 - Hi, how's it going? A film? Wow you actually think it's worthy enough to be a film? Haha (Ego inflates) Well I'll keep my options open then…hahah Thanks You SOOOO much for your review. 

babii-jadex3 - AWE thanks for your review. I like to hear compliments like that so much. Plz enjoy this chapter!

icicle7 - YEAH! I got a kudos! Thanks for your review. You've been with this story for a while huh? That makes me so happy. I have regulars? WAHHH I write for you people! ahem haha the two did have a long convo huh? I just wanted more interaction between the them. (don't worry about the ending, I'm sure you'll like it!)

cherrixwolf - Hi, it's been a while huh? Thanks for your review, and I hope you get the chance to read this next chapter. I'm so tardy I know…

Flora - Hi flora, how are you? Thanks for your review, please enjoy chapter 21!

Suki - Hi Suki, cute name haha. It's okay if you don't like future Li hahah. I'm just glad you took the time to review. Thanks very much! smiles

Kiwi - hi kiwi, I hope you are still interested. Thanks for the review!

kimiko imouto-chan - Hi! I'm sorry for not updating…I'm quite bad at that aren't I? But no worries, I've updated finally! Please enjoy!

LilAngel123 - No you do not suck…I have not been on for quite a while, but I will personally see to your fics and see for myself! Hhaha sorry for that, but really thanks for the review and keep writing. I'm not at all that great either but I keep at it! See ya soon!

Inferna - Hello inferna! Thanks for your review. I like your advice and I will do exactly that. First A love before time and then Hesitated Strike Hesitated Kiss. Thanks!

p0ohbear - Hi! First to answer your questions. Yes, Simon is magical, and he pretty much lives alone because his dad is always out on business. That leaves him a lot of time to make his sneaky plans. He also has a lot of magical items left behind from his family that he can use whenever it is convenient. And he's real smart…(I never really explained this did I? Sorry…) Now, anyways…I want to tell you how nice your review was. I loved it entirely. And sorry if I made it unclear, but there will be a few more chapters…more than two but less than five…(I think..) haha thanks!

Star Sapphirex - Hi! You think my writing is great? AHH! Well I think you're great too. What a nice thing to say. Please enjoy this next chappie!

horselady - hi horselady, how are you? I hope you find the time to get to read my fic, because I love your reviews. Thanks!

kaijuu - Hello, hello. Thank you so much for the review. You say you are hooked? (Blush) haha.

Di - Hi DI! It's been too long. It always amazes me when reviewers say they have cried. It somehow makes me feel (insert word) that I'm capable of doing that. And BINGO! Yes yes it is Emike. You're good haha. (Gives away stuffed plushie of Emike for Di to pound) My world is going very well actually, thanks for asking. And how is Di doing? Please let me know!

PeachBlossom4416 - Li is GONE! Wahh ahem everything seems like its conspiring against them huh? Don't worry I'm on your side. I want things to work out. Thanks you very much for your review. I really like it when people say they enjoy A love before time. Hehe

sweet-little-girl - hi! Yay another compliment. Thanks for the review. You're very kind to say such nice words abut this fic.

Sakura Li 2389 - HELLO! do ya really think Li is cool? Because I really wanted to make him cool and I really hope he is. Haha. And you are so right…I've been thinking of many ways to end this story, but I think I finally got one. But don't worry, I won't make it like fushigi yuugi, although it was a very nice ending and a great story. Haha. Thanks!

kawaii-leena - hi leena! Thank you for your nice review. I got a wow! Haha (yay!) please enjoy this next chapter.

Saku - It's okay if you don't understand. I'm kinda bad at explaining stuff. But all that doesn't matter if you think it's good right? (That's the way I see it) Haha thanks very much for the review!

forestfairy - Hi forestfairy how is it going? Thank you for the review. Ummm, Sakura was trying to call on Emike so she could help Li more. Hehe sorry it was confusing. I hope you like this chappie better!

Kella4 - Hello! Gosh, thank you so much for your review. I liked it SO much. Wow! I'm just so happy haha. I hope this next chapter will not change your mind. (Yay!) Thanks!

a little someone - HI! Wow 2:47 is pretty late huh? I'd fall asleep if it was past ten (I like to sleep) haha You have WILLPOWER! Ummm yes hehe I made it so Li couldn't kiss Sakura because I wanted to show that Li didn't want to take advantage of Sakura when they both know they probably won't be together…WAHH! (Am I too much of a romantic?) Well I hope you like this chapter too, cuz I made it long…don't know about nice though haha. Thanks! (happy new year to me!) wow it's been a while hasn't it?

reenas-as - Hello, and how are you reenas-as? Thank you much for your review. Hehe. Sorry for the suspense. It always just seems to end like that…ARGH! What a bad habit. But I have to reel readers in somehow right?

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85 - Hello Sakura Blossom. Can I call you that? Wow you are good! Yes Touya does walk in…and many more happens…muahahahhaha ahem thanks for the review. (as always) smiles warmly

Light in the Darkness - Hi light in the darkness. Yes, Sakura was crying, how sad. I guess I wanted to show that they she had some kind of connection with Li…was that evident? (starts to bite fingernails in nervousness) Anways, I know it's been a while, but I figure I have time to write on my vacation right? Haha Thanks for your review. smiles warmly again

Sabrina - Hello Sabrina. No I don't want him to go either. Maybe he'll come back (ya know just between you an me he probably will come back hehe) Thanks for the review!

Season Sweetheart - YAY! Another one of those warm fuzzy reviews. Haha. I really do try to make Syaoran speak formal…I was hoping someone would notice. WAHH! THANK YOU! (cries on sleeve from happiness)

sprout-angel - Thanks sprout-angel. I loved your review also. It always makes me happy to see that some people will check back on my story to see if I have updated. (It makes me wanna cry) Enjoy this chapter!

Cherrysinger - HI! No no no, I could never give up on this story! (that would seem like Li and Sakura are stuck in limbo) haha. Wahh! I know, it's sad that Li has disappeared. But, don't blame Sakura…she probably didn't know what she was doing. WAHH! All the tear jerking reviews are all closer to the bottom…GAHH thanks you SO much for this review. So nice…

Kawaiineko - Konnichiwa! I'm sorry about the cliiffy! You ate in front of your computer? (gahh that's so nice!) yes yes…bad things always happen when Sakura and Li get closer…and now chapt. 21 is up! (I took your advice and kept Sakura intact after Emike's visit) hehe. Thanks for your review. I loved it very much.

kimi-chan - Kimi-chan, hello! How are you doing? Thanks for that review of yours. ;) And no Eriol doesn't have magic…he's just real perceptive haha. And finally I have the next chapter up. I hope you like it.

Satan's Advocate - Hi! Sorry haven't updated for so long. But all those keep it ups made me realized I have to get off my lazy butt and do something. Thanks for the review!

Yingfacherryblossom - Hi Ying Fa! (can I call you that?) thanks for your review! Yesh yesh it was nice! Sorry I haven't done anything for so long. Hope you are still interested!

KyouFan17 - Hi kyoufan17! Do ya really think it's suspenseful and romantic? Thanks for saying that. It's so nice!

Yuki-Rabbit - Yea I have updated finally huh? Sorry for the wait. (I know I'm lazy) Don't worry you guys can say it haha. Thanks for the review!

KristiexxNguyen - Hello again! Thanks for your review like always. I have continued like you asked haha. (finally right?)

loveangelli - Hi loveangelli! Yeah! I loved your review, what more is there to say? Oh I know…You're the best! WAHHH (crying again) so much compliments I'm not sure I deserve. I really hope this chapter makes me worthy because I really wanna keep all those nice things you said. (Hoards all compliments) Thank You!

S+S43v3r - Hello! I know… my bad my bad…I shouldn't have left a cliffy like that and just take a break for a while. But thanks for the review. Please enjoy this next chapter! Hope you'll forgive me hahah

hana no tenshi - Hi Eva-chan! Don't worry, I'm sure things will work out…In the mean time I hope this chapter will make you happier. I have loved receiving your reviews for a long time now. Thanks so much! (I'm sooo grateful)

Shima And Tempis - Konnichiwa! Yeah I went back and read my romantic scenes and they are awkward…I"LL GET BETTER! (Confidence) Thanks for your review. (just like always ) I always enjoy getting your reviews. Please enjoy this next chapter!

pnaixrose - Hi! How's it going? Hope you're still interested in this next chapter. Sorry for the wait and thanks for the review. (Gives hug)

AnimeObsessionFantasy - Hello! Thank you for your review and I'm sorry if nothing makes sense. I hope it wasn't too odd for you though. Please enjoy this chapter instead and Gomen!

SweetBabyGurl - And finally last but not least sweetbabygirl! AHH! Thanks so much for this review. I loved it! J what a great way to start the next chapter. You're too kind haha. I could go on forever, but I'll let you read this chapter of mine. Let me know if you like it. Thanks!

And after the long wait, chapter 21 is finally up. Please enjoy. You guys are the best!

(If I forgot anyone, please notify me as I did my best to get everyone who reviewed for chapter 19 and 20.)

_**A Love Before Time**_

Emike had to all but pounce for the young girl when she first saw her, but somehow she was able to keep herself in check. The annoying girl was after all putting quite a lot of effort in displaying her waterworks. Impatiently Emike began tapping her foot.

"You brought me here to see you cry?" she paced around the room with her arms outstretched. "It's been a while since I've been here." she paused and looked at Sakura. "Syaoran was in here…"

_She can sense his aura…_Sakura rubbed off her tears. "I'm not crying." _Intentionally anyways... "_I…wanted to ask you a few things." she looked hopeful. "Could you answer my questions?"

The fact that Sakura was practically staring at a picture image of herself bothered her. She was nothing like this girl, and when placed beside her, she somehow felt…inadequate. That fact that Emike did make her feel inadequate made her even angrier.

Emike had on what she had worn the few times Sakura had seen her. A soft peach dress, with red ribbon hemming at the shoulders, and more red fringe decorating the edges of her skirt. The crimson fabric that formed v-shaped waves added bright colour to her skirt, while if this had been any other case, Sakura would have wondered how the girl was breathing with that corset of hers on. Than again, she was already dead.

Emike spanned the whole room. "I'll give you three." she smiled, answering Sakura's previous question. "No, no, no." she tapped her cheek. "You'll receive five, however…" Again that sinister smile that brought chills down Sakura's back. "I'll answer only four. One question I will not answer out of the five." she further explained as if Sakura was a little less than intelligent. She took a seat on Sakura's desk chair.

It took Sakura a moment to grasp her thoughts. Her eyes kept flowing towards Emike. Her silky voice, and in the way she moved…all completely different from herself. Sakura pressed at her wound, just so the pain would wake her up. She winced. "My first, umm question is do you…" she stopped. She couldn't waste any questions. _I have to be careful._

"What happened the night of your wedding with Li?"

She didn't seem to have a problem with what Sakura was asking. "I said no when asked." she glared at Sakura's expression of pain. "The wedding never happened. Everything had been prepared beforehand. But then so were my lines."

_How is she able to…talk like this meant nothing? Li, he…he had loved her and when he heard her say no. What had that felt like? _

"If you insist on pondering so much after everything I say, I encourage you to use something to record it. Perhaps one of those things you've invented, what was it? Oh yes, a recording machine. Quit wasting my time."

"Oh, sorry. I also wanted to ask what made you choose Simon over Li? And why do you regret your choice? That is why do you want to be with Li now?"

A soft smile came on Emike's face when she answered. "Simon wanted me when he could not have me. Syaoran…he cared for me. I was never born of high status and even so, Syaoran cared for me." she shook out of her dazed state, shooting daggers back at Sakura once again. "Simon had something Syaoran would never have. Jealousy. However, even then I had my suspicions."

Sakura wanted to intrude, but she kept her mouth quiet.

"No one had given me a second look before I met Syaoran. I had begun to think I was worthless. My thoughts changed of course when I arrived at this mansion. Simon on the other hand, showed interest in me. He knew I was engaged to Syaoran and yet he insisted I see him. It was easily sensed that he was jealous." she shook her head. "No…no one's…all my life, no one's been jealous for me. It was a different feeling. Except, Simon's clan…even I did not know I was going to say no to Syoaran. In the end I knew I had to though."

"But then…what happened to you and the two clans after his death?" Sakura swallowed, wondering if she asked the right question.

Emike's fingers twitched at her side. "If I were a different person…" Emike lingered. "I could have twisted your words around. You really could word your questions better Miss. Kinomoto."

Sakura cringed.

"But no matter, I'll answer your question. Syaoran's clan died, even as I tried to help it." Emike took in Sakura's surprised look at what she said. "When I did, Simon grew angry. Since the clans had merged, he had become lord. And now without Syaoran, Simon ignored the half of the clan that wasn't his. His own clan prospered of course, but I couldn't help." she stopped as something caught in her throat. "I died," she said the words with bitterness. "after. I do not know what came of Simon."

Sakura's heart was about to reach out to Emike. _Why? Why? I don't want to feel sympathy for this girl. She's lying! She has to be…she's lying…_Sakura's fist shook furiously in her lap. She wasn't able to think clearly with the last question. All she knew was that she needed it answered. Her teeth gritted. "Have you spoken with Li since his death?"

Emike stood then. "I do not believe I have any incentive to answer that last question. Now…" she turned to Sakura. "If you remember…you promised me a few things the last time we met."

Sakura stared blindly at the ghost.

The knock on the door came abruptly, as the two people in the room watched the door slam open. A young man came in with his university uniform still on.

Emike ran her eyes down the figure with interest, while Sakura recovered from the intrusion.

"Touya…"

Touya's eyes swept across to his sister and to the almost identical Sakura. His hand raked through his hair as realization hit him. "Hell…" slowly he closed the door, leaning against it for support. He gave a light scoff as his eyes closed. "You little monster…what did you do this time?"

"Whaddaya mean what I did?" she gave a worried glance to her brother. "Touya, maybe you should come back later because er…" she bit her lip as she saw her excuses were making him glare at her harder. "It's danger…ous." the moment she finished she knew she had just given her brother renewed worry.

With a few strides, Touya was beside her. "What's wrong with your hand? Did that Li brat do that?"

"C'mon big brother…" Sakura warded him off. "I told you…"

Emike's eyes fell as she saw the interaction between the two. "Brother…"

Touya and Sakura looked up.

For a moment Sakura looked at her. "Brother?" she blinked. "You said brother."

Emike despised the way she was being studied by Touya. Another reason to hate Sakura burst within her. Sakura still had her brother. Her own brother had taken care of her after their parents had both died…Her own brother should have been there at her wedding…

**Past Events**

"Yah, well I am coming back so quit crying would ya?" Touya reached out a hand and placed it down on Emike's hair.

She shook off his comfort. "Please just…" she looked pitifully up at him. "We can get money somewhere else…and I'm not at all hungry."

Touya's heart almost broke as he watched his sister make up excuses. He couldn't remember the last time they ate and he knew like him, she was starving. "I told you, I was coming back."

"And if you do not?"

"Have I never? Really Emike, you have false worries. Mother and father are gone and I promised I would keep you safe. Now as much as you are a burden to me," he grinned as he said this, "I will come back for you because…" he ran his fingers through his unwashed hair. "Well, do not make me have to say it." he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead before getting up. "I'll return when the sun disappears past the horizon." and he ran out of sight.

"Brother…" Emike rubbed the tears from her eyes and got out from the small tent she and her brother shared. Their belongings were meek and this made moving around a simple task. Slowly, she made her way to the village. Sometimes, someone would feel sorry enough for her, that they would offer her an apple or a few coins. The items she would receive however, were important to her because she would devour them herself or save up the money. Therefore, when Touya came back with the meagre earnings he had, he could have most of it himself. He did so much for her that she felt guilty even taking his hard work from him.

Every few weeks, he would return to her drained, sick, or even beaten and every one these nights, Emike would unleash her tears as she tended to his wounds. She never asked what he did, but any sane person would have an idea to what he was doing. There were many illegal merchants in the village and the thought that Touya had stooped that low scared her. They were going no where with their lives and to think her brother was reduced to this because he had to provide for her was too much.

Today was going to be one of those nights. It was always easy to see the expression in her brother's eyes. He was like a book and today he had looked at her with pained eyes. But no amount of pleading with him would stop him from going. That was why she would have to work hard today to get more items from the village. This was because during one of these days, Touya hardly ever came back with anything but a few coins and by then most of the village shops had closed down so they wouldn't be able to buy anything. So she decided that everything she earned today would go towards her brother. The only person she lived for. Her brother, Touya.

**Present**

Emike involuntarily took a step towards Touya. "Brother?"

Touya had a strange urge to walk over to this young girl and comfort her, but he refrained and looked down at Sakura. She looked as dumbfounded as he himself did. This girl that looked just like his sister was calling him her brother, yet he could somehow tell she wasn't real. She was an illusion. His face went grim. _Another ghost._

The thought of someone this identical to Sakura a ghost made him sick.

"Why?…" she didn't want to cry, but this was the only person that had looked after her in her childhood. Her best friend. "I was in the village Touya and I ran back as fast as I could, but you weren't there. Was I late? I had gotten so many provisions I lost track of time…I wanted to show you-give you everything I had received." she gave a sorrowful look. "You could have fought him off. You could have given him what he wanted."

Touya's mind whirled slightly as Sakura nudged him.

"Brother, she's crying. I think you should-" she didn't have to finish because Touya seemed to understand. What he did next however, surprised her. It wasn't his actions, but his lips. He smiled a smile she had never seen on him before. She had thought she knew all of her brother's expressions but she had never seen this one.

"Emike." his smile didn't falter. "You're Emike aren't you?"

Emike nodded profusely. "You remember me then?"

"No." Touya said. "I really don't."

Emike seemed to fight off her vulnerable state. "No, you wouldn't…fine, I understand. I'm sure now. This is what I have to do."

Sakura frowned but kept silent. _What does she have to do? _

"Emike, I'm not going to lie to you." Touya's voice was gentle. "I hardly know much about your past, but that won't mean I won't help you. I mean unless you think it's none of my business." he waited for her answer.

Emike straightened.

All Touya did was nod knowingly. "Fine, I'll leave." he gave Sakura another odd look that for the life of Sakura, she could not comprehend. "Sorry for barging in." he left mumbling something that Sakura couldn't hear.

As soon as he left, Sakura almost let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what thoughts were going through Emike's mind at that moment, but she was glad that her brother was safe. She knew something happened to her brother then. She just didn't know what. However, she had an idea that Emike knew and because of that she cursed herself for using up her questions for quickly.

"Still the same person I see. That brother of mine…"

Sakura's guard went back up. "You don't seriously think Touya is your brother…that isn't-"

"Possible? I would think you would give the impossible a chance by now Kinomoto." Emike pushed her auburn locks back and looked at Sakura with an air of superiority. "It doesn't matter. Like I said, you'll get what you deserve. I'll get my brother back and you'll get what you deserve."

Sakura wanted to tear her own hair out strand by strand in frustration. Or at least pull every last strand of Emike's perfect locks out. "Just what are you talking about? I swear, if you do anything to my family or Li, anything at all." she stared coldly back into Emike's haughtiness. "You're first death will seem like nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

"And trust me, that would mean so much more to me if I weren't already dead." Emike smiled crookedly. "Now that I am here, maybe I should have a conversation with Syaoran. I'm sure he'd like that. We are getting married soon after all. Syaoran?" she raised her voice as she called his name.

Sakura had always received tingles whenever Li's name was brought up. Her heart would slam against her chest and her blood would rush to her head. She never thought that his name would leave her feeling completely the opposite of this when his name was said by Emike.

No one appeared and Sakura had to almost hide her happiness at seeing this. _That's right Li, don't let her think she can control you like that. _Except, she wondered how long he was going to ignore her.

Sakura didn't want Li to appear before Emike for one and one reason alone. Because if he came to her it would be the final blow to her heart. If he came right now she would know that he was loyal to her, thus confirming that he still wanted his marriage. Confirming that he wanted what past Li wanted. She didn't want to think about that until the last possible moment.

Emike called again with no avail. Sakura could tell she was getting irritated.

"Fine." she turned to face Sakura. "You call him. If you don't you'll be the one to regret something and I swear you will regret it, after all you're still lucky to be alive." she smiled the same crooked smile showing her words meant entirely the opposite of what she said.

"What do you want with him? You'll see him on your…" she gritted her teeth. "wedding day."

"You don't know how musical that sounds coming from you. I suppose you're right however. If he won't come, then there's no point in staying. Now then, I must be taking my leave for tonight. Many more things to do, you understand." This was the third time she referred to "the something she had to do"

She stopped to think for a moment as if she wanted to make sure she got everything she wanted to say in while she had the chance. The thought only made Sakura all the more fearful that she was planning something dangerous.

"It seems that Syaoran has altered his decision in regards to our wedding? Am I correct?"

"Yes." Sakura's voice stayed strong, despite the fear she felt.

Emike smiled. "Good. I suppose I'll leave you then. No point in sharpening my knives here tonight." She gazed out the window. "Perhaps you should leave it at that and not cause reason for Syaoran's suspicions when he returns." Emike took one last look at Sakura. "This conversation will not be brought up again. I'll be watching." She quickly vanished until Sakura was once again left alone in her room.

Sakura hadn't realized she had been holding her breath and upon realizing this, she heaved a deep sigh. Her body relaxed and quietly she went to sit on her bed. _I suppose I should plan my next move._

Her room had never seemed as empty as it was now and her eyes flew to all the candles and crystals still lying on the ground. Before they had been blazing with colour and life, but now they were lying motionless, as if nothing had just happened. But something had happened. For the first time, she had learned sympathy for her enemy. She was sure that Emike hadn't meant to reveal so much of her feelings, but because she did, Sakura saw a side of the girl she had never seen before.

Emike had a brother. Emike had had a brother that looked like Touya. The word 'had' made Sakura cringe. It meant that Touya was dead in the past. A fact that she did not ever want to hear again. Not only was Emike left alone after that, she was deprived of affection. That was why Simon had been appealing to her. It hurt Sakura to say it, but somehow from hearing all this, she believed that Emike loved Syaoran. Which was why it was so difficult to make her next move. Because there was a small part of her heart that wouldn't fight for Syoaran. How could it, when everything she wanted was all wrong for someone else?

Some people would probably say she wasn't truly in love with Syaoran, but it just couldn't be done. She wouldn't ruin someone else's life in order to make herself happy. The Li in the past had verbally told her that he no longer wanted to see her. The future Li had verbally told her he wanted to be with her. They were the same person, but they wanted two different things. How was she supposed to fix things? True, the past Li had shown her complete affection until she had told him she wasn't in love with him, but even if she had said she loved him (which she did,) it would have made Li want to be with her and Emike would have been left heartbroken. The whole reason that Emike came back as a ghost was because she had made the wrong choice. She had not wanted to be with Simon. She deserved a second chance didn't she? What makes her so unworthy that she wouldn't? Sakura herself couldn't tell whether or not the girl was lying. Still, everything led back to bringing Emike and Syaoran together. Syaoran had already called off the merge and he was getting ready to marry Emike. The rest of it would just be a waiting game. She had done everything she was capable of doing. The only problem, if there was any at all, would be Simon. If he was anything like the Simon in her time, he would be planning something. Both in the future and in the past.

_How can I deal with both? Sure I have Simon covered in the future, but the one in the past…I would have to return and I don't even think I can anymore…_She didn't want to think about what would happen if she did return. Suddenly she felt too fatigued to do anything. She hadn't slept since that night when she had told Syaoran she did not love him. The truth was, she was afraid to sleep. She calculated it would be around evening in the past right now and the day after tomorrow would be the wedding.

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned. She couldn't fight off the sleep.

"I'm going to bed now Li." these six words were now as natural to Sakura as breathing. It didn't matter if Li wasn't physically in her room. He had once old her that he always heard her. Sakura rested her head on her pillow and smiled softly as she remembered how he had lightly blushed when he had told her. Except this time, he was farther from Sakura than she could've imagined and this time, he couldn't hear her.

**Past**

Syaoran almost smiled upon viewing the Donovan's irritation. If anything, this was a small consolation to what he had been forced to go through these last few days.

"You are serious about the merge then?" the paper under Simon's grip wrinkled.

"Have I been suggesting otherwise?"Li sighed. He knew that Simon was trying to play him like a fool. He was going to be married to Emike in a day's length, but if Simon believed that he was going to do everything in his power to make Emike remain faithful to him, he was wrong. Frankly, it did not matter whether Emike loved him.Li could have cared less whether or not the merge with the Donovan's clan was in Emike's best interest. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his fiancée, of course not-and it wasn't to say that he wouldn't protect her, but he wouldn't risk his own clan's credibility by mixing with Donovan's just for her happiness. Simon couldn't use Emike to his advantage any longer.

"Damn it Li, you do not have a choice."

"Oh?" Li glared at Simon. "Don't I? Remember, I know why this merge is so important to you. I'll be damned if I acquiesce to something you want."

Simon hid his distress with a cool look. "You do not want her. Why carry on with the wedding?"

"When you say 'carry on with the wedding' you mean to ask why I do not hand her over to you?" Li watched his adversary's face turn dark. "Well, as much as I know you enjoy all my cast-offs and used goods, Miss. Kinomoto is a person. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night, knowing she is being forced to be with you."

Simon grinned fiendishly. "But then you will also know how content she is when she is with me, rather than you. How when she is in your arms, she will be thinking of none other than I."

Li smirked then. "That is a very interesting statement Mr. Donovan. Miss. Kinomoto wanting to be with you. After all, she chose me to wed did she not?"

"You know there is a reason to that."

"And you Donovan are pathetic. I would think it amazing for her to want to be with you after what you did. I am amazed you were able to keep her for as long as you did."

"I'll get what I want Li. You may have burned your contract, but I still have mine."

Li rose from his chair. "Burn it." his eyes narrowed.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Simon smiled. "This deal is still intact. We merge after the wedding."

"All this for Miss. Kinomoto?" Li's voice was barely a whisper. "Do not tell me you care for her to this extent."

Simon's hand stopped on the door's handle. "Now, only you and I know that hmm? Revenge is sweet Li." his eyes were hidden from Li, but they glazed over now with anger. "I always carry out my promises."

Li didn't stop Simon from leaving. He could have easily called the guards in, but he best decided not to. What was the point? The man wouldn't burn the contract for anything. Well almost anything…He supposed it was his own fault for agreeing to the contract in the first place. As to the question of whether Simon really cared for Emike? Simon said he knew the answer.

Of course the man didn't. He was just playing with the girl's feelings. This was all revenge. The difficult part was thata part of him could relate to the man. Simon had lost his sibling. If anything, revenge would have been on Li's mind too. But to hurt Emike who really had nothing to do with the death of his sister? He wouldn't allow that.

Lately, he had been keeping tabs on Emike's whereabouts and not surprisingly she had behaved herself the whole time. It made him wonder whether she knew of the Donovan's intentions. During their time together, she never once mentioned anything about her past and he had never bothered her about it. But that was before. All he knew about Emike when he had first met her was that she was living alone on the streets and she had no family. It was an everyday situation. He hadn't known the darker story behind her past. How her brother had died. How his death would burden Emike.

He felt like kicking himself. He knew the merge was Simon's plan to get closer to Emike. From the beginning, he knew there was a chance that Emike would be smart enough to figure out his plans. He had thought ahead and used Emike to get to him. He himselfof course had fallen blindly into Simon's plan. _Damn…_he ran his fingers through his hair. _But is that all you are planning with this merge?_ He had a gut feeling that that was only half of the reason to why Simon was so set upon the merge.

**Present**

Something thumped, waking Sakura from her sleep. Blinking a few times, she looked around the room.

Empty.

She rose from her bed slightly and heard another clash this time. It was coming from downstairs. She checked the time. 10 o' clock. About an hour had passed since she had laid her head down. She knew Eriol was out at a movie and wouldn't be back until a little later. Her aunt was out on a date…one that Eriol had told her he didn't approve of and Sakura knew for a fact that her grandma slept like a log. That only left her brother. Quietly, she waited for another thump of some kind. Nothing came. However, she did hear voices.

_That must be Touya…he has guests. _Sakura groggily fell back onto her bed. _I haven't gone back…I guess my work really is done._ Yawning, Sakura went back to sleep.

**Past**

Li walked out into the corridor and headed towards the courtyard. He had promised Emike that he would spend some time with her this evening. The lavender scent of the night would have normally calmed him down, but the courtyard was no longer a warm haven for him. As a child, he had played here daily. But now, the mere sight of the trees and shrubs and flowers brought back a flood of memories he didn't want to remember. The courtyard walls were no longer sturdy stone protection that had divided him from the rest of his duties. They were a jail of nightmares, each of the vines running across the granite, a recollection of what had been.

He took a deep breath and urged a smile upon viewing Emike. In the middle of a courtyard there was a round wooden table with exactly two chairs. Each piece of furniture was adorned with beautiful dark blue silk cloth with warm designs that werethe same coloursas the sunset on the horizon just past the sandstone archway that lead to the path of the village.

"A little late for tea isn't it?" however, Li took his seat, graciously.

Emike shook her head. "You missed it earlier."

Li turned to view the sunset as Emike poured. "Heaven forbid you miss tea." he tilted his head to Emike. "Hmm?"

"I-" she flushed, thinking Li was mocking her. "I suppose we could skip-"

"Shh, simple teasing. Leave it at that." he gave her a reassuring look.

Emike stared at Li for a moment's time, before she too took her seat. She watched as he mixed his drink, then placed the spoon back down onto the edge of his saucer. Next, like any ordinary person, he picked his cup up and tasted his drink.

"Is something the matter Miss. Kinomoto?" Li put his cup down and eyed Emike with a curious eye.

"No, it is nothing." Emike gave a quick smile and added milk into her tea.

"Really, if there is something on my face, you should be ladylike enough to point the simple fact out."

"It is nothing." she mumbled.

Li frowned. If he was going to spend the rest of his life with this woman, he really did not want it to be uncomfortable. "Look at me Emike."

She did and Li almost caught a look of sorrow in her emerald eyes. Knives cut through his heart then. He had thought he was through forcing himself to stop thinking about Sakura. He was almost close to regarding her as a dream. Even spending time with Emike did not remind him of the girl. So why? Why now? Why did that flash of emerald brilliance catch him off guard?

Li blinked before he was able to get something out. "I am going…" something was lodged in his throat. "to be your husband. Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Li, I am telling you it is nothing. Leave it at that." she repeated the words he had said earlier. "I am very happy you are with me."

Li frowned. Yes, he definitely knew what had caused the sorrow a second ago. He leaned back in his chair and placed a hand over his mouth, while Emike continued tending to her tea. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her over his fingertips.

**Present**

Touya laid on his bed, waiting for his dad to come. His head hurt. Raising his hand up into the moon's light, he could see he was shaking.

_That girl, Emike…I knew her. I told her I didn't, but that was because I shouldn't know her. She was a ghost. She wasn't Sakura. WHY THE HELL DO I KNOW HER?_

**Thump, thump, thump.**

Touya's eyes flickered to his door. _Who would be here at this time?_ It wasn't someone knowing on his door. It was someone knocking at the entrance.

Rising from his bed, he sighed. There was no point in waiting if his dad wasn't going to come. Besides, he couldn't have slept if he had been tranquilized. Maybe the person at the door would take his mind off everything.

As Touya walked out his room, he was surprised to see his Sakura's room light's off. He smiled. The brat hadn't been getting any sleep these past few days. Slightly happier, he decided he wouldn't bark at the person standing outside the door.

**Thump, thum- **Touya cut off the second the thump and threw open the door.

"Okay already-Yu-Yuki?"

Touya was met with a bright smile from a young man with hair that shined silver under the moon's rays. "Hello, Too-ya."

"What are you doing here?" Touya clapped his friend on the back and pushed him into the house.

Yukito Tsukishiro had been Touya's best friend for as long as he could have remembered. The fact that he showed up now of all times made him curious to know how he had developed such great timing.

Yukito allowed Touya to ruffle his hair. "Just came to visit. Exams are over for me." he gave Touya a worried look. "Hey Too-ya, you don't look very good. Have you been eating right?"

Touya smirked. "Everything with you is eating." he walked into the kitchen. Once again no one had done the dishes.

Yukito took his time admiring the old mansion, but poked his head into the kitchen when he heard Touya groan. "Is something the matter?" his eyes widened at the piled dishes. "Did you need help with those?"

Touya turned to his friend and gave a weak smile. "Who said I'm going to do them? It's not my fault I live with animals."

Yukito gave a firm shake of his head. "You should do it out o the kindness of your heart Too-ya and-" he smiled as the faucet turned on.

Touya didn't give him the benefit of the doubt by turning to see what was probably his smug look. Instead, he grumbled. "If you're hungry, go look in the fridge."

Yukito, quite hungry, slinked his way over to the fridge and opened the door. _Hmm, this looks good. Or maybe…no. Hey! Yummy!_

_CRASH_

Yukito immediately took his head out of the fridge and looked at the plate that had fallen to the floor, now in shards. Next, his gaze flew to his friend. "Too-ya?" he closed the fridge door and walked to him.

He didn't try to touch him, just stared helplessly as he somehow knew there was nothing he could do. Touya braced himself on the counter edge while his right hand pressed against his temple. His face strained with pain. Yukito could tell that it was an effort to just stand.

"Too-ya…" Yukito's eyes shook with emotion.

Touya just shook his head. "Yuki…It's com-coming from no, unghhh, nowhere. Damn, who are you! Get out! Emike, Emike…" he made a sound of strangulation. "Not-not Sakura. Go away!"

By this time, Yukito was too alarmed to stand by and do nothing. Gently, he covered Touya's hand on the counter. He didn't try to stop his shaking, but offered his support.

"Too-ya." he stated softly. You're Too-ya." He eased Touya towards him, and allowed his friend his support. Yukito didn't know who Emike was, but he started to wonder how much he had missed since he had been gone. He felt out of place. He couldn't help Touya. He didn't know what was wrong. Sighing, his eyes glazed over with a seriousness that was hardly ever seen on him.

"Just what have I missed, Too-ya?"

**Past **

Sakura blinked as she suddenly found herself sipping out of a cup. _Tea…_she placed the cup back down and frowned, despite the beautiful sunlight that met her at that moment. It took her a while to realize where she was. _A courtyard._ She glanced at the empty chair in front of her and her heart shot up to her throat. _I spoke to soon…Why? I'm done what I'm supposed to. Is this because of Simon? I have to deal with him? _Sakura's hands began to shake. She had to leave quickly, without anyone noticing her. But how was she supposed to get to Simon by herself? She couldn't exactly call for a carriage. That would cause suspicion. Once Li learned about it, he would begin to doubt Emike all over again.

The chair in front of her rustled, and she watched in horror as Li took his seat in it. She reached for support behind her, but there was nothing but air. She didn't realize she was leaning on the chairs two hind legs now.

"Emike?"

Sakura held in a scream as her chair could no longer balance and she collapsed to the ground. She tried to brush herself off quickly but unfortunately Li took the effort of picking her up himself. She didn't think she could speak.

Li eyed the chair and after coming to the conclusion that it was completely fine to sit in, he turned to Sakura and frowned. "Is something the matter with the chair?"

Sakura swallowed and waited. Maybe if she willed herself enough to go back, it would happen.

"Emike, really if it's bothering you this much-" he watched as Sakura's eyes closed shut. "You're with me. Donovan cannot-"

"Stop." Sakura's voice was dry. Simon's name was enough for her to know that there was definitely more for her to do. She would have to get over herself in order to do her job. "I'm not Emike."

Li didn't seem to have the same expression as Sakura thought he would have. Instead he took his seat back in his chair and told her to do the same. She did as she was told.

"Good. You came."

Sakura's eyes flew open. "Whaa? You control it."

Li looked away from Sakura. "I suppose. To some extent."

It was funny. He couldn't look at Sakura, but he could look into the Sun's warm rays. Sakura was more blinding than the Sun. Funny.

"W…why did you call me back? It's Simon isn't it?"

Li's gaze snapped back at Sakura. "Not exactly…"

Sakura bit her lip uncomfortably. "But I know he's planning something. Do you think I could see him? I could-"

"No."

Sakura stopped and looked down at her lap. "I don't understand then." she blinked, thinking how nice it was to once again see Li radiate with life as opposed to his ghostly aura back in the present. "I know Simon's planning something. If you don't want me to stop him, what do you want?"

"Finish your tea Sakura."

_Tea? _Sakura raised the level of her eyes to the cup of tea in front of her. _Oh_. She highly doubted that he had called her back for tea. Besides, wasn't it a bit late for tea? She stopped herself from sighing and drank from her cup. There was a part of her that didn't want to give another reason for Li to hate her.

_I wonder when Emike will take over this body again. This may be the last time I ever come back to this time. This may be the only time Li will ever call me back. I have to find Simon._

Sakura stared down at the bottom of her tea cup and in the clear liquid, she could see not herself, but Emike. The clothes she wore, the auburn curls her hair was put up in and even her company-Li. It was all Emike's. She never felt more alone than she did now. As she drank the last of her tea, some part of her wished that she could return back to her time. A time where she still had Li on her side and where she could place herself in his arms without feeling she was intruding.

"A walk then?"

Sakura looked up in surprise and watched as Li stood up and offered his arm. For the life of her, she could not understand why he was being as polite as he was. Why his body movements were so strained- because if he really did control when Sakura was allowed to come back, couldn't he have easily sent her back to her time if she was causing him this much grief?

Nevertheless she got up and took his arm without a word.

"Li, I-"

"No." he repeated.

Sakura couldn't tell whether he was losing his patience with her or not. Instead, she allowed him to escort her out of the courtyard and outside of the mansion._ What does he want? I can't get a word in edgewise and he told me he was the one who had called for me. What does he want from me?_

It was here in the fields where soft petals, each with their unique scents danced in the breeze, here where the grass was blowing softly in the warm breeze and here where Li's heat was his own and not the Sun's warmth that Sakura realized what Li was doing.

_He's saying goodbye…_

For the first time, Sakura looked up at Li and her throat caught. He didn't want her to help him with his problems anymore. That wasn't why he had called her here. This was his way of properly saying goodbye to her. Sakura didn't know what was the more appropriate feeling here. Gratitude, or anger.

This was goodbye. Goodbyes meant that you wouldn't see each other again for some time. In this case, it meant she would never see him again. He couldn't say goodbye yet when she still had to protect him from Simon. He couldn't! Maybe he thought that he was home free from here on in, but she knew he wasn't and she wasn't going to leave him just because he was through with her.

She stopped walking and released his arm.

"Keep me here for a little longer."

Li's face was expressionless as he looked down at Sakura.

Sakura gave a weak smile. She wanted it to mean that everything would be okay, but she didn't know if it was more for him or for herself. "I know you don't think of him, that is Simon as a threat, but he will be. Let me deal with him."

"I told you-"

"You'll get your goodbye Li." Sakura could see the surprised look on Li's face then. "We'll still get that chance."

"That is not the issue."

Sakura nodded knowingly. "Of course it isn't."

"That is not what I meant."

"Hmm?" Sakura almost gave a laugh as she realized that Li had thought he had offended her. "If you are worried about Emike, you could send guards with me. Or-" her hands fidgeted. "Since they no nothing about this, you could come with me."

Li sighed and walked a little farther ahead. "You just cannot get rid of me quick enough."

"That's not it!"

Li tilted his head back. "Teasing."

Sakura brought her gaze to the ground. "It wasn't funny."

Of course inside, Sakura's heart beated a little faster. She wondered what had caused this change in him. She had been venom the last time they had seen each other. Even now, he allowed her touch, although he was quite detached. Was he grateful to Sakura that he was getting his second chance with Emike?

"You know where Simon is right now?"

"No, I know his whereabouts."

Sakura cocked her head to the right. _Why was he being so difficult?_

Out of nowhere, she gave s short hiss or air. "Li…" she breathed.

Immediately he was by her side. "What is it?"

Sakura smiled shakily. "I suppose even you don't have complete power to keep me here."

Li raked his gaze over Sakura. "I cancall you back."

Sakura vision began to blur. "It only works when I am resting."

"That is fine."

Sakura widened her eyes at his soft tone and looked up into his warm gaze. He looked back down at her.

"You said I would get my chance to say goodbye did you not?"

Sakura felt her eyes begin to water as she nodded firmly. She didn't say anything else as she vanished and Emike took her place in Li's arms.

* * *

The phone rang. 

No, the phone was ringing…

Sakura groaned and tried to ignore the faint sound.

The phone sounded musical…

Sakura opened her eyes in the darkness of her room and everything flashed back in her mind. Suddenly she was quite wide awake.

Her cell phone was ringing!

Sakura pushed herself up and picked up the cell phone on the dresser. _Who would phone at a time like this? _The clock read 5 o' clock.

"Hello?"

"Sakura? Good you picked up."

Sakura pushed her hair out of her eyes. Sleepily she asked "Simon? Why are you phoning this late?" she frowned. "And what are you doing? What's that sound?"

"Forget it. Did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Do what! What else would I be talking about?"

"If you are referring to calling on Emike, Simon. That is none of your business."

"You're just saying that to deter to me from the fact that you did already do it."

Sakura could practically see his wicked smile on the other end.

"Okay, well see ya."

"Wait!" Sakura cried, then realizing what time of day it was, she lowered her voice. "What are you doing Simon?" she hissed.

"Nothing." he replied innocently. "What's with the accusation?"

"Simon, I swear if you don't tell me right now…"

"Sakura." he sighed. "I don't have time for this. Now I have things to do so I'll talk to you later."

"Why did you ask me about whether or not I talked to Emike yet?"

"I'm hanging up…" his voice lingered on the word "up"

"There's a reason! What did you do this time? Have you spoken with Li? Is that it?"

"That…" he yawned. "would be highly unlikely."

"Why?" she demanded. Quickly she hissed out Li's name.

He didn't come.

"Why isn't Li coming when I call him?"

"I dunno, maybe lover boy's busy. Look I have to-"

"No!" Sakura pressed the phone against her cheek. "Li always comes. You're with him? That has to be it. What are you doing Simon?"

Simon's voice softened. "Sakura, calm down. I told you he's not with me."

"Then where is he?" she tried to call for Li again.

He didn't come.

"Tell me Simon." Sakura's voice wanted to crack. "Where is Li?"

"You should know, you exorcised him didn't you?"

Sakura almost dropped the phone. "W…wha-at?" er voice was barely a whisper.

"Nothing comes free Kinomoto. You want answers from Emike, someone's gotta pay. Too bad your ghost never knew what hit him."

Sakura remained silent, her grip tightened on the phone.

"Sakura? You there?"

"Why didn't you tell me this would happen?"

"You didn't ask." Simon rolled his eyes on the other end. "C'mon wasn't your original plan to get rid of him?"

"Not like this!" Sakura could barely hold in a sob. She had half a mind to strangle him if he was in the room at that moment. Instead, she said coldly "Do what you want." and hung up.

"Hey! Wait, what are you doing? Don't hang up!"

* * *

Sakura placed the phone back on the dresser. Her hands were shaking, but she couldn't notice it through her tears. She had exorcised Li without even knowing what she had done. He had trusted her... 

_Li._

_I swear I'll get you back._

* * *

Ermmm, sorry. I don't know what kind of ending this is but the chapter was getting lOOng so I had to make due. Thanks for your time. I'll be back as soon as possible! Thanks! 

silent wanderer


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! Ugh, I feel so sick. Tis' the season for germs I tell ya…grumble...

Anyways, thank you for your reviews and encouragements. Everyone is always so nice. I tell you, every time I get lazy and forget about this story, someone sends in just one new review and I feel so encouraged to write another chapter. That is how one chapter gets written ya know…someone writes something nice and I write a paragraph, then stop. (for a long time as you can tell) and then another review comes in at some odd interval and I write another paragraph. I'm telling you, you guys keep this story alive! They give us writers too much credit…(shakes head at own uselessness)

* * *

_**A Love Before Time**_

Sakura stood on the porch of Simon's house and took a deep breath.

Upon arriving to his house, Sakura could see that she had caught Simon just as he was leaving the house. Frankly, he was the last person she wanted to be with right now, but he was the only one who knew how to get Li back.

Now, he was rocking in a large porch swing as if to his knowledge, nothing had happened.

Sakura imagined her fist colliding with his jaw. "Tell me how to get him back." she didn't bother saying who she wanted back because a fiend like him would know.

"Tsk." he said. "So demanding."

"I don't have time for your stupid conversations Simon. I know you know how to get him back. Tell me." the back of her eyes felt hot.

"I do know." Simon looked at Sakura funny. "I never said I didn't. What surprises me is that you think I'll help you. Your ghost is gone. That would count as a bonus for me."

"But you tricked me!"

"And you believed me." Simon replied, relentlessly.

Sakura wanted to heave her shoulders in defeat. Talking to Simon was like talking to a brick wall. How was she supposed to win? She may have been the one who had exorcised Li, but it was Simon's intention that made it happen.

"What do you want?" her voice was barely a growl.

Simon looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow. Even in the darkness of the night, Sakura could see that he was interested.

"What do you have to offer?" Simon's expression went eerily calm.

Sakura knew the answer right away. "I'll help you. Whatever you're planning, I'll help you without disobeying."

The darkness between them was silent for a while. Sakura waited for him to answer. If he hadn't been interested, he would have already given a firm no. She knew that much.

"Now, that's a mighty big offer little lady." Simon ran his long fingers through his hair. "You don't even know what I'm planning."

"Who else can you possibly hurt?"

"Oh, Sakura. You have no idea do you?" he continued to rock in his swing.

At that Sakura's head snapped up and she shot daggers at Simon. If he thought she would believe he could travel back in time like her, he was wrong. But, if she could travel back to see Li, what were the chances that Simon could too?

Sakura hesitated. "You're bluffing."

"About what?" he smirked though.

"You can't go back…you never could. If you did, you would become-" Sakura's mind whirled. "Simon." dread filled her heart then. "Wouldn't you?"

Simon stared at Sakura for a moment's time. The swing stopped moving in it's leisurely time and Sakura thought she had hit a chord in Simon. He hadn't believed she would be capable of getting this far into her thinking and now that she had, he was probably debating whether he should stick around for her to figure out the rest.

After a while he stood up, stretching his body. "Fine, we have ourselves a deal. I get back your Li and you help me." he eyed her under the moon's rays. "Without disobedience."

Sakura raised her chin. "Tell me what you're doing first."

"I can't." Simon began feeling around his jacket for something. "There may be a chance that-oh here it is." his hand pulled out a small picture of a person.

Sakura couldn't make out whether it was a man or woman this far away, but she saw that the picture was old. One of those grey pictures from times long ago.

"What's that for?" Sakura asked, suspiciously.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Save it princess. We're going back to the past."

"What!" Sakura felt cheated. "If you think I'm going to help you before you save Li-"

"And if you think," Simon interrupted. "that I really believe you're going to help me after I get you're ghost back then you don't know me that well." he sighed as he viewed Sakura's glare. "Look, obviously we both don't trust each other, so how about you help me half way through and then I get your ghost back."

"You can do that?"

"I can do a lot of things Sakura."

"How do I know when your plan's half way through? What if you drag me to the end?"

"Well you're just going to have to trust me. Here give me your hand."

"What for?" Sakura questioned. "You aren't very clear. Do I still help you after your help Li?"

Simon reached over and grabbed Sakura's hand, ignoring her protest. "That's up to you, I can always send you back if something goes wrong, so don't even try anything funny. Now c'mon time's a ticking." he pulled her with him as he made his way off his property.

"How can I trust you? What if you don't bring Li back?"

He sighed as he pulled harder on her arm to fasten her walking pace. "I told you to trust me. I can keep a promise you know."

Sakura almost laughed at that, but she realized this was as good as it was going to get. Simon said he would help her get Li back and she would have to accept that until it was time. She also knew she had the benefit of seeing what he was up to if she stayed close to him.

"Quit day dreaming and move faster!" she could tell he was growing restless with her lack of cooperation.

"Where are you going? Why are you hurrying?"

"Because it's better to get there at night. We won't be seen as easily."

"Fine." she growled. "Would you quit yanking my arm?"

Simon tilted his head to look at Sakura. "You sure became a lot more irritable."

Sakura didn't say anything. It was already disgusting enough that he was touching her. The man who had gotten rid of Li. She would stick around after he saved Li alright. Who else would make sure he was stopped? What bothered her was the fact that Simon should know she was planning to stop him after he got Li back. How could he possibly still remain so indifferent? She would have to be extra careful.

Minutes later, they arrived at the graveyard site. Simon appeared to know where he was going and pulled Sakura over to a familiar gravestone.

_Emike's grave. _Sakura watched as Simon, took the picture back out of his pocket. _That must be Emike's picture! _

"Here hold one end of the picture."

Sakura did, angry that she had to do exactly what he said at that moment. No one else but him knew how to go back…

Simon's arms went around Sakura's waist. This was not how she usually went back. How did he plan to-

"Sakura!"

Both individuals' heads snapped to the direction of the voice.

* * *

"Dad?" Sakura dropped her hand from the picture. "What's wrong?" she could tell by his expression that he was worried. 

Fujitaka stopped as he saw who his daughter was with. If the situation had been any different, he would have frowned in disapproval. Instead, he forced himself to approach his daughter calmly. "Sakura, Touya says he needs to speak to you. He sent me saying you were about to do something drastic. I'm glad I was able to catch you. I found you as fast as I could."

"Touya?" she repeated. "Why does he think that?" Her guilt was knawing away at her. Touya had always known when she had secrets. "Where is he?"

Simon, nearby, was growing irritated by the conversation. He reached for her arm. "Sakura…" he insisted. She ignored him. He could wait for an eternity for all she cared. But, from the back of her head, she could hear herself say that she didn't have an eternity. She had to get Li back before it was too late.

Fujitaka smiled solemnly. "Sakura, Touya's feeling under the weather. Yukito arrived at the house just a few hours ago. He's with your brother right now, but he kept insisting that I stop you from leaving."

"What's wrong with him? What does he mean by leaving?" she asked, guiltily. Her mind went unclear. "When did Yukito come?" she didn't understand how Touya could have possibly known about her leaving with Simon. Then again, he might have just been referring to her leaving the mansion. Either way, she felt like she was hoarding secrets from her brother.

"Yukito just arrived." her father answered. He stopped to take a deep breath. "Touya will be fine with some rest, but I won't stop you Sakura."

She didn't say anything in return. A part of her wanted to return back to the mansion and make sure Touya was okay, but another part of her knew that if she did return, she would be met with the emptiness of her room. And until Li was safe again, she couldn't focus on anything else. "I-I'm sorry." she uttered quietly. "I have to go." she knew Touya probably had something important to tell her, but she pushed aside that thought for now.

Fujitaka didn't seem surprised by Sakura's answer. A fatherly smile still played on his lips. The look made Sakura want to hit herself.

There was another tug on her arm and this time she could hear the impatience in Simon's voice. "I can do this with or without your help princess."

Feeling slightly trapped, she turned back to glare at Simon. When he returned it with a wolfish glint in his eye, it was more than Sakura could have stand. She turned back to her father. "Please tell Touya I'll be alright okay? I know Yukito will take care of him and you don't have to worry. I'll come back as soon as possible. I-I have to do this." saying the words out loud to her father somehow made her purpose all the more meaningful and her foundation stronger. As she felt Simon's hand make contact with hers she found that her fingers were touching the photograph again. There was a flash of light that was being emitted from her hand and she could faintly hear Simon mumbling something beside her.

"Good luck, Sakura."

The soft encouragement made her look up one last time and she smiled into her father's eyes. A part of her knew her dad wasn't entirely lost at this point. He had claimed he was capable of traveling back into the past too. The idea comforted Sakura.

And then in the next few moments, she was pushed roughly into another dimension. Her vision went dark and subconsciously she realized her hands were no longer touching anything substantial. There was a moment where she felt like her body was floating in a place where she could feel the strong pull of something reeling her in, but everything was pitch dark and no sound she made was answered. By the time she landed on something hard, her body welcomed the feeling of touch.

* * *

Something wet was pressing against Sakura's face. She lifted a heavy hand to brush it away, but it persisted, this time even giving a soft whinny. _Whinny! _Sakura's eyes flew wide open. It was slightly cold and she couldn't stop a shiver. Her head was pounding and as she touched the top of her forehead, she felt a small bump. She was sitting on dirt, just beside a calm lake. It was dark and the air was filled with the quiet movement of the trees and the grasses swaying in time with the ripples of the water. The half moon crescent in the sky seemed to be teasing the soft blue waves as it danced, appearing to move, but never actually travelling anywhere. Unlike it however, Sakura had somewhere she had to be. 

Pulling her eyes away from the beautiful night, she glanced around. She was in the Li forest. She recognized it, but she didn't know where she was, or how to get out. Grandma had forbidden her to travel this far into the forest. Plus, it hadn't helped that she had just been slightly grounded. Not that that ever kept her from going about anywhere she had to go. Still, she only hoped the powder white horse that had been nudging at her knew the way out. Inside, she was feeling like Simon had left her alone the moment they had landed.

"Simon?" she called in case he was around, lying in one of the bushes. She hoped it was that prickly looking one right across from her. "Simon?" she tried again, even as she was saying it, she was pushing herself to her feet and untying the horse's reins from the nearby tree. "Can't say I didn't try." she muttered, running her hand down the horse's neck. "Okay girl, I'm guessing you're Emike's horse huh?"

The well bred mare whinnied again at hearing her master's name, encouraging Sakura to take a deep breath. "Okay, let's see if I can do this. Please just let me get on and we'll be fine." placing her hands down on the saddle, Sakura tried pushing herself up. The horse unfortunately, unnerved by her master's awkwardness, moved away. Sakura fell flat on her back. Giving a good humoured laugh she glared back up at the horse. "Well at least you're not running away. C'mon, one more try, I'll get it this time." She stood up and calmed the horse down before trying again. This time, she brought her right foot up with her as she mounted and the horse sensing her determination, remained completely still for her as she got on.

"Whew…Now, let's see…which way to Simon's mansion?" she scanned over her choices. There was only one path she could take, but just across the lake there was another dirt road that made Sakura hesitate. Emike couldn't have waded the horse over to this side could she have? Looking down at her own riding pants and feeling the horse's mane, she decided they were both too dry for her to have. And common sense told her Emike wasn't the person to just dive into a lake. She urged the horse to take the original path. "It's probably a better idea to head to Li's house. That's where Simon will be." She was glad the horse seemed to know where she was going and reaching up to brush the bump on her head again, she was reminded of what she had to do here. She would definitely get Li back.

* * *

By the time Sakura was at the edge of the forest, she could easily make out the yells of different men and women. 

"Miss. Kinomoto!"

Sakura blinked at the ruckus. They had all been looking for her? Not wanting to cause anymore worry, she murmured to her horse to keep going towards the voices. Suddenly, a large rock flew perfectly straight in front of the mare and before Sakura could react, the horse rose on her hind legs and reared Sakura off the saddle. Sakura yelped and released the reins as she fell. She was caught by a pair of arms. The horse however, ran out of the forest and drew the attention of all the attendants.

Looking up, Sakura saw a distinguished looking Simon debating his options as he watched the horse. Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but he pulled her closer to him as he pounced into the nearest bush. His hand immediately went across her mouth, signalling her to be quiet as they both peered from the shadows.

The men had located Emike's horse, so in their minds, that must have meant that Emike was around too. They came rushing towards the spot where Sakura had just been thrown off by the horse. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't know what Simon was planning, or maybe it was because he had left her alone just a second ago, only to appear out of nowhere and have her thrown off her horse, but she was extremely irritable and his hand over her mouth was too much. She bit down, wanting to tell her rescuers where she was.

He bit out a silent curse, and clamped down her mouth with his other hand. He didn't risk talking, but pulled Sakura closer to him in case her limbs would have enough freedom to hit him. He was almost waiting for her to bite his other hand and he breathed a sigh of relief when the crowd left them.

Sakura stayed immobile. She didn't like Simon holding her this close, but she had known that if she revealed herself, Simon would have left it at that. He had told her he didn't need her, and he wouldn't have risked his plans just because she had decided to let the attendants find her. She knew she had to stick close with him if she was going to figure out what he was up to. It's why she didn't bite him a second time. The first had satisfied her enough.

"I think they've left, I'm going to release you now, so shut up." he unclamped her mouth carefully as if he was ready to put his hand back down at any time. She thought she heard him sigh when she didn't call out. "Okay now, get off me. My body's starting to react."

"What are you talking-" she turned to face Simon and was scared at the emotion in them. Sakura tumbled off of him and his hand levelled her to keep her from shaking. It was then she knew what he was talking about and by then, she couldn't hide her blush. "Who told you to grab me like that you pervert?" she inched away from him, leaning against the nearest tree.

He too, leaned back on his arms. His hair was slightly slicked back on his head, but his movements had caused a few unruly ends to slip out from it's gel, especially his bangs which blew in the breeze. His eyes were dark in the night and his neck was left unadorned. Sakura had never seen any men with titles without a neck tie of some sort and it left her to wonder if he had just recently pulled it off. He wore a thin white dress shirt with a beige patterned vest. His pants were dark and I smirked upon viewing his shoes. They were black, lumpy and looked quite uncomfortable. Had he been running in those? She had to smother her laugh. She didn't manage to do so successfully.

"What are you laughing at? I didn't grab you, I saved you. There's a difference you know. You say it like I fondled you or something."

Sakura glared at him. "So what now?"

"Now, I'm going that way." Simon pointed to the Li mansion. "You follow and obey."

Sakura's face twitched. "You think I'm going to freely follow you into Li's mansion? Geez, how stupid do you think I am? Li hates you." She smiled, finally able to say her next words with something other than disgust. "Li's marrying me tomorrow."

Simon just smirked. "Tomorrow huh? That's pretty fast. I better move." He rose to his feet and dusted his pants off, slicking the back of his hair back, so he looked more presentable. He even, to Sakura's disbelief took a small pair of thin rimmed glasses out from his front pocket and rested them just on the tip of his nose. "So, you've seen me before. Do I look the part?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never seen you in this time."

"Sure you haven't Sakura. And I haven't seen through your plans."

Sakura rose to her feet to, staring innocently at Simon. "What plans?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Cute. Real cute." he took two steps to her and grabbed her hand. "Let's go. You don't wanna tell me what you're doing and I don't wanna tell you what I'm doing. This is going to work fine." they emerged from the undergrowth of bushes.

Sakura snatched her hand from his grip. "I'm telling you, we shouldn't walk in together. Are you trying to sabotage the wedding? People are already suspicious!" Even as she said it, she knew Simon could have cared less about Li's marriage. She sighed as he examined his hands, bored by her words. "You go first, I'll catch up."

"I don't trust you."

"Well then, our feelings are mutual aren't they?" she grounded out between her teeth. "I know you need me for whatever it is you're planning to do. You proved that when you came back for me, so I know you won't tie me up for the dogs."

"Hey, you believe whatever it is you want to believe princess." his eyes began to look around, as if he was growing nervous of standing out in the open, especially with her pointing accusations at him. He wasn't exactly in his own territory and although he had an idea of what Li would do to him if he found him with Sakura, or rather, Emike, he also knew that Sakura had no choice but to make sure nothing would happen to him because of something did, her stupid ghost wouldn't be able to find his way back to reality. Plus, he had a little contract in his pocket he still hadn't burned. "It's dark, stop yelling. No one will notice us if we go in now."

Sakura finally relented. Simon had said that it would be night time by the time they arrived and of course he had been right. What she didn't understand was why it had to be dark. Wasn't he going to speak with Li? She didn't think there was anything worse he could possible do now. In the night or in daylight.

As they slipped past the sentry gates, who had all gone in search for Emike, Simon couldn't hold in a scowl. "You're disappearance is causing quite the worry. It better not be this restless in the house, or we're in trouble."

Sakura hesitated as they both stealthily approached the front door. "Simon, this isn't good."

Simon gave a quick glance back and his eyes flashed down to his hand tugging on hers. "I thought we were over this. I told you I don't have any thoughts of us in my head at this time." he sounded almost amused, but Sakura could make out the weary disbelief lingering in his tone. She flushed at the thought that he actually thought she was thinking about something so stupid.

"Shut up." she quipped. "I meant that it looks like we have something to hide right now. It's dark. Everyone's looking for Emike and I bet you everything I have that inside, Li has everyone in the house preparing for the wedding. You walk in there right now might cause problems, but you walk in there with me, and you'll cause an uproar. You go in first and I'll stay behind for a few minutes." even in the dark, she could feel the suspicion rising from him.

It was a while before he answered. "Fine. You better make up a good story there Sakura. I won't have your back if this is the way you're playing it."

Sakura was shocked by his words. She had immediately thought he was going to say no to her suggestion and pull her directly inside. Instead, he was telling her that he would play it her way. She was more confused than ever now. Wouldn't it be better for him if he just dragged her with him inside? Not only would chaos ensue, but Li would no doubt become enraged at the sight of the two of them together. Isn't that what Simon wanted? She asked Simon herself.

His voice was even and clipped as he answered. "As long as you have to keep guessing, I'm in a good position." he pulled away from her and stepped regally to the front steps. As he fixed his collar, he turned in the darkness towards Sakura. "Sakura?"

"What?" she half expected him to reveal a part of his plans to her there.

"Whatever happens, don't blame me too much okay?" he knocked on the door, a healthy sound that said he had nothing to hide.

"I'll never forgive you if you hurt Li again." Sakura whispered from the shadows.

"I know. You've always been stubborn that way. Makes me wonder sometimes…" The door opened and he was allowed in.

_Makes you wonder? About what? _Sakura's mind began to work. Simon was right. What was going to be her plan?

* * *

Li was in a bitter mood and he slumped further down in his chair. His attendants were all preparing for the wedding, but did they see that there was no bride! His irritation only grew the moment he glanced out the window. It was pitch dark. Earlier, Emike had gone for a ride, promising not to go too far and that she'd be back before nightfall. Li scoffed. So much for that promise. He was angry for having to grow so worried. His mind tended to have quite the imagination and for the past few hours, he had been trying to pry fearfully wrenching thoughts from his head. But every time he tried to help with the festivities he realized he was raising his voice at all the staff. He had decided it was better to leave everyone alone. He could tell they were all beginning to grow nervous from his temper. 

He rose from the chair, in order to do another check with the sentries, who were currently keeping him informed on Emike's disappearance. And just then, a figure entered through the lobby door. Li's face fell as he turned to see who brought this person in. It was one of his trusted soldiers, Hiragizawa.

"He was insistent, milord."

After a brief time "I see." was all Li said. He was afraid if he said anymore, he would blow up at his friend. He waited until the blue haired individual left before acknowledging the Donovan. He would have to speak with his friend on what was respectable company later. Sighing, he turned to the unwanted guest. "If you still have that contract, we have nothing to converse on."

Simon had to suppress his urge of laughing.

Li lifted an eyebrow, looking at Simon as if he was an insect. "Is something amusing to you Donovan?"

Simon gave a cough, pretending to clear his throat. The Li in the present hadn't changed much from his old self. He found it amusing alright. Shrugging, he paced around the room. "My my Li. You sound slightly angry. Have you not slept?"

"Are you caring for my health?" It was Li's turn to be amused.

"Of course I am. We're family you know." he smiled as he saw Li's mouth twitch in anger. He decided to approach things a different way. "I see you're all busy with tomorrow's wedding. May I see the bride?"

Li didn't answer.

"Oh? Has the Great Li misplaced Emike? I noticed you had a few men outside searching. Such a day it is when a man fails to locate the whereabouts of his woman. A sad day indeed. I hope you do not feel at all worried. Heaven forbid she does not intend to marry you."

"Are you finished?"

"Hmm. Not exactly. Let me ask you a question Li. I know you do not love Emike, not in the way you and I speak of. How much of her past do you actually know? Can you actually tell yourself you know who she is? You may be carrying on the wedding to save what honour Emike has left, and frankly, I could care less, but I have a friend you see. She's stirred quite the trouble with you already. You may know her. I need to fix her mistakes before they become irreversible, so I have decided to stay for your wedding with Emike. I hope I am invited?"

"You want to be here for our marriage?" Li thought the Donovan had finally lost it. It unnerved him however, that he knew the man was planning something. _What did he know himself about Emike's past? _Perhaps Li indeed lacked sleep because his mind wasn't as sharp. This was proven by his answer, which was less than specific. He wanted to keep Donovan around, but only so he could counter whatever it was the man was planning. "I do not know what your are intending to do Donovan, but in regards to the wedding-"

At that point, a knock came against the door and Eriol reappeared. "Lord Li. Miss. Kinomoto has returned."

Li's words caught off immediately and he almost breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the news. He forgot all about answering Simon as he took a few steps to greet Emike.

"Damn it Sakura…you couldn't give me more time could you?" he muttered endlessly as Li signalled the soldier to bring her in.

* * *

Sakura could only glare at Simon as she came in. His face said it all. He was definitely angry at her for barging in and the only reason for that would be because he was up to something. She turned to face Li, swallowing. She couldn't meet his gaze, not after what she had done. Who knew where Li was in the present now? 

"Emike? You are not hurt?" He viewed her from head to toe, completely ignoring Simon. "I could call for

aid if that is what you need."

"I'm fine." she knew she only had to look up for Li to recognize her. How was she going to explain Simon?

Li's sharp eyes caught the purple lump on Sakura's head and he tilted her head forward to inspect it. His eyes widened for the tiniest moment. The surprise dissipated in seconds. He gave almost a scoff. In a soft whisper he said "I was beginning to wonder whether it was you. Emike knows her way around the forest, but were you able to find your way back? They found Emike's-" he glanced at Simon pretending not to hear the conversation. "That is they located your horse, but not you. Was it difficult finding you way back?"

"No." Simon's voice called from the a few feet away. He walked towards Sakura. "I found her. I was more than happy to escort her back." he smiled into Sakura's glare which said that she wasn't about to lie to Li for his benefit. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. His eyes flashed with challenge as if saying 'I really don't care at this point. You tell him whatever you want princess.' he crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

Sakura scoffed. He had been able to fool Li then. It made her angry that she should feel inadequate as so many times, Li had been able to see through her acting. Frowning she turned to Li. "Whatever he's said to you, you shouldn't believe him. You should know he's planning something."

Li didn't say anything.

"Really Li. I think your bride's slight feverish. Tsk. This is not good news, just before the wedding."

"Sak-Emike. We'll talk about this later. If you're alright, I'll come see you later tonight. Go and rest."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Simon was becoming too amused by the scene, probably laughing at how she couldn't even convince the person she was trying to help that she wasn't crazy. She wanted to take that punch at Simon now. She never felt as helpless as she did at that moment. It made her heart hurt to see that Li was back to his rock self. He had stopped making sure she was alright and had even forgotten about the bump on her head since he had saw it was her. Defiantly, she took a step towards Simon.

"Emike?" he asked in fake worry. He was in complete control however. His eyes danced with mirth.

"You won't be able to keep this up Simon. Li isn't stupid, he'll figure it out." she pushed her finger against his vest in assault. "Tell him Simon."

Simon shook his head and took hold of Sakura's wrists. "I'm sorry Emike, I haven't the slightest idea what you are accusing me of. Would you like for me to escort you to your room?"

Sakura snatched her wrists away and looked at Li pleadingly one last time. "Li, this is Simon from the present like me. He's just pretending. Can't you see through him?"

Simon tossed Li a look as if asking him to confirm her insanity. Sakura knew she was just managing to dig herself into a larger hole, but a part of her believed Li would take her side. He however, didn't miss a beat.

"Emike, are you sure you are without fever?" he looked at her, indicating that she should stop accusing Simon and leave the room. Sakura couldn't tell whether he wanted her to leave just the room or his life entirely. She had been right. The last time had only been his way of saying goodbye. If he would show her compassion it would be when they were alone, not when anyone else was present in the room.

"I'm fine." she grinded through her teeth. "This is stupid. Simon, I'm calling it." She had had enough. It was halftime in her mind now and she wanted Li back. "Do it now. Bring him back."

"Bring who back?" Simon continued playing stupid.

Li was getting irritated, Sakura could easily see that. She ignored him. If he was going to be difficult and believe Simon over her than she would just let him do that.

She took in a deep breath and turned from Li good naturedly, signalling Simon to follow her out the room. "I need to talk to you."

Simon just stood there. He was smart enough to know that he should look appalled. No woman should order the presence of a man. So he stood there, not saying a word.

Sakura groaned, realizing what was happening. She snatched his hand in hers and pulled him out the room. "I'm going to strangle you." she muttered under her breath.

"Emike!" Li called out to her to stop, but the two of them slipped behind the lobby door and into the adjoining room where they could talk in private. Frustrated, he ran his hand through his hair. He knew that had been Sakura, but why had she been accusing Donovan? In the past, he had always wondered whether she also spent time with Simon during her visits, but the thought made him cringe and he had pushed it out of his mind. She would have told him about it. But as of now, he wasn't entirely sure. Sakura hadn't been completely truthful in the time they had spent together.

He sighed, waiting impatiently for the two individuals to return. The thought of the two alone was more than he could have beared.

* * *

Simon looked down at Sakura and grinned lop sided. "Emike?" he asked, knowing full well he was only adding to her rage. Laughing, he decided to drop the act. "Hey, Sakura are you okay? You look angry." 

"It might be working out for you now, but Li will believe me." Sakura forced herself to stay calm and she crossed her arms, staring defiantly up at Simon.

He smirked at her stand of courage. "Really? He looks repulsed at the sight of you. What'd you do, tell him you hated him?"

Sakura just stared at him, unable to say anything upon hearing the accuracy of his accusation.

His eyes lit up at the discovery. "Whaa- oh Sakura…" he laughed. "You just don't know how this game works do you? What a little innocent." he reached out and ruffled her hair, still chuckling.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "I meant that you could be the one outside right now getting your Li to believe you, but you go and tell him that you don't love him and now he's listening to his worst enemy. I guess I should say thanks."

Sakura's fist shook. "I know Li will believe me."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." he brushed past her to go back into the lobby room.

"Hold it." Sakura growled when he kept walking. She reached out and grabbed his arm.

He sighed and turned around. "I know you find me irresistible sweetheart, but I have to go in and deal with your old lover before we can play okay?"

"I told you, I want you to bring Li back now."

"Now." he said it more as a statement rather than a question. He thought about it for a while. "Hmm. Okay, now sure."

"And he'll come back as if nothing ever happened to him?"

"That was the deal wasn't it?"

"And what about me? Are you keeping me here or getting Emike back?"

"Probably Emike." He winked at her. "But then, the two of us won't be able to have conversations like these would we?" He smiled. "Nah, I'll keep you around princess. I like you too much."

Sakura frowned. At one time, she would have been ecstatic to hear him say that. Now, she released Simon's hand in disgust. She knew there was a reason why he was going to keep her around. Instead of asking why though, she just said "Bring him back."

"You need something of his." he was getting irritable again as if he was rushed for time. "C'mon, I don't have all day."

Sakura reached into pocket and easily pulled out an old photograph of Li. "Will this do?"

He seemed genuinely surprised. "Why do you have that with you? More importantly, where are you stealing pictures from?" he took the picture and glanced around the room.

"The museum gave me it when I asked."

He rummaged though an oak drawer, going through it like a madman. "The museum gave it to you?" he asked sceptically.

Sakura blushed. "Maybe I took it, it's not like they needed it anyways. They have bigger photos. What are you doing?"

"Well, as much as your story inspires me, we still can't do this without a few candles…here finally. They should label these drawers." he set them in a circle and stepped in the centre with the photo. He looked at Sakura and paused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said innocently. "I'm just thinking."

"Don't tell me you forgot what to say." Sakura said in disbelief. "C'mon call him back!"

He waited for a moment longer, then finally sighed. "Nope, can't do it." he gestured to Sakura. "Here, c'mere for a second."

Sakura came over carefully. "What do you want? Can you or can you not?"

"Oh I can, don't get me wrong, it'll probably even be faster with me going to get him, but in the end, it still means that I lose time in my own plans. You're going to have to go and get him yourself. Here, come in the circle and take the picture."

Sakura snatched the photo and all but pushed Simon out of the circle. "Of course, why would you risk your precious time trying to get back someone you exiled?" she shot daggers at him. "How do I get him back?" she demanded, testily.

Simon suddenly frowned. "Hey Sakura let's do this later."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura asked angrily. "I don't care, I can do it myself. I don't need your help Simon." she was growing more annoyed. Simon seemed to want to drag this process on.

"No, it's not that." Simon looked uneasily around. Outside, they could both hear the scattering of busy feet as they prepared for the wedding. "When you leave, only your spirit will be transported to Li. Your body will remain here. If you're the bride here, then all these people are going to be less than happy when they see you looking dead on the ground."

"Then bring Emike back." Sakura answered calmly. "I'll return back to our time."

"And you won't come back?" Simon cocked an eyebrow. Sakura couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or happy.

"I told you I wasn't going to let you get away with what you're planning. If you think otherwise-"

"Okay stop." Simon interrupted, running his hand in his hair. "There's only one day until the wedding. You won't get back in time. Plus, I don't particularly want Emike here, so I'm going to have to keep your body here for my conveniences."

"If it's going to help you, I'm leaving."

He rolled his eyes. 'It's not that big of a dent in my plans you know. Calm down. I told you, you won't have enough time to come back and stop me too if you leave. That is your intention right? To stop me from whatever it is I'm doing? Geez, look at this, I'm even considering your plans for you."

Sakura didn't say anything for a time. "You should have thought about all this before. There's not much time until the wedding. When do you plan to do it? You said yourself you're not going to bring him back and that's fine because I really don't trust you myself-"

He cut her off again. "Yeah, but Li just saw the two of us come into this room. Meaning I'm the last one who's going to see you before you just fall to the ground. Don't you think that's going to be a little suspicious?" he emphasized his meaning of 'little' by pressing his fingers together in front of her face.

"Well then you shouldn't have sent Li away in the first place stupid!" the back of her eyes felt hot. "Your own plans are backfiring Simon and your games won't last."

"Stop screaming!" he hissed. "Hold on and give me a minute to think will you?" he went to the nearest table and fumbled with the quill on the table before he scribbled something down in ink. "Fine. I got it. You're going to be on your own though Sakura."

"This isn't funny Simon. If he's hurt in any way…I'll never forgive you." she watched as he continued to write. _What was he doing? _She sighed. "Simon…" she started.

The room door went ajar then. "Emike-" the voice was cut off.

"I want Li back with me." Sakura said clearly at that moment. Both she and Simon froze as the door opened widely and Li walked into the room.

Simon rolled his eyes once again as he straightened and placed the quill back down. "More great timing on your part." he muttered.

Li, over his initial surprise looked at Simon. "I'd like to speak with Emike. Leave us will you? I'll speak with you later."

Simon gave a slight bow. "Of course. I'd never deny you time with your fiancée." He gave a warning look to Sakura, nudging to the paper on the table and walked out the room. That paper would keep her safe if she followed the instructions he had written down.

He shook his head while shutting the door behind him. It appeared as if he had more planning to do than he had originally thought. Sakura was beginning to be a thorn in his side, but she knew what was going on. If he got rid of her, Emike would return and that girl would be clueless. She might not even come near him, in fear. No, he had to keep Sakura around until the wedding. He'd just have to make sure she wouldn't find out what he was up to until the last minute.

* * *

Sakura stood in the centre of the candles and flushed, tucking her photograph in her riding coat pocket. Somehow she had known it would have been needed to retrieve Li and because of that, she had held onto it tightly so she wouldn't lose it. 

"You want me back with you, do you?" his mouth quirked up in a dark smile when they were alone. "A little late is it not Sakura?"

"If you're going to make fun of me, I might as well spend my company with Simon." Sakura didn't allow herself to look at Li. She didn't want to soften because she felt guilty of what she did to him in the future.

"You mean the Simon from your time."

"I know you don't believe me, it's fine. I told you once that he was in my time. If you don't want to believe me, I won't force you to think otherwise."

"Is that so?" he asked, beginning to eye the candles in suspicion. "And the candles? What are they for?"

Sakura hesitated, not moving.

"Come now." he entreated to her as if she was a child. "I thought we could start new. No more lies."

Sakura finally left the safety of the candles, however, still averting her eyes from his face. "I never lied to you."

"I see. And are you capable of saying that when perhaps lifting your gaze to mine?"

Sakura swallowed. She wanted to clobber him. Instead she raised what she hoped was a level look to his. "I never purposefully lied to you." she wanted to cringe at her stupidity of changing her words. She couldn't lie anymore to him. The only lie she had ever uttered in his presence was that she didn't love him. That had been her only lie.

He smiled, as if amused that she had added the word purposefully. He was however, still unfazed by her simple declaration. "And the candles?"

"They're to retrieve your future form." she answered immediately.

"My ghost form." he stated. "Am I lost?"

Sakura's eyes were getting hot again. "I don't know." she said.

"You have done wonders for me, haven't you Miss. Kinomoto? You came into my life, toyed with me while you found it amusing and now you've lost the person you're helping in the future. Really, I commend you." He indicated to the candles. "Please, do not stop on my account. Continue."

Sakura bit her lip. "Are you done?" she needed to get out of the room, before her tears threatened to come pouring out. She had long ago decided that the future and past Li were two different people and that was how she was able to deal with her problems. Although she still loved both, there was nothing this Li could say to her now that would cause her to give up on the future Li. She would go and bring him back no matter what he did to her. "I need to speak to Simon."

Li's face twitched at the name. "He was helping with the candles was he?"

Sakura heaved her shoulders in defeat. In a quiet voice she said "If you're going to keep doing this, just stop. I have to go get Li back."

"I told you I wasn't stopping you." he seemed persistent in his pursuit to make her angry. _What did he want with her?_

Sakura made one last plead. She didn't want to ask for Li's help, but she would have to tell him what she was planning to do if she was to leave her body here in order to save Li. "When I leave, my body won't be able to leave that candle circle. Can you make it so no one will enter this room?"

Li put his hands into his pocket. "You will be gone long?"

"Nothing will happen to Emike, I promise you. The wedding will go on. It's just that I have to do it here or else I might not be able to come back here from my time."

"Because Donovan brought you here." He hated how she thought he was only worried about his wedding.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't know if anything she just said had done any good. "Li…why are you being so difficult. Do you actually believe Simon over me?"

Her defeated voice made Li's chest sting and he grew angry at the feeling. "I don't deny Donovan's in your time. I don't deny he's just beyond this door. What I do deny is that the both of you have good intentions for my clan."

Sakura's eyes clouded. "I see. You do not trust us. You do not trust me."

"You understand perfectly then."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I understand. You've categorized me together with Simon." she walked over to the oak table and picked up the paper. Under any other circumstance, she would have laughed at Simon's handwriting with a quill, but she took the paper and approached the centre of the circle. With the picture in her hand, she scanned over the chant Simon had scribbled. A few feet from her, Li still looked sceptical. She felt numb from his coldness and she read the rest of the instructions, knowing perfectly well that when she opened her eyes again, she would not have the paper in her hand. Sighing, she murmured the chant.

Li stood there unconvinced. She had begun saying something intelligible, but he continued to watch. In her hand was a small photograph. He lifted his gaze to her face. He had wanted to make her feel miserable with the conversation, but she had kept herself in check, which only managed to make his angrier. He had thought she was bottling up her tears and in a last effort he had made an attempt to unleash them, but she didn't cry in his presence. The last they had met, he had treated Sakura with compassion, but only because he had wanted to properly say goodbye. She herself had seemed genuinely surprised by his kindness. He smirked at the thought that perhaps he had been to kind. It was hard for him to hurt Sakura. But he couldn't show any more compassion, else he wouldn't know where to stop. The fact that she had that effect on him made him bitter. He hadn't actually thought she would return, so he had ended their last meeting with consideration for her, giving her hope that if she did return, he would properly say goodbye. In reality, their last goodbye was the last one he would give. He didn't actually believe she would come back. His wedding was tomorrow. Why did she have to come back at all? Looking at her reading off the paper made him cringe. He wanted to approach her and check that bump on her head. Why couldn't he seem to fully separate himself from her?

Li's thoughts were abruptly broken when a flash of bright light bloomed from each candle. He heard Sakura finish what she was saying without falter, and saw the light begin to form a layer between him and her, so that her figure was vanishing from his sight. She didn't look up at him and for a moment, he thought she looked almost relieved.

"Sakura!" he called, moving his feet towards her. It was too late though. She was enveloped in a white light and by the time he had blinked, the room had flashed a deep shade of colour. Sakura's body had collapsed to the wood floor. Li couldn't believe his eyes and he jumped into the circle of lit candles, picking up her limp body. "Sakura." he called in the most normal tone he could produce. When she didn't answer he gave her a light shake. The movement caused the small photo from her hand to fall to the floor and out of her hands. Resting her head on his shoulder, he reached for the picture and turned it over. It was a picture of him. Familiar, yet he could see it was old.

He blinked as soon as he recognized it. He had taken it to be put in a locket for Emike as a gift for the wedding. It was being put together as he sat staring at the photo. This picture however appeared untouched…as if the locket had never been made. As if the gift to the bride had never been given.

As if the photo was already with its rightful owner.

* * *

Sakura was blinded by the white light and when she squinted to see where it was coming from, she realized in disbelief that it was radiating off from the walls. It was a while before she was able to adjust her eyesight. It was an empty room. Ahead of her, there was a short, plain set of stairs that led to a large white door. She scrambled to her feet and ran to it. She couldn't waste any time. 

Upon a few feet away, an old man with thinning hair and a large cane stood beside the entrance. He smiled when she approached him.

"Excuse me, may I ask what's behind that door?"

He straightened his back and Sakura realized he was taller than she had thought. "More doors perhaps. Nothing of interest. You seem lost. You've just arrived then?"

Sakura blinked. She thought he was referring to the fact that she had just died and been turned into a spirit of some form, getting ready to cross over. "Does everybody come here when they…you know."

He chuckled, probably happy that he didn't have to explain to her she was dead. "No not everyone. There are some…well, specifications. However, once you're here, it'll be a while before you're back out."

Sakura hesitated. "Would you allow me to go through this door?"

He nodded. "I never stopped anyone before."

"And if I wanted to come back out. Would that be open to me?"

He looked at her for a moment. When he realized she wasn't joking, he stopped laughing. Instead, his face turned hard. "I'm sorry, once you enter you'll only come back out under special circumstances. Those who enter this door have no choice. It's impossible to return to where you came."

Sakura's mind raced. "You said, certain circumstances. I'm here to find someone and bring them back to my time."

His interest perked up at her words. "Ahh, you are a spectator here."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." she was thinking of beating Simon up for lying to her.

He sighed and a soft smile went to his lips. He sat down on a white cushioned chair, resting his wrists on the knob of his cane. "You see us spirits. You are a spectator here. You are able to return to where you come from after all this. Do you know what it is you are doing?"

The seriousness of his tone made Sakura rethink her resolution. The thought of Li's face however, kept her head high. "I have to bring someone back. He is very special to me."

He smiled in surprise at her declaration. It was awhile before he chuckled. "I have no right to judge and I have never stopped anyone from entering, not even spectators, but I warn you, past this door, it'll be difficult for you to locate your friend. Not everything you see is substantial, especially to newcomers. It'll take some time for you to navigate." he paused. "The longer you stay inside, the harder it will be for you to leave. Do you understand? I can do nothing to help you, but wait to open the door for your return."

Sakura didn't say anything. He wasn't joking. "Has anyone ever done this before?"

"Tried to retrieve someone? No. Spirits are sent here for a reason. No one from the living comes here."

"But you said spectators have past through this door before."

He nodded patiently. "Not to retrieve someone, but to return items, else the spirit may be able to return to the living. Even then, the spectator finds the spirit as soon as possible. If a long time has passed since a spirit is sent to exile here, than the more difficult it is to locate who you are trying to find."

The way he kept repeating exile made Sakura's heart hurt. She was already wasting too much time and only managing to scare herself with the questions she was asking. She forced herself to ask however, "Is there anything I can do to help locate a spirit faster?"

He shook his head. "You have nothing substantial as a spectator." he gestured to her form and she viewed herself too. She was clear and like he said, insubstantial. "However, if you have spent much time with who it is you are searching for, it will help. Everything inside will feel different, but if you follow what feels familiar, it will help I suppose." he patted her shoulder for encouragement. "Do not worry child. I can sense you'll do fine. Once you find the spirit, the worst will be over. The spirits can navigate easier inside."

Sakura smiled at his kindness, only hoping that Li would be willing to return with her. "Okay. I'm ready."

He looked at Sakura for a time, as if he was surprised she was actually going through with her original plan. Nodding, he pushed himself up with the cane and opened the great door before her. It was almost a void inside and Sakura couldn't see the end of the darkness as she peered within. Awkwardly she took her first step.

The man chuckled behind her. "It's brighter there than it appears child. Go ahead."

Sakura took her final step inside and a bright light flooded her.

_This was it. She would find Li here._

* * *

It was eerily quiet inside. The room was as bright as it had been earlier, but this time the walls seemed to have no end. Nothing felt substantial. Instead the room was just there in an airy mist surrounding her. The atmosphere felt thick and layered, slight pressure pushing against her as she took a step further into the environment. Every breath she took was suffocating her and it was only then did she realize she didn't need to breath. _Old habits died hard. _She almost chuckled as she remembered how in the past she had always watched Li when she thought he hadn't been looking and had seen his chest move up and down, the movement caused by his breathing. He hadn't needed to breath. The memory made Sakura's eyes grow hot all over again and she walked on in the light. 

At first she had been hesitant to call out to Li, but she realized she was being childish. "Li! Li, it's me Sakura! Can you hear me? Say something back okay?" she cupped her hands around her mouth, so her voice would echo. The sound seemed to travel to the depths of the void. No one answered.

Sakura tripped with her next step and she gasped when she reopened her eyes. The scenery had changed without her realizing it. It turned dusk and it was getting darker by the second. Sakura could hardly see her own two hands in front of her. She couldn't tell if she was still stuck in an endless void, but her chest felt constricted every time she took in a breath. She pushed herself to her feet, freezing when she heard voices.

"Hello? Li is that you?" but the voices had turned into quiet murmurs. The conversations were intelligible to her and managed to make her shiver. It was getting cold and she wondered how she could feel anything as a spectator. She tried her best to ignore the voices and kept walking, making sure to take careful steps, else she trip and fall again. "Li? This isn't funny Li. Come out and we'll head back! Liiiii!" she held on to the last syllable and could hear it's echo even after she was finished. There was no answer. She felt like crying. Why couldn't he hear her? The man outside the door had said it would've been easier if she knew the spirit, but nothing in this terrain was familiar. She couldn't sense Li's presence. The murmurs grew louder and became at times deafening, then died back down into silence. It was only then in the quiet could she raise her voice and call for Li.

"Li! It's Sakura! Li, it's me, can you answer me back! Li!" her throat hurt from yelling. She knew she was lost, but she couldn't turn back to retrace her steps now. It would only confuse her more and she couldn't lose anymore time. So she decided the only way she could go was straight and hope Li would be near enough to hear her voice. It was however, dying and growing weaker with each call of his name. There was no doubt of it now, she was definitely growing cold. She rubbed her arms in an effort to gain heat.

"Li!" she sniffled. "It's me Sakura! Li!" She couldn't give up so easily. Even though Simon hadn't prepared her for what she was going through, he had told her to stay alert and she was beginning to see the logic in his advice. Her surroundings were making her weary and every time she hesitated, the scenery would change on her. She didn't even dare to think of anyone else but Li, as Simon had said there would be problems if her mind lost its clarity. No, she had to stay focused for Li's sake. "Li! Please come out. It's almost time for your wedding and we have to get back!" she pleaded in the dark and when she felt something brush past her, she spun around sharply. "Li!"

There was no answer. Sakura's heart raced as she reached out with her arms, in order to feel for what had brushed her. While she wasn't paying attention however, the surroundings took on a new light, this time returning to it's blinding colour. There was a long gold staircase going up and following it, you could see it entangle itself with another winding staircase. She glanced to her left, her right, behind her, and in front of her. There was a small door on each side. Her mind cluttered as she forced herself to remain calm. She knew if she took one path, it would be difficult for her to return to take another. Therefore, she would have to feel for Li's presence if she wanted to make the right decision.

She called out in vain one last time. "Li! Where are you! Please come out. It's me Sakura. Do you remember me?" she was alone. Why was she alone? Where were all the other spirit's the man was talking about? Sakura wrapped her arms around her waist, protecting herself from the cold. Her skin was turning blue and she sniffled. "Why aren't you answering Li? It's me Sakura." she felt defeated and confused.

It was difficult to stay strong when her heart felt like it was shattering with every step she took. Li wasn't answering her and she was beginning to see he never would. She had exorcised him, no matter who she put his disappearance's blame on. She had been stupid to listen to Simon and now Li wasn't going to return with her. He would rather live here in exile than have to deal with her again, she could see that. But…if she had to go back and face his cold gaze again, she didn't know what she would do. The thought of finding Li and bringing him back had given her purpose and strength. That strength now gone, there was only a hopelessness growing inside her. Her sense of direction was completely gone and she didn't know which path to take.

Shivering, Sakura turned to the left door. Maybe it would that one…she forced herself to move towards it and open it. A cold wind blasted through her when she did. _More light _she thought sullenly. Even with all this light, she found it darkly funny that she couldn't stop trembling with cold. Sighing, she stepped past the threshold. "Syaoran, I'm sorry. Please let me find you." she stumbled inside and looked up, half thinking she'd be met with emptiness.

She wasn't. There was a silver gate in the white room. Past it, there was sapphire ocean as far as the eye could see. Looking out to the sea was a tall, lean figure, resting against the old gate.

Sakura took in a sharp breath, catching his attention. When he looked up at her, she couldn't look away. Her heart shattered into pieces then.

"Syaoran." she managed to breath out, just before her bottled tears streamed down her face, the drops as pure as the sea across from her. Here he was, just a few running strides away from her. "Syaoran." she smiled through her tears, her vision blurring.

_I found you._

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed yourselves. I liked this one…for some odd reason I can't say why… . So I look forward to what everyone has to say, as always bows to everyone (did I mention all you people are great for the ego? hahaha well until next time, I'm going to go to bed and wear off this sickness of mine. I'm all snotty and disgusting at the moment. I hope you can't imagine me at my table typing away at the keyboard with tonnes and tonnes of Kleenex lying everywhere…heh. ARIGATO MINNA! Ja! 

-silent wanderer


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers! Yes yes, my sad pathetic life can only squeeze out another chapter during the summer break. You guys are so great, never giving up on this story even when I stray from it for…a few months! But writing this has gotten me back on track and I hope you're all prepared to read the conclusion in the near future!

_**A Love Before Time**_

**_By: silent wanderer_**

_**Chapter 23**_

Shivering, Sakura turned to the left door. Maybe it would that one…she forced herself to move towards it and open it. A cold wind blasted through her when she did. _More light _she thought sullenly. Even with all this light, she found it darkly funny that she couldn't't stop trembling with cold. Sighing, she stepped past the threshold. "Syaoran, I'm sorry. Please let me find you." she stumbled inside and looked up, half thinking she'd be met with emptiness.

She wasn't. There was a silver gate in the white room. Past it, there was sapphire ocean as far as the eye could see. Looking out to the sea was a tall, lean figure, resting against the old gate.

Sakura took in a sharp breath, catching his attention. When he looked up at her, she couldn't look away. Her heart shattered into pieces then.

"Syaoran." she managed to breath out, just before her bottled tears streamed down her face, the drops as pure as the sea across from her. Here he was, just a few running strides away from her. "Syaoran." she smiled through her tears, her vision blurring.

_I found you._

* * *

Sakura's feet had a mind of there own as they moved closer to Li. He seemed genuinely surprised, left speechless by her appearance. When she was directly in front of him, she had an urge to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Kinomoto…" he studied her as if to make sure it was really her and not an apparition. "What are you doing here? Are you-" he couldn't finish his sentence, his words choking him. _Sakura, dead? _It wasn't something he was going to let himself comprehend. It was impossible.

Sakura stopped rubbing at her tears and looked up at his loss of words. She blinked as she processed what he was saying. Alarmed, she shook her head. "No, no I'm not dead." her hands shook in time with her words. "I'm just out of my body right now." she tried to smile. "I didn't think I'd be able to find you. I'm so glad right now." her voice was raspy from emotion.

Li gave a sullen smile as he reached down to brush a stray hair from Sakura's face. "Kinomoto, you exiled me. What…are you doing here?"

Sakura's eyes couldn't widen anymore. And she reached out to grasp Li's hand in a less than desperate manner. "No Li! I didn't know I was exorcising you! I'd never do something like that knowingly!" her eyes pleaded into his. She had been prepared for his temper, but she hadn't been prepared for him to be so calm and understanding. It made her wonder if he had been here long and if this void had changed him. "I didn't think Simon would purposely hurt you."

His eyes narrowed as his hand flew to the bump on her forehead. "There's a bump on your head." he stated plainly, changing the subject altogether.

"That's not important right now! I came here to bring you back Li. Let's go back okay?" Sakura reached out hesitatingly and tugged on his arm.

He looked at her as if she was the dumb one. "Go back? You can't go back. You can't leave this hell." upon saying this, Sakura was glad to see an old familiar glint of rebellion return in him. What she didn't like though, was the fact that he seemed like he was willing to give up.

She sniffled. "I got in didn't I? The man sitting outside the white door said he would be waiting for us to return. He said it'll be harder for us to get back to the world of the living if we don't move fast. Please Li, come back with me. I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

He interrupted her apology, grabbing her upper arm in an urgent way. "Don't just stand there then. Move." he pulled her towards the door where she had entered as if a new type of determination had been reborn in him. His senses sharpened quickly from his dullness then.

"Li?" Sakura glanced at the change of attitude. "What's wrong?" she quickened her pace to match his, frowning when she did and he only moved faster. Her legs felt tired after walking so long and she didn't feel like trying so hard now that she had located Li. "Slow down!" she cried, pulling against the pressure on her arm.

He stopped to turn around and glare at her.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. "As long as you're willing to come back with me, it'll be fine. If you've tried leaving and not succeeded, it's because spirits aren't allowed back out, but if I bring you out-"

"Shut up!" Li's eyes were as cold as ice. "What the hell were you thinking? How long have you been in here?"

Sakura was puzzled by his misdirected anger. "What…are you so angry about?" but it was only then she realized he might never forgive her for sending him into exile. He had probably thought she was trying to get rid of him before he would realize she wouldn't be able to fix his problems in the past. She opened her mouth to say none of that was true, and insist once again that she could be no more sorrier for what she had done, but it seemed as if just looking at her was enraging him.

"We'll talk about it later." he forced his anger to subside and he glanced around the room, deciding it would be better to head right. The old man had been right. Li seemed to have a better sense of direction than she herself had. His hand covered hers and he resumed tugging against her will. "Follow me, quickly."

Sakura shivered. Li's hand was extremely warmer than hers. She couldn't stop a sneeze from bubbling past her. Looking up she watched as Li shot her another dark look. _As if a simple sneeze could break his concentration… _"Li, slow down. I'm tired."

"That's why we have to go faster." he mumbled, quiet enough so that Sakura couldn't make out the meaning. He sighed as the void changed scenery and the world turned ebony. He had to stop to get his bearings now. He pulled Sakura close to him while he did. _Why had she come to find him? Stupid brat._

Sakura couldn't hide her blush at their close proximity, but she was grateful for the dark. His mood was starting to disturb her, but he appeared to be concentrating so hard that she was almost afraid to ask him what his problem was. A second had only past when he resumed yanking on her hand, in an effort to keep a grueling pace. "It's cold in here, isn't it?" the soft question running past her lips. She blew her breath into her free hand that she pulled into a fist.

Li growled something from his mouth and sharply took a left. Immediately, the darkness turned to a bright sunset. It was a field, much like the one surrounding the Li mansion. Sakura smiled at its familiarity. But it was only when she heard Li's sigh of relief that she saw what he was doing. Her lip trembled with emotion.

He hadn't been in a rush to get rid of her, just like he hadn't been glancing back to glare at her. Her skin had turned a shade of blue and her weariness had been causing him alarm. He was tugging on her arm until it was ready to come off because he wanted to return her back into the world of living before she was unable to function in this world any longer. What was more, was that a part of her own mind was telling her that the landscapes around her weren't all the creations of the void, but creations of her companion.

A soft scoff came from Li. "If you know now, fasten your pace."

Sakura smiled. "Hmm." she nodded. She sniffled again, this time out of her feelings for Li. When she had viewed Li's face, never had she been more happy than at that special moment. She didn't think it was possible to be so angry with the past Li and then feel so attached to him after her tiring effort in search for him. "Li?"

He didn't even turn around to glance at her. "I know. Shut up and hurry."

Sakura did as she was asked. "You don't know what I was going to say."

He was still averting his gaze from hers. "I know what you were going to say."

* * *

"This household will abide my request?" Li had earlier just barred all the doors that lead to the lobby room in order to respect Sakura's wish of being left alone.

The attendants answered in unison. "Yes, Lord Li." they had not been planning on entering anyways. That was the room Li always spent his time in and if he wasn't in there, he could have easily been found at the back corner of the library. Either way, they didn't dare disobey one of his commands. Their lord's wrath was less than pleasant if ever one of his commands were ignored. Plus, it wasn't like they didn't have enough to do for the wedding tomorrow anyways. None of the serfs had time to go around snooping for what was inside the lobby room.

Simon on the other hand was very curious to see whether Sakura had actually gone to retrieve her ghost. Except, upon placing his hand on the knob of the handle, Li's authoritarian tone stopped him.

"I believe I told no one to enter this room. Do your ears fail you Donovan?" if he needed to play games with him, he'd be willing to do that for Sakura.

Simon rolled his eyes, pretending like it didn't faze him at all at not being allowed entry. "And I believe, you were giving me an invitation to your wedding."

"Of course." Li shrugged. "You are invited."

Simon's mouth quirked in a half smile. "Really now? How gracious of you, inviting a guest at the last minute. I would not want to cause any problems for you."

"No, not at all." Li answered, completely sure he was doing the right thing. Donovan hadn't yet caused him any suspicion that he was from Sakura's time. He even chocked the man's disobedience for entering the lobby room as sheer ignorance and curiosity on his part. It didn't mean he thought Simon was up to any good. He hoped to keep their conversation going, in case the man would leak out an important clue of his plan. "Donovan, why is it that you are holding onto that contract of ours so childishly. Your clan needs my help that much does it?"

Simon held in a growl. "When my clan, needs your help Li, it will be the day hell freezes over."

Li's answer was a short smirk. "And about your earlier remarks…I couldn't help but wonder, how much of Emike do you think _you_ actually know?"

"I?" Simon raised his chin arrogantly. "Perhaps I know more than enough."

Li immediately disapproved in the man's insinuating tone. "I never did understand why you were so explicit on having Emike. And from my knowledge, you are the one that does not love her." the left side of his mouth quirked up. "Not in the way you and I speak of."

_Bastard…_If he thought his smart-ass comments would anger him to reveal his plans, he wasn't as sharp as he was in the future. Who knew dying made you smarter? Nevertheless, he played along with the conversation. If he could plant a few misguided clues into Li's head, it would be for his benefit. "Tsk, tsk. How can the Li clan's leader be so daring with his words? Who are you to say I do not love Ms. Kinomoto?"

Li's eyebrow shot up. As if this man hadn't said the same thing to him a moment ago. "Pardon me. I just thought that it must have been difficult for you to ask my permission to come to this wedding. And here, Emike thought you would be nursing that poor rejected ego of yours."

Simon's jaw clenched. "She said no such thing."

"Oh?" Li managed to look indifferently calm. "My, my, you're right, I should be more careful with my words. I ask for your ego's pardon."

"It must be nice to be able to make your jokes, especially in the position you're in now."

"Hmm." Li looked around the room before resting his dark stare back on Simon. "I rather like my position right now." he shrugged when Simon appeared less than amused at his small joke. "That contract you hold in that death grip of yours Donovan…let me consult you on something. My clan is flourishing. It does not depend on other clans to get what it wants and militarily, we're stronger. We also…double the size of your current clan." he gave Simon an inquisitive look. "Now why would I be bothered to care whether or not your clan joins mine?"

Simon's eyes narrowed once again. "Did you not say your clan did not have any intentions of merging with mine? Do you not fear a rebellion?"

"Unlike your people, Donovan, I like to think my own clan is quite loyal to me. Besides, if anything ever turns for the worst, their harbored frustrations will be toward your clan and still, we outnumber you do we not?"

"You'd allow a massacre?" Simon couldn't help but ask, incredulously.

Li scoffed lightly. "I," he emphasized. "will do what is in my clan's best interests."

"And I am doing what is best for mine. This contract was made in front of the other clans. They recognize our agreement and for you to rebel against it, never mind willing to shed blood over it now, will not sit well with the other clans. Your strength may reside in your military and numbers, but you yourself should know that your relations with the other clans is key in your survival." he grinned maliciously. "If you decide to step all over my poor little clan, as you say, the rest of the bands will not accept your hostile actions so easily."

Li didn't do anything but frown. "I do not know where to begin. First of all, you have misconceptions. I never stated your clan was poor, or even little. I know better than to blame the people on a clan's poor state. That," he glared at Simon. "is the leader's fault."

Simon ignored him. "That does not mean you can disregard-"

"Secondly…" he intervened, almost looking amused. "Are you playing war games with me, Donovan?"

That stopped him alright. _Damn it…_Li wasn't even the least faltered by his words. Was he just stupid or simply that confident that he would emerge the victor? Back in the future, Simon had looked over a few books and seen that under Li's rule, very few other clans felt strong enough to stir hostilities with him. Li, himself was known for his just ruling, but in war, he was vicious with his battle tactics and very few clans ever attempted to oppose him. There really wasn't much more information, but it led Simon to wonder whether that was the reason to why Li's clan was practically double and at times even triple the size of other nearby clans. He would have to be careful. He was acting as Simon Donovan in the past, and there were some things even he was unable to find in history books. Especially, on the character of Li, Syaoran.

"War games? I would never. Why your brilliance in battle is well renowned. In my case, I was merely suggesting potential threats. After all, my enemies shall soon become your enemies."

"How grand that will be for me." Li replied sarcastically. Sure, his own clan previously had few threats from others, _but Donovan's clan on the other hand_…Li sighed, mentally. It was difficult when clans merged. That's why few leaders would ever find the need to do so. In this particular case, clans were blown away when the idea of the Li and Donovan clans merging was first introduced. There was talk of Li himself going crazy. After all, why would the currently most successful clan suddenly decide to merge with the less than successful Donovan clan? It was ridiculous! Though Li wasn't surprised to see there were few protests, as many clans saw this as a chance for them to rise higher in power, assuming after the merge, the Li clan's strength would begin to wither away.

But that is was what happened, was it not? Sakura had made it painfully evident that he had died of a broken heart as soon as Emike had left him for Donovan. The clan that had placed their trust in their leader's capabilities had been wrong to do so. For as soon as he lost Emike, he also lost the will to rule his people. And soon, they unfortunately, all fell under Donovan's control

_Our clans must have had merged back then too_ he thought wryly. But this time, he wouldn't let that happen. He would beat Donovan at his games and rule fitfully until it was impossible for him to do so any longer. By then, he would hopefully have raised an heir to take over. It wasn't that he didn't love Emike, but now, it was dawning on him that he had been in fact, blinded by childish infatuation, as his mother had called it. Now, he just wanted to keep Emike away from Donovan and perhaps, tear that contract of his in two. He didn't feel entirely threatened of it, by itself, but, an eerie feeling that it was about to take part in Donovan's plans was eating away at him. And he definitely had enough emotions eating away at him that he didn't need more.

Simon took the deep silence as an opening for his new attack. "By the way Li. How ever did you convince your clan to accept your marriage to a commoner?"

Li remained silent.

"Ahh, interesting." Donovan smiled. "Of course, I do not intend to impose on you. But, I would think that not only your clan, but my clan would like to know Ms. Kinomoto's upbringing."

"Who Emike was, does not matter now. Her title changes as soon as we marry."

"And what a title she will gain!" Simon grinned. "Such a humble girl. You would think she deserves-"

"You consistently bring up Emike's past. Of all people, I would think you would be the one to want it most forgotten."

Simon's eyes widened slightly in alarm. "Why would that be? Are you accusing me of wronging Emike?" he took in a deep breath. If he did know, his plans would be ruined. It was assumable that Sakura would find out and that would be the end of him, as once that was revealed, his intention would be clear. Mentally, he reminded himself that he had to move faster before Sakura returned. Recomposing himself, he chuckled internally. Of course, what was he thinking? Li couldn't possibly know what his past self had done to the girl. _He doesn't know. He can't!_

How could he, when in the future, Emike herself, told him she never revealed her past to him? And Simon didn't doubt Emike's help since his plans would do nothing but help her.

Li held back his tongue. He knew he had just hit a cord in Simon, but he also knew that the man would never reveal anything that might shatter his plans. Soon, the man would be able to call his bluff and he would have nothing to back up his…well he supposed Donovan was right in calling them accusations. If only Emike had mentioned this earlier! It made him angry to think she was still purposefully keeping secrets away from him. And doing so was protecting Donovan! The thought wanted to make pull his hair out.

Simon searched his mind for an excuse to leave. His senses were dulling because he wasn't used to staying in the past for so long. He needed to leave and recollect himself before he did anything too drastic. "I think this conversation's just taken a sour note, wouldn't you say?"

"Conversation with you has always been like that." came the dry reply.

"Always sharp with that tongue, Li." he turned to leave. "You should put it to good use and take a visit to Emike like you said you would. Maybe then she'll come to her senses. Give her more of an excuse to leave you."

* * *

"Sharp tongue?" Li whispered as soon as he was alone. Maybe, but as if anyone could top that little emerald eyed wildcat's temper. He sighed, glancing at the door which led to the room where Sakura's body was currently residing. Why was he standing there, debating whether or not to go in? It made him angry to think he needed an excuse in order to not feel guilty about worrying about Sakura. What excuse did he need! She was lying unconscious on the floor and he was urging himself to just walk away. Walking in there would only make him worry to death. Hell, he hadn't even gotten out of Donovan what he had wanted to because he had been so preoccupied over Sakura's well-being.

Would she return before the wedding as she promised? He still after all, needed to wed Emike. That's right. He _had_ to marry Emike. He'd given his word. He couldn't stray from his vows now. He couldn't go into that room and he couldn't start anything, but polite, if you could call what he was doing earlier, polite conversation between the two of them. Li couldn't look into sparkling green orbs any longer. He realized he couldn't expect to forget about her this quickly, but for his clan's and his future self's benefit, he needed to keep working at suppressing that dark hole in his heart. A hole that he couldn't get to shrink.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open!" Li gave Sakura a sharp shake.

Immediately, Sakura's eyes snapped wide open. "You don't have to yell." she mumbled. "Your grips going to kill me you know."

Li glared down at her, but nevertheless, loosened his grip. "If your eyes close again, I won't be responsible for my actions."

Sakura sniffled, trying her best to hide it from Li. This was definitely not how she expected to be treated. If she wasn't feeling so cold and sorry for what she had done, she would have given him a good lesson with her fists. Pathetic, being her state at the moment, she allowed herself to be dragged like a rag doll.

The sky suddenly turned from its sunny rays back to its pitch dark of night. Sakura couldn't suppress a frown in her weakened state. She had had a slight feeling that Li was over exerting his influence in this vast dimension in order to keep her at ease. She was completely sure that was now the case. "Li…" she said groggily. "Stop changing the scenery for me, I-"

"We're close." he intercepted, tugging urgently. "Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?"

As if she wanted him to waste anymore of his energy! She gave a weak reply, which was basically just a no, but she could only hope that he had heard her earlier comment. Ghosts, she had learned over time, had more powers than she would ever have wished to know. And although she had never asked what powers Li possessed, she knew that there was a reason to why such spirits as him never used too much of them. Not only would it manage to cause the rest of the living world to pay more attention to unnatural phenomenon, but ghosts utilized their abilities at the expense of their own energy. She didn't think it was any different here in this dimension. In fact, in this atmosphere, it might have suppressed Li's power even more.

Then again, she wasn't sure whether or not the thick atmosphere was hurting Li like it as hurting her. All she did know was that she wanted to stop him from worrying about her. It wasn't helping that she was beginning to grow weak to the point that her legs were giving out.

Li gave Sakura another rough shake to wake her out of her thoughts. She didn't realize she was beginning to doze off again.

"That light…are w…we there?"

"Kinomoto."

No answer.

"Kinomoto!"

"You're s-screaming again." Sakura said meekly.

"Damn it Kinomoto. I can't get through these doors. Only you can open them. Hurry!"

Sakura's legs wobbled as she tried to straighten herself. Only she could open them? But the old man had said he would be waiting! She didn't have the strength to open these doors. One look at their impossible size confirmed that. Maybe if she knocked…

"You don't know how to open them!" Li's voice bellowed through the silence.

"Open them? No, I d-don't remember." did Simon's note provide information about such a situation? Maybe…perhaps she needed to say another one of those chants…what was it again?

Li's heart felt like it was about to jump out of its throat. He knew this would happen. She was beginning to lose her sense of self in the dimension. Sakura was a living, breathing person. She couldn't possibly last in this condensed atmosphere, even in her spiritual form. It was worse because she had probably never been in such a form before. It was almost like becoming a ghost for the first time. _It was suffocating. _In here, there was magic that stopped most of his and anyone else's spiritual power from working. In here, it was a void. How had she expected to save him!

Sakura wobbled some more. "Co-cold." she whispered. What was it she was doing again? Saving someone?…something?…couldn't let the team down…save the ball from going in…no that wasn't it. She hadn't tried out for any school teams. She was doing something important…saving something? …someone?…

Li stopped his pounding on the doors, reaching to touch his raw throat. It wasn't any good. They wouldn't open the door for an exorcised soul. _Damn. _He quickly knelt down beside Sakura's droopy form. "Kinomoto." he stated clearly. When she didn't answer, he placed a knuckle under her chin and raised her gaze to meet his. "Kinomoto." he repeated.

"Kinomoto?" she echoed in a soft drawl. Amber eyes…_I've seen these eyes before. I feel happy seeing them._

"You can't save me anymore. Gather up your energy Kinomoto and open the door. Do you understand?"

"Save…" this amber eyed man knew she was trying to save something too. "Have to save something, someone…" the man wanted her to focus. She could hear the irritation in his voice. Why was he so rushed? Did he want to know who she was going to save too? If he gave her a little time…she'd tell this amber eyed man.

Li shook Sakura, hard. "Get up and get out! You can save me by getting yourself out. Please…Sakura. Remember."

Save herself? Was that who she was supposed to save? He looked so defeated…where were his amber eyes? Did he have to shake her so hard?… It was making it hard to remember. Would he leave her if she wasn't able to recall? No, he was wrong though. She wasn't supposed to save herself! She was supposed to save someone more important than that!

"Sakura!"

Why wouldn't he leave her alone to remember? She was supposed to save someone else, not her own hide! Why was he looking at her with those eyes? Where were her warm amber eyes? This man sure was… really quite… "bossy!" Sakura glared at Li. "Quit screaming! I'm not deaf!"

Li's eyes widened in surprise. She had definitely recalled her senses. But how? Had he tapped into something unknowingly?

Sakura pushed herself to her feet. What was she doing? She had to get Li out at all costs. How much time had she wasted? Her limbs felt so weak and her joints were numb as she placed her right hand against the giant doors. As she whispered a silent chant, she forced herself to gather the final ounce of her strength and pushed, hard. A warm light of green appeared and enveloped the doors. They began creaking open by their own accord, regardless of her help.

Soon enough, the gates unfastened by themselves and exposed a familiar old man.

"You found what you were looking for child?"

Sakura's eyesight blurred as she spun around. "Li.." she managed to breath out.

Immediately, he came to her side. "I don't think you enough strength to cross me over." he whispered quietly. He leaned down and brushed a soft kiss on Sakura's forehead. "Thank you for your intentions."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving then. If I can't bring you back with me, I'm not leaving. Got it?" she reached to take Li's hand. "Let's see if I have enough strength."

"Kinomoto, you'll burn yourself out-" he glanced at the patiently waiting man and growled. He obviously wasn't about to step in to stop her.

"I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am! G-go ahead, step over. I'll protect you." she didn't give him a chance to react. Instead, she prepared herself and pushed him through the apparent barrier. Her eyes widened at the pain and she bit her lip to stop from screaming aloud. _Make it through Li. Don't turn around._ She focused the green energy she had created around the door gates towards breaking down the clear barrier for Li to cross through. She had to hurry. The blockade was painful for Li. If it wasn't, souls would always be trying to cross back over to the side of the living. It must have been painful for him, but Sakura was almost glad that he was voicing out any screams if it was painful.

All she knew was that it was hurting Li. She forced herself to widen the opening with the rest of her strength and a large green cloud enveloped the entire barrier, shattering it in pieces. Before she collapsed to the floor, a hand reached through the cloud and placed a death grip over her wrists, pulling her past the crystal shards that were falling to the ground, ringing like melodious glass shards.

* * *

Sakura's eyes felt heavy as she opened her eyelids to a sliver. She couldn't deny that the air however, was extremely fresh and light. Her eyes opened to their full extent at that thought. Looking up, she found herself face to face with a pair of relieved amber eyes. Or was it worry?

"Li!" she smiled weakly. Relief flooded over her. She had managed to save him. She couldn't begin to express her content. But then it hit her. Was this the Li she saved or was it…she pushed herself up as quickly as her body would allow. She felt heavier, but that was to be expected as she just returned from her spirit form. Without any hesitation, her eyes flew from his eyes and down the rest of his form. From his toes and back again to his eyes. Her heart steadied with confirmation. It looked like her future Li. Odd, black boots, form fitting black pants, leather belt, white shirt, tousled hair…odd expression, but all in all, future Li.

She was opening her mouth to what had happened, but she was unsure of how to approach the question. Was this Li, or was he a misplaced illusion? She didn't remember getting out of the void in time. Could she still be trapped inside?

To make sure, she gave a small flick to Li's forehead. His reply was helpful, but less than kind.

"Just what are you trying to prove to yourself Kinomoto?"

Sakura couldn't suppress a large grin. Bingo! "I thought it wasn't you for a second." she groaned as she sat up in a more comfortable manner. It felt oddly familiar, yet foreign to be back in her own body.

Li was forced to look away to hide his blush. "Why wouldn't it be? It would have been a waste of your time if I hadn't returned with you." Actually, Li was more than relieved. Colour had returned to Sakura's skin and slowly but surely, the shivering had stopped. It had been a painful wait for her wake up and he was glad to see she was no longer confused about her surroundings, though she still appeared somewhat groggy.

Sakura frowned. "Why are we whispering?" she asked carefully.

Li's gaze dropped down from her face, to the rest of her body, indicating for her to do the same. Sakura flushed before she followed his lead, blinking at what she saw. Emike's clothing. She touched her hair. Curls.

Hesitatingly, Sakura scanned the room. Empty, but definitely the wrong room to be in, or rather the wrong time period.

Sakura turned alarmingly to Li, speechless.

"This may be a problem, Kinomoto."

It was all Sakura could do but nod.

"Any plans in that reckless head of yours?"

"Just one." Sakura answered, nervously.

An eyebrow rose, questioningly. "Pray tell."

"Get out of this room. Now!"

* * *

Simon sighed from the balcony, looking out to the dark night sky. Earlier, he had been given an accommodating room as a prominent guest for the next day's wedding, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Li was attempting to keep his enemies at bay and the only way to do that would be to keep them close at hand. That's why the moment he had tried to step out of the Li mansion, he was stopped by Li's guards. At first, Simon was surprised at such hostile conduct, but it was soon made evidently clear of the household's real intentions when all the serfs that weren't already busy with some activity came flooding over to him, offering him board for the night.

From the offers, Simon could only agree to their hospitality. Li didn't know how helpful he was being. As if Simon wanted to actually leave Sakura alone with Li. He'd wait a little longer and then carefully sneak into the room Li was so busy protecting. He was sure Sakura wouldn't make a scene, as she must have known Li was growing tired of her accusations that he was the Simon from the future. Besides, she would need his help as soon as she returned back to this plane.

Just thinking of it made him shake his head. The girl was hard to understand. There was another reason why he hadn't gone to retrieve Li himself. Since they were 'saving' him in this time, it would mean that if she was successful in locating him, he would also, in return find himself in the past. And wouldn't that just complicate things for his little Sakura? Finally, he smiled. Yes, he would definitely go down soon to see how she was doing. And who knows, if she wouldn't be able to hide her ghost as well as she might have wanted to, maybe Li would end up face to face with his past self. That would definitely be interesting, if not anything else.

Sighing, Simon rested his arms against the mahogany ledges. Why did she have to work so hard to protect that ghost? She had asked him what his plans were, but how was he supposed to tell her if all she was going to do was help some dead person? Bitter…that was what he was.

_Would you have fought this hard for me, when we were together Saku?

* * *

_

Sakura couldn't believe her luck! The moment she had peered through the doors that led to the main hallway, she could see that escaping would be easier than she had thought. There appeared to be some sort of scene near the main entrance. The serfs had crowded together and from what Sakura could tell, they were urging some individual to camp out at the Li's house for the night. She smirked. Must have been one heck of an important person. But, that crowd was more than helpful. Now, she and Li could sneak out of the room with less chance of getting caught. What unnerved her was the tiny little voice in the back of her head that kept wondering where the past Li was positioned at the moment.

He was, yet to make an appearance and that was making her uneasy. Sakura's eyes darted back and forth. In their current room, there were only two doors leading out. If the one she was currently looking out of led to the main hallway, then she knew that the other had to have led to the main room where Li and Simon had been holding their conversation earlier. In other words, it could very well have been the room that he was in now. She didn't want to try her luck and even crack open the door to a sliver in order to see if she was right. No, this would do fine.

"Where…exactly do you plan to run to?" a less than amused voice rang from behind.

Sakura jumped, her concentration ruined. "Shut up!" She reached behind her without looking back and when she caught what she thought was Li's lapel, she yanked his entire body beside hers. "Look at our luck. We can't blow this up now. Since we can't get out through the main entrance, we'll escape through the back."

Li glanced around from the door opening. "And when you run into guards?"

Sakura frowned. "You're right. We should stay inside the mansion. It'll be suspicious if I leave now. The farthest room in the back of the mansion then. There are enough rooms in that hallway that no one will ever choose the one farthest in."

"I fail to see your logic. Just what do you plan to achieve by running?"

Sakura looked at Li as if he was asking her the stupidest question on earth. "We need to regroup and make a plan."

"A plan." he stated.

"Yes a plan!" came her harsh whisper. "I told you I wasn't giving up, now stay hidden and follow me." at that, she darted left, staying hidden behind the large staircase. "Hurry up!"

Li sighed and followed obediently. His gait however, was almost to the point that it was leisurely. By the time he reached her, she looked too distressed for words. He almost felt the need to chuckle to himself. Adorable was the only word for her expression.

"If you go any slower, we'll get caught!" she reached out for Li's hand and he gave it to her without any objections. Did she not see the obvious? He supposed he would continue to play along with her charade until he grew tired. She pulled him towards the kitchen, which had a back doorway that led upstairs to the rooms.

Li stared at Sakura from behind. Was she really still trying to piece back together his life? Then again, if it wasn't for Sakura at that moment, he probably would have felt worse than he felt now. After he had pulled Sakura through the barrier at the last minute, he had felt like his entire energy had been drawn out of him. Just touching the barrier had seared through him. He had felt Sakura behind him, trying desperately to ease his pain, but it was excruciating to the point that if it had lasted another two seconds, he would have drawn back on his own accord. But, the thought that Sakura would stubbornly refuse to go back without him kept him from pulling back. She wouldn't have had enough strength to go through creating another hole for him to pass through. He had been reckless to even let her try the first time.

By the time the both of them had crossed over the threshold, Sakura had collapsed against him. He barely had enough energy left in him to return back to the real world then, but it was impossible for him to leave Sakura, shivering while he went back to regain his strength. Of course, it was in itself impossible for him to die again, but when ghosts used their powers or expended too much of their energy, the only way for them to recover was to disperse. And at that point, he was forcing himself to recoil from doing so. He couldn't leave Sakura alone. His entire form hurt in a way he had never felt before. He couldn't even begin to heal himself, as that in itself would force him utilize more energy. Energy he didn't have. What little he was holding onto, was what was keeping himself from receding into thin air.

And the only way Sakura would be able to return back to the living plane was if she was re-supplied with enough energy to cross over.

_**Earlier**_

"She went through quite a lot to get to you ghost."

Li lifted his head to view the gate protector. He didn't answer. The man was probably basking in his situation.

"You're going to have to impart some of your energy to her, if you want to return her back to the other plane."

"I know that." he growled in response.

"You might not be able to return back with her. If you lose all your energy and disperse, you'll find yourself back behind these doors." the man sighed as he looked down at Li's troubled face. "I understand that this doesn't bother you, but I can't let her back in more than once for the same purpose. Something that can't be fixed the first time isn't a mistake."

Li didn't say anything once again. He'd do what he could to return with Sakura, but if worse came to worse, at least he knew she wouldn't be able to return. And even if he was sent back behind the gates, he would rest easier knowing she would not be allowed through them ever again to save him.

"Spare a thought for her ghost." the old man turned to walk back to his chair. "Do what you can, so when she wakes, she won't regret her actions. Mistakes come and go everyday through this gate, but few ever come to correct them."

Li forced himself up so he could properly hold Sakura. If he could balance the rest of his energy between them, without losing contact with her, he could potentially return with her. But, he could very well just as easily disperse while attempting such a risk. Was he willing to gamble on Sakura's life like that?

The more time he spent debating, the more time Sakura's energy was draining. Her skin had turned grey and lifeless.

He had to make a choice, _now_.

_**Present**_

Li shook his head. He vowed he would never again risk Sakura's life the way he had. Did he really think he meant that much to her? What had he been thinking? He hoped Sakura wouldn't bring up the topic because he wasn't sure if he could tell her that he had decided, without her input, to put her life in danger in order to bring himself back into this world.

"We're almost there!" her soft whisper broke him out of his guilt.

"Fine, do you have to yank on my hand so hard?" he mimicked, mischievously.

"I am not yanking, I am lightly tugging. There is a vast difference you know." she hid her smile and continued down the hallway. Maybe it was the thought of Li's dry humour, but Sakura didn't seem to be paying attention, as just as she was about to make her last turn, two young maids rounded the corner, coming face to face with both her and Li.

The maids faces immediately brightened. "Ms. Kinomoto! Is something the matter? Wandering the halls at this hour! The Lord will be more than worried."

Sakura held her breath.

"Shall we escort you back to your headquarters miss?"

Sakura glanced behind her and took a quick peek at an uninterested Li. _What the?…_

Then it dawned on her…Li was a ghost. She felt like bashing herself in the face. Was that the reason why Li had been trying to hide his smile, thinking she hadn't noticed? She blushed profusely. And here she thought, he was happy to be with her again! Of all the nerve! She felt more than embarrassed.

"Miss? You seem distressed."

She shook away her emotions and gathered back her dignity. "I was just going to take a walk around the mansion, as it is too dark to go outside. Thank you for your concern, really, but I will return to my room shortly."

"Did you intend for the Lord to escort you? He is downstairs in the main room."

_Hah! So he was in the main room. _Good thing she jetted out of there as soon as she did. Pure genius on her part. "No, I'm sure it is too late and I would not want to cause him any worry. Please attend to your duties. I will be fine on my own."

"Of course miss." the two attendants bowed sincerely and walked off without another word.

Sakura waited until their footsteps faded into silence before turning to give Li what she hoped was the darkest glare he had ever seen.

He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed as if he had been waiting for her to finish her conversation with the maids. "That look…" he began, pushing himself off the wall and brushing past her, unfazed. "is misdirected." he finished calmly.

"My ass it is." Sakura growled. "Here I was trying my best to hide you too. Waste of my energy."

"My apologies. I didn't think someone of your calibre would forget my state. And so, I refrained from pointing it out."

"You were laughing at my expense." Sakura said, more than ill tempered. She fastened her pace and walked in front of the door at the end of the hallway. When she tried to open it however, it was locked, to her dismay.

"I don't recall laughing." came the voice from the other side. The door soon clicked opened, revealing Li's unfaltering expression.

Sakura entered the room and shut the door on her way in. "I saw those smiles. You think you're so funny don't you?"

Li didn't say anything. He wasn't about to admit to her the true reason to his hidden smiles. He was already frustrated enough for feeling so content around her.

Sakura was left more annoyed by his silence and she plopped herself down on the bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. "Go and die." she stuck out her tongue in a childish manner.

"And while I do that, just what will you be doing?"

"Planning out my next move to counter Simon."

The name made Li want to cringe. "He helped you in retrieving me didn't he?"

"Yes, but I know he was just trying to get rid of me, the dummy. I'll stop him from what he's planning now that you're back."

"I won't be much help to you Kinomoto."

Sakura's head snapped up. "I didn't mean it like that. With you back, I can now concentrate on-" she stopped short at how easily she was spilling out her emotions. Ignoring his questioning gaze, she continued, undeterred. "If Simon and me are the only ones who can see you, than you'll still be of some use, so don't say you won't be of any help."

"Kinomoto. It isn't just you and the Donovan who can see me, contrary to what you think."

She was suddenly growing the need to be alarmed. "Who else can see you?"

"If you can see me, perhaps Emike can."

"Well I'm Emike right now."

"And," he started darkly. "I'm sure my past self will be able see me."

"Oh." she said lamely. "Could you see ghosts back then too?"

"No."

Sakura's face fell. She couldn't help but feel confused now . "You're not making any sense."

"It's my own feeling. That's all."

Blowing the bangs away from her eyes, Sakura sighed. "Assuming that's true, it'll be too awkward then. We can't have that happening." In her mind, Sakura could already conjure up how the meeting would be like. Tempers would flare, but if she would be able to introduce the two to each other, it would be easier to work together against Simon. If only she knew what that man was planning! That's exactly what she had to figure out before the wedding tomorrow. Just what was she missing?

Sakura glanced up out of the blue. "Hey Li…"

"What?"

She peered at him over her pillow. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She didn't think he understood the extent of her question and she couldn't hide her scowl. "There's something wrong about your aura. Are you tired?"

She was sharp, he couldn't deny that. "I'm fine."

"You haven't vanished like you normally do. In fact, you've been beside me ever since I woke up. I don't exactly know what happened after we crossed over, but I don't like that pale sick yellow colour swirling around you. I've never seen you with it before." she ran her eyes over the smudges of mismatched colour. Usually, Li's aura was dark, never bright. The yellow swirling around him was like an illness hovering over him wherever he went. She wanted to ask what had happened after they had gotten through the doors, but she had a feeling that Li didn't want to answer and probably wouldn't, even if she built up the courage to ask.

"Stop looking if it bothers you so much." he replied, dryly.

He was back to his harsh tones and Sakura was almost relieved. But did he have to keep standing there looking like that? He was becoming quite a sore to look at. It couldn't be because he was afraid to leave her alone was it? The incredulous thought vanished as soon as it arrived and she realized she would have to take drastic measures.

"Look, I'll quickly go over my plans and then we'll both get a good night's sleep okay? I can't think anyways if you're going to keep standing there, being bad tempered like that."

"Kinomoto,"

"If you don't have anything constructive to say, don't say anything. My plan is flawless. Listen, we'll-"

"Don't show up at tomorrow's wedding."

Sakura's head snapped as she lifted her gaze to his. Whatever she had planned to say was now gone. "What?"

"I won't marry Emike."

Unable to tear her eyes away from his steady gaze, she could involuntarily begin to feel her heart slam against her chest. "That's not what you want though."

"The hell it isn't. We've had this conversation before Kinomoto. This isn't for your own benefit. You're helping me." his voice was deadly and left no room for a rebuttal.

"I am helping you Li."

"You don't decide what's best for who your helping. I told you what I want. If you can't do it then get out of the body and return back to your time."

His words bit into her and she had to push back the pressure building up in her throat. "You don't even have a good reason for what you're telling me to do! I'm telling you, you'll regret it."

"That's not your decision Kinomoto! You've done nothing to help my past self."

"Of course I haven't!" she yelled back. "His views were completely different from yours since day one. How was I supposed to deal with two different people! Simon was the one who caused you to distrust Emike, but now you're marrying her like you wanted. I fail to see the problem! Don't you know she loves you too!" Sakura met Li's dark glare with her own. Through gritted teeth, she bit out "Once we deal with Simon, everything will go according to plan and I'm not going back until I deal with him. I can do this with or without your help."

"Your help is no longer required. I am not marrying Emike."

"Yes you are." Sakura ignored the dark threat flashing in his eyes. "That's what you want in this time."

"How many times do you want me to say this Kinomoto?"

"It doesn't matter how many times you say it, Emike loves you and you are letting Simon come in between that."

"That has nothing to do with this idiot!"

"Then what are you talking about!" Sakura jumped to her feet in anger now. "I may have messed up when I revealed to Li who I was, but if I had never shown up, you would have died all over again after losing Emike and your clan would have gone to Simon. Don't you remember, that's what you wanted to avoid!" Sakura's body was trembling. It didn't matter how many times she told this entire speech of hers to herself. It didn't matter how many nights she lat awake dreading this day. Just the slight thought that after tomorrow, Li would cease to exist in her life was too much. She must have been an idiot for helping to get rid of the person she loved. Why had she even bothered to go back and retrieve Li? He wouldn't have been there after tomorrow. He'd have been alive in this time and would hopefully, die peacefully of natural causes. And it wasn't like she would have any guilt eating away at her because he himself would never have even remembered who she was; that she had even existed.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she had to lie to his face every time her emotions were brought into the conversation.

"I won't die at this point, even if I do not end up wedding Emike."

"How do you know that?" she spat without thinking.

"I don't love her! Why can't you understand that?"

Sakura's chin rose defiantly. "You don't just fall out of love with someone that easily."

"If this is about that Donovan-"

"It has nothing to do with Simon! I don't understand!" Sakura took another step forward. "You're being selfish Li!"

Li's eyes flashed with anger at that point. "Selfish?" he asked in a dark whisper. "You have no idea what you're talking about Sakura. You're toying with someone's life right now. Who are you to tell me who I love and who I don't?" he didn't back away, instead his eyes continued to bore a feeling of pure rage into her. "You do whatever the hell you want with Donovan, but you do not show up at that wedding tomorrow."

Sakura, finally was able to tear her eyes away from Li. She averted her eyes to the floor. "It's not fair. I know I have to do what you say, but I can't decide which of you to listen to. Once this ends…tomorrow…I won't ever get to see you anymore." Sakura held her hands as fists beside her. "You won't have any memories of me, but I won't be able to forget! It's not fair!" Sakura forced her tears back.

Li's anger was quickly dissipating. Is that what she had been worried about? Trying to make sure he didn't die so he could live happily without ever knowing who she was? He felt sick to his stomach. It didn't matter whether or not he married Emike. Sakura would cease to exist in his life. He didn't think he would be able to accept that.

"Emike! Are you inside? I'm coming in." the voice was loud and the clarity didn't allow Sakura to miss the fact that the man was worried.

Immediately, she glanced up. Li had vanished and in his place, she locked eyes with a new disgruntled identical.

"Sakura!"

* * *

Things are heating up! Yay, I'm going to get right to writing more. I can't wait for you guys to read the conversations between Li and ermm…well Li , hahahha. Thank you very much for your support and reviews. They are very very encouraging for me. I can't thank you people enough. Until next time, take care!

-silent wanderer


	24. Chapter 24

And let the world cry that silent wanderer is impossibly tardy with her updates! Hello again everyone, please forgive this writer and enjoy!

_**A Love Before Time**_

_By silent wanderer_

_Chapter 24_

"It has nothing to do with Simon! I don't understand?!" Sakura took another step forward. "You're being selfish Li!"

Li's eyes flashed with anger at that point. "Selfish?" he asked in a dark whisper. "You have no idea what you're talking about Sakura. You're toying with someone's life right now. Who are you to tell me who I love and who I don't?" he didn't't back away, instead his eyes continued to bore a feeling of pure rage into her. "You do whatever the hell you want with Donovan, but you do not show up at that wedding tomorrow."

Sakura was finally able to tear her eyes away from Li and did so, averting her eyes to the floor. "It's not fair. I know I have to do what you say, but I can't decide which of you to listen to. Once this ends…tomorrow…I won't ever get to see you anymore." Sakura held her hands as fists beside her. "You won't have any memories of me, but I won't be able to forget! It's not fair!" Sakura forced her tears back.

Li's anger was quickly dissipating. Is that what she had been worried about? Trying to make sure he didn't die so he could live happily without ever knowing who she was? He felt sick to his stomach. It didn't matter whether or not he married Emike, Sakura would cease to exist in his life. He didn't think he would be able to accept that.

"Emike! Are you inside? I'm coming in." the room was loud and the clarity didn't allow Sakura to miss the fact that the man was worried.

Immediately, she glanced up. Li had vanished and in his place, she locked eyes with a new disgruntled identical.

"Sakura!"

She froze. Darn it…was she crying? Mentally, she ordered herself to turn around and save what dignity she had left. She was however, glad that Li had decided to leave. One Li had been enough to deal with. Why couldn't she move her legs? _Look away Sakura, what are you doing just staring?! Look away, and for god's sake, stop those tears!_

Li blinked, his heart wrenching at the sight before him. Just earlier he had talked himself into checking on Sakura in the lobby room, but to his alarm, the room was empty, as if she had gotten up and just left without anyone noticing. He had practically gone on a rampage, asking every single one of the attendants if they had seen a particular green eyed girl moving about the mansion. It was to his irritation though that no one had even known she was missing. If it wasn't for the two maids overhearing his conversation with the other serfs, he probably would have still been frantically trying to locate Sakura.

Without thinking, he had rushed up the stairs and down the hallway, surprised to hear shouting in the farthest room towards the back of the mansion. Sakura's voice was definitely clear, but he could have sworn he heard his own voice…not that it mattered at that point. The question that was itching away at him was why Sakura was alone with another man to begin with. Li had charged into the room, at the very last minute remembering his manners and so kindly warning whoever was inside that he was entering' in case the person screaming was Emike and not Sakura. Odd how he felt like he had to keep up appearances when he was with Emike, though he had been with her longer.

What Li didn't expect was to lock eyes with a disheartening pair of orbs, sharp daggers threatening to pierce into his heart. Slowly, he closed the door behind him, never taking his eyes off her. His eyes searched the room in one quick sweep, but failed to see anyone else in the room. "I heard voices." he stated, only to groan inwardly at how stupid that sounded at a time when his sensitivity was probably more than called for.

"Nope." Sakura managed to croak out. She sniffled and brushed away her tears. "Just me. Sorry, I should have looked for you when I got back." Great, now she couldn't bring herself to look at him. This was more awkward than she had intended for it to be. She couldn't possibly be feeling guilty for sounding so selfish a second ago to Li, could she have? It wasn't his fault that she had suddenly been placed into his life. It wasn't his fault that she hadn't been able to treat this seriously. Not at the beginning anyways. No, at the beginning, he had just been the cold individual that wouldn't leave her room. She offered to help only because she wanted him to leave her alone. Why couldn't she have left things well enough alone? If she hadn't even offered, she could have spent the rest of her life with him.

He was right. She was selfish. Perhaps no different than Simon.

Li was about to point out that she was so obviously keeping secrets from him again, but he refrained from doing so. "Did something happen? You retrieved what you wanted?"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up. "Hmm, I got what I wanted." she wondered whether Li could hear this conversation and decided to take advantage of the situation if he was. For now, she had to put aside her emotions. The Li in front her was looking mighty suspicious. "Forget it. We should go over our plans and put together the information we've gathered to make a plan. I know Simon is up to something and he's not stupid, he'll be making his move soon so let's work out something we can use to counter-" he was walking towards her…she took a step back, but he didn't falter. Her eyes were wide by the time he reached her.

A thin handkerchief appeared in front of her face and Li's hand went to wipe away a stray tear. His face was too stiff to read, but he was gentle as he offered the cloth for her to take. She took it, but only so she could step back to regain her proximity.

"You two should have a talk later." she mumbled from the top of her head.

"Two?"

"I brought Li to this time." she looked at the small surprise flying past Li's features. "I don't think I can do much until you-both of you decide what's best for yourselves."

"Where is he?" Li frowned. Was that who Sakura had been screaming at? Had his future self managed to bring out her tears? He didn't know whether he wanted to strangle himself, or just think himself a coward for making her cry and then running away.

"Oh, you can't see him now!" Sakura returned with no hesitation. "Li's not feeling well right now and I think he needs to rest."

It was all Li could do to suppress his shock. That was definitely worry that had just flashed in those green orbs. He didn't bother to ask how a ghost could possibly get sick, but the revelation that she cared for him, never mind indirectly through his other self was enough to keep him preoccupied.

"Do…you think you can wait a while?" Sakura was sure if she called him, he would appear but both of their previous accusations still hung heavy in the air. It was almost as suffocating as in the void.

"I'll wait." came the reply. "Why don't we discuss your plans."

Sakura's face lit up. He was being more than complying with her requests. It wasn't his old personality, but it was an improvement from the last time they spoke. She wondered if that meant he was really anticipating the conversation he would be having between him and his future self. She also wondered if they would allow her to listen in on such a conversation.

"You did have plans, did you not?"

Sakura blinked and forced herself to get back on track. "The main thing is to deal with Simon right now. Did he reveal anything to you?" _and where could he be?_

"Donovan still thinks he can successfully merge with my clan."

Realization hit Sakura in waves. "So that was why he wouldn't let me see that scroll in his shirt pocket. It was the contract." she scoffed. "Here I thought those were his plans written down on paper so he wouldn't forget what he was going to do. That stingy ass. He must have thought I would take it and return it to you." Sakura smiled internally. If that was the case, then it must have meant that Simon was more weary of her than ever. He was giving her more credit than she herself was. The thought was amusing.

Li shook his head. Sakura's imitation of Emike was less than perfect, but when she stopped trying altogether and returned to her normal speech, her accent was hard to follow, never mind her name calling.

"Is that contract important to you? I can easily pick pocket it off him you know."

"Pick pocket?" he echoed.

"Oh, sorry. I mean take it off him, lighten his load, jack it when he's not paying attention." her face fell when her explanation didn't seem to help. "Steal it back." she simply said.

"That…" Li said, in a bemused way. "although convenient, won't be necessary."

"You don't mind that his clan will merge with yours?"

"Not particularly." he sighed upon viewing Sakura's befuddled face. "It isn't as if the contract states Donovan will become the new Lord upon our merging. A situation such as this takes time to implement."

"So basically, you just hate Simon's guts-er rather you do not support the merge because you despise Simon's leadership qualities and would not want to …" _this was hard! _"share your responsibilities with him?"

"Yes."

"But then, why is Simon not seeming to want to stop your wedding? Doesn't he want Emike?"

"Apparently not. He's given me no indication that he expects her to return to him."

"Great, a dead end." Sakura sighed and uncomfortably went to sit down on the bed. She had more important things to think about than changing clothes though. She knew time was running out. "Where's Simon right now?"

Li remained quiet for a moment's time, as if debating whether or not he wanted to answer her. Finally, he relented. "He was offered a room as a guest." he hoped she would not ask him which room.

"He's in this house? At this very moment?" had he been the one that the serfs had crowded? She almost wanted to laugh out loud now. His predicament had helped her?

"Yes." he replied, tightly.

Sakura must have sensed his annoyance because she stopped questioning him. "I don't think he'd provide any hints even if I went to talk to him now. Besides, if he can't find me, that might agitate him more." she gave a slight chuckle. "As long as he thinks I'm catching on to him, he'll be paranoid and that might cause him to slip up."

"And what do you plan to do until then?"

"I-" Sakura suddenly realized how weak she felt. Never had she stayed so long in Emike's body before. She remembered feeling drained of any energy back in the void. It was only now that she realized the reason she was able to move around was because, though her spirit's energy was probably drained to its limit, when she was placed back in Emike's body, her physical energy was replenished. But she was feeling exhausted and could begin to feel that her energy loss was taking a toll on her body. She could only imagine how much worse it probably was for Li. He didn't have a body to provide him energy. Li had to fix himself whenever he was hurt. She heaved out a deep sigh, hoping he was okay.

She noted his suspicious glance. The man didn't even try to hide it. Was Li just being irritable or was he actually worried that she would go find Simon later on? Jealousy was the farthest thing in her mind.

Sakura gave a short yawn. "How long is it until the wedding?"

"Seventeen hours." came the immediate reply. "The wedding's to occur during the evening." That earned him another sigh from the girl. And if he hadn't heard wrong, it was full of relief. Was this entire situation making her tense? Even when she smiled, he could see the lingering of sadness tracing her expression. Just looking at her was making him uptight. "Perhaps you should rest. It is late."

"Sleep would be nice. Do you think you could drop by and see if Simon's up to anything suspicious? I don't really have the energy nor do I want to see him." She gave Li a solemn smile. Perhaps she was going too far in asking him to do her a favour, but he was being more hospitable than ever, however blunt his attitude was. Li had already had more than a few days to come to terms with his predicament. And so his mood Sakura knew, was mainly due to the fact that he had accepted his marriage with Emike. There was no avoiding it and being the type of person Li was, he wasn't about to make Emike's life miserable just because things hadn't gone the way he had planned. In fact, Sakura had quite a lot of admiration stored for Li. It didn't matter if he loved Emike Sakura thought. He was still willing to protect her with his life. That was amazing in itself.

Li couldn't help but feel flustered at her request. It was the first time Sakura had depended on him to do something for her. In the past, he had always hoped she would learn to depend on him. _Better late than never_ he thought sadly. Perhaps she was too tired to realize what she was saying, but he nodded.

"Li?"

"What is it?"

"I really respect you're decision. Probably not now, but I finally have the confidence to look you in the eye to say it."

His eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips. "And just what decision is it that you've come to respect?"

Sakura just shook her head as she let out another yawn. "Well, anyways, I'm sure you'll be able to talk some sense into your future self. I'm happy for you, do you know that?"

He just looked at Sakura for a moment. "I'll escort you to your room."

"Oh…okay." Sakura smiled and took the arm Li, so graciously provided. Whatever relationship they once had was now gone, but she felt oddly calm. Was it because she was holding onto the small flicker of hope that the Li in her time would somehow make things right?

She would just take a small nap and wake up with more than enough time to spare. That would hopefully give Li enough time to recover himself.

* * *

Li sighed, shutting his door behind him and resting his head against the back of the board. This was the first time he felt like he could rest. It wasn't exactly proper, but from the beginning, Li had established the room next door to his as Emike's room in case she ever needed him. He ignored the objections he'd received because he had needed a peace of mind, knowing he would always be able to protect the young girl just a wall away. 

He tsked under his breath. A second ago, he thought he would have to fight the stubborn girl to rest, but he didn't realize how exhausted she really was. She had fallen asleep as soon as she hit the bed. This was the perfect chance to have himself a little conversation with his ghost now that Sakura wouldn't be around to object. Was his future self really that ill? It made him frown to think Sakura cared so much.

"If you are there, I'd like to speak with you." he waited patiently and sure enough, right before him, an apparition materialized in front of him.

Normally, his eyes would have bulged, but it unnerved him to view a mirror image before him. He couldn't even bring himself to imagine that this person had been able to spend practically every night with Sakura. How was this person any different from him? The determination that he had seen in Sakura's eyes right before she had left to retrieve this ghost…was he worth more than himself? Damn it…he was beginning to sound jealous.

His form surely wasn't wearing clothes suitable for company. He recognized the entire outfit, but he was appalled at his manners. When did he grow that arrogant look on his face? Was that what Sakura had been referring to? Why was his fist shaking? Was he actually going to blow things out of proportion just because of…hell, why was he so irritated?!

"If you're so fascinated, I believe there are mirrors in this household."

It was nice to see the ghost hadn't lost a sense of humour. He didn't want his self to bore Sakura to death. He sighed. Every single thought kept returning to Sakura. Even "You reside in the same room as Sakura." was the first thing that came to mind.

"And?" the ghost inquired. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought his past self was somewhat angry. Had this man really not believed Sakura he had died? _Idiot…_as if Sakura would lie over something like that.

"I have no hidden meaning." Li narrowed his eyes. "You've stayed in this mansion since your…" he wanted to cringe. "death."

"Yes." the ghost confirmed.

"You know of Emike's past." Li stated calmly.

The ghost blinked in surprise. So his past self wasn't as dumb as he thought. But, was he himself willing to tell this man what he needed? Revealing Emike's past, which he had only learnt after his death would make his past self feel all the more obligated to wed Emike. And he wasn't sure he would be able to guarantee Donovan's safety— which probably, though he could hardly begin to say why was important to Sakura. How would he a ghost, be able to control his past self's actions?

"Do not tell me you're intending to keep that information from me."

His future self remained silent.

Li couldn't believe his ears. What possible reason could he have for not telling his own self of matters regarding _his_ bride? Was the ghost purposely trying to ruin his future again? Li scoffed. Perhaps once wasn't enough for him. He was beginning to think the ghost didn't care for Emike's well-being and so, was he willing to die again? To be with Sakura? Li took in a sharp intake of breath. Was _he_ willing to allow that to happen, just so he could experience with Sakura what his future self had already experienced?

"I'll strike you a bargain." came a quiet, but clear suggestion.

"What do you propose?" Li asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

"I will tell you what you would like to know. In return-" he stopped short suddenly. _Sakura. _He immediately vanished from the room.

"Wait, we haven't-" Li frowned at the sudden leave.

* * *

Li appeared beside Sakura's bed, just on the other side of the wall. 

Sakura lay uneasily on the covers her nightgown tangled in her legs. "Li…" she murmured in her sleep.

He breathed out an air of disbelief. To think that she was in trouble…he almost smiled. The air was warm so he didn't bother pulling the covers over the precious girl, but he reached out to brush the bangs covering her forehead, an act that had so soon become a habit. To say he was amused, was saying very little. Was the brat dreaming about him?

"Li…" she mumbled again. "Go rest…"

He couldn't stifle a smile this time and he knew he would have to force himself to return back to his past self in order to finish their conversation. As a ghost, he could sense the hostility from that man and if anything, he would have guessed that the past Li was envious at the fact that he had spent more time with Sakura in the future than he himself had. They were the same person, but Li hadn't realized how much he had changed since his death.

"Don't leave…Li."

Her words stabbed through him like tiny pin pricks. He wasn't stupid, he knew how Sakura felt towards him; had known it for a long time, but it was impossible to ask her to stay with him at the expense of Emike's body or at her family's loss. And just how was he supposed to leave his clan and suddenly teleport to the future? He just…couldn't be with Sakura. And unlike his past self, he didn't want to marry anyone other than the girl in front of him. Over the many years, Li's mind had become clearer on what he wanted and his decisions were probably more reasonable to himself now than they were for his living form. He had had over a century to reflect hadn't he?

However, there was one thing Li regretted with his time spent with Sakura. Why had he opened his big trap back then and told her how he had felt? That must have confused her. Now if he left her, he was sure she would probably think he had been toying with her feelings all this time. But just because he regretted expressing his feelings, it didn't mean he hadn't been telling the truth. That's why he had brought it up so many times after that, in case she really had thought he was playing around with her emotions. He needed her to know his feelings for her were true. He only hoped she would be able to accept them as the reason for why he couldn't marry Emike.

It was true after all. It wouldn't be fair to marry Emike. Sure, he would like for his past self to continue caring for the girl, but only as a guardian. After all, who was he to force a marriage on her? He knew Emike was probably feeling confused before the wedding. He just hadn't known it back then. That's why this bargain he was about to strike with himself would be so helpful. If he could convince his past self to cancel the reception, he would be able to accept his future and share the information that would hopefully, help Emike; the information regarding her past with Simon. It was the best scenario he had developed. Maybe then, he would be able to leave the present world in peace.

But to do that, he had to go back and finish his proposition.

Li gave one final look at Sakura. "How am I supposed to keep my resolve if you keep calling out for me Kinomoto?" he rubbed at his temples and quickly receded out the room before he became anymore attached.

He had expressed his feelings to her more than once. If he hadn't been able to convince her, he could no longer do anything about it. He had been serious. If she insisted on his marriage with Emike just because she felt guilty for tearing their relationship apart, then he couldn't do anything about that either. He wouldn't ask for her help again.

It would be difficult to turn her away, but she needed to understand the love he held for her. It wasn't the kind of love in where he would do what she thought was ethical. He wouldn't allow her to make that sort of a sacrifice. Li wouldn't toss Emike back to the streets and he'd try to abide from hurting Sakura as much as he could, but to continue living, without having a reason to convert back into a ghost, he wouldn't do so at the expense of dramatically changing the future. He couldn't suddenly marry Emike when it had never been meant to happen. The challenge in the past had been living without Emike. But any obstacle that would arise; Li knew, the thought of Sakura would make him stronger. That was the extent of his love. She was carved inside him, in his heart. He just hoped she would understand that in the end.

* * *

When the ghost returned, his past self was casually lounging on the bed, as if waiting for his return. "I had something to attend to." he attempted to hide his blush. 

Li's sharp eyes however, failed to miss it and he was slightly surprised to see himself bashful. If there hadn't been more pressing matters to attend to, he would have questioned him on it. But the situation being urgent, he changed the topic. "Earlier, you were suggesting?"

The ghost nodded. "I will tell you what you want to know. In return, you do not put Donovan in any danger."

_Donovan_…Li's fists tightened. That bastard did have something to do with Emike's past! Earlier, Simon had brushed it aside as if he was offended by his accusations, but he knew something he didn't. What made Li angrier was the fact that his identical being felt the need to protect the man. He'd give whatever Donovan had coming to him. And he was going to make that clear to this ghost with his next words. "Are you insane?"

The ghost kept his unfaltering gaze strong. He wasn't, but a certain girl was. Still, he knew Sakura would have requested the same thing. It was at least one favour he could give her. Besides, the Donovan in this time right now wasn't the one that had hurt Emike, no matter how distasteful both Li's found him.

Li met his counterpart's stare head on. "I have a feeling that isn't your only request."

The ghost smirked. "I want you to cancel the wedding."

The air grew thick, not because of the silence, but because the atmosphere had suddenly changed for the worst. The ghost was more than serious and Li's mind began going over the last few weeks. "You…you were the one who issued Sakura to say…" realization was hitting him, _hard. _This ghost had told her to say she did not love him?! "Then why are you changing your intentions now?!" he couldn't even finish what he wanted. "Do you intend to be with her now?" he asked incredulously. The confirmation wasn't in the ghost's eyes, but Li's heart jumped into his throat.

"She only did what she thought I wanted." he was not going to stand around and let his past self accuse him of forcing Sakura into saying those words back then. At that time, he hadn't known how serious she had gotten about him. "You needn't look at me like that fool. Did you actually intend to marry Sakura?"

Li's mind whirled. He had to somehow steady himself. Yes, he had intended to marry Sakura goddamn it. He would have found a way. Knowing all this now, fury ran through his veins and his voice was like ice. "And do tell. What the hell do you want now? Why else would there have been reason for her to say what she did unless you commanded her to-"

"I love Sakura."

* * *

Sakura groaned as she sat up in her bed. It was impossible for to get some sleep when she knew she should have been discussing her next move with Li. She ran her eyes over the large clock. _Barely asleep for an hour._ It didn't matter how tired she was. She couldn't sleep until this was over. 

"Li?" she called quietly. The entire household was probably asleep, but knowing Simon, he was probably still awake conjuring up more of his fiendish plans.

Sakura grimaced. He wasn't appearing. "Li." she called out again.

Still no answer.

Unconsciously, she brought her thumb to her lips, a habit for when she grew worried. Was he too ill to reply? Or was it because he was still angry at their last conversation? No that couldn't have been it. Even in their most heated battles, Li had always appeared afterward the moment she called to him. "Li." she tried again, now frantic with worry. Li hadn't exactly been the sharing type. She never knew what to expect from him in terms of his abilities. Unfortunately, that meant that she also never knew what to expect from him when he was hurt. Was it normal for him to not answer, or should she wait a few minutes before trying again? It was true, sometimes she had to try more than once because he really wasn't able to hear her.

"Li? Can you come out?"

By now, Sakura had half a mind to find Simon and force him to explain what was normal. Her mind was moving to the worst case scenario. She began to think the reason Li hadn't left her earlier was because he knew he wouldn't have been able to come back. Was that the case? Sakura shook her head. No, she had to shake away her insecurities.

Getting up from the bed, she cracked open the door and peered out into the hallway. Pitch dark and no sign of life…however, a light was still on next door. Li! He wasn't asleep yet! The thought subsided her worries slightly. Maybe, if she asked politely, he would let her stay with him until her Li came back. Or at least scold her for even thinking of going to see Simon this late at night.

The idea had merit and soon Sakura found herself reaching out to tap lightly on the door. She wouldn't be a nuisance and if he wanted her out, she'd leave immediately she told herself.

"She thought that was what I wanted."

Voices. Sakura's hand stopped short just before making contact with the door.

"And do tell. What the hell do you want now? Why else would there have been reason for her to say what she did unless you commanded her to-"

That voice…those voices…Sakura's curiosity heightened dramatically. It might have been wrong of her to eavesdrop, but her feet wouldn't allow her to move away.

"I love Sakura."

* * *

The ghost's jaw clenched. No one had yet to break the silence. 

Finally, a short scoff emerged from Li's mouth. "Did you bother to ask whether these emotions are mutual?" Had Sakura really loved him that day she had said she didn't? And the way he had treated her after! Oh god, he was going to strangle this ghost.

"It does not matter." the ghost said. "Neither does it concern you. Your feelings have been made clear to her."

Li flinched involuntarily and he brought his glare to Li. "Let me see if I comprehend you correctly. In return for telling me of Emike's past, you wish not only for I to not harm Donovan in any way, but you also wish for me to cancel the wedding with Emike? And Sakura returns to her time?"

"Yes-"

"That is highly unlik-"

"Li!"

The two individuals couldn't have been more in synch as they fearfully broke off their conversation to view the distraught looking girl entering the room.

"Kinomoto." Li watched in disbelief as Sakura stood before him. He hadn't heard wrong. She _had_ been calling to him a few minutes ago. Except, now he was reaping the consequences for not answering. She was standing uncomfortably with one hand on her arm and gazing dejectedly towards the floor. She'd heard his words? How long had she been standing there?

"Sakura!" the past Li scanned his room until he spotted the jacket he had been wearing earlier that day. Frowning, he gathered it up and in two long strides reached her, placing his coat over her small frame. It was just him and her in the room, but he still felt the need to preserve her modesty. He heard his other self scowl from behind him.

"As if she hasn't worn less."

This was less than comforting coming from a ghost that spent his days in her room. But, it was also not the right time to say so. He had no doubt in his mind the little spy had heard his declaration of love. She appeared slightly red.

"If you waited a little longer, I would have arrived." the ghost flashed Sakura a detached look. He should have known the little eavesdropper would be behind the door the moment she had stopped calling on him. "What do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid.

Sakura was unable to suppress the hope in her voice. "I was wondering if you were okay." her face was flushed as she viewed her ghost. "Your aura looks-"

"I told you I was fine. Why are you awake?"

"I-" Sakura pulled the coat tighter around her. It easily enveloped her entire form but it wasn't as if she was cold. The cold glare she was receiving from Li was more than enough reason for her to do so. He was being particularly ill-mannered. The only conclusion she could draw was that unlike her, he was obviously not willing to forget about their earlier argument.

Sakura was one hundred percent sure that Li, her Li from the future, if not both were angry at her for spying on their conversation. Did she dare lift her gaze to meet the past Li? She didn't think she would be able to take two cold glares at once.

_But he had said it again. He said he loved me._

"Were you unable to sleep?" the past Li asked, studying her face. The girl had definitely heard. She was blushing. _Idiot…_he turned to the ghost. That ghost didn't seem to understand how fragile a situation this was for Sakura. Should he intervene? He knew he no longer had a right to. He was marrying Emike and he had been just as cruel to her as the ghost was being now.

Sakura bit her lip nervously before answering. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were having a conversation. I was just about to knock because I was worried about Li. "

The ghost crossed his arms. "That doesn't give you the right to start listening in on other people's conversations Kinomoto."

Sakura opened her mouth before the other Li could intrude. "I know that! But don't I deserve to hear this conversation too?" she was waiting for him to soften and give her that rare smile. Where was it? The reason she had come barging in, instead of eavesdropping some more was because she desperately wanted to see his face. Why was he making it his mission to ruin her mood?

"Not," he started, quite sharply. "if you are going to continue to disregard what I want."

He really was stuck on their earlier argument…Sakura blinked. Of all the things to bring up…did he actually think that was what she was referring to when she said she deserved to be in the conversation? "Don't start this again Li. You loved her." why was he doing this? She was unable to hide her puzzled expression as she turned to the one who had provided her the coat. Fine, if this was the way he going to play it, she'd play along with him. Maybe then he'd realize his mistake. "Ignore him Li. Tomorrow your wedding will go on without any problems."

"Kinomoto…" came the warning.

She chose to continue ignoring him. He wasn't getting the point. "If you and I work together, Simon won't be hard to stop. He really isn't that bad of a person. You understand right Li?" she was probably sounding like a desperate mad woman, but at that point, she could have cared less. All she needed was the past Li's confirmation that she was doing the right thing. She just needed his support. She needed one of them to tell her she was doing good. That damned idiot…why was he being so cruel?

Didn't he love her? Wasn't that the reason to why he wanted to cancel the marriage with Emike? Why wasn't he stopping her to tell her that? And if that wasn't the reason why he wanted to cancel, why couldn't the past Li in front of her just congratulate her on doing a good job in trying to convince his future self that he _should_ marry Emike? That was what she had been doing from the beginning! Either way, one of them should have been happy with what she had done, right?

To her dismay, the past Li's face was as detached as the ghost's. "There is information…that only my future self can provide."

_Information…_Sakura had never felt so miserable. "What sort of information?" she asked pathetically, turning to face the ghost in the room. "You kept something from me?"

Did she have to look like that?! In that room, at that moment, it was undeniable that both individuals wanted to cross the room and comfort the young girl. The future Li had to tear his eyes off her. "I don't remember the obligation of having to tell you everything Kinomoto. Stop looking as if you were betrayed."

"What the hell are you-" the other Li was cut off.

"I told you I didn't need your help."

He was going too far. Li was ready to jump on him. He loved her?! That was almost the largest piece of garbage he had ever heard. Sakura was fighting off tears for the second time that night and there was no doubt in his mind now that he wanted to strangle his future self.

"Fine." Sakura spat out as harshly as she could. "You're right, why would I put myself through this. I can't believe how stupid I am." Sakura shot daggers at the one she had been so desperate to save a few hours ago. "First Simon and now you huh?" she held her shaking fist steadily. "You're a liar. If you knew I was standing behind the door, you should have kept your mouth shut you ass. And if not and you were trying to lead me on all this time, you could've done a better job!" she blinked away tears. "You don't love me."

Both men blinked in obvious astonishment. Never had Sakura sounded as bitter as she did now.

"I don't like you Li. I despise you!" she spun around and tossed wide open the door, sprinting out of the room and not looking back.

* * *

"Psst, Sakura! You in there?" Simon sighed. For the past half hour he had been trying to locate Sakura. She obviously had made it back to this time intact because her body was no longer in the lobby room, however, she was nowhere to be found. He was just about ready to give up going around empty room to empty room just to find her. It was sad, but he was growing more and more worried that she had somehow found out about his plans and his insecurity unnerved him. He couldn't have his past information revealed to the public. And no one but Emike knew about his past self's past and that being the case, he had to make sure Sakura remained in this world; not that he thought she knew how to leave, without his help. 

Glancing down the staircase, Simon debated whether or not he should go down in search to see if she downstairs. "What a total bother…" he grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He turned his frown to the rest of the rooms he had failed to check. Sakura wasn't stupid enough to leave Li property this late at night so he wasn't worried that she wasn't in the house. Earlier, he had overheard that Sakura, or rather Emike, had been spotted roaming the hallways. Had she been searching for a quiet location in where she could form her plans to foil his own? It was what was most likely.

He'd have to keep searching. If he could further manage to separate her contact with Li, both Li's even, it would be better for him. It was made clearly evident in earlier visits to Sakura's house that both could very easily influence the other.

* * *

Sakura rubbed away at her tears. It didn't matter where she was going, she just wanted to get away. Her feet stopped at the bottom of the small staircase that led to the hidden library upstairs. _Perfect._

She trudged up, her body feeling heavy. What an fool she was. The moment she had heard Li say he loved her from behind the door, her heart had begun performing flips inside her chest. Even entering, she hadn't actually thought he would be angry enough with her that he wouldn't be able to put aside the fact that she had eavesdropped. How stupid of her for thinking he would be happy just for the sake of being able to see her.

Sakura swallowed as a sob choked its way out of her throat. Why did he have to say that? _I felt so happy. I believed in those words so much. _Especially at such a crucial time. Yes, she realized it now. She _had _been waiting for her ghost to make things right, to stop time at the last minute and take her into his arms, letting her know that he'd never leave her side. God, how selfish did that sound?

Now, her support was shattered. First, the past Li had coldly stated that he never wanted to see her again and truly she didn't blame him. The words she had spoken that day had pulled a piece of her apart. She didn't blame the past Li for despising her. She didn't mind because back in her time, that was what Li wanted her to do. If she had to undergo that pain just for him, it would have been fine by her. It was what made Li happy after all.

But now, she no longer even had the support of the future Li. She had done what he wanted, what he had ordered her to do, so why did everything turn out the way it had? She had defied his past self in order for him and Emike to be together. She had lied to his past self for the sake of his happiness. It was only now that she realized, doing so had been a complete waste. A part of her had been wrenched away the day she had uttered the lie of not loving him. How could he possibly love her when he had encouraged her to say such a thing to his past self? Had he known she was right behind the door? Had he wanted to get rid of her from the beginning?

Still, if that was the case, why did he bother to ask for her help?

More tears bubbled out past her suppression. "I'm so stupid. I don't love him. Stupid jerk." Sakura pulled her legs towards her chest on the small red velvet sofa at the corner of the room. She'd been in this room with Li before. But now the room was pitch dark, the moonlight coming down in rays from the window behind her and casting odd shapes against the bookcases that surrounded her.

How was she supposed to leave this time now? It occurred to her that Simon knew, but she didn't want anything to do with this time period or the people in it any longer. She didn't think she was able to tolerate anymore pain. Sniffling, Sakura shook away all affectionate thought she had left for Li. "Liar. You liar." How long had he been using that as an excuse not to marry Emike? He'd been lying to her from the very beginning, even kept Emike's past hidden from her. The latter didn't hurt so much as knowing that he had been able to convince her that he actually cared for her. She was so confused. He had gone to such lengths to win her over. She had believed in him above all else.

It didn't matter to her whether he married Emike or not anymore.

Why did her heart keep throbbing like this? She reached out to brush away her falling tears. "I can't believe it. You sent her after me. All those hic times, a-after when you comforted me…" it wouldn't stop. The tears wouldn't stop. "Y-you lied… t-then too. You sent Emike after me." she buried her head into her knees, recalling the worry that had been in Li's eyes when he had examined her neck wound.

She stayed like that for a while, trying to will away her surroundings. But the past remained her backdrop in the never-ending nightmare she was forced to be apart of. And though she knew she couldn't remain weak like this forever, she wanted to do nothing else for the next sixteen hours.

What a fool she had been.

* * *

The ghost stared at the spot where Sakura had last been standing. Now that she was gone, he could properly finish the conversation with his past self. So why couldn't he tear his eyes off from that spot? His heart clenched. _Because you hadn't expected for her to say what she had said to you…_It was only when a fist landed square on his face that he was jostled into further surprise. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards, staggering to straighten and get over the initial shock. He looked up and locked eyes with a set of narrowed orbs, shooting out daggers. 

"Who do you think you are?" came the callous voice.

The ghost brushed at the blood he felt at the corner of his lip with the back of his hand. He was surprised. It had been so long since he had bled. So long. "I failed to see you comforting her if you cared so much. But, I hardly expected that much. You are me after all."

The vein in Li's jaw jumped and he lunged at his future self with blinded rage. Even so, his punch made its target. This time he managed to hit the ghost square on the jaw. "She's right." he breathed. "You do not love her."

The ghost shook his head to clear his mind. The hit had almost toppled him to the floor and now, he watched his counterpart from the corner of his eye while he pushed himself up. Amber flashed dangerously as his fists grew taut. "This no longer concerns you!" his own hand swung to hit. "You have not spent over a century living with your thoughts!"

Li managed to dodge at the last moment, but as soon as he did, another fist came from the other side and contacted his left jaw. He didn't have time to react before the ghost brought his knee into his stomach.

"Do not tell me who I do or do not love."

Li felt like keeling over. Instead, he said "Fine. I have c…considered it. However," he stumbled to get to his feet and smirked. "your proposition is not to my liking." he grunted as immediately, the ghost's hand was on his lapel and amber met amber. He wouldn't let his future self ever forget what pain he had just caused Sakura, what pain he had caused for him. He wouldn't stop until the ghost regretted his actions. "If she does not love you, I have no reason to not continue with this marriage." he waited for another tug on his lapel but nothing happened. He pushed himself to his feet when he saw that he had hit a cord in his future self. "If you do not intend to reveal my bride's past, then you are of no use to me." one side of his lip twitched up. "At first, I did not believe Sakura. However, I see you are _exactly_ how she described." All he had to do was continue mentioning Sakura to the ghost. A few more times; just keep reminding him that she hated him.

The ghost knew his past self was pressing his buttons, knew what his own personality was like, but then why did he not feel like strangling him, but himself? It was like Sakura had said, after this was over, he would never even know she had existed in his life. He had been cold to her, but she hadn't understood him. He almost wondered how she viewed their relationship.

As if Li could read his mind, he scoffed. "In a way, I'm glad she said what she did to you. At least when she had said it to me, she had been lying for your benefit." Li continued when he realized the ghost was immobile. "I thank you for blessing me with your presence. Now that I see what kind of a person I will become in the future, I feel relieved. To have that beautiful girl tied down to someone like me…like you…how would she stand it?" he crossed his arms.

"_I don't like you Li. I despise you!" _

The ghost felt like puking.

"All of that determination she displayed just to retrieve your pathetic soul." Li shook his head. "Now, are you willing to rethink your status? You, my friend have nothing left. The information regarding Emike's past if you would, please." He narrowed his eyes accordingly. "It's your move ghost."

* * *

_**Past**_

Every few weeks, he would return to her drained, sick, or even beaten and every one these nights, Emike would unleash her tears as she tended to his wounds. She never asked what he did, but any sane person would have an idea to what he was doing. There were many illegal merchants in the village and the thought that Touya had stooped that low scared her. They were going no where with their lives and to think her brother was reduced to this because he had to provide for her was too much.

Today was going to be one of those nights. It was always easy to see the expression in her brother's eyes. He was like a book and today he had looked at her with pained eyes. But no amount of pleading with him would stop him from going. That was why she would have to work hard today to get more items from the village. This was because during one of these days, Touya hardly ever came back with anything but a few coins and by then most of the village shops had closed down so they wouldn't be able to buy anything. So she decided that everything she earned today would go towards her brother. The only person she lived for. Her brother, Touya.

Emike finished taking down the small tent and wrapped the rest of her belongings in it, stuffing the meek bundle into an old leather bag that was beginning to rip at the corner seams. This was the day that Touya had told her they would go back to visit their parents grave.

That had been yesterday however. Today, she was inside a large mansion and sitting across from her was a Simon Donovan. The name brought unease to her heart for even on the streets, Emike knew he was the leader of a somewhat prominent clan in the area. What he wanted with her she couldn't even begin to comprehend. But when a man of his calibre stopped beside you in carriage and asked you to come to his mansion, beggars couldn't have been choosers.

The way he peered at her as he sat in a large throne like chair in the otherwise empty room made her uncomfortable. Not to mention he was an extremely attractive man.

"Hungry? Cold?" he finally asked.

"No." Emike thought she was crazy, but she didn't have time for even the necessities. She had gone with this man hoping he would be able to help her find her brother through his influence.

And as if he could read her thoughts, his face took on a satisfied animation. "He was in the black markets, your brother."

Emike's heart through into her throat. "Is 'e safe? Is me brother safe?" she didn't recognize her voice at the sheer desperate tone it took.

"Perhaps." he smiled ever so slowly. "You must be lonely without him. How long has it been since you smiled?"

Confused, Emike kept quiet. What did he mean when she _last_ smiled?

"Would you stay with me Emike? Would you keep me company?"

"I-I must find me brother. I'm sorry."

He shook his head as if knowingly. "Then allow me to remain by your side until we find your brother. Together."

"Yer willin' to 'elp me? A stranger?" she hesitated. "I don't 'ave money sir."

"I don't require payment." he answered so casually that she felt her heart flip inside her chest at his confidence.

"What do I 'ave to do?" she whispered. God, she couldn't do it alone. Her brother was in danger and she probably couldn't do a thing without the help of this man. Mentally, she told herself that she would break this invisible bargain they had just seemingly conducted if she felt even the slightest threatened, but for now she desperately needed someone to lean on, someone who could suppress the fear that was beginning to invade her entire being. She didn't have anything else but her brother and she was willing to take this chance.

"Your brother has been captured by another clan." Simon said, rising from his chair and approaching the shivering girl with slow, easy movements.

Emike looked up at him and blinked. "Is e' dead?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"No. Not yet." he gave a reassuring smile, placing both hands on her small shoulders. "I ask for nothing, if not simply for your trust Emike. Can you give me that? Will you listen and follow me until the end?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He gave her another quick smile. "Then we shall free your brother from the clutches of the Li clan."

* * *

WOW. I wonder if ghost Li ended up telling Emike's story to the past Li. And what about Sakura? She was hurt all over again like the first time with Simon…I hope you guys aren't too angry at ghost Li either for not chasing after Sakura. I'm sure he does love her…(I'm also kinda hoping I didn't make the conversation between the past and future Li too confusing. I got to admit, it was HARD. HOLY.) 

Thank you all for your reviews and man I've been dragging this fic on for a while…he he he…sorry sorry SORRY! I will finish it, I will finish it! On the other hand, please check out my new humorous story, The Road Taken. It's a one-shot tale full of Sakura's foul-mouthed cussing. .


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone! Long time no see! =D Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for the wait. The story is almost coming to an end.

Everyone: That's good because you suck balls at updating!

Me: Gah, forgive me! I think I'm going to miss this story a lot afterwards. Enough of my rambling though. Haha enjoy chapter twenty-five!

* * *

_**~A Love Before Time~**_

Chapter 25  
By silent wanderer

_***Past***_

"You must be lonely without him. How long has it been since you smiled?"

Confused, Emike kept quiet. What did he mean when she last smiled?

"Would you stay with me Emike? Would you keep me company?"

"I-I must find me brother. I'm sorry."

He shook his head as if knowingly. "Then allow me to remain by your side until we find your brother. Together."

"Yer willin' to 'elp me? A stranger?" she hesitated. "I don't 'ave money sir."

"I don't require payment." he answered so casually that she felt her heart flip inside her chest at his confidence.

"What do I 'ave to do?" she whispered. God, she couldn't do it alone. Her brother was in danger and she probably couldn't do a thing without the help of this man. Mentally, she told herself that she would break this invisible bargain they had just seemingly conducted if she felt threatened, but for now she desperately needed someone to lean on, someone who could suppress the fear that was beginning to invade her entire being. She didn't have anything else but her brother and she was willing to take this chance.

"Your brother has been captured by another clan." Simon said, rising from his chair and approaching the shivering girl with slow, easy movements.

Emike looked up at him and blinked. "Is e' dead?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"No. Not yet." he gave a reassuring smile, placing both hands on her small shoulders. "I ask for nothing, if not simply for your trust Emike. Can you give me that? Will you listen and follow me until the end?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He gave her another quick smile. "Then we shall free your brother from the clutches of the Li clan."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

_Fourteen hours to go._ If Sakura hadn't been in such a heightened mood of grief, she might have applauded herself for having avoided the wedding limelight for a good two hours. But she hardly noticed anything except for how time wasn't cooperating with her, nor fulfilling its tried and true saying that it would mend her heart. And she knew it would never get better, even if she could manage to stow herself away for the last fourteen hours. In fact, if the latter were to happen, she thought she would be miserable forever.

"Simon, where are you…" she asked dully into the darkness. Maybe it was because she really wanted to leave her current body and return to her time, or maybe it was because she just had a built in mechanism inside her that refused to sit idly around when she could do something about her predicament, but Sakura got up from the large couch then and was determined to find Simon. He above everyone else could and _would_ get her out since willing herself back to the future was obviously going to do nothing but give her an aneurism.

Sakura stood at the entrance of the library doors for a good fifteen minutes, recomposing herself, telling herself to suck it up. This whole ordeal was going to make her stronger, she knew it…she just couldn't convince herself of it at the moment.

And just her luck, as she went to put her hand on the massive lion's head that acted as the metal door handle, who pushed himself into the room but Simon. As soon as the door closed, the two of them stood staring at one another, at a loss for words.

Finally, his eyebrows furrowed. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright. Where have you been?!" she hissed. "Can we leave now?"

Simon had the gall to ignore her, glancing around the room, his gaze following the winding stairs. And seeing that they were truly alone, only then did he usher her back up the stairs, behind a large bookcase.

"Have you done something that requires you to be this sneaky?" Sakura asked flatly, not bothering to whisper any longer.

He glared at her. "What's up your dress?"

"Everything." She replied. "I just wanna go home."

And maybe it was the defeated tone she had taken that made him stop and actually consider her words, but she swore he was looking at her with sympathy. "You want to go back without your— " he couldn't finish before Sakura pounced on him. She didn't care that she knocked both of them to the floor; all she cared about was that she had stopped him from calling Li. Regardless of how that ghost may have actually hated her, she couldn't deny that he had grown sensitive to anyone around her calling him. Hell, she just had to conjure him with her mind and he was there. That wasn't exactly a good thing at the moment.

Simon however, didn't understand why Sakura currently had her hands clasped against his mouth and he glared at her as if she was insane.

Slowly, she got off him and slunk away, hoping she hadn't given him the wrong impression by her bold actions. Pulling her knees to her chest and leaning against the bookcase, she tried one more time. "I'm done what I came here to do. Can we just go back together Simon?"

Not being a complete dolt however, Simon's curiosity was piqued as he sat down beside Sakura. "Okay, princess, you gonna tell me what happened between he who shall remain unnamed and yourself or do I have to keep asking myself why you were here alone at this hour of night, crying all by your lonesome?"

Even in the dark, he was too perceptive. "We had a falling out."

"No kidding?" she could practically hear his grin. "Good." He said smartly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked, just to change the subject.

"Me? Nothing. Couldn't sleep so I decided to check out the massive library this mansion has going on."

He was still insisting on treating her like she knew nothing. Well he was in for a surprise. "You know Simon…I've never been in Emike's body for this long."

"How are you liking it?"

"Actually it has its good points."

"Like?"

"Like I'm actually realizing that I'm Emike and I know what she knows."

"And?" he asked, but past his indifference she could sense how terse he had suddenly become.

"Simon." She whispered. "Emike wasn't the bad guy. She never was."

"Oh?"

Sakura thought if she could look into his eyes, she would have been a witness of fear. "Both of you…" she hoped he knew she was talking about him and Li. "Both of you in our time knew Emike's past. Both of you knew and you never thought to tell me. But I know now. I'm in her state of mind. I can feel her fear. I didn't know what it was before, but when you're around… I feel scared."

"Sakura…"

"But I'm not scared of you Simon." She glanced up to look him in the face, but couldn't read his expression in the dark. "Should I be?"

Simon searched her eyes for the smallest of moments. "I wouldn't hurt you."

Yes, she knew that. "But Emike's different. You'd hurt her if you had to. You would wouldn't you Simon?"

He gave an exasperated sigh. "Listen…"

"You can't deny what I'm feeling. Even in my dreams… that one time I was in your presence, I felt Emike's fear as my own. I knew you struck some sort of deal with her and until now I was trying to figure out what that was."

"You don't know what you're talking about Sakura."

"The hell I don't Simon. You've lied to me from the beginning. I knew your intentions were bad, but I can't believe you're going through with this. I can't believe you're going to kill her brother, _my_ brother." Sakura finally stood erect, glaring down with determination. "I won't let you."

There was a soft curse that rang throughout the darkness before Simon had also leapt to his feet. "He died the last time too Sakura. You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Then tell me." She stood her ground. "How is this time different from last time?"

Simon scoffed at her question. "_You_ all right? _You're_ different. You changed things. You changed Emike." He stopped and became considerate. "A falling out…" he repeated. And then he was looking at her again in the most curious manner. "And you're still as oblivious as her." He whispered.

"Simon…" Sakura warned.

"What?" came his innocent reply. It was as if she hadn't just previously ruffled his feathers. It was infuriating. What was he up to?!

She just shook her head. It didn't matter. She couldn't do anymore anyways. She'd done enough. "Simon, let's just go alright?"

"No can do princess. You'll have to tough it out."

"Simon." She reasserted. "Please." And she saw her words took some effect on him because hesitation was in his movements. So she went in for the kill. "It's over. I botched things up royally, but…he won't be coming back to our time anymore. Just come back with me and we can forget about the last month or two."

"What are you saying?" he asked carefully.

Sighing, Sakura shrugged. "I'm saying I'm tired of all of this. I just want to go back to school and have you bugging me again and having my own life back again. No more ghosts, no more Emike, no more being scared." Her hand went to clasp his and she gave him a pleading look. "Can you do that for me Simon?"

He stared down at their hands and then his eyes flew to Sakura's face. The defeat in her gaze was unnerving and he stood undecided for a time. Another curse rang out loud as he debated his options. She was giving him another chance, but she also didn't know the wrongs he had to make right. But if he stopped now, he could potentially save himself from her hatred later…

"It'll be alright." He finally concluded. "You'll forgive me eventually Sakura."

"Simon!" But all Sakura could do was watch Simon pull out of her grasp and blend back into the darkness. It was mere seconds later that she heard the library door click softly before shutting and once again she was bathed in silence.

Didn't he know she was offering a truce? Now he was making things personal and worse, he had confirmed his position in this play of the supernatural. The last thing she wanted was to remain in this time and it seemed that not only was that now the case, but she had also just earned herself an enemy. A man after her own brother and sworn to ruin Emike's reputation. Simon wasn't going to win however. She'd put aside her emotions for now if it meant stopping him. She'd have to.

And without another thought, she left the library and headed straight for Li's room.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Sakura tried ignoring it, but she absolutely could not deny the fact that her hands were shaking as she entered Li's room. I mean what an idiot they would brand her, throwing a ginormous tantrum, drizzled in hysterics and then coming back just two hours later. She could only hope that they would see that she meant business and stopping Simon in his tracks was top priority…and maybe if she was lucky, saving her brother too. Some small little compartment in her heart refused to believe he had died in the past because of this silly love triangle between three individuals.

Well, one thing Sakura prided herself in was being extremely sneaky when the time called for it and as she slipped inside Li's room, not bothering to knock, her eyes grew to the size of large orbs as she witnessed the destruction that must have occurred after her departure. A cabinet to her right had been knocked sideways, it's contents lying in disarray on the carpet, the window curtains were half torn , chairs were knocked over and the main long table's fourth leg was broken, the slant of the table causing the once fresh vase of flowers to have slid down, water drenching a portion of the carpet. It was the after results of a big fight, but why in the world would those two be fighting?

On the other hand, now that she thought about it, they had been arguing over information on Emike. The information that Emike seemed to be allowing Sakura access to the more time she spent in the girl's body…or maybe she was now learning how to tap into this other part of her mind. Either way, it was a new sensation and she couldn't say it was entirely without its good points. Actually, it gave her an advantage, one that she wasn't above using as blackmail if the time called for it.

He was alone. The past Li, outside on the balcony, leaning his hip against the marble fence, arms crossed, facing her, but staring half heartedly across the field so that she was privy only to his profile. She took the steps to cover the distance between them, when something caught her eye…_blood_. Sakura didn't think about her actions, she couldn't, not when it was Li's blood she was seeing. It might have been her sudden movements too, but she bore witness to his look of bewilderment just before she fled the room. It certainly didn't take very long to get what she wanted though and before he knew it; she was back inside with a warm tub of water and a clean cloth.

Without speaking, she gently urged him to the edge of the bed where she tended to his wounds. "You guys are idiots." She muttered under her breath just as she finished wrapping up his scraped knuckles and moved to dabbing at the blood from his temples.

"Sakura, I—" he was staring at her like she had grown another head.

"Look, forget what happened. Besides, it doesn't bother me anymore." When he looked unconvinced, she dabbed a little harder than she meant to. "Sorry." she said paired with a tight smile that seemed to say otherwise. "So maybe I'm not over it and maybe I never will be, but since _you're_ problem is solved, I need something else from you."

"No." when he saw more betrayal cross her features however, he shook his head, scowling at the immediate pain such a simple action brought with it. "No, I mean yes I will assist you, but no, not before we clear this situation and have you stop running away."

"Run away from what?" she asked ever so slowly as if he was accusing her of the stupidest thing in the world. "Stop moving around." She ordered when he began rolling his eyes.

"Sakura." And the simple way he had said it had enough potency in it that she was forced to listen. "I understand my future self…that is I handled the situation earlier and even before that like a child. You see, I've never felt…uh, what I meant to say is you're different. You've always been different."

"Thanks. I think." She shrugged, deciding it would be gracious of her to accept his apology if she still wanted his help. She dabbed at the cut lip he had received at the same time she answered so took his cringe as a physical reaction more than a mental one. "Sorry, does it hurt?"

"Yes—no!" he pulled her hand away from his wounds and just held them in his. "Listen to me. When you told me you did not love me, I was angrier with myself for how I treated you than at you for having said the words."

"I'm not following." She frowned.

"I knew you were deceiving me."

"Oh." She said. Then shrugged and pulled her hands away, busying herself with re-wetting the cloth. "That's alright." Thinking about it, she supposed she would have to forgive him for that too. How was anyone in their right mind supposed to treat the person who had just rejected them?

Finally, Li gave a groan of exasperation and frustration.

"If you stopped talking and let me get to the rest of your injuries, this wouldn't be so frustrating." She felt it impertinent to point out.

At that point then, he just glared at her for a good minute. And then he kissed her.

Sakura felt her heart stop before it began going once again at twice its normal rate. And then her eyes drifted shut before she could object the way he pulled her onto his lap and before she could object the way his hand began caressing her cheek and entangling its way into her hair. The thought of sharing a kiss with Li had always brought a flush of red across her cheeks and she'd even experienced the real thing before, but now… this was a kiss _to her_, not Emike, not to anyone else, just a genuine display of emotion to her. Before she knew it, her arms had found their way around his neck, her heart warmed by his soft touch. And the way his tongue was beginning to tease hers was making it so easy to press closer against him.

It was only when they were forced to emerge for air that she slowly regained clarity and jumped back, knocking the tub of water to the carpet. She flinched as the water managed to hit her and for a split second, she wondered if she should wimp out and run away again or if she should look up and see the boyish triumph on his features. What was he doing holding her like not doing so would kill him, kissing her like life depended on it?

When she opened her mouth to save herself from the silence though, he came to her rescue. "Don't run away."

There was such uncertainty in his usual arrogance that Sakura paused and took to her latter option. She'd never seen that look in either Li's eyes before. It was verging on hopeful and that stopped her dead in her tracks. "What just happened?" she asked, too confused to think of anything else.

"I kissed you." He said carefully. "And you returned my kiss."

"I…I didn't mean to."

Li studied her in an odd manner for a moment and then stood. "Yes you did. The Sakura I know does not do anything she does not intend to do." He smirked. "For the most part at least."

"I'm sorry, it just happened. You started it and…look this is dumb, just forget it happened alright?"

"Sorry." He replied curtly. "Unfortunately, when a woman kisses me the way I have just been kissed, I do not forget quite as easily as you seem to be able to."

"It's just been two hours, I—I couldn't _not_ respond back." She stopped realizing how nonsensical her words were. "Why are you confusing our relationship?"

"Dear girl, I am not the confused one. You mistake my intentions."

Sakura did her best in standing up straight. "What are your intentions?"

"I'm not marrying Emike. Did I mention that?"

Such a change of the subject made Sakura almost laugh, if she wasn't so shocked by his words. "Li convinced you?" and then she cringed again hoping he wasn't somewhere now in the room listening to the conversation.

"Do not concern yourself over that ghost. I've no doubt he is nursing his injuries and regretting his words to you earlier."

Sakura scoffed. "Fat chance."

"I know you are upset."

"No I'm not."

He eyed her and frowned. "Indeed? So how do you explain the performance you gave two hours prior?"

"Let's not focus on that. Better yet, let's never speak of it again."

"Excellent idea." He agreed. "However this long list of unmentionables you are developing is getting a tad tedious wouldn't you say?" but instead of joking around further, he seemed urgent to get straight to the point. "Listen to me. Sakura, I apologize for how I've treated you. The problem at hand here is that I've…well I've…"

"Never been rejected before?" she supplied, making light of the conversation.

"Well…that too." He allowed, but shook his head afterwards. "I meant to say that I've never stopped feeling the way I feel when you're in my immediate view."

"Shall I get out of your view then?"

"No." and another eye roll came into the picture before he closed the small gap of space between them and his hands were on her shoulders. "I love you." he declared. "Too much to care about how doing so might destroy this life of mine, to care whether I will die again because that in itself is tempting if this time it is_ I_ that can meet you in your time." His hand went underneath her chin so that he brought her gaze to his. "I do not want to lose you, but if that is the case, I do not want you out of my sight for the next fourteen hours until then. After this is all over, I want to have a memory of a love we shared before your time and that will last until I see you once again."

Sakura shook her head, but even that was just a pathetic swivel left and right with Li's hand still tucked against her chin. "You want to die again?"

The soft whisper tore at Li's heart and he reassured her with a smile. "I have to. I have to see you again."

"I won't let you die again. I won't so if you do, I'll never forgive you."

"Then you will stay with me?"

She hesitated, but her bruised heart refused cooperate completely. "I-" she bit her lip to think. "I'm sorry for lying. I loved you. And forgive me for not throwing my arms around you now." She looked up and saw a sadness in his eyes. "I'm so happy with your confession. But I don't want to be happy for these last hours and then have you ripped away from me again. I don't want to say the words back if there's a chance that I will see you again in the future. A long time spans you from me. Your feelings might change." She was thinking about her ghost, but she refused to bring him up.

He sighed then and brushed the loose fringe from her eyes. "I understand. I won't force you to return my love. But take my word for what it is. I would never stop loving you above all else Sakura. I can assure you."

Sakura smiled up at him. "You're still bleeding."

"We'll get to that in a minute sweetheart. I have something else in mind as of now." His gaze falling to her lips all over again.

"Alright." She whispered, readily accepting his kiss. She couldn't remember feeling so seared by a touch, so heady and lightheaded…every time she felt his presence…but then, she'd grown used to sensing Li's presence. Would she ever grow used to this Li's presence?...

Sakura froze and sensing her concern, Syaoran looked up, frowning at his reflection who stood glaring daggers his way, arms crossed, leaning against the doorjamb.

The ghost was angry. More than Sakura had ever seen, but she also noticed he had already healed from whatever injuries he had received from his past self. Good, because she couldn't help but feel more than angry for the way he had treated her like she had never spent all that time helping him. Sakura was still convinced of his hate for her, of his manipulation of her feelings when he knew all along she had been falling in love with him. And god, he had sent Emike after her! It irked her to think Syaoran who had just confessed to her would become like that.

"Isn't this a joyous reunion." The ghost grinded out.

"It was." Syaoran replied back in the lightest of tones. As stupid as it sounded, he was somehow happy when he glanced over at Sakura and saw the indifference with which she viewed his past self.

The ghost's attention flew to the way his past self's hand had permanently seemed to attach itself to Sakura's and he involuntarily started forward only to stop at her level gaze, a warning that she was only holding her tongue out of courtesy. And if anything, he knew the sharp tongue Sakura wielded. And damn it, but after witnessing all that…he was more jealous than he had ever felt. Of himself! More importantly, if she accepted this Syaoran, did that not mean she would accept him too?

He was tired. Scared she would never realize how much he wanted to protect her and had spent the last two hours searching for her. She'd never purposely hid from him before and he'd never before known the extent of his worry when it came to her. It was something that he'd rather not want to experience ever again. Even if they were fighting, he needed to know she was safe.

"Where did you go?" he directed at Sakura before he could stop himself.

"Away." Came her reply. He was looking for her? Hah! "Don't tell me you wanted to win me back over on your side? Do you have a second method to release Emike on me?"

"What are you talking about?" both men in the room asked her at the same instant.

Sakura felt a familiar low growl at the base of her throat. "Look, you can stop pretending Li. I know you sent Emike to threaten me, I know you were toying with my emotions and all those times you pretended…" she swallowed and forced the tears back down. "pretended to be worried about me was a lie. I was just too dumb to realize it until now, dumb to have thought I was any match to Emike to _you_."

But even the past Li couldn't believe the words coming from Sakura's mouth so he looked to his future self for an explanation.

"I told you… this idiot you claim to love is the same person as me."

Sakura's mind whirled. "Let me try to understand this, earlier you were providing Syaoran with information you never told me even though you always knew I was doing my best to help you. So obviously you don't trust me. I get it, you didn't want to marry Emike, but if you two are the same people, how could you have not wanted Emike when your past self did? Was I just a nice play thing?" she took her hand out of Syaoran's. "Did you not love me before?" she redirected her question to his past self. "Why were you going to marry Emike two hours before?"

"Sakura, it was something I had to do when I wasn't sure of your feelings. I did not use you as a method to spite this ghost." Syaoran moved towards her, but was stopped by his future self.

The ghost moved forward this time. "After all this time, I trusted you to believe in me Kinomoto. You want an explanation? I wasn't going to dramatically change the future. I didn't marry Emike the last time, so I didn't plan to now. And I wasn't going to die again."

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

The ghost shot her daggers. "Because of you… this time I have memories of you."

Sakura kept quiet.

"You kept insisting me to marry Emike even though I knew full well how you felt for me. But because you were so unsure and because I knew that ethical side of you wouldn't admit your feelings for me at the expense of ruining mine and Emike's relationship, I backed down. I told you how I felt on numerous occasions and I hoped that would have convinced you, but I wasn't going to let you force me into what never was. You just never realized why. It's because I always wanted you. You made it too easy to want you."

Two explanations barely ten minutes apart and Sakura wanted to believe in both of them. She sat down and thought out her situation. She half realized how quick she had been to jump to conclusions, how stupid both had been to let her become so scared that she had really ruined their lives and how she was going to lose them both in such a short amount of time. Except when she looked at her ghost, she knew for a fact that he really had been searching all over for her. His aura which had never recovered itself was still a sickly yellow green, if not worse now that he had spent the last two hours or more exerting energy to find her instead of resting.

"Then if Emike came at me on her own accord, she must really love you." She tried to brighten the deflation in her voice.

"Emike came after you?" Syaoran asked with obvious worry. "When?" came his demand.

It was so out of character to his usual demeanor that she had to get over the initial shock before answering. "A while ago. She needed to make sure I wasn't going to sabotage your marriage." Sakura frowned. "Now that we're talking about it, I need to ask you both something."

"I'm not sure. Have you forgiven me?" the ghost seemed rather unfocused. He was definitely perturbed by her caution. "I would never hurt you Kinomoto. Believe me. Please."

Sakura looked to the floor. Did she forgive him? God, she did. Or maybe she just didn't want to think ill of the person she loved, regardless of what he had done to her in the past. "Yes, I believe you. Thank you Li. You can go rest now. I'm alright, go ahead."

"Where the hell's my confession and kiss?"

Sakura's head snapped up at the ghost's tone and his eyebrow was cocked when she met his heated gaze. "What?"

"Are we giving kisses to the selected few now?" he paraphrased. "Or does my little speech not warrant its own reward."

Sakura blinked and looked towards the past Li and his appalled expression that seemed to say, a_re you for real?_ brought a solemn smile to her lips. Looking back at her ghost, she swallowed. "You two are embarrassing." She was blushing furiously now. "Yes, I do have feelings for you too. I'm sorry I never said it before, but I'm still confused to what will happen after today. I don't want to think about it." The back of her eyes felt alarmingly hot then. But her breath caught because it had been so long since her ghost had bestowed that warm smile devoid of his usual indifference on her. The smile she had loved from the very beginning and which was proof of the kind warmth of his former past self.

The past Li however, was un-amused and cleared his throat. "If you touch her, I'll not be judged for my actions."

Sakura laughed, despite herself. Everything was alright now. It always was when she was on good terms with Li. And darn her, but she wanted to revel in the warmth of being loved by the man…men she loved in return for a bit longer. It was a short victory on her part however because they almost immediately became all business now and she begrudgingly switched back to tactic mode.

"It would be too late to call off the wedding now." The ghost stated. "So we can deal with that when the time arrives. Where's Touya?"

Sakura's heart flew up her throat. "My brother! He is here. I knew it. Is he alright? Why did Simon say your clan kidnapped him?"

"We did no such thing." Syaoran appeased. "He fell into the black business in the village with Simon's clan."

"Touya would never stoop that low."

"Perhaps." The ghost intervened. "But he had Emike to care for. And the Donovan clan is quite prominent."

"You saved him?" she looked up at the two individuals almost admiringly.

Syaoran's face was the first to soften. "Save your admiration sweetheart. He was caught by Donovan's men and tossed at our steps. Donovan required a bargaining tool in order to earn Emike's trust."

"Well what did he hope to achieve by throwing him in your hands?" her first thought was that Touya had experienced horrible tortures up until now, but her heart squelched the very thought. Syaoran would never have hurt one of her loved ones. But then, he hadn't known then had he?

"Relax Kinomoto, neither of us allowed anyone to lay a finger on Touya." He looked at his past self. "I'm feeling insulted by you even thinking it."

"Quite insulted." Syaoran added and smirked.

"Two against one, that's not fair." Sakura crossed her arms.

"No, what's not fair is that you can turn either one of us against the other with very little expenditure of energy on your part." Syaoran pointed out.

"Don't give me ideas now." Sakura grinned. "Can I see him then? My brother?"

The two men exchanged looks. Was it even possible to refuse the precious girl?

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Syaoran did not understand the emotion eating away at his chest while he waited impatiently outside his own room for Sakura and his future self wrap up their conversation. His own room! And frankly, he knew nothing of what they could possibly not want him to hear. If it hadn't been for Sakura's assurance that his leaving was only to assist in saving her face and personal embarrassment, he would never have left. And damn it all, but what embarrassment?! Just the thought of that ghost placing his hands where they certainly did not belong unnerved him. He didn't even realize how tightly his hands were clasped until a passing maid inquired to his odd disposition. Twice now he had had a terrible urge to press his ear to the door and would have done so if looking like a complete fool wasn't the last thing to be done on his to do list.

_Inside the Room_

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last request."

"Li." Sakura said, exasperated. "I said you can't come to see Touya with us."

Li was sitting on the bed and looking very casual as he glanced around the room and frowned. "I never realized how deplorable my taste was in furniture."

Sakura felt like stomping her foot, ripping her hair out, at least punching him in the stomach…if he looked like he could have taken it in his current condition. "Li, I know you're staying here for my benefit. But I don't want to be the reason your aura looks so sick right now."

"You're not. I'm here because I refuse to leave."

"Listen- "

"No, you listen Kinomoto." He cut in. "My reasons are more selfish than you think." And he was staring down at the carpet, a pale red on his face.

His expression piqued her curiosity. "What? You don't wanna leave me with yourself?" she teased.

"No." he answered, still focused on the floor. "I don't want to leave you period."

"Why? I told you I'll be fine. I'll call you if anything happens." When he failed to look convinced she added "I promise."

"No, I…" a familiar vein jumped at his jaw before he blurted "I want to spend all the time I have with you while you're still here with me. You have no idea how I felt just now not knowing where you were, knowing you were crying somewhere alone. Knowing it was my fault you were crying."

Sakura blinked at the confession. To save him from feeling any more uncomfortable however, she closed the distance between them and cupped his face gently. "Thank you Li."

His hands gently encircled her wrists as he glanced up. "For what?"

"For always being so blunt with me." She laughed. "For wanting to be with me."

"You don't make it very hard." He pointed out, a certain scowl on his face.

"I hope not." But she still smiled. "Listen to me just this one time? I'm not above crying to get my way."

His next look was unreadable. "That's sick."

Sakura bit her lip to stop from laughing. As much as her ghost had adapted to her world's modern language, his attire never seemed to match his words. Still, she didn't want him to think she was laughing at his expense so instead she simply shook her head. "Just until after I see my brother."

"He's not your broth-"

"He is as long as I'm in this body." She said with no room for him to say otherwise.

He ignored her. "I'm going." And his eyes challenged her to continue their argument.

Sakura blew the hair from her eyes. "There may be a chance that Touya can see you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Li, just what can I do to stop you from being impossible?"

To give her credit, she was trying really hard to convince him and his heart softened for her reasons why. But she didn't understand how much it was tearing at him that she would soon be gone from his life. And then as soon as the thought had entered his mind, realization struck him hard in the face. If he died this time around, would he return as a ghost? He had no reason to, but to see Sakura again. Would that be enough? If time spanned the distance between them, he would be fine with remaining a spirit by her side forever. Just the potential in the idea had the potency to alleviate his melancholy.

"Li, are you listening?" Sakura growled this time. "You don't have to be a jerk about this. It'll only be a few minutes and then I'll call you back."

Li smirked. "Alright, fine. Do as you like."

"Really?" Sakura couldn't suppress her confusion. "What changed your mind all of a sudden?"

"Not your ability to convince." He pulled her arms so they circled his neck. "I've come to a conclusion just now that you might be interested in."

Sakura could feel her heart pounding in her ears. And whatever sense she still had left made her ask just what it was she should be interested in. She saw his eyes grow light or maybe it was her eyes playing tricks on her and in the next instant, he had pulled her into his embrace so that she fell right into his lap.

"Whatever happens, I'll always come back to you."

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Sakura felt Syaoran's eyes on her all the way down the long winding stairs in the far end of the servant's quarters. As she pretended to take in the area, it's damp cold air swathing her and drawing shivers to her spine, she half expected him to end the silence with his suspicions. She couldn't forget how he had cocked an eyebrow at her in question to her slight flush after emerging from his room. But, to give him credit, he was probably more gentleman than brute and he refrained from asking.

The tapered path they took appeared to stretch further down than she had originally thought and it continued narrowing until only one body could fit in the space at a time. She had fallen back to follow Syaoran, staying close because it was still rather dim even while the heavy torches sat in their niches against the stone wall. It occurred to her to ask just how well Touya could have been treated in this dank and horrible place they were heading to, but she held back her tongue.

When they finally came to a room that marked a dead end, she stopped a few steps back to see a watchguard emerge from the shadows. She hadn't even noticed the man. He took a long silver key from the inside of his overcoat and slipped it into a large rusty lock. Sakura held her breath as she heard the loud click of the lock reverberate in their small enclosure. The man cast her an odd look and she watched as Syaoran exchanged a few quiet words with him before turning to her. Placing a finger to his lips, he seemed to caution her from making a sound. Then he waved her over.

Sakura felt like they were uncover agents in the overly dramatic moment. Since he told her to remain silent however, she obeyed.

"Wait for me and I'll call you in."

"But-" she began, forgetting her oath of silence.

He stopped her with a kiss and not a small peck of the lips either. Sakura glared at him, telling him she didn't care for his disregard to their company. Good lord, and she was supposed to stand alone with this watchguard after having him see that?

"He's not expecting you." He whispered. "Let's use that to our advantage." And then he disappeared into the room.

Sakura crossed her arms in frustration. _Advantage to what?_

_**Inside**_

Touya set his book down on the table upon hearing Syaoran enter. There was something different about his benefactor today. And he couldn't help noticing the way he had been smiling when he first entered.

"Why the smile? Have you achieved your goal?" it had taken him a while, but with some tutoring, he had rid himself of his street rat accent.

Syaoran leaned back against the door. "That's the first time you refrained from acquiring about your sister first."

Touya ignored the dig. "How is she?" he whispered all the same though.

"She's well." He studied the older man for a moment's time. At first he had had the idea to come clean with him, but the long walk down the stairs had gotten him thinking. The reason Touya had remained civilized during this entire ordeal was because he had no reason to believe he was trustworthy and all reason to believe he wasn't. The man was at an impasse so he'd resigned to accepting that Syaoran held his sister's best interests at heart. Which mind you, Syaoran did. Except just now, he also had Sakura to win this man over to his side. It would have been impossible without her, as stubborn as Touya was proving to be and he would have had to reveal all his plans to him. Now, it was different.

"Did you simply plan on standing there looking at me?" Touya glared.

"Actually, yes." He smirked. "You seem to be faring well."

"Under the circumstances I'd be quite lenient to agree."

"I gave you your time. Did you have a chance to think about what I said?"

"A chance?" Touya glanced around the room. "Among resting, eating, reading, getting to some personal thinking, no I'm sorry to say I didn't get a chance."

"Splendid." Syaoran scowled. "For your interest, I'll have you know Donovan is a guest here at the moment."

You could feel the anger emanating from him then. "Why?"

"The wedding. You do recall my wedding Emike?"

"No, I try not to."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Come off it. There's no reason for you to act like I single handedly destroyed your way of life."

"Indeed." Came his dry reply.

"Bite your tongue. I loved Emike."

"Loved?"

"Regardless, he will find you here eventually. And he'll confirm his suspicions."

"Suspicions that you haven't already killed me."

"Yes." And Syaoran now knew why Simon was so determined to finish the task himself. "He's desperate, else I don't believe he would have gone to such great lengths to manipulate Emike, merge our clans."

"You are sure you assured him of my death?"

"I can assure you that he doesn't believe me."

"Is Emike…" he almost choked then. "does she reciprocate his feelings?"

Syaoran hesitated. "I couldn't say." As far as he knew from the ghost, Emike had had feelings for Donovan to some extent. It was only after her marriage to him that she realized what a mistake she had made. And without Syaoran, she had had no one to protect her brother. God, he just didn't have the courage to tell that to Sakura. That her brother had died because he had decided that nursing his broken heart, his ridiculed pride was far more important than the livelihood of anyone else in his clan. Than Touya.

"She would like to see you."

At once, Touya straightened and his hands flew to the arms of his chair as if ready to push himself off at any moment. "You told her of me?" to say he was surprised wouldn't have done him any justice.

"I have. Would you see her?"

"Yes." His voice came out hoarse and he felt his throat go dry as Syaoran pushed himself off the door, opened it and gestured to someone he couldn't see from outside. She was standing before him immediately. In her dress, she was beautiful, but he had always thought she was. Her hair was longer than he remembered, her expression, softer. He couldn't move.

"Touya?" Sakura grinned. He was dressed in a simple linen shirt, tan breeches and black boots. She'd underestimated Syaoran when he had said her brother had been well taken care of. Indeed, the room was a little space of luxury hidden in the deep dreary pits of the mansion. And he looked well. Healthier than she could have imagined given the circumstances.

Still, he made no motion towards her and she wondered if he had forgotten her during his time here. Her wavering heart made her glance over at Syaoran. His eyes were unreadable as he studied Touya, but catching her gaze, he smiled warmly. She gave an uneasy smile in return and turned back.

"Touya?" she tried again. "It's me, Emike." She frowned. The words had come out so easily. Not because she was adapting to her body, but because she couldn't call herself otherwise to this man in front of her. Because Li was right. He wasn't her brother, but Emike's. It hit her then and her stomach felt queasy. Yes, identical in all ways to her Touya. But put them together and she would have staked her life on the fact that she would have been able to pick out her real brother. And this man before her very much likely could too. It was also then she understood Syaoran's earlier look. His perception left him very little to miss and he'd immediately caught on to Touya's suspicion.

He was staring at her with so much intensity now that she felt waves of guilt crash down on her. "You know don't you? I know you do just by looking at you."

Touya remained seated in his chair. "Who are you?" his eyes narrowed.

"I'm Sakura. I'm not from your time."

"Where's my sister?"

Well how was she supposed to explain this one? "Well, funny thing is…" she could see her brother's temper rising. Was he going to lecture her? She hated it when he became serious and wasn't about to give him the chance. "Look. I'm in her body okay? And no it's not permanent, so stop glaring at me before I hit you in the head!" as soon as the words came out however, she couldn't suppress a groan. Oops.

His reaction wasn't something she could have predicted. In replace of his anger, she saw a familiar smirk twitch up one side of his face. "I might have believed you as Emike, I miss her so." He stood now. "If not for your questionable accent. You two are quite similar."

"So I've been told." She growled. "Well anyways, I'm here to make sure you're okay. If Touya knew I deserted him in the past, he'd never let me live it down."

"Touya?" his interest peaked. "You mean your brother in the future?"

"Sure do." She grinned. "He's a bit on the mean side and has a weird sense of humour and teases me a lot, and it's just a hunch, but I think you two would hit it off."

"Hit it off?" he echoed.

"You know, enjoy each other's company."

"Ah." He said. And then he was hesitant. "Sorry, I find this all very hard to take in. Actually, it's insanity." He looked up at Sakura. " Sorry, I hope I'm not too forward. I've forgotten how blunt I am with my sister and you two are so alike."

Sakura shrugged. "It's alright. As long as I'm forgiven when I call you names."

"What names?"

"You'll know when you hear them." she replied. "And I know it's hard to believe, but you will believe me when you meet Li. He's a ghost, but he's really cool. A bit cold sometimes though, but I have a feeling you'd be able to see him."

Touya opened his mouth, not knowing where to begin with Sakura, but was interrupted from behind. Syaoran cleared his throat. "It didn't cross my mind that he would recognize you as someone else."

"You thought I incapable of recognizing my own sister?" Touya asked. He blinked. "Tell me you recognized this girl for who she was when you met her."

Syaoran avoided Sakura's knowing look. "After a while." He was forced to answer.

"You will marry her today then?" his anger was returning. "Posing as my sister and fooling the masses, where do you people get the idea that I'd allow you to play puppet with my sister's future?"

He had a point. And Sakura's expression said just that as she glanced over at Syaoran for an explanation.

"Would you be fine if Sakura wasn't here? If your sister, well aware of the circumstances, would choose to wed Donovan?"

Touya's eyes fell to the ground. "That would be her choice."

"At your expense?" Sakura asked, her heart breaking at her brother's expression. But in her heart, she could feel Emike's feelings. Given the choice right now, she would choose Donovan. But unlike Emike, Sakura recognized this feeling as guilt to remain by Simon's side which the girl only mistook as love. There was a fear in Emike when Simon was around. She didn't trust him, but she couldn't afford not to with her only potential access to her brother through him. So she followed him and his words had somehow convinced her just the slightest that he really had feelings for her. "Does Simon love Emike?" she had to ask, but earlier he had all but told her he didn't. And she knew he would hurt Emike if he had to. So what she was really asking was whether the Simon of this time actually loved Emike. Did he?

"I do."

And all three of them spun around to face a very smug looking Simon.

* * *

Well how was it? I had to drag the beginning a bit because it just didn't feel right continuing on with the plot with the entire Sakura and Li relationship falling apart. Wonder what's gonna happen next…0.o

Thanks for reading as always and don't forget to review and let me know what you think on your way out. Ja ne!

-silent wanderer


End file.
